Neon Jedi Evangelion
by Xardion
Summary: A Evangelion Star Wars crossover. Epilouge. Please R
1. Chap 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Star Wars. Now that that's out of the way…

_AN: I'm just going to leave this here as sort of a preview until I can get to it. Sorry, but I'm currently working on several fics now as it is and I can't really spare the time yet. But if I'm prompted to start early by you fans, then I could try that as well. But even so, this will take some time. So for now, enjoy!_

**_Neon Jedi Evangelion_**

_Tokyo-3_

Shinji Ikari was walking alone through the streets of the city. School had ended a half an hour ago, but he was still alone. Asuka had gone with Hikari to her house which he found himself extremely lucky for. Asuka had been in a bad mood this day and he sure as heck didn't want to be on the receiving end. Not that that mattered since he was always on the receiving end of the redhead's wrath. Misato was to work all day at Nerv, Kensuke had gone out of town to visit some family relative and Touji had to go to the hospital to visit his sister. _Someone who was hurt because of me.__ It was my fault. Always my fault. Me and the Eva._ Shinji was so wrapped into his thoughts that he didn't notice a truck was approaching him while he was crossing the street. When he did notice, the monstrous vehicle was bearing right down on him. But in a blur of motion, he was pulled out of harm's way and the truck passed by. Shinji turned to look at his savior. It was a man, well aged, but not enough to be considered elderly although he had a few locks of grey hair. The man's frame was somewhat large and imposing as he stood up with Shinji.

"Gomen."

The man replied softly, "What do you have to apologize for?"

Shinji lowered his head, "I wasn't paying attention and the truck almost hit us."

The man looked at him a little strangely before answered, "There's no need for apologies. Just be careful, Shinji Ikari."

Shinji blinked and he looked up, "How do you know who I am?"

The man gave a ghost of a smile, "You are the pilot of the Evangelion 01."

Shinji nodded sadly, "Oh. Of course. Well I should be going. I'm sorry to have caused you trouble."

"No trouble at all." The man seemed to consider a thought in his mind and Shinji began to worry a bit. However...

"Actually, do you mind if I walk with you for a while?"

Shinji's nervousness grew. He didn't know this guy and he was asking to walk with him? But Shinji looked at his eyes again and saw no real signs of danger. In fact, he saw only sincerity and kindness. And...he felt something about this man. Something that he couldn't put his finger on, but enough to fell that he could trust this person a bit.

"As you wish, sir."  
  


The man gave warm, more open smile, "I'm sorry. My name is Jinn. Qui-Gon Jinn."

"It's...nice to meet you, Qui Gon-san."

____________________

Misato walked into the apartment building. Fortunately for her, a most unusual event had happened. She was actually able to leave work early. Apparently, work at NERV had gone really slow. Even Ritsuko had minimal work to do. 'Although I'm sure she'll find something to do.' Finding the apartment empty, she wasted little time in heading to the frig and grabbing a can of beer. As she did, she began wondering about her two wards. Asuka, she knew was with her friend Hikari. Misato smiled slightly as she took a gulp, _'No work and no Asuka. All I need is Shinji around and this could be a real vacation.'_ Speaking of Shinji, she found that the boy was not in his room. Which meant he had not returned home either. Misato began to worry a bit. It was unusual for Shinji not to be home now. Normally after school, he would either be with his friends or home doing some chore. Misato shrugged and took another gulp. _'I worry too much. Shinji is just fine. He probably just went for a walk.'_ But despite that and the beer entering her system, she couldn't pry loose the memory that she had encountered at work today.

_Flashback…_

_His results show that he's slowing down rapidly._

_Well, he is getting better, so it shouldn't be a trouble._

_No, but I've examined his test yesterday. The rate for him to reach it is deteriorating. If this keeps up, he may start decreasing at the same rate._

_What do you want me to do about it?_

_I don't know. Talk to him. Try to find out what's wrong._

_This is Shinji Ikari we're talking about here. What isn't wrong?_

_I don't need to hear this. Just help him. The Commander is already beginning to get on my case about this._

----

_Talk to him._' With Shinji, sometimes it was easier said than done. But she'll get on it when he gets back. _'In the meantime, I better get another drink.'_

_________________

"So young Ikari. What brings you out here all by yourself?" Qui-Gon began.

"Well, school ended an hour ago and I just went walking around."

"Don't you have any friends?"

"Yes, but they were occupied with things and I was left by myself."

Qui-Gon noticed a hint of sadness in the response. "Family?"

"I'm not sure if it could be called one, but I believe it could be called a family. My real family..."

Shinji couldn't bring himself to continue and simply shut up. The older man looked down at the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Shinji almost flinched by the contact, but beyond that, was undisturbed.

"You're like that a lot, huh? Alone."

Shinji gave a slight nod and Qui Gon continued to stride, "You've seen many things. Many sad events."

Shinji didn't reply, but his silence was answer enough.

"A person like you shouldn't hold on to so much grief."

Shinji looked up at Qui-Gon again. He didn't even know why he told this man that, but it was comforting to know that the man seemed genuinely concerned. Something about him felt strange, almost like an inner glow. Whatever it was, Shinji didn't feel as nerve-racked as he normally would around people. Still, this man was a stranger to him, and thus Shinji was cautious.

"Well, it is getting late. You should head home now, Shinji."

"Oh, yeah. I guess I should." Shinji turned his head down to the street going in the direction of his home and then back to Qui-Gon. "It was nice talking to you, Qui Gon-san."

Surprisingly, Qui-Gon bowed to the youth as well. "The same with me, Shinji-san. Perhaps we'll meet again."

Shinji nodded and walked off to the side of the street. As he did, Qui-Gon watched him until he disappeared before whispering to himself.

"The Force is strong with that one. We will meet again."


	2. Chap 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

_AN: Okay, okay, you win. After so many reviews for one chapter, I'm going to give you what you want. So here it is…_

Chap. 2

"Hey Shinji. How are ya?"

Shinji blinked in surprise to see Misato sitting in the living room couch, the usual can of beer in her hand. "Misato? You're home early."

"Yep. I got a day off so I came back home." She remembered her conversation with Ritsuko and decided to start things off casually. "So where were you?"

"I was just out for a walk."

"Meet anyone special?" she teased.

Shinji however, didn't notice it at first, "I'm not sure. A man..."

Misato gave him a queer look and Shinji held up his hands, "No, no, he saved my life. I was crossing the street and a truck almost hit me."

Misato suddenly rushed to Shinji, examining him, "Oh god, are you alright?"

Shinji had to pry himself from Misato's hands, "I'm fine. I'm fine. He pulled me out of the way."

Misato gave a relieved breath, "Oh good." Switching back to teasing mode, "For a moment, I thought that you...came out of the closet or something."

"Misato!"

Misato smiled again, pleased that her teases were still having the desired effect on him as well as knowing that Shinji was still a healthy heterosexual male. It would be a shame to lose him like that. _Especially since he's so cute._

"So who was he?"

Shinji thought back to the name, "His name was Qui-Gon. He was a nice guy."

She gave him another strange look, "Nice guy? Now that's high praise coming from you."

It was at that time that the door swung open, revealing one Asuka Langley Sohryu.

"I'm back." Then without skipping a beat, "Why isn't my dinner ready, baka?"

"Gomen."

"I come all the way to eat your food and you don't even have it ready yet? You could have at least been halfway done with it." Asuka raved on.

"Gomen."

The German girl's anger began to grow, "Would you stop apologizing already?"

"G..."

Misato cut him off, "Shinji just got back himself, Asuka. But don't worry. I get dinner ready."

The panic in both youth's faces came up so suddenly and Shinji interceded, "T, that's okay Misato. I can get it ready."

Shinji quickly made his way into the kitchen and began finding food for dinner.

_Late Night…_

Shinji bolted up from his sleep, sweat-drenching his face and his breathing unsteady. It took him a few minutes to calm himself. The dream...no nightmare that he had was greatly disturbing. _Shadows, darkness, haunting images._ Shinji couldn't piece together what it was. It couldn't have been real. But it was too solid to be a dream. _Perhaps...a vision?_ But he managed to hear a single set of words within.

_'A person like you shouldn't hold on to so much grief.'_

_'That was what Qui-Gon said'_, Shinji recalled. But why would those words come back to him? In fact, why was this man still popping up in his memory? Despite saving his life, he had only met the man once and it was brief. He didn't even know him. The only thing he could go on was the positive feeling he had when he was with him. Soothing, also parental-like. Similar to how he felt about Misato, but more in depth. _Why was that? Who was he?_

_Nerv__, next day_

"Shinji, just try and relax, okay?"

Shinji, Asuka and Rei were once again taking their synch tests inside the entry pods. Auska her usual loud self, Rei, her usual calm self and Shinji, his usual unsteady self. Despite his best efforts, Shinji was still having a good deal of trouble focusing. Ritsuko noted this and looked over at Misato, who merely glared back in response. Shinji took a deep breath before trying again. The haunting images of his dream kept coming to his mind, but then he remembered the words he had heard.

_'Don't hold on to grief.'_

Shinji repeated those words in his head, allowing himself to be focused on that while synching with the Eva. From the control room, Misato gave Shinji a stern look. Some time ago, she had been able to read Shinji's lips whenever he was in the entry pod. At times, he would be muttering words like, 'Sorry.' or something like that. Occasionally, during a fight, he would be saying, 'I mustn't run away' repeatedly. This time though, he was saying something else. _'Don't...hold on...to grief? Where did he learn that?'_

Maya looked at the monitor, "Doctor. Shinji's ratio is stabilizing at 67.38%"

Ritsuko looked over at it as well, "Really? That's good."

Of course, leave it to Misato to actually deliver praise, "You're doing great Shinji. Keep it up."

Shinji gave a slight smile, which of course disappeared at seeing Asuka's furious face. Seeing no way through it, he merely went back to concentrating.

-----

Misato walked up to the doors of Commander Ikari's office. She never liked being called here and certainly not before him. _It was like entering that place in that old movie, what was it called? Oh, yeah. The temple of doom._ But orders are orders. And Ikari was never one to take such things lightly. The doors open to the large room lined with the Tree of Sephirot on the ceiling and in the center sat Commander Ikari, in his usual hands folded pose with Sub Commander Fusuyugi by his side.

"According to the report, the Third Child has improved slightly." Gendo started. "Do you have an explanation to the change, Major?"

Misato stood nervous, but she kept her voice leveled, "No, sir."

The shadows around him seemed to get darker, "Well I have one for you. According to reports, he was in contact with another person yesterday. Care to explain what happened?"

Misato tensed, "Shin...The Third Child told me that the man saved his life and talked with him for a while. I don't know how, but he may have had a calming influence on him."

His gaze didn't change, "I suggest you find out. As the Children's caretaker, it is your duty to know these things. If you lapse in this, then I'll have to find a replacement. Is that understood, Major?"

"Yes, sir."

"You are dismissed."

After she left, Fusuyugi asked, "Was that necessary?

Gendo allowed a slight grin, "That was merely a way of putting her back in her place. However, I will not tolerate such lacking behavior."

_'You're a cruel man, Ikari.' _Switching the subject, "Section 2 has determined the man's ID. He has no affiliates with the Japanese government, or any for that matter. He lives rather solitary and is known to be an expert swordsman. Possibly a samurai."

"Name?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn."

_______________________


	3. Chap 3

Disclaimer: Same as before. You know the drill

Chap. 3

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for this man. Have you seen him recently?"

The next day, Misato went down to the area where Shinji had saw Qui-Gon. Doing her research, she found that he was a swordsman that lived just outside of Tokyo-3. He owned a place out in the middle of the woods, but was well known to the people of the area. Misato had found that in the area there was a shop with and antique collector who dealt with swords and other ancient artifacts and that could be the only place were Qui-Gon might have went. She hoped that in saving Shinji, he would have to go back there again. It was a long shot, but for now it was the best one she had. She was very fortunate too.

"Yes." The dealer answered her after looking at the picture. "He's right over there."

Misato turned to the direction to she the man she was looking for. He seemed...taller than the picture showed him to be. He seemed not only powerfully built, but graceful as well. Currently, he was looking through the selves that were holding a few katana blades.

"Excuse me sir. Are you Qui-Gon Jinn?"

The man turned to her, "Yes."

Misato gave out her hand, "Hello. I'm Misato Katsuragi. I'd like to thank you for saving Shinji that day."

Qui-Gon shook her hand, "Are you his mother?"

She gave a quick laugh, "His guardian, actually."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I am glad to be of help. What can I do for you?"

_'Right to the point.'_ "I wanted to discuss something with you. See, in addition to being his guardian, I'm also his commanding officer in Nerv."

Qui-Gon's gaze didn't waver, "Is there something wrong?"

Misato waved her hand a little. "Oh, no. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to know what it was that you talked about with him."

Qui-Gon turned back to the weapon he was currently looking at and took it to the register. He then turned back to answer her, "I simply listened to him. He did most of the talking."

Misato eyed him carefully, trying to determine if he was hiding anything, "What did you mean by, 'don't hold on to grief'?"

Now it was Qui-Gon turn to examine her. She seemed genuinely concerned about him, but there was also something else. There was another reason why she was asking questions. A reason she didn't like.

"He seemed like someone who needed to hear that. He has seen many hardships in his life." Qui-Gon then turned again briefly to purchase the sword and they began to walk out of the shop. 

"A fragile soul, but a strong heart. I merely wanted to encourage him."

Misato was amazed. This man was able to see all of this on Shinji in the same way that she did. _'But how?__ Is Shinji that obvious that a stranger could pick it up?'_

"Thank you. With all his time fighting angels and piloting the Eva, he isn't easily encouraged. I don't know how you did it, but I thank you for it."

Qui-Gon nodded, "As I said. I'm glad to be of help. Sayonara, Katsuragi-san."

Qui-Gon began to walk away when Misato called him, "Umm. I hope I'm not too forward with this, but would you like to join us for dinner?" She knew she was being impulsive, but she had a good feeling about this man. Perhaps this is what Shinji felt. "Shinji has so few friends and I believe that this may benefit him. Of course, if you are too busy..."

"I accept your offer, Katsuragi-san."

Misato smiled, "Please, just call me Misato."

--------

**__**

**_Katsuragi_****_ Household_**

"Qui-Gon-san?"

"We meet again, Shinji."

Misato had brought Qui-Gon to her home after their talk outside. Shinji was surprised to see him again, but for some reason, at the same time, he wasn't.

"Misato, what's going on?"

Misato answered, "Well, I thought that seeing as how he saved your life, I thought it would be nice to have him over for dinner."

"Is that alright with you, Shinji?" Qui-Gon noticed the boy's slight apprehension and figured that it was because of his presence. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine." Strangely enough, it was. "I'll go get it started."

Shinji was about to head to the kitchen when Misato called out, "Oh, where's Asuka?"

"She's in her room."

"Well, could you tell her that we're having a dinner guest."

Shinji blanched, "Me?"

"Of course."

Shinji cringed some more and disappeared into the back toward Asuka's room. Moments later, the sound of yelling and a loud smack filled the air.

"Pervert! What did you think you were doing?"

"I was just trying to tell you that we have a guest for dinner. You didn't have to smack me."

"Yeah, right. You're just looking for an excuse to..." Asuka had walked into the living room to see Misato and Qui-Gon. Misato stifled a smile.

"Asuka, this is Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon, Asuka Langely Sohryu."

Qui-Gon nodded, "A pleasure to meet you."

Shinji came out of the back a moment later rubbing his cheek. Asuka reeled on him, "Don't just stand there. Get dinner ready. We have a guest."

Shinji looked at her in disbelief, but solemnly strode back toward the kitchen. Asuka then turned back to Qui-Gon, smiling like a sweet, innocent child.

"Welcome to our home. Dinner will be ready shortly." With that she disappeared into her own room to get ready. Misato looked over to Qui-Gon looking for a look of disbelief on his face, but it had remained the same as before, aside from what appeared to be a ghost of a smile on his bearded face.

"This must happen a lot." he said finally.

Misato muttered, "Sometimes a little too much."

Dinner was soon ready and made and all four of them sat down to eat. Asuka did most of the talking, telling Qui-Gon about her piloting skills in the Eva as well as her battles. Strangely, she found a way to omit the Third Child's own battles and the times where he repeatedly saved her life. Misato would usually bring this up and they would end up arguing. Shinji was in the middle, eating his own meal while observing the two spat with each other. But he was never able to for long because he would somehow be drawn in to the arguments. As for Qui-Gon, he asked a question here and there, but was silent for the most part. Like Shinji, he was observing them and in a way where he was like part of the environment, thereby letting them at the way they normally would. The way they were acting was natural and that suited him. It made it much easier for people and good for him to observe them. Already, he was able to tell many things about each of them. One, Misato was a strange guardian. A commanding tone in one instant and a child-like one the next. She seemed to blend seriousness and humor in an unusual mix. Two, Shinji was calmest when his mind was occupied with work. He noticed that as he cooked the meals and set up the plates. Third, Asuka was highly competitive. She seemed to show aggressiveness toward Shinji, but it wasn't necessarily hatred or even anger. She just wanted to be the best. Qui-Gon sighed inwardly. That kind of attitude is likely to get her hurt in the end. Especially considering number four. Asuka was Force-sensitive as well. It wasn't as strong as Shinji, but it was high enough for him to notice it when he entered the house. He also took note of the little thing she did, from walking to yelling. All of this showed a keen ability not seen in others.

After they had finished arguing, Asuka looked over to Qui-Gon, "So how did you meet baka here?"

Qui-Gon took a sip of his tea, "While he was crossing the street. A truck almost hit him."

Shinji's face flushed and Qui-Gon took that into account. Shy, timid, embarrasses easily.

"Figures. It's bad enough he's a pathetic perverted idiot, but now he's accidental as well."

"Asuka, that's enough." Misato warned.

Qui-Gon spoke again, "Actually, he would have gotten out of the way."

Shinji looked up at him. He wasn't used to such praise, but even more so by what Qui-Gon had said. This, Qui-Gon also noted, while still listening to Asuka.

"Are you kidding? This weakling couldn't move out of the path of a turtle without getting scraped."

"He's a lot faster than he looks." Qui-Gon countered.

Asuka folded her arms, "Oh really? I can outrun him without trying."

Qui-Gon took another sip and nodded, "I have no doubt that you could. But both of you are Eva pilots, correct?"

"Of course."

"And piloting the Evas means that you are different from most people, right?"

Asuka was taken aback by this line of questioning and stammered, "Y, yes."

"So it would stand to reason that Shinji is agile enough to avoid a truck, since you would have no difficulty with it."

Asuka was shocked by what she heard, but she couldn't disagree with it. If she did, that would mean she would be putting her own skill down. Misato looked surprised as well. She had never seen Asuka speechless before. _'I better take some notes from this guy.'_

The knock on the door snapped her out of her stupor as all four occupants turned. Misato stood up to answer. _'Who could be coming around at this time?'_ she thought as she answered. At seeing who, she wished she never opened the door.

"Major Katsuragi."

_'Section 2 guards?'_ "Yes?"

"Commander Ikari would like to see you, the Third Child and your guest immediately."

Misato was baffled. _'Why would he want to see Qui-Gon?'_

"What's this all about?"

"Just come", was the short reply.

"Very well."

Misato turned to see Qui-Gon already standing, with Shinji right behind him. Misato was again worried. This man didn't know who he was dealing with. Still, she couldn't refuse the order.

---------

**_Nerv_****_ HQ_**

Misato couldn't believe it. _'Why would Commander Ikari want to see this man?'_ He never saw anyone personally unless it was part of his plan. _'But still, why Qui-Gon?'_ He wasn't part of any intelligence force or anything military for that matter. Also, why did he want Shinji to come as well? This had to be some kind of trick. _'Must you torment Shinji more?'_ Qui-Gon on the other hand, wasn't worried at all. Curious perhaps at seeing Shinji's father, but also wary. This man was the Supreme Commander of Nerv and thus not to be taken lightly. The three were escorted into an office where Gendo Ikari sat in his usual posture. Qui-Gon felt it. He was Force-sensitive as well. That wasn't surprising, considering that Shinji was his son. However, he did notice that he seemed to have a dark aura around him. It wasn't the dark side, but it kept Qui-Gon in the dark. He would have to wait to see more.

"Qui-Gon Jinn. I am Gendo Ikari, Commander of Nerv."

Qui-Gon merely bowed, "An honor to meet you."

"I've been informed that you saved the life of the Third, correct?"

"If you are referring to Shinji, that would be yes." _'Strange, why didn't he refer to his son by his name?'_ He also noticed that Shinji apprehension had increased dramatically. He could sense the mixed emotions. _Betrayal, anger, fear, sadness, and pain.__ All aroused from a man who is supposed to be his father?_ Qui-Gonn guessed that much of what he saw in Shinji had to do with the Commander.

"I would like to ask a favor from you."

Both Misato and Fusuyugi gave shocked expressions. _'Since when did the Supreme Commander ask for favors?'_

"I have heard that you are a trained swordsman. I would like the Third to be instructed by you."

"I do not take students." Qui-Gon replied.

Gendo's gaze absorbed the answer and slowly shifted to Shinji. "It would help improve his performance in the Eva."

Qui-Gon's gaze didn't change, but he was able to sense Shinji. Right now, both anger and sadness were the greater emotions. He knew that something would happen to Shinji if he refused. _'But to take him as a student?'_ His emotions alone were dangerous for him. Taking him in as a Padawan learner would be a great risk. But he had taken a risk before. A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

"Very well. But only for six months."

"Acceptable. And in the event of an angel attack, he will be escorted back."

Qui-Gon wasn't finished, "There is something else. If I am to instruct him fully, I must be allowed to do it alone, without your guards constantly watching me."

Gendo's eye twitched slightly beneath his glasses, a motion Qui-Gon caught. Nevertheless, Gendo accepted it.

"Very well."

Qui-Gon nodded and Ikari dismissed them. As they left the building, Misato looked at Qui-Gon. _'Who was this man that wasn't disturbed at all by Nerv's commander and actually gotten favors and requests from him?'_ She re-examined him. She knew he was different, but there was definitely something now. What it was, she couldn't put her finger on. Even so, this was still Nerv, under Commander Ikari. _His rules._ She began to look down. It seems that now another had been drawn into their world. A world that could only bring more grief to everyone.

"I'm so sorry." Misato muttered to him.

Qui-Gon however, seemed indifferent to it. "There's no need for apology. I'm quite fine with it." He then looked down at Shinji. The previous emotions he felt was now superseded with sadness, and a little fear. Qui-Go previous hesitation returned. _'With such emotions, this may prove more dangerous than anything.'_ But he gave his word. Still, the boy must want it.

"Shinji. I know you did not ask for this and I'm sorry that I placed you in such a position. But I will not allow any harm to come to you, whether you wish to train with me or not? Do you?"

Shinji looked forward, "I...I never thought about it. But it's okay. I'll do it. I won't run away."

Qui-Gon smiled. Just as he thought. _'The boy has courage.'_ Despite the fear, sadness and other negative emotions, the boy was still giving off purity of the Force. There was no darkness or anything. And he remembered the words of an old friend.

_"Not all angry young boys turn to dark side. Not if good teacher, they have."_

Even though Shinji wasn't necessarily angry, the sadness could have the same effects. But the words still applied. Four months may not be enough, but it was safer for him that way.

"I just don't like the idea of Shinji using a sword." Misato suddenly spoke out. "But then again, an Eva is a far dangerous weapon."

Qui-Gon turned to her and met her gaze. Misato almost fell at the sight of the intensity of it. "I'm not going to just teach him that. I will teach him about my ways. The ways of an ancient order from long ago who strived for peace and justice. The way of the Jedi."

Misato shook of her sudden nervousness. _'Jedi?__ I've never heard of that.'_ She shrugged it off mentally. _'He said it was an ancient order.'_ That was probably why she never heard of it.

"Well, we better get your things packed, Shinji."

_Next day..._

Shinji, Qui-Gon, and Misato were awaiting the train leaving Tokyo 3. Shinji carried his SDAT player and a small bag with his clothes.

"Now Shinji, remember to call at least once a week, okay?" Misato instructed. "No longer."

"Okay, okay Misato, I'll remember." Shinji waved off his guardian. The train finally shipped in and Qui-Gon indicated that it was time to go.

"Well, Shinji. Be careful, and take care of yourself out there okay." Misato embraced the young man. "You don't me and Asuka to eat take out and ramen for the rest of our lives, do you?"

Shinji smiled, "I'll be careful." Shinji picked up his bag and moved behind Qui-Gon. As the door closed, he waved out.

"Take care, Misato."

The doors closed and the train moved out of Tokyo 3, taking with it two people, one of whom had just taken the first step into a larger world.

AN: for those of you who are wondering about Qui-Gon's personality, I picked it up from reading the _Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice_ books. Some of the lines that appear in this fic may be from those books as well.


	4. Chap 4

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

_AN: I know this is short and possibly a little rushed, but I'll make it up in the next chapter._

Chap. 4

_"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It is what you would call an energy field. It surrounds us and binds all life together."_

_"That sounds...like an AT field."___

_"I guess in a manner of speaking, it is. When you are calm, you can feel it. I imagine that is why your skills in the kitchen exceeds anything else you do."_

_"T-thank you."___

_"Now let's continue our exercises."_

----

_Two months later..._

**_Schoolgrounds_****__**

"I can't believe her sometimes." Asuka snapped. She and Hikari were exiting the school and Asuka went on her daily warpath. "Baka Shinji is gone for a few months and the place look like a war-zone now. Misato is such a slob."

"Well, you could always clean up, Asuka." Hikari suggested. Inwardly, she knew what Asuka was doing. It was one of her ploys to go to her house. She liked having Asuka over, but sometimes the German girl was too much, even for her. And it didn't help that the house was now becoming unsuitable for Asuka to be in.

Asuka gave her an incredulous look, "Me? Are you serious? I am an Eva pilot. That's for people like the Baka and the other two Stooges."

Hikari shrugged and then tried to turn the subject in order to get out. "So...do you miss him?"

Another weird look, "Are you kidding? I don't have to hear his never-ending tirade of 'gomen' and 'sorry'." She shook her head, "It's pathetic really."

"I miss him."

The response came from Rei, who was descending down the stair. Hikari looked at her with complete surprise. Rei never says anything, absolutely anything, unless ordered to. And for her to make such a statement must have meant something.

Unfortunately, Asuka didn't see it that way. "You...? Well you don't count, Wondergirl. You're just a doll anyway. You two are probably in each other pants now."

Her face remained unchanged, as though she wasn't affected by the Second Child's comment. "I am not a doll, Pilot Sohryu. And I do not understand the significance of being in Ikari-kun's pants, but that has not happened to either of us."

Hikari was near flabbergasted by Rei naivety, but Asuka brushed her off, "Yeah, whatever." Turning to Hikari, "So Hikari, can we go now? I'm getting hungry."

_'So much for that plan.'_ "Yeah. Sure thing, Asuka." She then waved at Rei, "See you tomorrow, Ayanami."

"Yes, Class Representative Hokari."

Rei strode away and Asuka shook her head again, "She is just too weird for me."

"Well, she has her reasons, I guess." Hikari added in.

"Yeah right. Well, let's get going."

------

_"Keep yourself focused, Shinji."_

_"I'm trying. Gomen."_

_"There's nothing to be sorry about. Just simply do it. There is no try."_

----

_Four months later..._

**_Classroom_**

"So what do ya think Shinji's doing now?"

Touji and Kensuke were in the room waiting for class to begin. As usual, Kensuke was fiddling with his camera while Touji rested his head back in the chair, obviously bored.

"I don't know. Secret Nerv stuff, I guess." Touji answered.

"I bet it some sort of special training regime, you know?" Kensuke closed the camera and went to the computer. "I mean think about it. Shinji once said that Ayanami and the demon were already trained to pilot the Evas so maybe that's what he's doing."

"I guess." was the bored reply.

Kensuke stopped and looked up at him, "Touji, doesn't any of this excite you?"

"That only gets to war-maniacs like you, 'suke."

Kensuke gave his friend a frown, "Fine then, have it your way. But when he comes back and starts pounding on angels, don't ask to see it with me."

"Don't worry. I won't."

------

_Chhiiiiinnnnnggg__!!!_

_"You have to feel the Force flowing through you."_

_"I'll tr...Hai."_

_Chiiinnnnnggg__!!!_

_"Stretch out with your feelings."_

_Classhhh__! Classhhh! Classshhh!!_

_"You've done well, Shinji."_

_"Thank you."_

-----

_Six months later..._

**_Nerv_****_ HQ_**

"So?"

"Shinji is supposed to be back by tomorrow."

Ritsuko looked up at her friend, wondering about her now odd behavior. It would take quite a bit to dampen Misato's mood about anything. Of course, it was quicker when it concerned a certain young boy.

"I thought you would be a little more...enthusiastic about it."

Misato took a sip of her coffee, another rare event. "I don't know. It's just...It's been a good long while. And he doesn't sound like anything is wrong, but I'm worried that he may have changed."

"Change happens, Misato." Ritsuko replied shortly.

"Gee, thanks." Misato replied sharply.

"You're welcome." Ritsuko thought about ending the conversation there, but Misato was her friend. _'At the very least, I could try to cheer her up. Me cheering her up, that's a first.'_ Ritsuko briefly stopped in her work.

"Look Misato, think of it this way. If he has changed, then why not be glad for him? You know that deep down, Shinji cares a lot about what you say." She then turned back to her computer. "Why not see what he's like first before jumping to conclusions?"

Misato was silent for a few minutes and then her face brightened, "You know, you're absolutely right. I haven't been acting like myself lately. And my Shin-chan is coming back tomorrow. You know what that means?"

Ritsuko cringed inwardly. _'Oh no, not a...'_

"Party time! And you're invited."

Ritsuko frowned to herself. _'Sometimes I should just keep my mouth shut.'_

-----

_"Remember, never give in to hatred or fear. That leads to the dark side."_

_".........."_

_"You have seen much of it already. But I believe that you can fight it. Just keep you lessons to heart and you will be fine."_

_"I will, Qui Gon-sensei."_

_"Now, I want you to continue your studies. I will check on you in a few days. There is something I must do first."_

_"Yes, master."_

_"Remember, Shinji. The Force will be with you. Always."_

----

_The next day..._

Misato stood outside the train stop waiting for Shinji to arrive. _'Wow, this feels like deja vu.'_ she thought as the train finally rolled in. She waited until it moved away, but there was no sign of Shinji. _'That's strange.'_ She remained there as the other passenger exited the station and came down the steps. Fortunately, they were few in number, (This is Tokyo-3 after all) so she didn't have to move. She took a deep breath and blinked. But when her eyes re-opened, there he was

Shinji stood at the top of the stairs. He was dressed in strange plain robes and a lock of his hair was tied up on the side. Misato quickly examined him. Beyond his clothing, he didn't seem to have changed as much as she thought. His eyes were showed the same lonely, shy, boy that had left months ago. Although...there was something about him now. _Something...off._ Shinji looked down to see his guardian waiting for him and gave one of his rare smiles.

"I'm home."

Misato returned the smile, "Welcome home, Shinji."


	5. Chap 5

Disclaimer: Same as always

Chap. 5

**_Katsuragi_****_ Residence._****__**

Shinji and Misato entered the apartment where he found a surprise party waiting for him. Which was strange considering the place was somewhat trashed. It looked like a half-done cleaning job here. Touji, Kensuke and the bridge bunnies were all there. Shinji was even surprised to see Dr. Akagi there as well. _Only you, Misato._

"Surprise, Shinji." Misato called out.

At that point, Asuka came out from the back, her usual look of scorn on her face.

"So the Invincible Baka is back."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"So what are you standing there for? You have dinner to make."

Misato frowned, "Asuka, what are you talking about? This is a party, for Shinji too. He will do no such thing."

"It's alright Misato." Shinji intervened. "It...reminds me that I'm back home."

The number of guests looked at him strangely as he said that, but did comment on it. As Shinji left for the kitchen, Touji and Kensuke followed to catch up with their friend while the rest stayed in the living room. Misato looked over at Ritsuko, who simply looked back briefly and took a drink of whatever she was drinking.

-------

Shinji plopped down on the bed. After the party and everyone being dismissed, Shinji started to tidy the place up. Unfortunately, tidying up in Shinji's book meant a whole new level of cleaning to do. After helping a drunken Misato to bed, Shinji got to work in cleaning the house. That took him some time to do, but ultimately he finished, within an hour and a half no less. Shinji looked up at the ceiling. _'A familiar ceiling.'_ He just realized that this would be the first time in his house that he'd go to sleep without his SDAT player, which was neatly placed on his desk. Shinji thought about today's events. He had never expected to feel so...aware of everything. When with Qui-Gon, there was only the forest and them in it, so feeling out life was simple enough. But on entering the city, it was extreme. He noticed much of what people did on the trip back, from children playing with their parents to couples and others conversing with each other. But that wasn't really important. Those were people he didn't know. He found seeing his friends were much more revealing.

Which brought him to Misato. When he saw her smiling face, he could detect some disturbance within her. But he knew Misato and that she would probably make a big fuss out of things in the end, but only because she cared. She may not strong in the Force, but she was definitely more observant than anyone noticed. Her feelings were really strong concerning him and Shinji began to wonder just what Misato really thought he was to her.

Then the party. Shinji still didn't like social events too much, but he accepted them. And it was also a good chance to feel out everyone else. Touji and Kensuke weren't different from what he known them to be. But Touji was a bit more observant than he thought. He just never had shown it. Either that or he doesn't realize it. Either way, Shinji felt the Force quite strongly in him. How deep it ran required further observation though. 

Looking over to Maya, Shigeru and Makoto, Shinji could sense the strong friendship between the three, although Maya seem to have more of a bond with Dr. Akagi. The way she acted around her was evidence of it, although she was cautious about it. Which was strange considering she was acting somewhat like her, kind of like a role model or something. But it didn't seem like Dr. Akagi noticed, and from what he sensed from her, he could see why.

He saw a secret pain in Dr Akagi. Her actions and movements were well enough to hide and conceal it, but that was also what gave it away. That and the fact that her words are always accompanied by a very thin line of it. Also in her was a deep lining of sadness, guilt, and loneliness_. But why?_ She wasn't exactly one of the more social people, but he figured that she was just into her work more. Perhaps to avoid her feelings. Much like he does when he uses his SDAT player.

Then there was Asuka. He sensed much more than her feelings. He was able to sense her very self. Her presence was more than evident to him. It was like a vibrant wave of fire that ignited almost consecutively. Qui-Gon was right. She is Force-sensitive. Strongly sensitive. _So then, why didn't he ask her to come as well? Why just me?_ Perhaps because of her volatile nature. But he was able to feel more beneath the fires she sent out. After the time when he heard her talk in her sleep, he figured that she must have had a tough childhood, like him.

Shinji yawned. He'd done enough thinking for one day. Closing his eyes, he soon drifted into a dreamless sleep, his nightmares warded of by his calm meditation techniques.

------

Asuka awoke strangely early this morning. What is that? She had been getting strange feelings ever since Shinji returned and she didn't know why. He hadn't changed. He was still the same spineless baka he was when he left. _So then what was this...aura she felt around him?_ It didn't make sense. And this irritated her. And an irritated Asuka was definitely one that you didn't want around. Asuka stepped out her room and into the living room. The sunlight was still rising on the horizon, so it was still dark. She crept toward Shinji's room and slowly opened the door. But she was surprised to find that he wasn't there. Asuka turned toward the kitchen, but he wasn't there either. 'He _couldn't be...'_ She suddenly rushed to Misato's room and slammed open the door. He wasn't there either. Misato was asleep under the cover, muttering something incomprehensible. Asuka growled to herself. _'Where the hell is he?'_ As if to answer her question, the door opened quietly and in walked Shinji. Asuka turned to him in a rage.

"Baka! Where the hell were you?"

To her half-surprise, Shinji didn't cower in fear or mutter an apology. Rather he put his finger to his lips.

"Shhh. It's still early."

Asuka didn't know how to react to this. A part of her wanted to agree with him, while the other half wanted to smack the daylights out of him.

Guess which side won...

**SLAP!**

Shinji's head shot sideways, but he didn't fall. Rather he simply turned to her.

"I'm sorry to have worried you. I just went outside to train. I didn't think anyone would be up at this time."

That did little to curb the Second Child's anger, "To train? To do what?"

To answer, Shinji raised his right hand. In it was a long packaged bundle. Unwrapping it, Shinji showed her what it was. It was a short sword, beautifully ornamented with gold markings. Asuka examined the sword briefly before looking back at Shinji.

"Since when did you use this?"

"Master Qui-Gon gave it to me before I came back." Shinji answered. "It's...a gift."

Asuka looked back at the weapon. She noticed that the rigged part was facing inward, in reverse.

"Some gift. It's a shotty job. Look, the blade is in the wrong place."

"No. It's supposed to be there. It's a Sakabuto. A reverse blade sword. It's set that way so that if I ever have to use it, it won't kill anyone."

_If he has to use it?_ Asuka grimaced. Shinji was so frail, there was no way he could use something like this. She just couldn't see it. Chances are he'll smack himself with it by accident. It would serve him right.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, since you're already up, you can get breakfast started. I have to take a shower." Asuka turned toward the direction and stopped briefly, "And if I even think you are peeking..."

"I won't, I won't."

The rest of the morning went as usual. Misato waking with her morning beer. Pen-Pen pecking Shinji's foot for some food. Asuka barking at Shinji for some reason or other and the two of them leaving for school. They walked down the street toward the building. Asuka was a couple of steps ahead of him while he moved rather slowly. But that was on purpose. He wanted to take in the environment as he went along. It was a rather nice day.

"Baka! Get a move on now!"

Shinji was pulled out of his peaceful thoughts by the German redhead and moved a little faster. However, she was still ahead and well into the school. So she didn't notice when he stopped dead in his tracks.

_'What...is that? A tremor in the Force?'_

But just as suddenly as the feeling came, it disappeared. Shinji was a little baffled by this, but he moved along nevertheless. He walked up the stairs, passing the various students who were also coming in as well. He reached his classroom and opened the door, but then Shinji's head almost snapped up. He felt it again. The tremor in the Force. _Asuka__?__ No, this one felt...different. Not like Asuka at all. This felt more...powerful? Calm, but very strong. Almost...controlled even._ Shinji entered the classroom to see Asuka and Hikari talking to each other. He could sense Asuka's own force, but it wasn't the same. His eyes roved through the class, trying to pinpoint it. Then he found it. It was coming from a person who was sitting by the window, looking out into the world as usual.

_Ayanami__ Rei..._

_AN: This is not a crossover with Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just using the weapon. It seems to suit Shinji_


	6. Chap 6

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 6

_'Ayanami's causing that?'_ Shinji blinked. _'Of course she is'_, he scolded himself. It would be only natural that Rei would be Force-sensitive as well. But he never thought she would be this strong. More yet, she seemed to be...controlling it somewhat. _Like she knew about it.__ But how can that be?_ Shinji calmly walked in as normal, but his mind was still plagued with questions, none of which he had the answers to. _'Maybe her control is from being an Eva pilot the longest. I guess she managed to control the Force in that degree. But how?'_ These questions dulled down as the day began and the teacher went on his usual ranting of Second Impact. Shinji tried to focus his mind, but he sometimes had trouble doing so. Just as his head was clear enough, a message appeared on his e-mail. Shinji blinked and opened it. He guessed it was from either Touji of Kensuke, commenting on their latest schemes and ideas. But that wasn't the case.

"You are different, Ikari-kun."

Shinji blinked. There was only one person who called him that. Turning his head, he looked over to Rei's seat, only to find her head was still looking out the window. Her eyes, or rather eye, however were another story as it was focused upon him. But that was brief and she refocused her gaze outside. Shinji turned forward. _She...noticed?_ True, he hadn't changed outwardly, but his new state of mind made him act different only in a way a person would notice if they were fiercely observant. Which means that Rei had been observing his actions earlier on. _But if she was that observant...?_ It looks like he would have to talk to her later. Like that's an easy thing to do. Rei may be his friend, but he had trouble when it came to talking to her. _Mostly because she never talks back._ But perhaps that is part of her control. It was the same as what Qui-Gon taught him.

_"You can learn more about a person by simply listening to them. Their feelings, thoughts, and emotions are revealed when they speak."_

That made sense. She seemed the type to do that. But it'll have to wait until after class.

_____

"Ayanami, can we talk?"

The class was in recess now. But since many of the gym teachers were absent that day, the girls and boys had to share one class, much to Asuka's disgust. While many of them did there normal gym activities, Rei was by the side gate looking out, much as she does during class. It was then that Shinji approached her. Rei looked at him with those crimson eyes of hers and simply nodded. Shinji partially gulped. Her gazes were always penetrating, but now he wasn't affected as much as before.

"What did you mean when you said I was different?"

Rei considered it thoughtfully and answered, "You are different. That is all. I can not explain it any more than that." Her gaze returned, "But you know that as well."

Surprisingly, her answer made more sense than he thought. Because she is Force-sensitive, then it appears that she was also able to detect the changes in his use of the Force. _But she would have to have been trained to do that, wouldn't she?_

"Well if it isn't Ikari."

Shinji turned around. Behind him, a large student came up and towered over him. Shinji reconized the boy as Goro Sakato. He was in the same grade as he was, but not the same class. He was also a known bully in the school. At the sight of him, many of the students moved away. But Shinji showed no fear. _'Fear attracts the fearful.'_ That also explains much of his life…

"Hello, Sakato-san."

The large boy was slightly confused by his attitude, but that quickly changed.

"You're the Eva pilot, aren't you? You think you're special just because you ride in that giant machine of yours? I have right a mind to..."

"Why don't you back off, Goro?"

At this point Touji came up from beside Shinji and glared at Goro. At this, many more of the student flocked away, while a couple others began moving closer in anticipation of a possible fight. Only Rei remained where she was, seemingly impassive to it all, but watching nevertheless.

"Move it Suzahara. This is between me and him."

Even though Goro was a good foot over him, Touji wasn't going to back down. "If you have a problem with Shinji, then you have a problem with..."

"It's alright, Touji."

Touji blinked in surprise as Shinji put his hand on his shoulder and tugged slightly.

"Shinji?"

Shinji merely nodded and Touji unconsciously stepped aside. Goro gave a grin and crackled his knuckles.

"That's right. Take your beating, wuss."

Shinji looked at him straight in the eyes and waved his hand in a slight gesture, "You do not want to fight me."

"I do not want to fight you." Goro muttered.

Shinji continued, "This is just a misunderstanding."

"This is just a misunderstanding." Goro repeated.

"See you later."

"See you later." With that, Goro walked away with an empty expression on his face. Touji was baffled by what just occurred and the other students were a bit confused as well. Touji blinked repeatedly.

"Ikari, what just happened?"

Shinji turned to him and gave a slight smile, "I guess he changed his mind."

With that, Shinji walked away from the confused crowd, but not before sharing a brief glance with Rei. A glance that she promptly returned as if they both were saying something.

_'We'll talk later.'_

-----

_Nerv__ HQ, Commander Ikari's office_

"Here it is sir."

The Section 2 guard left the chamber immediately after he delivered a tape to the Commander. He had been ordered to watch and record any changes that may have come over The Third Child. It may give a clue as to who Qui-Gon truly was. So far, Shinji had shown no real change, at least not according to the guard. But Gendo was a patient man. 

_'Everything comes to he who waits.'_

Gendo watched the tape of the event the guard recorded. It was the scene where Shinji had confronted Goro. The bully seemed ready to fight with Shinji and then backed away for no reason at all. Shinji made no threats, no indication that he was even going to fight. _'Part of the training no doubt.'_ he mused. But he had never seen this kind of control over a person. It didn't seem possible at all. But also being a scientist, Gendo knew that there had to be a reason, an explanation. He just didn't understand it, yet. But he will. He tapped his intercom.

"Doctor. Have the Children brought in for a synch test."

"A test, sir?"

"The Third Child's data hasn't been recorded in a while and must be brought up to speed immediately."

"Yes sir."

Gendo cut the link and sat back. Now all he had to do was wait and see what happens.


	7. Chap 7

Disclaimer: You guys already know I don't own this. So why even ask?

Chap. 7**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Nerv_****_ HQ_**

"A synch test? I wasn't told of this."

Misato and Ritsuko were in the laboratory. Ritsuko was preparing the equipment for the harmonics synch test when Misato came in after hearing about it.

"It just came up. Orders from the Commander." Ritsuko answered.

Misato sighed grumpily, "It figures. Just before things could get back to normal..."

"Misato, what are you talking about?" Ritsuko cut her off. "This is normal."

"You know what I mean." Misato shot back. "Shinji just came back yesterday and now he has to have a test."

Ritsuko sighed to herself. Misato could be so irrational sometimes when it came to the Children, particularly the Third Child. "Do remember that the purpose of his trip was to train him to better handle the Eva." She then hesitated, "Although I don't know what kind of training he received, it must be something for the Commander to send him off. In any case, Shinji is an Eva pilot. This is his job."

Misato groaned out loud. She knew she was right, but damn it, does she always have to be?

"You can be heartless sometimes, you know that?"

"Comes with the job."

--------

Shinji shifted around as he put on his plugsuit. He felt a little nervous just as he always was before he enters the Eva, but beyond that, he was still calm. His training in the Force allowed him to take things as they are without being so over anxious about them. That in itself was a huge leap for the quiet boy. Most of his training was based on being calm and controlling his fear which he managed...to a point. The memories of the berserker Eva rampaging out of control was still fresh in his mind, along with other painful experiences within the purple beast. Shinji closed his eyes. _'No. I mustn't look back on that. I have to let that go. Let it flow through me.'_ He began to breathe slowly until he found his calm center. He then stepped out of the locker just in time to meet up with Asuka, clad in her own red plugsuit.

"Took you long enough. Were you planning on taking your test in the locker, Third Child?"

Shinji simply shrugged and moved on, which surprised Asuka. That was the second time Shinji hadn't spluttered apologies all over the place because of her and she still wasn't sure what to think of it. She decided to probe further.

"I can see why. After all, who would want to be beaten by the best Eva pilot repeatedly?"

Shinji still didn't react the way she wanted him to and that was beginning to irritate her.

"Scheisse, if I didn't know better, I'd think I was talking to Wondergirl. But then again, you are just as pathetic as her."

When he didn't respond the third time, Asuka's very limited patience ended abruptly. She moved in front of Shinji and blocked his path to the hanger.

"You think you can just ignore me, baka?" she growled. "Well, do you?"

Shinji's eyes locked with hers, "I just want to do my best, Asuka. It may not compare with you, but I want to try."

Asuka was totally stunned. Not only had Shinji not whimper away behind a horde of apologies and excuses, but he gave an answer she couldn't disagree with...while keeping eye contact! And even more so because he actually...wanted to get in the Eva. She wanted to say something, anything to him. Whether it be in disagreement or anger or even a dismissal. It was certainly better than her being muted like that. Reacting out of pure habit, her hand arched back and flew straight...

...into a sudden blur that rematerialized as Shinji's hand. He held it for a few moments while keeping his gaze on her.

"Please don't." he whispered softly.

Shinji then slowly released her hand and continued toward the hanger, leaving a totally shocked Asuka behind.

_'How did he..?'_

-------

"Just relax guys." Misato called in from the command booth.

"I know what I'm doing." Asuka called back over the comm. "But you may want to tell the worthless baka over there."

Shinji's gaze sifted to her image on the screen. It seemed that she had gotten over their little encounter and was back to her old self. For Asuka, that was true. Inside the Eva, she was the master. She was in control. Her Eva never went berserker and that only proved her superiority and control. She was the best and no one could deny it.

"Actually Asuka, his ratio is tied with yours."

Reality crashed, "W-what?!"

Ritsuko's eyes narrowed slightly, "Yeah. Dead even. Hmm."

"Isn't that a little strange?" Maya suggested.

Ritsuko replies, "It's more than strange." Her thoughts went into motion. "Check the feedback and display it on the monitor."

Maya nodded and swiftly went to work. Ritsuko came over to her just as she displayed it on the monitor. Both women were stunned.

"I don't believe it."

Misato came over to them, "What? What is it?"

"According to this, all three Children are emitting the same type brain waves."

Misato took a step back to look up at them. "Are they...synched?"

"I think so. But I've never seen it like this. They're all on the same wavelength."

"But sempai...isn't that virtually impossible?" Maya asked. She may not be as knowledgeable as the doctor, but she knew more than enough about what belongs in a harmonics test. "Three people with the same synch?"

Ritsuko looked back at the monitor, "Not exactly the same. Asuka's feedback is showing higher resistance, so she's not totally synched. Nevertheless..."

Ritsuko didn't know what to think at this point. While it was true that Asuka and Shinji had trained once before to synch together, it was never on this level. And Rei linking along with them was incredible in itself. 'This will take some time.'

"Record all the data on this as you can." Ritsuko said finally.

"Hai, sempai."

---------------

Shinji had just now exited the locker room. He quietly yawned. Ritsuko had them in there for almost three hours, studying something that had come up. Shinji gathered that it had something to do with the even synch ratio he had with Asuka. That was when Ritsuko began to work them longer. He didn't expect that to happen though. He merely reached out to the Force to calm him and keep him focused. He didn't think that he would somehow link to both Asuka and Rei. He should have though. _'The Force binds all things together'_ he remembered. As he walked through the corridor, he stopped. He felt it. The tremor. And it wasn't Asuka.

"Hi, Ayanami."

Rei silently moved up to him from the side, "I felt you. In the Eva"

"Me too."

"I felt Sohryu as well. But I do not understand."

Shinji turned to face her, almost regretting it after gazing at her crimson eyes, "Well, you see..." He didn't know how to explain it to her. 'How do you explain about the Force?' In the end, he decided just to be truthful and answer the question simply.

"I simply reached out with my feelings and felt you and Asuka."

Rei took this into thought and finally answered, "I see. This has to do with your previous experiences."

"Experiences?"

Her eyes narrowed very slightly, "Your training with Qui Gon Jinn."

"Oh, yeah." He mentally slapped himself for his slowness. "Well, you're right. It does have something to do with that."

"I understand."

With that, Rei walked pasted him to the other end, but Shinji continued speaking, "Are you going to tell my fat...the Commander?"

Rei stopped, but didn't turn, "If he orders me to."

"Okay. But could you keep this between us for now. I…will to inform him myself."

_Would he?_ Shinji wasn't certain he wanted to reveal his newfound powers so soon. And the last person he wanted to tell was his father. But, he would have to in the long stream of things. Such abilities couldn't be kept secret for long, especially in NERV.

"Then you should do so immediately."

Shinji shook his head briefly, "No, it's not the right time. But please. Promise me that you won't tell him."

Rei turned her head to the side to look at him, "If he does not ask, then I will not inform him of your change."

Shinji smiled, "Thanks, Ayanami."

Shinji then began to move but this time, Rei called to him.

"Ikari-kun."

"Yes?"

Both pilots were now facing each other a good distance from one another, but their eyes and powers made it feel closer.

"It...felt...warm."

_AN: Okay, I know what you are thinking. No, this is not a Shinji/Rei fic (At least I don't think so). But I just wanted another person to voice out the calming connection within the Force. The only other person is Asuka and there's no way she would or that if she understands it at all. But don't worry. She will, heh._


	8. Chap 8

Disclaimer: Same as before. Why do I even write these if you know this?

Chap. 8

Asuka awoke from her bed and growled to herself. This was the third time that this had happened. Every night, it was the same thing. She would feel...something and it would cause her to wake up. And it was always in the morning. She sat up. She started feeling this ever since Shinji returned and was positive that he was responsible. _'Well, I'm going to put an end to it right now.'_ She slid off the bed and exited her room. Fists clenched slightly, she headed straight for Shinji's room and opened the door. But the young Ikari was nowhere to be found. Asuka closed her eyes in frustration, but then swiftly moved toward the window. She was just in time to see Shinji walking down the street, wearing those strange robes and holding his sword. Asuka gave a slight grin and disappeared into her room.

Moments later, Asuka, now fully dressed, was outside and quietly stalking Shinji a distance away. Shinji continued walking as Asuka followed and he ultimately made it to his destination. It was up on a quiet, grassy hill. Overlooking the hill was a steady fog that covered the bottom. There were no trees aside from the one Shinji was under, so Asuka was forced to hide behind some shrubbery. She watched as Shinji moved to the edge and looked over. _'Don't tell me that baka's going to commit suicide.' _However, that thought was far from Shinji's and he did something Asuka had rarely ever seen.

_He smiled._

Asuka's eyes widened at this. No, not smiled. But he did look content. That in itself was a major breakthrough. Shinji was such a depressed kid and it would be more likely for Third Impact to arrive than for him to smile. The moment was brief though and Shinji moved away from the edge. Taking hold of his sword, he slowly pulled it out of its sheath and held it forward. His eyes closed as a brief rush of wind came over him, causing the leaves to shake and eventually fall. Shinji was still for a moment as the first leaf fluttered down in front of him.

_Shhhhhhhhh__…_

Asuka was now shocked at the leaf was now cut in half. She didn't even see him move. Another leaf came and was cut in the same manner. Asuka watched at Shinji continued to cut every leaf in half before they could even touch the ground. And the weird part was, his eyes were still closed. The leaves stopped falling and Shinji put his blade away. His eyes finally opened, but he remained still.

"You can come out, Asuka."

Asuka was surprised again, but she didn't let it show as she came out of the bush.

"What are you doing here?"

Shinji asked out of curiosity, but Asuka didn't see it that way. "Baka! You woke me up. How can I get my beauty sleep if you keep waking me up every morning?"

Shinji bowed slightly, "I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

But Asuka cut him off, "So we're back to this again. Go on. Say your usually pathetic apologizes."

Shinji remained quiet for a moment before speaking again, "I am sorry, Asuka. I keep forgetting that you're like me and can be disturbed that way."

Asuka half glared. She was ready to burst and say that she was nothing like him. But this time, curiosity won over her prided anger.

"What do you mean 'like you'?"

Shinji went on to explain, "You're Force-sensitive, like me. That's why you keep waking up. When I tap into it, you feel it slightly. I just didn't think that it would be that much too where you would wake up in the morning."

"Force...sensitive?"

"It's what I learned with Qui-Gon. He said that some people can feel the Force and its effects. Those people are thus sensitive to it."

Asuka frowned, "Now you're talking crazy. What is this Force-thingee?"

Shinji didn't really know why he was telling her all of this. More than likely, she would dismiss it as some sort of stupid Japanese teaching that didn't apply to her. But it did. And he found some comfort in telling her this. Rei was the only other person that knew and they didn't get to talk about it much. Asuka was probably the last person he would tell this, but since it applied to her greatly, it would be best if she knew about it now, whether she believed or not.

"It the living energy that all living being have everywhere. Life creates it and causes it to grow. It is the true power of a Jedi."

Asuka shook her head in slight frustration, "I'm getting a headache. So let me see if I got this straight. You're saying that we're sensitive to some sort of mystical power and that's what's been waking me up?"

"Well...yes."

Asuka suddenly burst with laughed and then scolded, "That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard! What a pathetic excuse, baka. I'm out of here."

Asuka began to walk down the hill, away from Shinji. Shinji shook his head slightly and looked at the ground where Asuka walked. Focusing on a small twig on the ground, he summoned the Force and reached out to it. The twig shook briefly and rose up from the ground before Asuka. Asuka stopped in shock at seeing the twig mysteriously hover in front of her. She turned to Shinji, who was looking at the branch and he raised his hand. Instantly, the branch zipped away from Asuka and into Shinji's hand. But this time, Asuka couldn't conceal her surprise.

"How did you do that?"

---------

Meanwhile, a distance away, Rei Ayanami lay awake in her bed. Like Asuka, she was feeling the presence of Shinji. Even though he lived a good distance away from her, she could still feel him. It's was faint, but recognizable. She sat up from the bed. She still wanted to learn more about what was happening between them. _'These powers that Shinji talked about.__ Could this have something to do with that I'm part angel? Possibly.'_  But that didn't seem likely seeing as how Shinji wasn't and yet could utilize it. She found herself wanting to know more. Above all things, Rei was curious...about everything. Especially life itself. And whatever it was that was happening, it had life. _'Ikari-kun...can help me.'_ But even by thinking that, it didn't seem right to her. She wanted to differ between Shinji and The Commander.

"Ikari-kun...S..S-Shinji-kun."

It was a start...

----------

Asuka was now sitting in the grass with Shinji as he tried to explain the Force. Asuka was skeptical still, but for some odd reason, she wanted to listen. It felt...intriguing to say the least.

"And you're saying that I have this Force too?"

"Yes." Shinji nodded. "You, me, Ayanami and even Touji."

Asuka scoffed, "Oh, please. I can possibly understand Wondergirl, but don't mention the jock. You can't be serious."

"It's not that difficult to believe. The Force has different outward effect with people." Shinji went on to explain. "In Touji's case, he's an exceptional physical type. That's why he's so good at sports. But inside, we're all the same. We just have to look for it."

"Hmph." She wouldn't admit it, but Touji's athletic skills were really good. So much that they even matched hers. _'Not by much though.'_ she thought to herself. But then another thought occur to her.

"Does that mean I can do all the things you did?"

Shinji looked down for a moment. "With training, yes. But only from a master."

Asuka was ready to protest about that when Shinji's head suddenly perked up. She gave him a strange look, but then turned her head as well. Coming from the lower part of the hill were four men, each dressed in black uniforms, masks with goggles and hoisting handguns.

"Target acquired."

Asuka looked questioningly at them, but heard the warning sign of danger in the back of her head. "Who are you guys?"

Shinji on the other hand, had a full blown alarm ringing in his head. He noticed one of then beginning to raise his weapon and he shoved Asuka to the ground.

"Asuka, get down!"

With a mere whisper, Shinji's blade came forth and smacked across the soldier's chest. One of the others raised his gun to shoot, but Shinji swiftly whirled around and brought the blade smashing down on the guy's arm and resulting in a painful crunch. The remaining two pointed their guns to open fire, but Shinji suddenly leaped up the tree, flipped over their heads and spun around with the blade. The blow managed to floor one of them, but the other managed to roll backward on the floor. With a good distance between him and Shinji, the soldier grinned as he opened fire. However, that grin quickly turned to shock when Shinji somehow managed to deflect the bullets away with the sword. One of them hit the soldiers hand and he yelped in pain. With all four down, Shinji looked over at Asuka.

"Asuka, are you alright?"

Asuka was in shock after seeing Shinji in action. The way he moved...couldn't have been human.

Shinji reached his hand out, "Asuka?"

Asuka managed to snap out of her shock and anger overcame her as she realized that Shinji had saved her again. She smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

Shinji blinked in surprise and backed away. Asuka stood up from the ground and dusted herself.

"Don't you ever shove me like that again, Third Child."

Shinji was a little baffled by her behavior, but he let it alone. He turned his attention to the four men who were on the ground, either unconscious or injured.

"We better call Misato."

-------

_NERV HQ, Gendo's office._

"That was quite a risk, Ikari."

"Yes. But a necessary one."

"And if he was killed?"

"The First and Second Children would have sufficed until the Dummy Plug system was ready. Have you located the Fourth?"

"Yes. The folder is on your desk."


	9. Chap 9

Disclaimer: I do not own...wait a sec. Why am I saying this? You guys know already, right?

Chap. 9

An hour later, Misato arrived with a security detachment to apprehend the attackers. After Shinji's call, she nearly ran out of the house wearing nothing but a gun. But that sudden fear turned to shock after seeing what Shinji had done to them. Judging by their dress and armament, these guys were pros. _'So how did Shinji manage to defeat all four of them without sustaining any injuries himself? I better find out.'_

"How are you?"

Shinji turned his head to her, "I'm okay. But Asuka's a little mad at me now."

"Well at least you both are alright." Shinji gave her a glance and Misato knew that Shinji was waiting for her to get to the point.

"Shinji. How did you manage to beat those guys? They were expert mercenaries. Surely you have some explanation."

"I just had to stop them." Shinji started. "They would have hurt or maybe even killed Asuka if I didn't do anything."

"That still doesn't explain how, Shinji. How were you able to beat them like that?"

Shinji looked down at his blade, "I just...used the Force."

"The Force?" Misato asked.

"It was the training that master Qui-Gon gave me. To use the Force."

Misato looked at him questioningly, "I'm not sure I understand Shinji, but you'll have to explain it to me another time. In the meantime, you and Asuka will head straight for NERV HQ with the security team. I'll join with you later."

Shinji looked back at her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to pick up Rei. It's possible that she may be attacked as well."

Shinji nodded and heading into the car. But he knew that Rei would be safe. Those mercenaries where after him and him alone. _'But why?__ Why just him? Could it have something to do with his recent changes?'_ He looked over at the seat beside him at Asuka, but she was currently looking out the window. However, he could feel her anger and frustration. He thought about speaking, but decided against it, knowing that would only irritate her even further and solve nothing. He'll wait for her anger to cool, if that ever happens. He began to think back. When the mercenaries attacked, there was no sign of the Section 2 guards. Even from a distance, Shinji could tell where they were hiding. But on that day, they were nowhere to be found. Meaning two things. One, they were taken out by the mercenaries before they encountered Shinji. But Shinji was certain that he would have sensed or seen any signs of struggle. Beside, the guards were usually well hidden, so no one could really know where they were. And if they where taken out, their bodies would still be at the location or they should be unconscious someplace else. But that didn't seem likely either. Or two, they weren't there because they were ordered not to be there. And only one person could give that order.

_Commander Ikari..._

Meanwhile, after the car drove off with Asuka and Shinji, Misato examined the area again. _'They were out in the open. So there was no way the Section 2 guards could have missed it. But they weren't even around. Why?'_ Because of their status, the Children are always monitored and watched so that nothing happens to them. _'Except for now when they...needed it the most.'_ Misato frown as she walked up into her car. The mercenaries came at an ample time when she was asleep and Shinji was out in the open. She knew that Shinji did this in the mornings, but allowed it because he was in no danger as long as the guards were watching him. This wasn't sounding good. If someone else knew, that means...that they were monitoring Shinji, meaning that he was their target. Asuka just happened to be there too. _'But still, where were the guards? They were always around to watch the Children. Why not now? As soon as they were attacked?'_ She knew the direction this was taking and she didn't like it at all

This wasn't going to be the best morning for her...

----

_Nerv__ HQ, Gendo's office_

Misato was once again before the commanders to give them a report of the mornings' event. After she had picked up Rei and brought her in, Commander Ikari had called for her to ask what happened.

"Have you discovered who sent them?"

"No sir. They claim that they don't know who hired them. Only that they were paid in advanced and given instructions."

"I see."

Gendo was silent for a good while and Misato's frustration began to build. Enough for her to make a foolish move.

"Sir, where the guards? They weren't there when the attack happened."

Commander Ikari looked back at her, "Then how were the attackers subdued?"

Misato was taken aback, now realizing her mistake. "By Shinji."

"Explain."

"He claims that he subdued them, sir." She knew this was going to fare badly, but she might as well go through it.

Gendo's cool voice cut through the air, "And can you explain how that is? How a boy could bring down four highly trained professionals?"

Misato froze. She didn't know how to explain it to him. Hell, even she didn't understand it. If she did explain, it would put her and possibly Shinji in an even more dangerous position. There was no other choice now, but to accept her own fate.

"No sir."

"Then I suggest you get the facts straight before you bring me faulty reports."

"Yes sir." she resigned.

Gendo continued, "However, you were wise to bring all the Children in. And in light of that and the heightened synch report of the Children, I want the First Child will reside with you and the other Children." His gaze locked with hers, "You will serve as her custodian as well, effective immediately."

That was the absolute last thing she would expect to hear from the commander.

"Sir?"

"It will be much easier to bring them in and watch should another attack occur. Is that a problem, Major?"

Misato was slightly stunned, but managed a "No, sir."

"Good. Dismissed."

Misato left the chamber, still unsure about what just happened. As soon as she left, Fusuyugi strode up beside the desk. "I believe I've lost track, Ikari."

"How so, sensei?"

"Is that safe for the First Child to live with the others? Especially considering the animosity of the Second."

"After today's event, she is more likely to lash out on the Third." A slight grin formed,  "Pitiful really, like her mother."

"And what of Rei mental condition?"

The grin faded, "That is of no consequence. Rei will obey me, no matter what."

"You're quite the risk-taker lately, aren't you?"

"I don't take risks." came the deadly tone of an answer

------------

"What?!"

Misato had just informed the Children of the Commander's decision and so far they were taking it well. Shinji was somewhat neutral, although he seemed a bit apprehensive. Rei was completely neutral, showing no care in the decision. Asuka, however, was far from neutral as she fumed angrily. _'I don't have time for this.'_ Misato thought.

"That's the Commander's order, Asuka. You'll have to deal with it." Misato then addressed Rei. "Rei, we're going to gather your things from your apartment and bring them to my home. I've already taken the steps to have another room built in for you, but it'll be awhile."

"She can have my room, Misato." Shinji responded.

Rei looked over at him, wondering why he would do such a thing. Asuka on the other hand shot out, "I figured you say that, you perv."

"I can sleep in the living room." Shinji finished.

"Okay. Now that that's settled. We're going to pick up her things and come right back. Shinji, you could set up the room for her..." A grin arose. "Or maybe even remove some things that you may not want her to find."

"Ew! I knew it!" Asuka spat. "Your bed is probably loaded with hentai magazines, isn't it?"

Shinji looked at her, horrified, "No! That not true!"

Asuka continued to taunt Shinji. Shinji tried to give a defense. Misato laughed hysterically. Rei simply watched the whole thing neutrally. But she did notice something strange about Shinji. Despite his outward appearance, he really didn't seem the way he was acting. As though...he was acting. Rei wasn't the expert on emotions, but she could tell when something was fake or not.

_'Is he acting that way...for their benefit?'_


	10. Chap 10

Disclaimer: Everyone knows already, right?

Chap. 10

_Later that day..._

Much of the day was spent mostly moving in Rei things and reorganizing Shinji's room. Since both of them possessed little, neither task took long. Asuka stayed in her room while this went on and Misato simply helped Rei to adjust to the new living arrangements. Since there wasn't much else to do, Shinji decided to make dinner early. As all four occupant sat for dinner, Misato began her usual observations on the Children. Both Rei and Shinji were eating in silence, which was expected. But what was strange was that Asuka was also unusually quiet.  Normally a quiet meal is rare, especially considering Asuka's high temper. But this was just too quiet. Misato pondered, _'I guess I better do something before I drive myself crazy.' _She then remembered something she had said to Shinji earlier. _'Guess now is a good time to start.'_

"So Shinji." She looked up at the boy as he focused his attention. "Tell me more about this Force."

Rei's eyes curved upward slightly and even Asuka's attention was caught. Misato blinked at the others. _'Well, this is working out better than I thought.' _Shinji however, seemed a little reluctant to talk. He expected this, but not with all of them around at the same time so soon. But before he could say a word, Asuka decided to cut him off.

"I wouldn't bother, Misato. He claims it some sort of mystical hokey magic or something like that."

Misato countered, "I wouldn't say that Asuka. He said that it was because of it that he was able to disable those men yesterday."

Asuka shrugged, "If you ask me, the baka just got lucky, that's all. Just like in his Eva."

"Perhaps. But I'd like to hear his version of things."

When both quieted down, Shinji began. "Well...I'm not sure how to explain it. It's like your own personal energy field. Think of an AT field, but different. Instead of separating, it's a link with all things living."

Misato nodded, "Go on."

"In the world, there are a few people who are sensitive to it. Those people are Force-sensitive. The Force flows through all people, but in them it has a much greater impact and changes them somewhat."

"How do you mean, change?" Misato asked.

"The person would appear normal, but he or she would possess certain...something that makes them stand out more than others. And in time, they develop certain abilities within them that they may not know about."

"Like what?"

Shinji thought for a brief moment and then raised his hand. His cup vibrated lightly and began to levitate off the table. Misato was shocked by this, but Asuka showed no concern.

"It's just a cheap trick."

Shinji looked over at her plate and it began to levitate as well. Asuka backed away a bit and growled.

"Stop it, Third Child."

Shinji complied and the object lowered softly back on the table. Asuka was still annoyed though by the act though.

"If you ever do that again, you're the one that's going to be flying next."

Shinji nodded and Misato regained her composure. "And you are...Force-sensitive, Shinji?"

"Yes." He then added, "So are Ayanami and Asuka."

"What?"

Shinji gazed at each girl briefly, "I can tell. When master Qui-Gon trained me, he made it so that I would be able to feel out another person like he did with me."

"So Qui-Gon...knew about this?"

Shinji nodded, "Yes."

Now Misato began to worry. If Qui-Gon knew, then their meeting was definitely no accident. Even though she had a good feeling about him before, Misato's instincts kicked into suspicion.

"So why you, baka?" Asuka cut in. "Surely he could have found someone better."

Shinji looked down at his cup, "I don't know. He told me that it was the will of the Force and that it led him to me." Misato look grew darker, but Shinji continued. "In a way, it's not that different with us. Think about it, Misato. Four Force-sensitive people just happen to live in the same city, three in the same house? That's more than coincidence. But it's too big to have just been planned out, right?"

"Maybe." She then stopped as she realized Shinji's words. "Wait, what do you mean four?"

"Touji is sensitive to the Force as well."

Misato's eyes widened slightly, "Touji...Suzahara?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, it's nothing." Inwardly, she thought, _'Touji Suzahara. He's the next candidate. The Fourth Child. But, what does this mean? Shinji doesn't know that, so how…? This is just too weird.'_

"So where is Qui-Gon anyway?" Asuka cut in again.

"He said he had to take care of something before I left. But he'd said he'd check up on me soon."

"You believe him?"

Shinji looked straight into her eyes, "Yes. Jedi don't lie."

"What is a Jedi?"

This came from Rei, much to the shock of many present. Asuka actually forgot she was there because of her silence. But Shinji answered nevertheless.

"Well, that's even weirder. According to Qui-Gon, the Jedi were once guardians of a civilization long ago called the Republic. They harnessed and mastered the powers of the Force and used them to protect people. They were great warriors, but they served more as peacekeepers, never resorting to violence unless absolutely necessary."

Asuka scoffed, "Well that's stupid. What the point of power if you're not going to use it?"

Shinji stared at his drink, a worried expression on his face. "There is a problem with that. See, the Force has two sides to it. A good side and a dark side. When a person uses the dark side, they become dark. They become evil. The wielder would only want more power and would harm others to do it."

"That sounds bad." Misato responded.

"It's even worse. The Force is also directly tied in with a person's emotions and feelings. So if a person has no control, they can easily be tempted by the dark side."

"Tempted? How?"

Shinji looked up and for a brief moment, a dark expression came across his face. "Fear. Anger. Hatred. These emotions are linked with the dark side and they are easier to obtain. But the results are devastating." Shinji then recited Qui-Gon's words, "Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."

The group absorbed Shinji's words. For Misato, they presented an even bigger worry. Shinji wasn't exactly known to be the most emotionally stable of people. If what he says is true, he may become far more dangerous than the angels. Asuka was more into his reciting about how fear, anger, and hatred were all tied. She felt the truth in those words, but wasn't sure as to why. For Rei, she absorbed the part about how it was tied in with emotion. Rei never displayed or showed any hint of emotion, save the one time when she was trapped in the entry plug and Shinji got her out. She smiled then, partly because he asked. Not ordered. The other reason being because...she wanted to. He gave her that feeling and she, although not sure about it, liked smiling for him. And Shinji, he read all the emotions from the three sitting with him. Misato was worried while both Asuka and Rei were thoughtful. He expected Misato's and Rei's reactions, but he was a little surprised by Asuka's. Nevertheless, he kept in mind that Asuka is more attentive than she lets on. Her loud demeanor is just a way to make it easier.

"Well Shinji. That's a lot to absorb. Is there anything else?"

"I'm not sure. I...felt something from the Eva. I felt it before, but now it's even stronger. I...don't know."

Misato chewed her meal thoughtfully, "Hmm. Well, it's probably nothing. It probably just feels different because of your training."

"Perhaps."

_Night..._

Shinji lay on the couch, attempting to get some sleep. Normally, he would have you his meditation techniques to calm him to sleep. But his mind was so into thought about the night's event that he just wanted to reflect on them. He realized that telling his roommates about his powers might cause some even bigger problems in the future. But then again, perhaps not. He wasn't sure. He didn't possess Qui-Gon certainty in such matters. Despite his skills, he was still only a Padawan learner. He could feel the Force, but control was another matter. He had a limited control on it and he could tell that things may get worse because of it.

"Shinji."

Shinji sat up from the couch to see Rei standing beside the door of her room. He almost missed the fact that she called him Shinji instead of Ikari-kun. He was also relieved that she was wearing a nightgown. Even with his abilities, he doubted he would have been able to handle a naked Rei again

"Ayanami. What is it?"

Rei moved close until she was standing next to the couch. But she seemed uncertain as to what to say at this moment. He sensed her uncertainty and shifted his feet to the floor.

"Please sit."

Rei nodded and sat on the couch beside him. She was still uncertain, but she seemed more relaxed now. Her eyes were looking away as they slowly turned into a determined look.

"I feel the Force." she said simply.

Shinji remained quiet, knowing well enough that Rei wasn't finished. And that she hated being interrupted.

"But I do not understand how."

Shinji blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you say that the Force was tied with emotions?"

"Yes."

"But then...why do I feel it?"

Shinji answered her in a strangely calming voice, "You have emotions, Ayanami. You're just not familiar with how to express them, that's all."

Rei obviously noticed this change, but didn't say anything about it. "I see."

"Even if you don't display your feelings, they are there. The Force is just a way of expressing them somewhat."

Rei thought about his words and then looked straight at him, "Can you...help me?"

Shinji was again faced with those deep crimson eyes of her, but met them with his own cool gaze. 

"Sure, Ayanami. I'll help."

"Rei."

Shinji blinked again, "Excuse me?"

"Call me Rei." She repeated.

"Okay...Rei. Good night."

Rei rose to leave, "Good night, Shinji-kun."

Rei re-entered the room and Shinji lay back down on the couch. His eyes began to shut as he fell into sleep. But before they did, he caught a flash of red-hair disappearing behind the silently closing door of Asuka's room.


	11. Chap 11

Disclaimer: Same as always, of course

Chap. 11

The following two weeks went normal enough. At least as normal as a young man living with three gorgeous women can. Shinji decided not to train with the blade. After his encounter, Misato made him promise not to go out alone early again. Shinji didn't have too much of a problem with that as he focused in on his meditation only, which was just as valuable. Rei's room was completed and the enigmatic girl stayed there and gave Shinji back his room. Asuka seemed more antsy than normal, but no one was sure why. Shinji still awaited the coming arrival of his teacher, but he hasn't shown up yet. But he did promise that he would come and Shinji knew he was a man of his word. And aside from the standard harmonics tests, there haven't been any angel attacks in some time.

Then came this day...

_School..._

Everyone was in their designed seat in class, waiting for the bell to ring so that could end the teachers droning about Second Impact. When at last the bell rung, everyone left class. As Shinji headed out, he had a dark ominous feeling about...something. It wasn't good. Something was wrong.

Lunch...

Shinji and Kensuke were seated along with Asuka and Hikari out in the front yard. Normally, the two girls would have sat by themselves, but Asuka was feeling a little good. Mostly because Touji was nowhere around. Touji hadn't been seen all lunch period, which was more than strange considering his appetite level was nearly as astronomical as Asuka's. Rei wasn't present either, but that was to be expected. Rei may have been learning on her emotions, but she was still reclusively shy.

"I'm just glad that jock isn't around." Asuka commented.

Hikari looked down, but hid it in a shrug. "I wonder how he is."

Kensuke however, didn't by it as he went to work on his camera, "Hmm. Missing your man, I see."

Hikari quickly turned, face red in embarrassment. "What!"

Asuka nodded, "For once, the geek is right. If you were any more strung out, you could hang on a pole."

Hikari whirled on Asuka now. "Asuka!"

"Something's...wrong." Shinji whispered to himself.

Unfortunately, Asuka managed to catch some of it, "What was that, baka?"

Shinji blinked, "Oh, nothing. Just...its nothing."

"Oh, I get it." Asuka smirked. "It must be that all-powerful Force telling you something isn't it?"

"Force?" Kensuke inquired.

"Yeah, this baka thinks that some sort of magical forcefield covers over people and stuff."

Both Kensuke and Hikari turned to him for an explanation and Shinji complied. "Although not as strange as she make it sound, it's true."

"Oh please. I haven't seen any hard evidence other than you doing a few tricks." Asuka countered.

Unknown to them, Shinji had grabbed two broomsticks nearby after pulling them toward him. Shinji gazed into her eyes at the thought of his plan.

"Then why don't you show me?"

Asuka blinked as Shinji suddenly tossed one of the lying broomsticks at her. Reacting instantly, Asuka jumped back and grabbed the stick out of the air. At the same time, Shinji was already up and upon her with a stick of his own. Again reacting on instinct, Asuka raised her stick to block. Shinji didn't give her anytime to think as he swung again and again, with Asuka somehow managing to deflect, leap over and block each blow. Nearby, students watched the display in amazement while Kensuke and Hikari watched in shock. If Kensuke's camera wasn't recording, he would have never believed what he was seeing. The usually timid Shinji was attacking the red demoness with lightning speed and she was blocking each blow. Shinji finally stopped and Asuka stepped back, eyes wide with sheer surprise. Shinji nodded to her. The Force flowed through them far too much for her to ignore now.

"How did it feel?"

Asuka finally managed to blink and she looked at her hands, which were still holding the stick. _'What...just happened? That warm energy... was that really me?'_ She didn't even notice that she was breathing hard.

"Ikari, what was that?"

Kensuke and Hikari came up from their seat, still quite surprised

"H-how did you move like that?" Hikari asked.

Shinji put down the stick, "A long story. I just wanted Asuka to know what's in her."

Asuka's gaze was directly focused on him, totally emotionless. The others, including Shinji were now beginning to worry that something was wrong with her.

"Asuka?"

**Bam!**

Before he knew it, Shinji was lying on the floor after Asuka had swiftly used the pole to sweep right under his feet. Asuka held the stick to his face.

"Baka! You should be extremely glad I'm in a good mood, otherwise I would have beaten you to within an inch of your pathetic life."

"It was the only way I could prove it to you. I'm sorry."

Asuka simply grinned, "Don't be sorry. Just show me what else there is to it."

Shinji narrowed his eyes. Asuka was far too enthusiastic. After feeling the effect of the Force, was she now to be driven by its power? Shinji could sense her emotions that far. He just wasn't skilled enough. He should have never engaged her that way. It was reckless and foolish. Now he's stuck with a bigger problem. _'How would Qui-Gon handle this?'_

Shinji sat up, "Well, it's harder than you think. You have to practice long periods of meditation in order to get a handle. If you can hold a calm center, then you can be ready to learn more. But it'll take time."

Asuka continued to gaze at him, "You're trying to sneak out of this. No way, Third Child."

Shinji stood up, "With your attitude, you could easily fall prey to the temptation of the dark side. And I can only give you slight hints. I'm not fully trained myself and it would be really dangerous for you to learn any more right now." When Asuka's glare didn't change, Shinji sighed.

"When Qui-Gon arrives, you could ask him and see what he says."

Asuka looked at him suspiciously and then dropped the stick, "Alright, fine. I'll wait. I wouldn't have you for a teacher anyway."

Inwardly, Shinji smiled. He was glad that Asuka could wait for his master to arrive. That showed patience and that was a good trait for a Jedi to utilize. But Shinji also worried. _'What if Qui-Gon rejects her? Or what if he rejects him for his minor lessons? No. Qui-Gon wouldn't do that. Would he?'_ He recognized the doubt in his mind, but he could help it.

_'What...if he rejects me?'_

*********

Touji felt...something as he walked out from the back of the school toward the hospital. He was on his way to there to tell his sister about what he had done and that he was going to be gone for awhile. He didn't even stop to tell his friends what he was doing and decided to leave school early. And it was then that he felt the strange sensation. He couldn't explain it, but it felt...strangely warm. Something else was felt in it. _A word.__ A name._

"Ikari?"

"Yes. It is him."

Touji blinked and turned to the sound of the voice behind him. It was Ayanami. The shock on his face was obvious. She was absolutely the last person he'd think he'd be talking to now. _'This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.'_

"You haven't told Shinji, have you?"

Touji half-blinked before he realized what she was talking about. "No. This is my problem alone. I'll deal with it. Please don't tell him yet, Ayanami."

"If he does not ask, I will not tell him." she answered simply.

Touji was about to walk off when he realized that she had called him Shinji instead of Ikari-kun. That alone was different, but for Touji, he felt a more significant change. He couldn't explain how he felt it, but he couldn't ignore it either. He was never one to ignore his feelings.

"You really care about him, don't you?

"Yes."

With that said, she quietly walked pass him, but stopped briefly.

"The Force...is with you."

She continued on her path, leaving Touji a little more than confused, but strangely understanding what she was implying. She was, in her own strange way, giving him some encouragement. That alone proved what Touji thought earlier.

"Thanks." he whispered back.

**************

_Later that day..._

"Misato?"

After school, Shinji returned to a quiet home. _'I guess she's at work again.'_ he mused. Misato was nowhere around and her room was open, so she wasn't there.

"Keep it down, baka."

Shinji blinked as he saw Asuka seated in the corner doing her homework. Shinji nodded and put his books away before starting his own work, right across from her. As he started, he could feel her frustration. Asuka was smart, no question there. But she still had a little difficult understanding writing in Japanese. Shinji continued to do his, observing her frustration build. He figured he had to do something now. If it grows any more, she'll most likely take it out on him. But he had to wait for her to speak first. If he did, then that would set her off, having the same result

"Argghh! Whose idea was it to make writing like this?"

Shinji calmly looked up, "Clear your mind and let the words flow. It's a lot easier that way."

"Who asked for your help, baka!" she spat.

Shinji however, was back to work again. Despite her words, she was beginning to do what he said. He had to wait until she was able to listen to him, just for a moment. Sure enough, that's what happened. He could sense her calm down and her face suddenly lit up. Shinji smiled. _'She's much prettier when she smiles.'_

"What are you smiling at?"

Shinji blinked. He hadn't realized that he was smiling openly. But before she could even begin to vent her wrath, the doorbell rang. Asuka went to answer and...

"Kaji!!!!"

The tall, unshaven man smiled as Asuka grabbed hold of him in a fierce hug. Shinji stood up and greeted him as well.

"Mr. Kaji. Hi."

Asuka let him go as Kaji waved at the boy, "Hello Shinji. I'd like to say that I'd dropped by for a social call, but..."

At that moment, alarms blared loudly outside. Asuka backed away and Shinji frowned. The alarms had only one meaning. Angel.

Kaji shrugged, "Since Katsuragi's away, I've been assigned to bring you two in to HQ." He turned, "Let's go."

***************

_NERV HQ_

The entire command crew, minus Misato and Ritsuko where in the command room. Maya would take Ritsuko position on their health signs and she hoped she was ready for it. This also unfortunately included Commander Ikari as he would be giving the orders directly for the battle. The three Children were assembled before him.

"The Second will take point and begin the initial attack. The First will be her support and The Third will be on stand-by. Now move out."

"Roger."

The three Evas were loaded with their pilots and launched out into the geofront. 01 stayed back while 00 and 02 moved out. Rei piloted toward the left while Asuka went straight forward to the direction of the enemy. Then it came. A black object appeared in view before her.

"There it is." She then took a closer look, "Hey, that's a..."

The black object was close enough to recognize by its shape. It was far too similarly designed to be anything but a...

"The angel's an Eva!"


	12. Chap 12

Disclaimer: You know already, so why bother writing this, right?

Chap. 12

"That's an Eva!"

Asuka's cry came clear over the com as the others in the control room confirmed this. The large black creature was indeed an Eva. Eva 03. While everyone looked in shock, the dark creature lunged at 02. Asuka's attention snapped back to the battle, but the angel was already on her. Asuka groaned as it pushed her down and she struggled to get her Eva back on its feet. But the black creature was fast and lunged at her while on the ground. It reared its hand back like a claw and dove it straight into the shoulder of the Eva. Asuka cried in sheer agony.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

At this point, 00 moved in to help, but the black Eva saw her coming and turned in time to grapple with it. The two Evas struggled and as Rei tried to overpower it, her senses began to kick in.

_'This presence... he's still ins...ahhhhhhhhhh!!!'_

The angel suddenly began to infect 00. Distorted veins moved up the Eva's arm, doing the same to Rei inside. It began to crawl up the side of her face and she now struggled to pull away. But the angel wasn't ready to give up another host and held fast.

"Disconnect 00's arm immediately." Gendo ordered.

The command was set and the arm severed off of 00. Rei cried even more at the pain, but it was better than being taken over by the angel. However, this meant that 00 was also unable to fight. And with 02 down, the only one left was 01.

"Unit one, engage."

"But...."

"That's an order."

Shinji grabbed the controls, but didn't make a move. He could sense someone within the angel. _Someone...very familiar._ The Force was emanating too strongly not to notice. _But who?_ The only people he felt this strongly were Asuka, Rei, Qui-Gon and...

_'Touji.__ Touji's the pilot?'_

"Engage the target immediately." Gendo repeated.

"But my friend is inside." Shinji shot back. "I can't fight Touji."

The black angel lunged at him finally. Shinji reacted by holding him back, but the Eva suddenly folded its body on the ground and slashed up. The ripping blow tore up 01's arm and Shinji cried in pain. The angel then flipped backward, still crouched on the ground.

"Fight. This is a direct order, Third Child."

"I can't. I won't hurt him."

The angel's arms suddenly dove into the ground. 01 looked on as the arms suddenly shot up from beneath and grabbed hold of his neck, choking him. Shinji held his own throat as he was being choked himself. Gendo watched passively and then turned to Maya.

"Cut the Third Child's synchronization circuits and activate the Dummy Plug."

Maya gasped, "The Dummy Plug? But sir, it hasn't been tested. It could…"

"Do it." was the cold reply.

Maya reluctantly did as ordered and activated the Dummy Plug. Meanwhile, Shinji was still being choked to death when suddenly the pain stopped and the control went out.

_'Huh? What's going on?'_

The teeth of the Eva unhinged and let loose a enraged roar. It then grabbed hold of the stretched arms of 03 and broke free. But it held on to them and suddenly ripped them off of their links. The angel/eva roared in pain and backed away, but the 01 charged and tackled it. With the angel now down, 01 began to mercilessly rip it apart. Blood and body parts filled the area as the Eva 01 tore it apart. The command crew was shocked by this, but none more than Shinji, who was inside the berserker machine and watching the massacre unfold in before him.

"Stop it! Stop it, father! Please stop it now!"

Gendo simply watched, totally ignoring to cries of the Third Child as the Eva tore into the 03's head and pulled out the entry plug. The plug that held Touji was now being held in the unforgiving grip of the Eva. 

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

But as the fist began to close, it suddenly stopped. The plug slipped out and crashed on the ground, LCL oozing out from the cracks. Shinji looked down in horror as the liquid oozed onto the ground.

_'Touji...no....NO!'___

Shinji gave a loud cry and slumped within the seat, face downcast and tears streaming down. But they quickly dissolved into the LCL and Shinji looked up. He couldn't feel anything except a black void. The Force was no longer present, but the void took its place. His eyebrows furrowed as he gripped the controls.

_'Father.'___

The Eva growled softly and let out a loud roar. The command staff looked strangely at the creature, but that changed to fear when it faced their direction.

"01, shut down and await..."

Another roar cut him off and the Eva came toward them, mindlessly destroying the area as it came toward the headquarters.

"Third Child. Shut down immediately."

No response. The purple bio-machine continued to rampage toward them, following the commands of its pilot, who was now in a driven rage. A rage directed at one certain Commander Gendo Ikari.

"Disconnect all circuits now."

Maya shakily did as ordered, but the Eva didn't stop. It reached the base and began bashing on the walls.

"I don't understand. It's not working."

"Pressurize the entry plug."

"Sir?"

The glare from the commander was more than enough encouragement and she did as ordered. But Eva 01 continued hammering in, ripping the walls wide open and exposing the command room. The Eva's angry glare was focused on the commander and for a moment, a look of worry crossed his face.

_'Shinji, no!'___

The boy within suddenly blinked. _'Qui-Gon?'_ He blinked a few more times before passing out from the pressure.

After the Eva was recovered, a medical chopper came in with Misato and Ritsuko, both badly injured when the angel took control of the Eva 03 after the angel infected it. While they were taken to the medical ward along with Asuka and Rei, Shinji was brought in to Commander Ikari's office, with Kaji alongside him.

"You disobeyed orders, made an unregistered use of the Eva 01, and damaged much of the headquarters. What do you have to say?"

Shinji was too weak and drained to stand up to him. But the black void was still in him a bit. Images of the partially crushed plug with his friend inside plagued his mind and slowly brought back his rage. With a cry, Shinji lunged suddenly his father, fully intent on punching his face in. But he was stopped by Kaji.

"Shinji, don't! You'll only make things worse."

Shinji struggled a bit. He could still use his Force powers to push Kaji away and attack. But that disturbed him just as badly. _'I'm no good...to anyone now. The dark side...I can't do this anymore. I've only hurt more people.'_

"I quit."

Kaji blinked, but Gendo hadn't even flinched, "I'm disappointed. Very well. You are no longer a pilot or an employee of Nerv. You will be stripped of status and to leave at once. We'll never meet again."

Shinji felt the anger again as he listened to his father's cold tone, but he simply turned around and left, never to pilot again.


	13. Chap 13

Disclaimer: Same as always, as you are aware. If not, read the disclaimer on chapter one and you'll get the idea.

_AN: Sorry for the long delay_

Chap. 13

Misato entered the hospital ward in the HQ after she recovered enough from her injuries. Her arm was still bandaged after the Eva went berserk and almost killed her and Ritsuko. When she awoke, she had discovered what had happened with the angel as well as the pilots. From what she found out, the pilots were losing and Shinji refused to fight after he found out that Touji was inside. Somewhere along those lines, Shinji lost it and attacked the HQ after the angel was killed, but he was subdued and arrested. The last part saddened her even more. Shinji decided not to pilot any longer and has left.

Misato sighed sadly. She hadn't seen him so she assumed that he either went home or had left Tokyo-3 already. He hoped it wasn't the latter, although that would be course he'd most likely choose. Rei had disappeared and no one knew where. Asuka was just being discharged after her injuries had been treated and was approaching Misato now.

"So where's the baka?"

"I...don't know."

Asuka frowned, "He's probably home crying his eyes out."

Misato ignored her comment, "Asuka, he's no longer a pilot."

Asuka blinked in surprise, "W-what?"

"He attacked HQ and Commander Ikari discharged him."

Asuka was still a little stunned, but she quickly shook it off, "Baka. What was he thinking? Why did he attack the HQ?"

"I don't know yet. But we'll worry about that later. Right now, let's find him."

_Later...___

Asuka and Misato returned to the apartment late in the afternoon. After confronting the Commander, Shinji simply disappeared from Nerv. Misato found out what happened during the battle from Maya and now understood Shinji's reason. Something called a Dummy Plug was activated and the Eva went berserk and demolished the angel/eva. It almost crushed the 03 entry plug, but stopped midway and simply dropped it. Because of that, along with some insane miracle, Touji survived. However, his status was still unknown to her as he was still in critical condition. Rei was still missing and no one seemed to know where. But that didn't surprise them too much as Rei would often be gone in the HQ for some time. But Misato often did wish she knew where.

As she entered the dwelling, she silently hoped that Shinji would be there, in his room, crying much like Asuka had said.

"Shinji."

No answer. Misato stepped in and went toward his room. Opening the door, she found it empty. Shinji's Nerv ID was lying on the desk along with a small sheet of paper. Misato reached out and opened the sheet. It was a note.

--

_Dear Misato, Asuka and Rei..._

_As you probably know by now, I am no longer a pilot. And I can't stay in this city anymore. I don't really know what I'll do, but I won't trouble any of you any more._

_Misato, don't blame yourself. If anything, I am the one responsible for this. I may hate my father for what he done, but he is not the one to blame. I didn't fight back and he did what he did. You are a good friend, Misato. Sometimes...I wish you were my mother._

_Asuka__, you probably expected this. By now you're thinking, 'it's about time.' Don't worry. I'm going now. You can show the angels what you can do now that I'm not in your way. But just remember. Trust in the Force. Whether you believe it or not, it's there within you. And with it, you can become stronger. Stronger than me._

_Rei__, I guess I owe you the biggest apology. I said I would help you with emotions, but I won't be able to now that I am gone. You should know that the Force flows strong within you. Misato can help you with your emotions if you want to keep trying._

_One last thing.__ If Qui-Gon shows up, please tell him that I'm sorry. I'm not cut out to be a Jedi. I am sorry to have failed him. I am sorry to have failed all of you._

_Goodbye, all of you. May the Force be with you._

--

"It's about time."

Misato blinked and turned to see Asuka behind her. Misato looked down a bit.

"Asuka."

"Come on, admit it. He just couldn't handle it." She waved her hand upward. "I can't believe he lasted as long as he did."

Misato folded the letter. "That's enough, Asuka. I've had it up to here with that attitude. At the very least, you could be a bit nicer about it."

Asuka gave her a look of disbelief, "Nicer? The baka ran away. I don't have to be nice."

Misato suddenly snapped, "You brat! Shinji has saved you and everyone else several times over. Yes, you have to be nicer. If you can't, then don't say anything at all!"

Asuka looked surprised before her face changed into one of anger, "Fine then! Cry over the stupid baka if you want!" With that she stormed out of the room and into hers.

Misato's shoulders slumped, inadvertently hurting her injured arm. She didn't mean to snap at her like that. _It's just that...with everything going haywire..._ She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. She looked over the letter again.

_Sometimes...I wish you were my mother._

A tear formed in her eyes. Shinji was finally becoming someone more open in his life and suddenly he was gone. As her eyes gazed over the letter, another thought struck her. _'How am I going to tell Rei this?'_ She knew that both Rei and Shinji had a special connection. Whether it was romantic or not was unknown, but Misato saw something there. Shinji had asked her to help Rei. But how could she...when she was such an emotional wreck herself. And to top it off, how would she deal with Asuka now?

**_Beep, beep._**

Her cell phone. Misato picked it up. "Yes?...What?!...We're on our way."

Misato quickly stuffed the letter in her pocket and threw opened the door in Asuka's room. 

"Asuka, let's go."

Asuka snarled, "Misato, I don't have time...!"

Misato cut her off, "There's another angel."

***********

_Nerv__ HQ_

Misato and Asuka had just arrived in the command room. Asuka took in the scene, knowing that it would be like this, but never this intensely. Although the crew didn't show it, she could feel a high amount of panic and fear. It was then that she noticed that this feeling was so keen, so precise. _Why?_

"Don't these guys believe in breaks?" Misato muttered to herself before saying out loud. "What's the status?"

"The target has appeared at zone 569 and closing. It's beginning to rip through the defenses."

The image appeared on the screen, showing the angel. It seemed to skim on its legs like a hovercraft. Its arms were whip-like and currently slicing straight through the armor defenses.

"The angel has penetrated our defenses and is heading toward the geofront."

Misato frowned, "This is far sooner than normal. What about the Evas?"

Ritusko turned to her to answer. Her arm was also bandaged like Misato's as well as some other bandages around her head.

"00 and 02 are still pretty damaged, but 02 is still battle capable."

"And 01?"

Ritsuko answered without hesitation, "01 is repaired, but there's no pilot."

"What about Rei?"

"She's still unable to synch with it." she responded.

Misato sighed to herself, "Well, we still have 02 at least." She turned to the red-haired girl, "Asuka, you're our only defense now so you'll be on your own."

Asuka shrugged, a little too enthusiastically, "Fine by me. That's just the way I want it."

Misato noticed this and warned. "Asuka, be careful."

Asuka simply waved and headed to the Eva bay. Misato's worry grew. She didn't know how much Asuka had recovered. And she hadn't recovered fully from the battle with the last angel. One thing was certain. She wouldn't be at full strength. 'I just hope she can end it quickly.'

"Do you think she can pull it off?" Shigeru asked silently.

Misato responded in the same tone, "I don't know. But I'd feel better about it if Shinji was here."

**************

_Elsewhere..._

Shinji walked alone through the now empty streets. He had heard the angel alarm, but it didn't matter to him. The scenes of the last battle still went through his mind and etched him with guilt and sorrow. He didn't even know if Touji was still alive or not. He could have reached out with the Force and tried to detect him, but he feared using it. He felt the dark side and although it felt liberating, he saw what it had done. It was destructive, he realized, just as Qui-Gon said. And he didn't want that power to hurt his friends anymore. _'If that is the case, then I'll live away from them. I'll be alone...again. It's okay. Just as long as no one gets hurt.'_ But he couldn't dismiss the nagging impulse within him. _'I wish Qui-Gon was here.'_

"Hey Shinji."

Shinji suddenly broke out of his revere and looked to the side. There, in front of a worn-down house was Kaji. He was kneeling down in dirt with a water holder and sprinkling some water down one a medium-sized watermelon.

"Mr. Kaji? Shouldn't you be at a shelter?"

Kaji simply smiled, "Nah. I'm not going anywhere right now. These melons still need watering." He moved over to the next melon and began pouring the water. "What about you?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be somewhere?"

Shinji looked down, "I...I don't know."

"Why not just stay with Nerv?" Kaji said casually.

Shinji shook his head, "I can't. I've caused too much suffering to others. I can't bear it any longer."

Kaji stopped and appeared thoughtful, "I see. You know, I don't think you've caused any suffering Shinji. On the contrary, you've given many care and hope."

Shinji looked up at him in slight confusion as he began...

"I've noticed how Misato is around you. I don't understand why, but she feels very close to you." He began watering again, "I find myself wishing I was a lot like you, Shinji."

Shinji listened, but didn't respond as Kaji continued.

"Also, Ayanami's not the same person she was when I first met her. She seemed cold, uncaring of the world around her. Except when she's around you." He moved to the next melon. "Only then could I see that it wasn't uncaring, but rather uncertain. You helped her in that regard."

Shinji's eyes cast downward again.

"She's not the only one. Many of the command staff, even Ritsuko care about your well-being. And not just because you were an Eva pilot."

"But Asuka still hates me. And Touji...."

Kaji waved lightly, "Asuka is a hard nut to crack, but she's a sweet kid, you know. She just hides her true self behind her bravado so that she won't be hurt by others. And as for your friend, I don't think he would want you like this, would he?"

Shinji was locked in thought, but his eyes were still downcast and sad. Kaji finally stopped to look up at him.

"Look. I'm not saying you have to go back. But ask yourself this. Will not piloting the Eva stop the suffering?"

Shinji clenched his fist slightly, "But...the dark side..."

"We all have dark sides, Shinji." Kaji cut him off. "But we can't let that dictate our lives. If we do, they it will simply grow within us, don't you think?"

Shinji thought about that. What he said was true. Fear of what may happen will only allow it to occur.

"Well..."

A loud explosion caught their attention. Looking a distance away, he saw the fight between the angel and Eva 02. The angel looked similar to one of the ones they fought before, except it was ten times more vicious. It had already barged through Nerv's defenses and heading into the geofront. Asuka was battling the angel fiercely, but she hadn't fully recovered from her last battle. On top of that, she couldn't even get close to the angel as its whip-like blades kept her at bay. Using her last weapon, she pulled out her progressive knife and dashed in for one single charge. But the angel detected her and lashed out again, ripping up the ground beneath her and causing her to fall back. But it wasn't until after she fell when she realized that the angel had slashed the legs almost clean off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Within his mind, Shinji heard the scream of agony. "Asuka!"

Kaji too, was looking up at 02, but managed to compose himself and turn back to Shinji. 

"Well Shinji?"

Shinji looked at the Eva and then at the ground. _'What do I do? What do I do?'_ he thought panicky.

_'When you are in doubt, trust your instincts. They will guide you when you are uncertain.'_

Shinji looked up again. His instincts told him one thing and one thing alone.

"I...I...I have to go back."

Kaji smiled, "I'll give you a lift."

*********

"02 is too badly damaged. Asuka's out cold!"

Gendo looked on at the battle passively and ordered, "Initialize the Dummy Plug."

Maya winced at the order after seeing what it did in the last battle. But this was no time to hesitate. Ritsuko gave her a brief nod and she quickly computed the program in.

"Nothing's happening sir."

Gendo turned to her, "What?"

"01 is dead silent."

"Try again." he ordered.

This time, Ritsuko went over by her and saw the same thing.

"Nothing sir. Unit 01 is rejecting the signal."

Without a word, Commander Ikari quickly left his seat and went into the observation room behind him. He tapped in his own personal codes and sent them to 01. But the purple Eva didn't move one inch.

_'No.'_ His face was for the first time etched with worry. _'This doesn't make sense. Why won't it...?'_

Suddenly, the screens in the private room flicked with static. As he looked around himself, the static quickly focused, surrounding him with the face of one single image.

Shinji.

Gendo looked around and the images of his son being displayed. _'Is this...what you want?'_

"Father!"

Gendo blinked and looked out of the glass of the observation room. Below him, standing before 01, with Kaji behind him, was Shinji.

"Let me pilot. I'm its pilot!"

***********

A moment later, Shinji was inside Eva 01 and was being launched into the battle. As he did, the others watched him

"01's been launched." Maya then blinked. "Synch status is unusually high."

Ritsuko went to look over again and was surprised as well. "99.56%? That way beyond any of his previous records."

Shinji grabbed the controls tightly as he prepared for battle. The Eva responded to his command and swiftly grabbed the nearby rifle. Shinji unloaded a hail of bullets on the angel, but they were easily deflected by its AT field. The angel looked at its new target and lashed out. Shinji quickly dodged as the whip ripped up the ground again.  Rolling to the side, Shinji quickly fired again, but the angel dodged the fire and lashed out once more. The whip slashed straight across the chest armor cleanly. Shinji cried in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shinji!"

Shinji managed to get the Eva back on its feet. _'I have to…'_ Shinji began breathing slowly and rhythmically as he calmed himself. The Force began to surge through him once again and Shinji was almost hesitant about grabbing hold of it, but he did anyway. The renewing energy flooded his body and calmed his thoughts. As Shinji continued this, his body seemed to move automatically. He slowly shut down his AT field.

"Shinji, what are you doing?" Misato demanded. "Re-activate your AT field now!"

Shinji payed no heed. He let his body fill with the Force while he remembered his training

_'Release fear and doubt. Let my body and mind become calm. Let it flow through me. Between me and the angel. Me and the Eva. Stretch out with my feelings.'_

The angel seemed a little puzzled by the Eva's pause in attack, but attacked regardless. The whip came, but suddenly Eva 01 dashed off to the side with unbelievable speed. As the angel looked around for its target, Eva 01 stood posed behind it. Its AT field was active again, but it glowed in white instead of its usual red. 01 put its hands forward and the AT field began to converge and solidify, ultimately forming an energy saber.

The entire crew was surprised as they exited the building, "What on earth...?"

"How did he do that?" Misato asked.

Maya answered unsteadily, "He-he reconfigured the AT field into a weapon."

Ritsuko's face was stuck in surprise at this, "That can't be."

Maya's face then went into an even bigger panic, "That's not all. His synch ratio is skyrocketing."

Ritsuko was now shocked, "No way! That's too fast! He has to stop before it gets too high!"

Meanwhile, the angel finally turned toward the Eva. It swooped off to the side and its whip came out at the Eva again. But again, 01 avoided the attack at the last second and leaped high into the air, almost stretching the limit of the umbilical cable. The pilot within was now locked in his concentration.

_There is no emotion; there is peace._

_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge._

_There is no passion; there is serenity._

_There is no death; there is the Force._

The angel raised its AT field as the Eva slashed down. But the blade of energy sliced right through the angel's field and slashed off its right arm. The angel slumped back in pain and the Eva sliced again, this time taking the left arm. The angel backed further away, blood seeping out of its wounds as the Eva held its sword to its side, readying to attack again.

"Shinji, you have to stop it now!" Misato cried.

Inside, Shinji didn't hear Misato's cry of warning as his mind continued to remain focused on the battle.

"Approaching the red zone! 398% 399% 400%!"

Suddenly, the saber vanished from the Eva's hands and the jaws unhinged. The Eva let out a ear-piercing roar and it suddenly lunged at the injured angel, pinning it to the ground.

"It's awake." Ritsuko whispered. "Nothing can stop it now."

"What's it doing?" Misato asked, seeing the Eva merely sitting over the angel. But she would come to regret that question, for the Eva's mouth opened again and it suddenly dived in face first, tearing away the angel's flesh and...eating it. Everyone watched in horror and Maya covered her mouth at the disgusting sight. The Eva continued to bite, swallow and devour the angel until it finally reached the angel's S2 engine. It seemed to grin as it took the organ and swallowed it whole. Finished swallowing, the Eva lifted his head up and let out another roar.

"It ate the S2 organ. Assimilating it into itself."

The Eva finally stopped roaring and it began to pull apart its armor.

"The Eva's been freed from its bonds." Ritsuko said. "Nothing can stop it now."

**********

_Nearby_

Kaji looked on as the Eva had finally settled. A small grin formed on his face.

'Now SEELE will have to notice...and worry.'

***********

_Gendo's__ office_

The two commanders were in the office, watching the battle and the results. Fuyutuki looked over at his former student.

"This will certainly set the plan back." he muttered, waiting for a reaction.

The reaction was the dark grin on Commander Ikari's lips.

"On the contrary, now the real awakening will begin."

********

_Just outside Tokyo-3_

A figure had crossed over one of the hills surrounding the massive city. He saw just enough to witness the battle and the end. But what caught his attention the most was the strangely powerful ripple in the Force. It called his attention instantly and it urged him to move faster. But just as soon as it came, it went silent, and he felt no trace of the pilot whatsoever. But he knew that Shinji was still alive. He wasn't sure, but it was just instinct. Either way, he had to get back to Tokyo-3 and find out what's going on.

_'Shinji.__ I'm coming.'_ Qui-Gon said to himself...


	14. Chap 14

Disclaimer: You know the drill. If not, check chapter 1

Chap. 14

_Nerv__ HQ, one week later._

The technicians were busily working on the repair of Eva 01. The giant bio-mecha was locked down in the deck. White straps covered the head like bandages, keeping the purple monster under control. As the work continued, Dr. Akagi kept a close watch on it, not wanted a repeat performance or even worse. Misato came up beside her.

"So what's the status?"

Ritsuko kept staring up at the machine, "Nothing. We were lucky even to have been able to freeze the Eva."

"The pilot?"

Ritsuko looked down slightly, "...Nothing. I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

Ritsuko turned her head to see Misato's face was stern. "What does that mean?"

Misato kept her eyes locked onto hers, "There's a lot more to this than meets the eye and you know about it. You said the Eva had awakened. You also said that it was free from its bonds. Bonds of what? How could it awaken?" She narrowed her eyes, "What really is the Eva?"

Ritsuko frowned inwardly, but kept her face straight. "Misato, there are a lot of things about this project that you don't know about. And I afraid I can't tell you any of it."

"Shinji is stuck in this thing and all you can tell me is you know why, but you don't want to tell me?" Misato questioned.

"That's right." was the cool response.

**_Slap!_**

Ritsuko reeled her face back in pain from Misato's slap. Misato looked at her in anger, but said nothing and simply turned around. Ritsuko rubbed her cheek slightly as Misato stormed out of the bay, their friendship now seemingly evaporated into thin air.

_'I'm sorry, Misato.'_

****************

_Where....am.....I....?_

_Child..._

_What....is...this....place...?_

_Third...Child.....Shinji...._

_Who....are.....you...?_

***********

_Streets of Tokyo-3_

Asuka had just left the school and was heading back home. It was unusual for her to walk home alone, but Hikari had to leave right after school and Asuka really had nothing else to do. As she walked, her thoughts drifted back to the battle. It really steamed her how Shinji once again defeated the angel whereas she was defeated. It didn't make sense. She was trained as a pilot from the start. Her skills in the Eva were superior to the others. _So why was it that that baka always succeeds and I do not?_ Asuka grew angrier. He even ran away from it. _So why did he come back? Just to show her up? Just to try to prove that he was better? He isn't better than me!_

"Pilot Sohryu."

The quiet call broke Asuka's line of thought. But upon turning and seeing Rei come up behind her, her anger resurfaced.

"What do you want, Wondergirl?"

Rei stared at her neutrally, but her voice was almost uncertain, "To...talk."

Asuka half-blinked, "Well, will wonders never cease. But I don't have time for you right now, so why don't you go back to your commander?"

Asuka began to turn, but the First Child was far from done with her, "Why do you hate me?"

"Because you are a doll." Asuka replied carelessly. "An empty, lifeless doll."

Rei's expression shifted very slightly, "No, I am not empty or lifeless. Even you know that."

Asuka suddenly reeled on her, "How dare you say that?! Who the hell do you think you are telling me what I know and don't know?!"

Rei simply stared at the Second Child's angry display, "I simply feel...what it is."

Asuka blinked again, "Feel? What are you...oh I see. Baka Shinji's Force, right?" she scoffed.

"Yes."

"Look." Asuka growled, "I don't have time for him or you or any of these stupid stories."

"That is not true. You believed him before." Rei countered.

Asuka shook her head, "That was before. I can't even believe I fell for it that much."

Rei was silent for a brief moment, "Why do you seek to deny what lies before you?"

"I am not denying anything." Asuka growled again. "Go away."

"I can not."

"If you don't..."

"I can not because we live in the same residence."

Asuka's eyes widened and turned to see that they had walked the entire way back to the apartment. "Oh... Well, then just shut up." Asuka opened the elevator door and the two girls entered. "All of a sudden, you became all talkative."

The door closed and the elevator began to rise. "Shinji...taught me that I should...follow on my...instincts." Rei answered back.

Asuka let out short laugh, "You...instincts? Now there's a laugh."

Rei gave her a strange look, "I do not see the humor in it." The elevator began to slow down on their floor when Rei shifted her head up a bit.

"Someone's...here."

"What?" 

Asuka opened the door and looked out of the elevator. In front of their door was a tall man wearing strange robes. He turned to the two girls and walked to them, moving with a grace that was unusual for a guy his size.

"Hello Mr. Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon bowed slightly to the red-haired girl, "Hello Asuka. Is Shinji here?"

Asuka gave a slight grimace, but quickly covered it up. "No. He's...still at work."

"Oh." Qui-Gon noticed her discomfort but continued, "Do you know when he'll be back?"

Asuka gave a meaningless shrug, "Can't say that I do?" She then noticed Qui-Gon's gaze shift toward Rei. "Oh, this is Won...Rei Ayanami, the First Child. This is Qui-Gon."

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Ayanami." Qui-Gon gave a bow, but his thoughts were another matter. He sensed Rei's power while she was in the elevator. It was strong, but what surprised him was how much she seemed to control it. She wasn't trained as a Jedi, nor could she have known about the Force. But the control was still present, leaving her somewhat of a mystery to him. But that'll have to wait until later.

Rei nodded back, "Qui Gon-san."

Qui-Gon returned his attention to Asuka, "Well, since Shinji isn't around, can I talk to Ms. Katsuragi?"

"Misato's still at Nerv as well. But she'll be back in another hour."

"Very well, then. I'll return then. Thank you."

Qui-Gon bowed to the two girls and walked down the stairs.

"The Force...is strong with him."

Asuka was ready to berate her, but found that she was unable to do so. _Mostly because, she partly agreed with her._ Qui-Gon gave off a very powerful aura. _Then how come she didn't notice it before?_

**********

_Do not....be afraid..._

_Where....am...I...?_

_Within....Eva......Do not....fear.....I will.....protect you._

_Who.....are you?_

**********

Misato re-entered her apartment, still upset about her conversation with Ritsuko. Rei was sitting down near the window, staring out much like she does in class while Asuka was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Misato, you're back early." Asuka spoke.

Misato swallowed her depression momentarily and gave a weak smile, "Yeah well. Repairing an Eva isn't my forte."

"What about Shinji-kun?" Rei asked.

Misato's smile disappeared, "Nothing yet. No one knows what happened." _'Almost no one.'_ she thought angrily.

Asuka sucked her teeth, "I can't believe you guys are pining over that baka. There's nothing special about him, but everyone seems to be making a fuss." She changed the channel, "Even Qui-Gon was asking about him."

Misato's eyes blinked, "Qui-Gon? He was here?"

"Oh yeah, he came looking for Shinji, but I told him he was unavailable. He said he wanted to talk to you though."

"When?"

Rei responded, "He will return in fifteen minutes."

Misato walked to the kitchen to grab a can of beer, but decided not to drink it and be sober when Qui-Gon arrived. _'What could he want to talk about? What am I worried about? He probably just wanted to see how Shinji was doing in his whatever it is that he did with him. Wait...'_

_Later...___

"It is good to see you again, Ms. Katsuragi."

Misato and Qui-Gon stood just outside of the apartment. Misato felt that it would be better to talk to him outside, mostly because the apartment was trashed. Qui-Gon didn't mind it though, but he could see the woman beside him was greatly disturbed over something but trying to hide it behind her professionalism.

"Just Misato will do fine. I'm sorry, but Shinji isn't available or won't be for a long while."

"Is something wrong?"

Misato gave a slight wave, "No, no, everything's fine."

Qui-Gon continued to examine her face. She was now definitely holding something back and wanted to talk about it. But that would be bad considering the circumstances. He decided to try a tactic.

"I saw what happened. With the Eva."

"What?"

"I felt a surge in the Force coming from Shinji while I was re-entering the city. I saw Shinji battle the angel with a lightsaber and then devour the angel."

Misato looked away from him, but Qui-Gon could sense the change in mood. Now that she knew of what he saw, she wouldn't be hesitant to talk.

"Okay, the truth is that Shinji is not fine. He is trapped inside the Eva and we can't get him out."

"But he is not dead."

Misato grew sad, "I'm not sure."

Qui-Gon however shook his head, "No. He's not dead. I can still feel his life-force." _'But how is that? That shouldn't happen at all, not unless the bond...'_

Misato gave him a quizzical look, "You...can feel him?""

Qui-Gon nodded, breaking his earlier thought, "Yes. From here, it's faint, but I can recognize him."

Misato's mind went into overdrive at the possible implication of his statement. '_If he can feel him, then maybe..._' It was a long shot, but at this point, she would try anything to get Shinji back.

"I have an idea."

**********

_Who.....are you?_

_Treasure...._

_Mom...?_

_Hello...my son..._

_Mom!_

_I've missed you so much._

_But....how?___

_A long time ago.__ But that doesn't matter now._

_Oh, Mom. I've missed you so much._

_I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I have felt your pain, young one. I wish I could have been there for you._

_It's okay Mom. But, it is you that was protecting me all this time. I felt you...before. Whenever I use the Eva._

_I've tried everything I can to help you. I'm sorry about your friend._

_It's okay. It was my fault. I wasn't strong enough._

_Hmm.__ You've grown much Shinji. Now more than ever._

***************

_Nerv__…_

"Misato, what's going on here?"

Misato had returned to the bay where Eva 01 was being held with Qui-Gon. Needless to say, Ritsuko wasn't exactly thrilled about him being there.

"I'm trying out my own little test." Misato answered. "It may be possible for him to communicate with Shinji."

"But he's not even authorized to..."

"I'm authorizing it." Misato was at the edge of her control and really didn't feel like talking to Ritsuko at all. She wheeled away and turned to Qui-Gon, who was already stretching out with the Force to detect Shinji within the Eva. Qui-Gon felt strange about this. The Eva itself seemed to stream with the Force, amplifying it to a degree. But it was neither light, nor dark. It was just...there.

"He's...lost...yet, he feels fine." He suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

Qui-Gon gave a strange look, "There...is another presence in there...with him."

Misato gasped, "An angel?" She turned to Ritsuko, "Has the unit 01 been infected?"

Qui-Gon waved it off though, "No, no. This feels...comfortable. Shinji is comfortable. Happy even."

Misato was now more surprised than ever while Ritsuko merely listened in quietly. "Happy...within the Eva? Can you call him?"

"I'll try." With that, Qui-Gon closed his eyes and delved further within the Eva. Within to Shinji.

**********

_Shinji...._

_Who...Qui-Gon?_

_Your friend is calling you. You must return now._

_But what about you.__ I can't leave you here._

_Don't worry about me. I will always be here for you._

_Mother..._

_Be strong, my son. My treasure. Goodbye._

********

Qui-Gon's eyes opened and he turned to Misato.

"I've done all I can. Now it is up to Shinji whether he wants to return or not."

Misato began to nod thanks when a slight whirling sound caught their attention. The repair crews all went on high alert and the others in the command booth began to jump.

"What's going on?" Ritsuko demanded.

But before anyone could answer, the entry pod suddenly ejected out and fell to the grating below. Everyone rushed to the pod and began to open it. Ritsuko, Misato and Qui-Gon stood back, letting the crew do their job. Ritsuko was afraid that the Eva malfunctioned and ejected the pod on its own. If it did, then Shinji would be truly lost within the machine. Looking at Misato, she saw the hopeful look on her face and was saddened even more by what would happen should Shinji not be there. Only Qui-Gon seemed calm in all the chaos, feeling the numerous emotions around him. The crews finally opened the pod and LCL drained out. The crew covered the exit enough so that Misato couldn't see whether Shinji was there or not.

_'Please...please...'_

Her tension turned to relief when one of the crew members motioned for a stretcher and the other pulled out the unconscious body of Shinji Ikari. Ritsuko also gave a small sigh of relief and moved in to check up on him. Although unconscious, he was very much alive. She nodded toward Misato, who nodded back with a smile. They then rolled the boy to the medical quarters, leaving Qui-Gon and Misato by themselves.

"I glad he's ali..."

Misato suddenly swung around and hugged the large man fiercely. Tears flowed down her face and onto his tunic as she wept with joy.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Qui-Gon was a little surprised by the act, but returned the embrace shortly and then pulled away.

"You don't have to thank me. Shinji came back on his own."

Misato sniffled a bit before backing away in embarrassment, "I'm sorry. I guess I overdid it a bit."

Qui-Gon simply smiled, "No apology is needed either. You're just glad to see him back. As am I."

****************

_SEELE committee..._

"Ikari has gone too far."

"He allowed 01 to gain a S2 organ. He must be stopped, immediately."

"No, not immediately. The remaining angels still exist and the MDE's are far from completion."

"But we can not leave him be."

"It appears then that we need to watch him without his knowledge."

"What of agent Kaji?"

"No. Agent Kaji is too well known and he isn't in the position to be watching unnoticed by Ikari."

"So what then?"

"Contact Agent M."


	15. Chap 15

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 15

The world slowly came back into focus for Shinji as his eyes opened to meet a clear white ceiling. _'Why is this only familiar ceiling I see most?'_ he thought to himself after recognizing it to be the ceiling of the medical ward in Nerv. Shinji began to look around a bit, letting his senses awaken to the world around him. Just as quickly, he sensed the presence of someone sitting nearby.

"Welcome back, Shinji."

Shinji recognized the voice as he turned his head, "Master Qui-Gon. You're here."

The Jedi master nodded slightly, "Yes. I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long. I've heard you have had your set of problems."

Shinji looked down and the sheets, "Yes." He swallowed and began speaking again. "If you don't want me to be your student anymore, I understand."

Qui-Gon's gaze never waved from him, "Why do you say that?"

"I was too weak to save my friend and I let the dark side take over." Shinji answered. He had let the dark side take over and it almost destroyed everyone else. He was too dangerous.

"Nevertheless, you overcame it." Qui-Gon countered. "You also conquered your fear of the Eva in order to save Asuka. When the time came, you let yourself go to the will of the Force." He gave Shinji a glimpse of a smile. "I would be honored to keep you as my Padawan learner.

Shinji didn't believe it. Despite what he had done, Qui-Gon still wanted him as his apprentice, "T-thank you." He then remembered another fact and his mood became sullen again.

"Qui-Gon?"

"Yes?"

"I...I told Asuka and Rei about their powers. Asuka doesn't believe me, but she had asked if I could ask you to help her learn them. Rei wants to understand it as well."

Qui-Gon tilted his head away slightly, "I see..."

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have told them. But I didn't show the control I needed and made a mistake."

Qui-Gon noticed his taking responsibility for his act, but he wasn't angry at the boy. He was just a little worried about the consequences, but he would have to let it go.

"That's what being a learner is about. To succeed as well as fail. And I have sensed their power. The Force is within both of them too strongly to ignore. Their abilities will manifest with or without training and it may be best if they knew what they had."

Shinji hesitated, not wanting to contradict his teacher. But he felt he had to say something else. 

"I remember that you told me that it could have been dangerous training me. I didn't understand it at first, but after the battle with the Eva, I understand what you were telling me."

Qui-Gon was now a bit surprised by Shinji's understanding. _'He is learning quickly. Now there is no doubt that the Force has led me to him.'_

"Yes. But you must know that it might be better if they had knowledge of the Force. If not, that in itself may prove to be just as dangerous. That's one of the reasons why I trained you Shinji."

"It is?"

"Yes. But you have turned out to be a fine Padawan, one I hope that one day would become a Knight. That reminds me." He lent his hand into his coat and pulled an object out. "The reason I left was to get the materials for this. It's a gift, but also a necessity."

Shinji took hold of the object. It was a metal cylinder, with a small button slid on the side of it.

"What is it?"

"This is a lightsaber." Qui-Gon held it upright in the boy's fingers and activated the button. A blade of violet light emerged out and glowed. Shinji was surprised by the weapon.

"This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight." Qui-Gon continued. "It's like the blade I gave you, but lighter and deadlier. Normally, a Padawan is supposed to make his or her own. But in this case, I had to make this for you. For that reason, I ask that you keep this on you at all times, but never use it." He deactivated the device and laid in on Shinji.

"In the meantime, continue using the Sakubatto. A time will come when this will become necessary."

Shinji blinked in confusion, "Master?"

"You will know when." Qui-Gon slowly stood up from his seat. "I wish I could stay, but I must leave you again."

"I...understand."

"I will stay until you're fully healed." Qui-Gon continued. "As for Asuka and Rei, I'll see what I can do for them."

Shinji's mood softened, "Thank you, master."

"Get some rest."

Qui-Gon moved to the door when he felt a sudden tremor in the Force. Reacting quickly, he sidestepped out of the door's path just as it swung open and a purple blur dashed in.

"SHINJI!!!!!!"

Misato swooped at the young man and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him fiercely. Shinji, still sore from recovering as well as Misato being at such close proximity to him, was far from comfortable.

"Misato..."

The lavender-haired woman however, continued to hug the young man tighter. Shinji's face began to grow red as she began weeping.

"I was so worried about you. I missed you so much."

Shinji tried to find his inner calm, a difficult feat with Misato attached to him.

"I'm...sorry, Misato. I...didn't...mean to...make you worry." Realizing that his lungs were about to give out, "Misato....you're....crushing....me."

Misato gave him one last tight embrace before loosening her grip and moving back. Qui-Gon, who had stood back watching the escapade, mused.

_'The Force truly is strong with him. I don't think even I could have gotten out of that.'_

***********

_Three days later..._

"Arrgghhhh!"

Asuka and Rei were in seated stances, practicing their meditation. After the day in the hospital, he had visited Shinji in order to continue teaching him all the while, heaping him recover and heal. Shinji was doing quite well, but he was still needed in the hospital. Afterward, with Misato's permission, he began to teach both Asuka and Rei the secrets of the Force. As he expected, they turned out to be apt students. However, even he couldn't teach them everything they needed to know in the short time he had. He had to leave soon and it would take Shinji three more days to recover. To top it of, Asuka was having a difficult time when it came to meditation.

"Asuka, it takes time."

"This is ridiculous." She half-growled. "I'm just supposed to sit here and do nothing?"

Qui-Gon's voice remained calm, but firm. "You have to let yourself become calm and feel the Force. Once you do that, only then can you work on controlling it properly."

Asuka sulked slightly, but nevertheless returned to the mediation. Qui-Gon simply watched them in silence again. Even though he hadn't had a student as abrasive as Asuka, it wasn't anything new.

_'So much anger in her, yet so much potential.__ Much like Obi-Wan.'_

A slight pang came at the long distant memory. Obi-Wan was a angry student. Although it wasn't displayed, Qui-Gon sensed it when he first met him. He felt it when the boy fought Bruck, another learner, who had also wanted to be his Padawan. Obi-Wan was angry at him and defeated him, but Qui-Gon didn't accept him. At least, not immediately. Obi-Wan managed to help him on a mission and even aided in defeated his first student, Xanatos. It was only then that he took him as a Padawan.

Like Obi-Wan, Shinji's anger arose part in fear of being rejected. He felt that Asuka was the same way. But their methods of dealing with it were different and thus it would be difficult to teach Asuka on how to deal with it. Rei on the other hand was still a mystery to Qui-Gon. He had probed her, but was still unable to find out how she was so well in control of the Force. It was almost as if she didn't need a teacher at all. But by the same token, with no idea as to how her powers really work, she would need someone to tell her these things. At the temple, she would have made an ideal student. She was good at concealing her emotions enough that only another Jedi would notice. And she was great at her meditation exercises in connecting with the Force. But yet, he felt something...unusual about her. Something that he couldn't describe. Something that made her...different from everyone else. Like she had a secret about something.

He was still worried about what would happen to them once he left. Shinji would most likely try to fill in all the places Qui-Gon missed, but even that isn't enough as Shinji was a learner himself. But he felt that this was the right thing to do. Darkness was coming, like a storm. And they all had to be ready for it. It was one of the reasons why he was leaving to begin with. He had to investigate and discover the source. And he had to do it alone.

"Okay. Now it's time to see how well you can connect actively. Pick up your weapons."

Asuka almost jumped up for joy. It was one of her favorite exercises and Qui-Gon could see why. Her control of the Force manifested during her use with the wooden sword. Qui-Gon was a little worried about that though and decided to do something about it.

"This time, you will spar with Rei."

Asuka let out a feral grin, but quickly removed it at Qui-Gon's stern look. Rei had picked up her own weapon and simply held it in stance. Asuka followed and they crossed blades. Qui-Gon took a step back to give the girls room. He gave the signal and both began to circle. Rei's usually stoic face held a hint of concentration while Asuka seemed more relaxed. Asuka suddenly swung with a right slash, but Rei ducked underneath and circled around behind her. Asuka quickly wheeled around to face her again, all the while coming in with another swing. Rei raised the blade and blocked the strike, but it was a feint and Asuka quickly pulled bck and swung to the left. Rei swiftly rolled on the ground and jumped back up to her feet, in ready stance once more.

"What's the matter, Wondergirl? Can't handle it?"

Rei didn't respond and continued to hold her stance. Asuka grew annoyed and attacked again, this time with a high stab. Rei twisted her blade to parry, but in doing so, allowing Asuka to spin around with a low sweep. Rei jumped over the sweep and took a step back. Asuka growled softly and swung again. Again, Rei parried the attack and simply waited for the next attack.

"Fight me already!"

Asuka suddenly dashed in and went into a barrage of slashing attacks. Rei was able to keep up and managed to parry, block and deflect most of Asuka's attacks. Asuka continued the assault, wanting to defeat Rei once and for all. But soon, her attacks became exhausting and her attacks began to slow down. Rei was tired as well from defending herself against Asuka's attacks, but she still had more energy than Asuka and stuck to avoiding the attacks altogether. Finally, Qui-Gon, who had been watching carefully, strode forward.

"That is enough."

Asuka slumped down to the floor, panting heavily, "But....she didn't....even attack..." She looked up at Rei, who was panting hard as well. "Why...didn't...you fight...back....?"

Qui-Gon answered the question, "She did. She defeated her enemy. But it wasn't you, Asuka."

"What?"

"She defeated your anger. You must remember that anger has no place here, lest you fall toward the dark side. You must remember what your true enemy is."

Asuka looked down, _'She's still...No. I'm still a better Eva pilot. The best.'_

As if sensing her thoughts, Qui-Gon continued, "Competition has no place either. You must learn to work together if you are to be a true Jedi."

Asuka felt like retorting, but was too spent to do anything. Qui-Gon dismissed the girls and they left him with his thoughts. _'Rei is still trying to gain a grasp of her emotions. Such a way could make it hard for her to utilize the Force any more than what she has now. Time will eventually change that. As for Asuka, she will need more help than she realized. But I feel that Shinji seems to be the key to this. I just hope...' _He pushed the negative thoughts aside for a moment. There was an even bigger force coming and he feared it may destroy the entire world. He had to find out about it quickly and stop it. But he still worried about the two girls as well as his Padawan. But he had to trust him, even by himself.

_'I am still a Jedi Knight. I must do this.'_

***********

_Gendo's__ office_

"With the Eva equipped with its own S2 engine, the council will not tolerate you for much longer." Fuyutuki warned.

Gendo remained the same, "They can't do anything to me. As long as the remaining angels still exist, they need me." He then smirked, "The pitiful fools. But they will probably send another to watch over us from the shadows. Have some of the guards set on watch. Whoever they send will watch the Children, so that will make the spy easier to find."

***********

Unknown to Gendo Ikari, the spy in question was already on the hill overlooking the city. The shadowy figure was seated on a black motorcycle, his gloved hands clenched on the handles. His entire body was clothed in black and his head was covered in a dark hood. Silently, he revved up his bike and drove down to the unsuspecting Tokyo-3.

_'I will carry out my mission.'_

-----------


	16. Chap 16

Disclaimer: I do not own NGE or SW....

Chap. 16

The days in the hospital passed for Shinji as he was finally realized by Dr. Akagi. Even though Shinji hated being in hospitals, he found the time spent there quite rewarding. Qui-Gon and Misato visited every day, although Misato was missing more than often. She seemed preoccupied with some kind of work, but whatever it was, he didn't know. As for Qui-Gon, he enjoyed being with his Jedi master as he helped him recuperate. As well as other things...

_Yesterday..._

"What's on your mind, Shinji?"

Shinji was looking out the window as Qui-Gon sat beside his bed. Qui-Gon didn't normally have to ask what was on Shinji's mind, but he felt that this was something else.

"I was thinking about Touji." Shinji answered. "After what happened with the Eva and everything else, I haven't seen how he was doing yet. But I worry that he will hate me."

Qui-Gon gazed thoughtfully, "If he is as good a friend you say he is, then he will not."

Shinji didn't answer at this and merely took it into thought. Normally a period of thoughtful silence would have passed between the two. But silence wasn't what Misato had in mind as she entered after hearing the conversation.

"You know, he is roomed in this hospital."

"I know." Shinji said simply.

Misato blinked. _'How...?' _She then shook it off, aware that his powers had something to do with it. Either that or he was told by someone else in the hospital, possibly Ritsuko. Either way...

"Never mind. Anyway, why don't you go see him?"

Shinji turned away from the window, but didn't look at the two adults. "Should I?"

Misato nodded, "You are his friend, Shinji. It would be best if you see him."

Shinji looked at Misato to see the hopeful expression on her face. Then looking at Qui-Gon, he saw the Jedi's approving gaze. Outnumbered two-to-one, he conceded.

"Okay."

Shinji was seated in his wheelchair and Misato rolled him off toward the elevator with Qui-Gon in the back. After going down two floors, Misato continued to wheel Shinji until she reached Touji's room. She waited a bit so that Shinji could prepare himself, but Shinji was already calm. He still felt nervous, but not afraid. With that, Misato opened the door and wheeled him.

"Hey Shinji. How are ya?"

Shinji looked up at the young boy in the bed while Misato and Qui-Gon waited outside. Touji sat up and smiled at him. Shinji's brow narrowed slightly. His friend's left arm had been severed, leaving somewhat of a stump. Various wires were taped onto it.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Shinji answered, although it was weaker than he intended.

Touji shrugged, "Well, considering that I was in that monster Eva and faced up against yours and survived more or less in one piece, I'm doing pretty well."

Shinji forced himself not to bow his head down in shame, "I'm sorry about that."

"You know, the demon is right." he grimaced. "That gets annoying after awhile. You have nothing to apologize for Shinji."

"So...you're not mad at me?"

Touji's face became a serious calm, "I have no reason to. Besides, I'm your friend. Anyway, Dr. Akagi says that there may be a medical procedure that can restore my arm."

Shinji's eyes brightened at the news, "Really? That great."

Touji smiled back, "Yeah. So you see, no problem. And nothing for you to torture yourself about."

"Thank you." He said almost weakly again. He cleared his mood and took control of his emotions. "How's your sister by the way?"

Touji's smile grew, "Great. In fact, she's been visiting me for a change."

"That's great. So when are able to leave here?"

"In two days. Doctors say I've got good recovery so I won't be here long. The operation won't be until another two weeks so they won't need me here for that time."

Shinji nodded, knowing that his recovery was also due in part to his connection with the Force. Even with no knowledge or control, it still found way to be active within him.

"What about you?"

"I head back home tomorrow. So I guess I'll see you the day after."

"Count on it."

Shinji rolled the wheelchair around and began to move to the door when it slowly opened before him, revealing...

"Miss Hikari?"

The young girl was surprised by Shinji's appearance, "Oh, Shinji. I...er...just came to visit Touji."

"Oh, well. I was just leaving. See you at school then?"

Hikari waved, "Okay. Bye Shinji."

_Present_

The thought of Hikari brought Shinji to thinking about his two roommates. Qui-Gon said that he had been helping them with their powers, but he never specifically trained them. Qui-Gon seemed reluctant to do so. He believed that there should only be one master and one apprentice. I wonder why? Perhaps I'll ask him later. They continued to walk away from the hospital toward his house. Misato couldn't make it today as she was busy at Nerv yet again. But she was grateful that Qui-Gon would watch Shinji while she was gone. But it was only temporary, as Qui-Gon would be leaving soon. Leaving him with two untrained, unpredictable girls. But that was the way it was to be. _'Nothing is fixed. Everything is fluid.'_ Still, it wouldn't hurt to be prepared for...something.

"Are Rei and Asuka...alright?"

Qui-Gon never broke his stride and continued to face straight ahead, "They are progressing well. There is still much for them to learn though." He turned his head slightly to Shinji, "If they ask you any questions, answer with the truth of it, Shinji. Don't be afraid of your response."

Shinji was always surprised by his master's readiness. It seemed that Qui-Gon was always a couple steps ahead of everything, "I'll...hai."

"Remember, they aren't as experienced as you, so you'll have to be patient as well. I know I am giving you a great task, but I believe that you can do it."

Another thing that surprised Shinji. That Qui-Gon was confident in him even when he wasn't about himself. That made him feel a bit uneasy, but he gradually accepted the truth of it.

"I will not fail you."

Qui-Gon gave a faint smile and they continued to walk through the city in silence, observing the various types of work that commenced in order to rebuild the city while looking at the few people that remained behind. Many were scared while few others simply moved on, seeing the attacks as a simple part of life. Shinji didn't like causing such emotions to people, but he knew that he didn't have much of a choice. He would have to do his best. The two finally arrived at the apartment complex. Shinji continued on and pressed the button of the elevator. The elevator came and opened, but Qui-Gon made no move to enter.

"I'm afraid this is where I leave off."

Shinji blinked, but not out of surprise, "I understand." He gave Qui-Gon a deep bow.

"May be Force be with you, master."

Qui-Gon returned the gesture, "You too, Shinji. You too."

***********

"So the Invincible Baka has finally returned."

"Hi, Asuka. Rei."

After Qui-Gon departed, Shinji made his way up to the apartment and entered in to see Asuka and Rei in the living room. Although they were nowhere next to each other, them being in the same room without a war-zone erupting was surprise enough. An even bigger surprise was the fact that the house...WAS STILL CLEAN. Normally in his absence, even for a day, the place would look like a nuclear disaster. But everything was just as in was when he cleaned it last. Asuka was doing homework while Rei was sitting by the wall on the floor, apparently in meditation stance. Both of them were stronger than ever as Shinji could feel the flow of the Force like a gust of wind.

"W-welcome back home, Shinji." Rei said quietly.

Shinji nodded, "Thank you." He then put his hands behind his back, took a breath and continued, "I feel I owe both of you an apology. When I ran off, I was too busy worrying about myself to realize that I forgot about how it might have affected you. Please forgive me. I'm sorry."

"Affected me? Ha!" Asuka laughed before glaring, "I'm not some child that cries at the first sign of trouble. And I certainly wouldn't affected by you leaving! So I suggest you save you apologies for a time when you might need them, got it?"

"O-okay." Despite his training, she could still rattle him quite a bit. He then addressed Rei as to what she thought. "Rei?"

"Sohryu is right." She answered in an even tone. "There's no need for apologies anymore."

_'Did I miss something? Did she just...agree with Asuka?'_ It was off-handed, but still...

"But...it is accepted."

"Baka!" Asuka barked. "Stop pining over her and get dinner ready!"

Shinji nodded and quickly headed to the kitchen to make dinner. He was aware though of how both Asuka and Rei were observing of him, though they hid it under their usual routines. That told him that they adapted to the training quickly and were already using their abilities. '_But how far did Qui-Gon train them.'_ True, it wasn't as long as his was, but every person has a different aptitude and thus one my have picked up something about didn't or couldn't. And he couldn't assume anything either unless he knew for sure. Both girls seemed the same, but he knew that wasn't true. So it would seem that he had some observing of his own to do if he is to help them whenever.

Asuka, though appearing to get back to her homework was actually using some of her techniques on Shinji. She had even humored the thought of trying to affect his mind with a Jedi mind trick.

_Sometimes, the Force has a strong influence of the weak-minded._

_'That has to fit the baka's category'_, she smirked inwardly. But by the way Shinji behaved with her, it wasn't really necessary. Plus, that would be a waste to use on him anyway. But she did discover something interesting. He had an unusually strong bond with Rei. Asuka smirked inwardly. _'I wonder why? This will require further observation.'_ Asuka liked the idea of playing detective and with her new insight; she was going to find out just what was the deal with those two. However, she did feel something else. Something that she wanted to ignore, but still remained in the back of her mind. Another connection that Shinji emitted.

_The one that flowed...to her..._

Rei sat back down in silence and cleared her mind again. Observations were nothing new to her. Even before Qui-Gon appeared, Rei had always been observant of everything. However, meditation was another story. Normally, she would dismiss most thoughts that entered her mind aside from the things she felt were worth keeping. But now that she learned to dwell on them, she saw and felt a great many things. Far more so than anyone else. Shinji's deep sorrow was one of those things. Although he never hid it before, Shinji always seemed to push it away when it came to others now. The results of his training no doubt as well as the silent change in his attitude now. Asuka, Rei still couldn't grasp, but she felt closer the Second Child somewhat, even if Asuka didn't know it. Asuka was strong, but her abilities were still being hampered by her still-strong pride. If she had learned to control it, then Rei felt that Asuka would be far more powerful than she knows. These thoughts and other swirled through her mind as Rei picked them through piece by piece. But two things made her feel troubled. One, the nature of her existence and its purpose. _'Can I carry out my purpose now that I know all these things?'_ And the second was the dark void she felt coming closer. She knew what it meant and it began to frighten her

_Do not fight your fear. Let it enter into and through you and it will ultimately leave you._

Rei gave herself a mental nod. _'That is what I will do.'_

***************

Qui-Gon strode through the streets of Tokyo-3 in thought. His initial fear of leaving Shinji with his task was gone, replaced by confidence in his Padawan's abilities. When he trained Asuka, he initially thought it was a mistake, as the girl seemed too much in rage and always fighting an inner battle with herself. Qui-Gon tried his best to help her fight those demons, but ultimately, it will be up to her whether those demons controlled her or not. He didn't sense darkness within her, but it was too early to tell. Rei remained an enigma to him. He felt a foreboding darkness from her, but not from the Dark Side of the Force. It was something else. It was as though she had this great weight upon her and she knew what it could be. He sensed fear, but also a calm that accepted it. Again, another mark of a Jedi. To face death whenever it came. 

_'She would have wanted you as a Padawan.'_

Qui-Gon shook the thought away, but an even greater pain surfaced from it. The thought of a person from long ago. A person he cared for deeply, but died in his arms. Qui-Gon tried to dismiss it again only to remind himself that sooner or later, he would have to tell Shinji everything about himself. _Everything._ But again, it would have to wait. The dark presence was moving ever closer and he had a mission to discover what and why before it was too late. And he had an idea of who may know something about it. A name he picked up during his brief visit at NERV.

_Ryoji__ Kaji..._


	17. Chap 17

Disclaimer: Same as always

Chap. 17

It was still early in the morning, but Shinji didn't mind. He was quite used to waking up at early times in order to fix food for everyone. Even more so now as that gave him plenty of time to meditate. Shinji moved away from the window and was about to sit down on the floor when his eyes caught glimpse of the lightsaber on his desk. He tentatively took the object in his hands and sat down on the floor with it. His legs crossed, Shinji examined the Jedi weapon. Taking it a step further, he activated it and the purple blade of light ignited. Shinji instantly felt a surge from it, as if the weapon itself was Force-sensitive. It only took him another moment to realize that it wasn't the weapon itself, but his own power he was sensing. Somehow, the lightsaber seemed to draw out more of his power.

_'Just like the Eva...'_

Shinji deactivated it and placed it by his side. He began to close his eyes when he felt a Force-presence. His eyes reopened as the door slowly creaked open. Shinji blinked as he saw Rei quietly entered the room. She was still dressed in her nightgown and her hair was a little messy. But she didn't say anything as she closed the door and looked down at the Third Child.

"May I join you, Shinji?"

Shinji blinked again, "Uhh, sure. Okay."

Rei quietly seated herself on the opposite wall and closed her eyes. Shinji looked at her with slight confusion, but merely shut his own eyes to meditate as well. Both sat in thoughtful silence, their thoughts becoming focused on linking with the Force. Shinji's own thoughts were on his master and whatever it was he was doing. He hoped that Qui-Gon would be alright, but Shinji felt the dread cloud that seemed to blanket over everything. If Shinji was an expert on anything, it would be the foreboding sense of doom he felt. Only this time, it wasn't just directed to him. It covered everything in the world. _Fear, pain, suffering.__ Something was coming._

_'Huh?'_

Shinji's eyes snapped open. Not surprisingly, Rei's own eyes opened as well. Shinji was panting somewhat, but managed to stop and take a deep breath.

"Darkness..."

Shinji looked up as Rei whispered those words. _'So I didn't imagine it. Rei had felt it too.' _The fact that she felt it was enough to send a shiver down his spine. But there was more to it than that. There was...something...out there. Something that he never felt in this degree. Something that he experienced once already.

_The dark side..._

*************

_School..._

"Hey Shinji. You made it."

Touji and Kensuke were already in the classroom by the time Shinji arrived. Touji had a cane next to him to help him walk better for the time being. Shinji took his seat and turned to his two friends.

"Yeah, I said I would."

"So where's the red-headed demon?" Touji inquired.

"Out of the hospital one day and already begging for a reason to go back?"

From behind the two boys, Asuka appeared. She gave an innocent look, but everyone knew better.

"You could try all you want." Touji shot back. "If I could survive an Eva, then you're cakewalk."

Asuka was furious, "What?!"

"Ouch, talk about a low blow Touji." Kensuke remarked.

Asuka clenched her fists, but calmed her temper down a bit. "So the stooge learned a few remarks. None of them any good, but at least you're trying."

Touji seemed ready to yell at her when he seemed to calm down as well, "Asuka, nothing would please me more than to give you what's coming. But I don't have time to play around with you anymore."

The fiery temper returned with a vengeance, "Oh really?"

Shinji suddenly turned his head as he felt Asuka channeling the Force. He noticed that a nearby empty chair was beginning to lift off the ground. Keeping his hand lowered, Shinji began to interfere with the connection and calmly lowered the chair before it rose too high. Realizing what had happened, Asuka turned to Shinji only to have Shinji stare back at her.

"Asuka, don't." he said, imitating Qui-Gon tone.

Asuka glared at him angrily. Who does he think he is? She was about to retort when the sensei came into class. Immediately, Hikari called the class's attention.

"Everyone. Stand, Bow, Sit."

The students did in kind and everyone sat at their perspective seats. Asuka grumbled to herself as she sat down at her desk. Shinji had been right about Touji. The Force was strong within him. She wanted to deny it, but it was too strong to do so. She wanted so badly to tell that jock to jump out of the window, but despite her earlier claims, Touji was not as weak-minded as she thought. Still, he hadn't been taught any of the lessons she learned yet and that was enough to keep her self-pride in check. She knew she shouldn't think of herself better than others, but it seems so true. Still, if she wanted to learn any more, she would have to get rid of her own pride.

_Far easier said than done..._

She also began to think about what Qui-Gon told her and Rei before he left. He had told her that if there were any questions, she would have to ask Shinji. But she didn't need or want that baka's help. She would figure it all out on her own. Yet, as she thought that, a small part of her seemed to cry a warning. That she shouldn't try it that way and ask Shinji. Asuka hated that even more, but figured it would be in her best interest for now. She was still fuming from the Third Child's quiet rebuke, but at this point, there was nothing she could do about it. Which felt strange. _Shinji rebuking her?_ Boy was he going to get it, but not now.

Her attention suddenly focused on Kensuke. She could hear him in the back, typing on his laptop. She tilted her laptop slightly to get a view of him. Indeed, Kensuke was working on the computer while his camcorder was placed on the side of the desk. It was a rare occurrence that he even put the machinery down, but so much the better. A wicked grin crossed her face as her fingers began to move a bit. If I can't get the first two, there's always the geek. As she thought of this, the camcorder slowly slid off the side, unseen by the owner. It continued to curve toward the edge until it was only a hair-breath away from crashing. She waited until he slowed in his typing so that he would see it. Indeed that's what happened. Kensuke turned his head to see his beloved camcorder about to fall off. Asuka grinned and released her hold, causing the camcorder to plummet off the side. In panic, Kensuke shot his hand out to catch it, but in the process, he lost his balance and crashed altogether, chair and all. The class turned around to see a fallen Kensuke on the ground; face winced in pain with the chair on top of him. But at least he managed to protect his camcorder from harm.

"Got it, ouch!"

*************

_After school...___

"Asuka, you shouldn't have done that."

Shinji had approached Asuka right after school ended. Hikari had to stay behind for clean-up duty, so Asuka was pretty much by herself. And Rei had to leave earlier to go the NERV HQ. Leaving the two pilots alone.

"Done what?"

"You know what I mean." Shinji answered. "What you did to Kensuke was cruel."

Asuka simply shrugged, "The stooge deserved it."

Shinji frowned slightly, "Asuka, you can't go around using your powers like that. We have to be responsible with them."

"I was just having some fun."

"It wasn't right and you know it. Don't do that again."

_'That's it.'_ Asuka stopped in front of Shinji and bellowed, "Who are you to order me around, Third Child?"

Shinji barely managed to keep his face even, "Qui-Gon said..."

"Qui-Gon isn't here." she retorted. "I'll do what I want and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!"

With that, Asuka stormed away down the road, leaving a distraught Third Child behind. Shinji watched her leave with a worried expression.

"Asuka..."

Shinji moved to walk after her when he suddenly felt it. A suddenly chill went through his body and he stopped abruptly. It was the same feeling he had in the morning. _The disturbing tremor in the Force._ Shinji looked around carefully, trying to pinpoint where the surge came from. But it was elusive and nothing caught his attention. Shinji slowly began walking again, but he was certain of one thing. The dark side lurked nearby.

_He had no idea how true that was..._

**************

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey Touji."

Touki had just finished his clean up assignment. The truth was that he volunteered for it in place of Hikari in order to move around a bit more. As well as another reason...

"Oh, hi Hik....I mean Class Rep." he quickly answered.

"I saw what happened before class. Thank you."

"Ah, don't mention it." he shrugged. "After what you've done for me and my sister, I guess I could tone it down a bit with Asuka."

"You...are too sweet."

Touji turned his head to get the dustpan, not to mention to hide the small flush on his face, "Don't say that. I have a reputation to keep, you know."

Hikari nodded, "Of course. Well, thank you again for not arguing with Asuka."

"Sure." Touji was about to put away the cleaning equipment when he felt...something odd. Turning back to Hikari, he could see that she hadn't left yet and seemed a bit...nervous?

"Was there something else, Class Rep?"

Hikari waved her hand nervously, "Umm...it's....it's nothing. Nothing at all. See you tomorrow then?"

"Sure thing." He watched as she turned away and left the room. Taking a deep sigh, he whispered to himself...

"Bye...Hikari."

**************

_Unknown..._

Normally, a Jedi wouldn't go on such a mission blindly, but Qui-Gon had to keep in mind that technically, the Jedi Order doesn't even exist here. This, though discomforting, allowed him to move more freely, to do things that he wouldn't have been able to normally. He still had to remember to keep the peace, but the Council had branded him somewhat of a rouge. _'And not without good reason either'_, he mused. But enough of the past. He had to keep his thoughts on the present.

As these thoughts accompanied him, Qui-Gon entered an abandoned apartment complex. It didn't seem as if anything could live there, but considering whom he was after, it made more sense. Despite his attempts to appear random, Kaji had made himself very evident. It was especially the case for two reasons. One, Shinji had told him where his house was. That was a good place to start looking. Two, his constant flirting with Misato made him somewhat more predictable. It was almost too bad. Both of them were in love with each other, yet there was always something in the way. It may have something to do with their work differences or general attitudes. Qui-Gon couldn't say. But their emotions were so evident that even without his Jedi mindset, he still would have seen it a mile away. But that wasn't the point.

What mattered was that Kaji wasn't who he said he was. Qui-Gon's visions told him that. He wasn't one to interpret visions or anything of the sort, but they were becoming more frequent and unable to ignore. Then when Shinji told him about him, he figured that Kaji must have something to do with the darkness that was approaching. But Qui-Gon would have to tread carefully. He silently entered one of the apartments and slinked around. Despite his size, Qui-Gon was nearly undetectable. His vision searched around as he picked up a faint sound. Turning to it, he followed it until he reached a dim-lit room. Within it, Kaji was busy on a laptop, typing away at something. Kaji continued until his instincts kicked in and he stopped and turned his head.

"I don't believe we've been introduced."

Qui-Gon locked his gaze, "Qui-Gon Jinn."

Kaji wheeled his chair around to face him directly, "Ryoji Kaji. But then again, you probably know that." Kaji leaned off to the side, "Qui-Gon... Shinji's teacher, right? He mentioned you. You must be quite the man to influence him."

Qui-Gon stepped forward, "What are you doing?"

Kaji shrugged, "Nothing much. Just a little work."

But while he answered, Qui-Gon had already examined the information on the screen. Displayed were various files on the angels, Eva, and NERV, as well as Third Impact.

"What is your interest in Third Impact?"

Kaji blinked and then smiled, "You're quick. Actually, my interest is the truth. I want to know what's the real deal about the angels and Third Impact."

Qui-Gon didn't move a muscle, "Who are you?"

Kaji shook his head, "You first. I checked up on you and you have no affiliation with any organization, government or military. Yet, you are more than what you seem."

Qui-Gon examined Kaji closely. He still sensed some hidden factor within him, but no deception whatsoever. It wasn't much, but Qui-Gon trusted his instincts about him.

"Something is coming. And it brings pain and suffering with it. In order to prevent that, I must know what the true nature of the angels and Nerv is. None of them are as they seem."

"Ah. So you and I have the same goal, it seems." He said jovially. His expression then became hard, "But I should warn you. The information I seek you will more than likely get you killed."

"I'll take that chance."


	18. Chap 18

Disclaimer: I do not own...why am I even saying this? You guys already know, right?

Chap. 18

Asuka fumed as she awoke the next day. The presence of both Shinji and Rei were enough to wake up the usually irritable German girl. It was like listening to a radio a distance away. True, you couldn't hear it at first, but in the dead of silence, it becomes apparent and eventually annoying. But what really steamed her was what Shinji had done the day before. _How dare he order me like he's my superior? He's nothing but a spineless, weak, pervert._ Asuka was so irritated that her hand accidentally slapped across her shelf and knocked down the clock. It banged on the floor, but didn't break. Asuka bent down to pick it up, realizing that she was getting riled up for nothing. _I...need a breath._ Placing the clock back on the shelf, Asuka then sat down on the floor with her legs crossed. Taking a semi-deep breath, she closed her eyes and relaxed. Slowly but surely, the Force began to fill her entire being in a wave of calm. Asuka began to smile, thankful for once that she had taken those meditation exercises. But the smile faded away when she felt the presence of her two compatriots as well, who were also in meditation. Asuka began to shift on the floor, trying to get past and away from them. But they were everywhere. Around and within. Up and down. Side by side. Her earlier irritation grew and as it did, her thoughts began to change. Their presence was beginning to wan and leave her. _'Good. Who needs them?'_ But she was left with nothing, but a void. A dark, but powerful feeling surged through her. She began to enjoy the sensation at first, but the more she did, the darker it became. It felt like the darkness was trying to swallow her. She was frightened by this...nothing and her eyes instantly snapped open. Asuka bent forward, panting for some unknown reason.

_'What was that?'_

Hastily, Asuka sprung up from her seated position and out the door. As she did, Rei's door opened as well and the blue-haired girl looked at Asuka. Asuka looked in turn with slight apprehension.

"What do you want, Wondergirl?"

Rei merely stared at her, "Darkness...grows."

Asuka blinked. Rei was never one to speak cryptically. But then again, there was nothing about it that suggested that she was. Rei was simply clear on one thing and Asuka knew it. But she didn't need her interfering in her life.

"Whatever."

Later, after the trio had washed and dressed, they walked down the road toward the school. Strangely, all three were silent, even Asuka. They simply walked in a tense silence, waiting for one or the other to say something. But nothing came up and they all reached the school. However, before Asuka could enter, Shinji stopped her.

"Asuka. Are you okay?"

Asuka frowned, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Shinji barely kept his head leveled up to her, "It's just...this morning, you seemed..."

But Asuka cut him off, "I don't need a lecture from you, Third Child. I don't need anything from you!"

Asuka stormed up the steps, leaving Shinji and Rei behind. Rei glanced over at Shinji, whose own eyes seemed neutral, but were obviously filled with worry. But worry would have to wait, for the alarms began ringing above, signally their call to battle once more.

*********

This next angel was strange in comparison to the others they had fought. This one was in the form of strange bird-shaped light. The Evangelion pilots suited up and met with Misato in the Eva cages. Shinji took a closer look at Misato. She looked as though she hadn't slept in awhile. And also, her eyes showed some kind of distress. But what, he couldn't read. But it'll have to wait for later.

"The angel is approaching from the southwestern part of the city toward us. We detect a strong AT field, but you can deal with that. The only problem is that we don't know what other abilities it has. Eva 01 is still in cryo-freeze so Shinji, you won't be able to join the battle." She gazed at Asuka, unconscious avoiding Shinji's deep gaze. "Asuka, you will lead while Rei backs you up."

Asuka nodded, "Alright."

But Misato continued, "Asuka, you have to tread cautiously. We don't know what this one is capable of."

Asuka merely grinned, "I'll take care of it."

Misato continued to frown, but didn't argue as she turned to leave. Shinji moved to follow, but cast a glance at Asuka, who noticed it and turned away.

_'Be careful, Asuka.'_

*********

In the command room, the crew watched as the angel closed in on them. Misato took her normal position while Ritsuko moved up beside her. Misato gave her a venomous glare, but Ritsuko merely looked at the screen.

"Are you sure it's wise sending her? Her performance isn't promising as of late."

Misato simply answered, pushing her resentment aside, "Shinji isn't compatible with the 02 and Asuka is still stronger than Rei at this point. She has a better chance."

Ritsuko said no more, but even Misato doubted that Asuka would be able to get through this in one piece. But she can hope. It was all she had right now.

"Launch Eva!"

In the Eva cages, the fiery Evangelion 02 shot up through the ramp and right out into the open. Asuka motioned the bio-machine to look at the incoming Angel. Immediately grabbing the nearby rifle and rushing toward the airborne target, 02 began it attack with a barrage of fire. The angel deflected it with it AT field, but 02 continued to close in on it. Asuka completely emptied the ammo and leapt at the angel. In mid-air, 02 reached backward and pulled out it prog-knife.

"Take this!"

02 stabbed into the AT field while grasping the angel's AT field with its own. Asuka continued to try and drive the knife into it and it seemed at it would penetrate through and hit the angel when it suddenly let out a flash of light. Asuka cried as the Eva was knocked down to the ground. At the same time, Shinji, who had been standing in the back, jumped in shock.

_'Pain...She's in pain...'_

True to his thoughts, Asuka was screaming inside the Eva. Her hands were clutching her head, threatening to tear her apart. In the command room, everyone was frantic.

"Report!" Misato barked. "What happened?"

Maya quickly compiled the data from the Eva, "Asuka's brainwave balance is irratic...wait..." She gasped, "It's matching the energy the angel it emitting."

"Is she infected?"

"No." Maya answered quickly, "But I think it's attacking her mind."

Misato quickly went on the com, "Asuka, can you read me? Asuka, come in!"

But the call was unheard through Asuka's wails. She began shaking her head, as if trying to get something out. But the pain only continued as the attack went on.

_'Please...not this....Anything, but this...Momma..._

_NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

Another soul-splitting scream came as the 02 was immobile with the angel approaching.

"Rei. Get the lance."

"Hai."

The order came from Commander Ikari. At this, Rei complied and moved back into the geo-front. Everyone looked at the supreme commander in confusion. Fuyutuki gave him an incredulous look, but kept his mouth shut. As 02 remained immobilized, the Angel hovered slowly toward the geo-front. But moments later, Eva 00 returned, holding a wicked looking, red and black spear.

"The Lance of Longinus." Ritsuko whispered to herself.

The blue Eva strode toward the advancing angel, which had stopped upon sensing her approach. The angel seemed to wait to see what the Eva would do. Suddenly, 00 broke out into a run again, just as 02 had done before. The angel began to shimmer once again in anticipation of another victim. But in mid-run, 00 stopped and shot its arm forward, hurling the weapon straight at it. The angel quickly raised its AT field, but the lance ripped right through it like a needle through thread. The lance hit home and pierced the angel right to its core. It began to waver in the air and descend while the lance continued through it, coming out on the opposite side. The angel seemed to convulse and it finally crashed on the ground, no longer glowing and apparently dead. The lance didn't descend and it continued higher into the air until it disappeared into the stratosphere.

As the crew looked in shock at what just occurred, Gendo ordered, "Have the remains of the angel brought in for study." he said simply. Beside him, Fuyutuki continued to look at the screen, but his thoughts weren't as passive.

_'They won't ignore this, Ikari. Or forgive it.'_

************

_The next day..._

After the repair crews had retrieved Eva 02, they found Asuka unconscious within. Her vital signs were normal, but she simply didn't awaken. Ritsuko believed that she needs rest in order to revive, but she was also aware of the possible psychological damage and made some tests available when she wakes up. Shinji kept a constant vigil over the sleeping girl, waiting for her to wake up since she arrived. He could faintly sense a disturbance, but it was too faint for him to make it out in anyway. It took some time before her eyes slowly shifted and opened.

"Asuka. You're awake."

Asuka simply turned to face him and Shinji was a little surprised to see the cold glance she was giving him.

"Expecting me to die, Third?"

Shinji blinked, "No. I was..."

"Shut up. No one told you to come here." she said coldly.

Shinji was taken aback by this and..._something__ else._

"Asuka..."

Asuka simply turned away and growled, "Go away."

Shinji was more confused, but politely listened and left the room. Now it was more than obvious about what happened. He felt...something amiss within her. It was...some sort of lapse. He couldn't make it out or understand it. But one thing he knew for certain. Something was definitely wrong with Asuka. Before she blacked out in the Eva, he sensed tremendous pain. And it wasn't physical pain. The angel had damaged her in the worse way possible by attacking her mind. And the darkness he felt seemed to grow more now.

_'Asuka.__ Is it...you?'_

**************

_SEELE..._

"He's gone too far now!"

"Ikari must be stopped immediately!"

"Agreed. When the dog bites the master, the master has no choice but to silence it."

"Everything has already been taken care of. Our agent is watching him closely and Ikari's use is about to end. But before that happens, we must prepare the way."

"Does this mean you'll be sending him?"

"All in due time, gentlemen. All in due time."


	19. Chap 19

Disclaimer: You guys know already, right?

_AN: I kind of rushed this one, so I'm sorry for any disappointments you may encounter_

Chap. 19

_Two weeks later..._

After Asuka's revival, she spent the following week in therapy. Though the doctors reported that she was stable, in truth, they saw the minor deficiency that seemed to grow within her. However, none of them wanted to deliver bad news to a certain commander of Nerv and so far, she was stable enough to continue working. But other around her knew better. Especially Shinji, who was disturbed over the darkness he was feeling from her. But like everyone else, he felt that she needed some time to relax and recover. He hoped that her Jedi training, though minor, would help her through this.

Misato seemed to disappear more into her office at NERV. She wanted to find out as much as possible about the Evas, something that she may have overlooked. She hadn't done much of anything since Asuka's battle as she became more diligent in finding what she was looking for. The problem was, she didn't know what she was looking for. So far, all the info she uncovered was relatively basic. She couldn't access anything further due to the fact that those were restricted files, even to her. She stopped for a moment to catch a breather. She really needed a beer, just to loosen her mind a bit. Perhaps she'll go home today. Leaving Shinji with Rei and Asuka alone was probably driving him up the wall. _Or probably not._ Misato was well aware of the strange calm that surfaced from her young charge. It faded when he fought the 03, but now it had returned stronger. But yet, Shinji was still the same meek, shy boy from before. Only now, the inner strength within him seemed to have risen to the point where he wasn't a pushover. _And that strange power of his?_ He said he had learned it from Qui-Gon and that Rei and Asuka possessed the same abilities. She didn't understand any of it and was beginning to become too tired to care. She would have to ask him about it more when there was time. Right now, she was going to head home, get a drink and then some sleep. After that, she'll start over. Perhaps then, she can handle whatever comes.

_Or so she hoped..._

*************

__

__

_Katsuragi__ Residence_

"Hello?"

Shinji returned home after his day of school. Asuka had stayed home as she said she wasn't feeling too good. He sensed a strange amount of emotion, but it was too random to pinpoint. He decided to check in on Asuka and quietly tapped on her door.

"Asuka? Are you in?"

No response. Shinji could still feel something, but was still unsure. Something seemed to be clouding his use of the Force. Slowly, he opened the door only to find a war-zone that used to be Asuka's room. Clothes and furniture were scattered all over the place. Even the walls looked battered in. But Shinji's focus was on the figure in the center of it all. Asuka sat curled in a ball on the floor, with her head resting on her knees. Slowly, Shinji sensed a huge amount of sadness and..._fear__?_

"Asuka? Are you...alright?"

The girl slowly raised her head, revealing a messy look on her face. It was as though she hadn't gotten any sleep. She gazed lazily at him.

"Oh, so you care now?" she spat out at him.

Shinji ignored the remark, even though a part of him was hurt by it. He began to kneel down in front of her. Pain was also becoming evident, but that was no surprise. Shinji felt the pain she experienced by the Angel attack. It had almost torn her apart. But these things he was feeling were becoming...overwhelming. Pushing pass it, Shinji lent out his hand. Asuka looked at it briefly and suddenly began to giggle.

"That's quite the act. Okay, I'll play along."

Asuka suddenly moved toward him and grabbed his head. Shinji yelped in surprise as Asuka forcefully kissed him. Under normal circumstances, this may have been even remotely pleasing. But Shinji was disturbed as he was beginning to sense another emotion rising within her.

_Hatred..._

He pulled away and began to scramble to his feet. Asuka simply laughed again.

"Was it good for you?"

At this point, Shinji was really worried about her. She was becoming more erratic. And given her abilities, she may...

"I hate you."

Before he knew it, Asuka had reached the side of her door and grabbed...a sword? _'When did she get that?'_ thought Shinji as she unsheathed it. Unlike his, it was a standard katana, with the cutting edge right were it usually was. Asuka lunged at him with the weapon and Shinji rolled out of the room. Asuka simply strode out, blade still in hand.

"I hate you!"

Shinji blinked. He felt it. The growing darkness within her was like a void. A void he recognized all too well. _The Dark Side of the Force._ Shinji lifted his hand.

"Asuka, please. You have to calm down. You're..."

"Shut up!"

Asuka swung again with a deft blow, nearly taking Shinji's head off and causing him to tumble to the ground. Asuka again looked over at him, venom clear in her eyes. As Shinji arose, he winced. Looking at his chest, he could see a trickle of blood beginning to stain his shirt. But Shinji continued talking.

"Asuka. Don't let the dark side control you."

Asuka raised the blade again, but Shinji had used the short time to reach out with the Force and grab his own sword. The silver weapon slid into his hand and he blocked the blow. Asuka struck again, but Shinji managed to roll again, up on his feet this time.

"Asuka, stop this. I don't want to hurt you."

But Asuka waved the blade slightly, "Come on, Third Child. You've wanted to do this for ages now, haven't you?"

Before Shinji could respond, Asuka charged with a vertical slash. Shinji raised his own blade and deflected the move. But Asuka's reflexes were deadly and she spun around with a kick right into Shinji's chest, forcing the smaller boy to slam outside. Asuka jumped after him. Shinji cried with pain as he struggled to regain his bearings only to have Asuka pounce at him.

"What's wrong, baka? You're supposed to be the Invincible Baka-Shinji. The Slayer of Angels. Come on, slay me!"

Asuka attacked furiously, coming at Shinji with several slashes too quick to catch. But Shinji moved at the same rate, blocking and parrying her attacks, but never attacking himself. But Asuka was beginning to force him back further toward the railing. Shinji had to stop her now, before the void consumed her fully.

"Asuka, please stop this before it's too late!"

"Shut up, momma!"

Asuka gave a wild cry and charged once again with a vertical slash. But at the last second, Shinji dodged off to the side, causing her blade to become stuck in the railing. Then with on swift move, he brought his own blade down on hers, shattering it in two. Asuka simply looked in shock at what had happened and bent down.

"...Again...First the Eva...and now this. Even Wondergirl beat me...I hate you! I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!"

Before Shinji could react, Asuka grabbed the shattered blade in her hand and ran away. Shinji started after her, but the fatigue and his injury caught up with him and he slumped to the ground. He would have to treat his wound before he could do anything. But that would take time.

_Time he didn't have..._

************

Some distance nearby, a shadowy figure had watched the battle with interest. And a little anger. He felt the power the German girl gave off in her use of the Dark Side and was slightly pleased. With the right training, she would make an excellent Sith. But despite that, the boy defeated her. _Damn his insolence._ But the way the boy fought was also...familiar. It was a style he had never seen before, but at the same time he had. _From a battle from long ago._ Dispelling the thought, he refocused on the Second Child, who was madly running away. The boy was of no consequence at this time. He would watch her and see what develops. Perhaps she would provide an edge for his masters. With merely a whisper, the figure disappeared into the shadows and followed...

*********

"So that's that."

Kaji had finished speaking with Qui-Gon about his mission from SEELE and his true intentions. Qui-Gon was shocked by the implications of what Kaji had discovered, but kept his face even.

"So this group, SEELE, wants to remake humanity in its own image by using Third Impact?"

In his life, Qui-Gon had never heard of such a thing. Secret conspiracies and dark designs within the shadows was one thing. But this was something unheard of. The use of humankind to recreate the world using its destruction.

"But how is this possible?"

Kaji lit a cigarette as he answered, "Using the first angel, Adam, Third Impact can be started when it makes contact with another angel."

"And in that way, they can control Third Impact."

Kaji smiled, "You catch on fast."

"But how can they do that?" Qui-Gon questioned after a period of thought. _'They couldn't control the angels themselves, even if that was the case. Unless...' _"The Evas."

Kaji blinked in surprise, "How did you guess?"

"When Shinji battled with one, I felt the Eva itself. It seemed to give off the same life-force that an angel does."

Kaji didn't understand fully what Qui-Gon was saying, but in any case he was right.

"The Eva 01 is nothing more than a man-made angel. And once the angels are all eliminated, they will use it to start Third Impact."

But something didn't add up. If that was the case, then why did they need Kaji to watch NERV. Surely, if Nerv was a subservient of SEELE, then they would have no need of watching. Unless Nerv itself wasn't following along fully with SEELE's plans. Which lead right to Commander Ikari.

"And what of Commander Ikari?"

"That is why I'm here." Kaji answered as he blew a puff, "See, the commander isn't following SEELE commands directly anymore so they wanted me close to determine what he was up too. But I haven't gotten that far yet."

"He has his own agenda?"

Kaji nodded, "Most likely. It has something to do with Third Impact as well, although I don't know what."

Qui-Gon reviewed his meeting with the commander. Although his emotions and thoughts were clouded from Qui-Gon's initial search, there was evidence of a deep secret that he was holding. "It may be a good guess to say that he wants to control Third Impact for himself."

"That may be true, but I still have to find out why."

Kaji took the cigarette and rubbed it out in the nearby ashtray as Qui-Gon watched him. "So what will you do afterward?"

Kaji gave another smile, although the sadness within was apparent, "For guys like me, there is no afterward. Ikari is already on to me and will probably take care of me soon. And given his actions as of late, SEELE will send another agent who..." He grinned, "...won't be as charming."

"So why continue at all?"

"All my life, I've been searching for the truth. About this world, about my life, everything." He gazed away, "Do you remember how it was during Second Impact?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon was a child then, but he was very aware to the turbulent times after Second Impact and the destruction that resulted. It was around that time that he began to become aware of his true self.

"Since then, I've been searching for this. I simply wanted to discover the truth. I knew that there was a price to pay for uncovering such, but I am willing to pay it."

Qui-Gon examined his host once again. Kaji showed no signs of deception whatsoever. He appeared very passionate about his beliefs, but he wasn't a fool to go in without knowing what he was getting into.

"A seeker of truth. We are alike in that way."

"I thought so. That's probably why I'm telling you all of this in the first place. You seem like the type to help someone. Like some sort of knight."

_If he only knew...___

*********

Rei stood in the middle of her old apartment. Nothing had changed since she left and moved in with Misato and the others, aside from the dust that had accumulated. She didn't even know why she had returned here at all. She began to recall the things she had learned and was taught, from both the commander and from Shinji and Qui-Gon. There was so much more to life than she ever thought. So much that she didn't want to lose. _But the commander..._ Rei walked over to the shelf to find his broken glasses still sitting there. She found herself disliking him now. It was strange. She was able to recall a time in her life when he was the only one she had. He had taught her how to survive. _But why?__ Just so that he can sacrifice me for his own agenda?_ Rei clenched her hand lightly before loosening it. Anger wasn't the way. But she knew that she no longer wanted to...

Rei stopped in mid-thought as he felt a surge in the Force. Turning to the door, she saw it open just in time to see a miserable-looking Second Child, holding what appeared to be a shattered sword. Her eyes were full of hate as she began to stalk the First.

"Wondergirl..."

********

Misato barged into the place that was her home in search for Shinji. Her face was panic-stricken as she searched around and opened Shinji's room, only to find him not there.

"Misato."

Misato turned to see Shinji emerging from out of the bathroom. She quickly grabbed his shoulders to hug him, but stopped short when she realized that he wasn't wearing his shirt and his chest was covered in bandages.

He saw her look, "I'll be alright. But we have to find Asuka."

Misato stopped and looked down and Shinji was able to sense a great amount of sadness coming from her.

"Section 2 found Asuka in Rei's old apartment, with Rei. She...she had a sword with her and she stabbed Rei before slashing her own wrists. She's in critical condition now, but Shinji....Rei's..."

She didn't have to finish as Shinji understood. Misato watched as Shinji lowered his head and for a moment, he retreated to the depressed child he was before. Misato simply hugged him as Shinji let his tears fall, one by one.

_Ayanami__ Rei was dead..._

*******

Gendo Ikari watched the entire tape play out before him. Even though Rei had left he apartment, he still had the place monitored. Of course he knew she would return there eventually. As the event replayed before him, Gendo thought to himself. It was a mistake to let Rei live with the others, but it wasn't without it benefits. Gendo had suspected that Rei was beginning to defect from him and wanted to make sure. Now that he knew, her elimination suited just fine. Not the way he expected, but sometimes a surprise was a good thing. Now he could activate her replacement, one that would remain loyal to him up until his agenda was complete. But without the Second Child and 01 still in cyro-freeze, he would have to find a suitable replacement.

And SEELE will be the very fools to provide it, for Gendo was now looking at the transcripts for the newest pilot. The Fifth Child.

_Kaoru Nagisa_


	20. Chap 20

Disclaimer: You know the drill, right?

Chap. 20

_Nerv__ Medical Ward..._

_'Asuka.__ Can you hear me?'_

Shinji sat beside the prone body of Asuka. He had been there for quite some time. After she was rushed into the hospital, she was treated for her injuries. But they were too extensive and she wound up slipping into a coma. From then on, Shinji had tried to reach her with the Force, but nothing. He wasn't focused enough. That was partly because of the strange tremor he was sensing elsewhere. A light tremor that seemed to be...misplaced. He didn't know what to think of it, but he knew who it was coming from.

"Well Shinji, I do have some good news." Misato called as she entered the room. Her eyes were still red from both tears and the fact that she had not gotten any decent rest lately. But she tried to stay positive. "It appears that Rei..."

"...is still alive." Shinji finished.

"How?" She gave a fake groan, "Ughh, I give up trying to understand you anymore."

Shinji tried to smile at the remark, but couldn't. He had sensed Rei's death. Or at least something. It was late in coming and he couldn't make it out, but... It was just too strange. It was like she died, but yet didn't. It didn't make sense at all. The tremor he felt in the Force had to be something. _Then what was he feeling right now?_ He would have much to meditate on later. At that moment, a new sense of dread overcame him just as Misato's phone rang.

"Hello.......Yes......Okay, I'm on my way." She hung up, "Shinji, I have to go. Will you be alright by yourself?"

Truthfully, she didn't need to ask that, but Shinji gave her an affirmative nod and she went on her way. Shinji thenturned his attention back to Asuka. He would have to try and reach her again another time. Right now, he just wasn't strong enough to reach her. Solemnly, Shinji rose up and proceeded to leave her room, but just as the door opened, he caught sight of the lithe form of Ayanami Rei walking toward him.

"Rei. I was about to check on you."

The albino girl merely looked up at him. 

"Ayanami."

"Hm?"

"It is appropriate for you to call me Ayanami, Ikari."

With that, Rei simply walked past, leaving a steadily confused boy behind. The way she looked at him…it was as though she didn't recognize him. That didn't make sense at all.

_Yep. Definite meditation._

*********

_Elsewhere in Nerv..._

Kaji, followed by Qui-Gon, made his way into one of the locked terminals of Nerv. Quickly putting in a code breaker, he began to rapidly tap the keys before the system caught up with him. He didn't have much time. He could only stall it for a few minutes. While he worked, Qui-Gon stayed in the back, watching out for any signs of anyone approaching.

"Got it." Kaji said finally. Quickly, he downloaded the info and then planted a fake trail so no one would know it was him. He then grabbed the disk and stuffed it in his pocket. Without wasting another second, the two left the terminal and out of the room. But before they could turn the corner, a wayward guard caught sight of them.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

Kaji instantly went into action, "Uh, its okay." He showed his ID to the guard, "Special investigator, Ryoji Kaji. I'm just checking up on something."

The guard narrowed his eyes. "Hmm. And who is this?" he said looking to Qui-Gon.

"He's with me." Kaji hoped that this guard was new and wouldn't do any more than this. But he should have known better. Ikari hates incompetence.

"Only authorized personnel are to be here. I'll have to check this in with the commander."

However, Qui-Gon's gaze stayed focused on the guard as he brought the Force into effect. 

"You will not check in with the commander."

Blinded by the Force, the guard simply replied, "I will not check in with the commander."

"There's no reason to."

"There's no reason to." he repeated.

"We can carry on our business."

"You can carry on your business."

"Return to duty."

"I better get back to duty."

The guard began to leave, but Qui-Gon had one more thing to say.

"Oh, and you never saw us."

The guard waved back, "I never saw you."

When the guard left the area, Qui-Gon turned to Kaji's shocked face. He had seen a lot of things, but nothing like that.

"What was that?"

Qui-Gon simply answered, "Mental suggestion. A simple Jedi trick."

Kaji blinked and then grinned; "Now you'll have to tell me everything."

**************

Shinji was beginning to become frustrated. He was having a great difficulty clear his head. Asuka's coma, the strange tremor, Rei's lack of memory, and the darkness he felt looming all seemed to serve to confuse and disorient him. Deciding to take a walk to clear his head more, he quietly left the hospital and went outside. He continued walking for who knows how long and ended up walking straight to the cliff overlooking Tokyo-3. It was still partially damaged from the last angel attack and he had heard reports of more citizens leaving the battlefield city. Shinji simply stood there and looked down. Despite the damage, it still had a radiant look in the fading sunset. _'I guess this is as good a place as any.'_ Shinji began to attempt to clear his mind again, but was quickly shut down went he felt a strong presence nearby. Shinji turned just to see a young man walking down the street toward him. The boy was around his age and had a mess of silvery hair. But what really struck out were his eyes. _Crimson red...just like Ayanami._ As the stranger came closer, Shinji could faintly hear him whistling to himself. He finally stopped, right before Shinji, with a smile on his face.

"Hello. You must be the famous Shinji Ikari."

Shinji blinked, "How do you know?"

The stranger shrugged, still smiling, "As I said, you're quite famous." He then leaned over the railing to take in the view of the city. Shinji examined him carefully. He was definitely Force-sensitive, but Shinji couldn't really make out just how deep it ran. There seemed to be a different energy within him. _A familiar one._ But where Shinji felt it, he couldn't remember at this time. The boy exhaled deeply and let out a long sigh.

"It's so nice up here. And peaceful." He looked at Shinji, "You picked a great spot."

Shinji looked back out, "Thank you. Actually, Misato showed me this place when I first came here. I guess I became quite attached to it."

The boy nodded, "I can see why. Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you my name." The boy turned to face him fully.

"My name is Karou Nagisa. But you can call me Karou."

Shinji turned as well and returned a slight smile, "Nice to meet you, Karou."

The two youths began to talk and for the first time, Shinji found himself in a real conversation. It was simple, but strangely pleasant. Usually, when he's speaking to other, it's usually his superiors. With Asuka, he wouldn't expect a conversation at all, at least not unless it's really important and usually it is brief. It was also the same with Rei. Although the two could relate, he always felt Rei had some edge over him. Even though it wasn't true, Shinji still felt that way inwardly. And as for Kensuke and Touji, they would talk, but it wouldn't be anything serious. Just some humor and the usual Shinji-teasing. However, Karou seemed different in that manner. He was open, but not to the point where he seemed up on himself. And when either person spoke, the other would listen with interest. Shinji felt more...equal to him.

"Well..." Karou started as the sun almost disappeared, "I guess I should be going." Moving away from the railing toward and moving downward, he glanced back and waved,

"We'll meet again, Shinji."

Shinji smiled, yet his instinct went off at the implications of that statement. It was obvious that the Force had led to this encounter and would most likely lead to another one. _But for what purpose?_ Karou seemed friendly enough, but like Rei, he seemed like an enigma as well. And while Shinji told him a bit about his life, Karou never told him anything of his. That may seem intruding, but perhaps there was something more to it. Shinji didn't know. His mind still wasn't clear over the day's earlier events and he was no step closer to sorting them out now. He had no choice, but to head back home. But as he left, he took a glimpse of the moon and gave a long sigh before leaving.

***********

_Gendo's__ office…_

Misato had been called in by the commander once again, but wasn't told of the reason. But she was certain that whatever it was wouldn't be good. _I really hate this place._

"Major, due to the absence of the Second Child, I have called for a replacement of the unit 02."

Misato strode forward as the sub-commander handed her a file. It contained the information on the Fifth Child. _'Where did he come from?'_ She didn't like signing up a replacement for Asuka so soon, but at this point, there was no real choice. Asuka is in a coma and it is unknown when or if she'll get out of it. And given what she had done to Rei, it would be unlikely that she would be able to pilot the Eva anyway.

"I understand."

Gendo however, wasn't finished, "Also, Ryoji Kaji has been found a traitor. Deal with him."

Misato blanched inwardly. She was afraid that Kaji would be caught doing something wrong, but she never expected this. The tone in the commander's voice told her that she was to be his personal executioner. Composing herself before anything else happened, she gave a salute, albeit a little weakly.

"Yes, sir."

Gendo watched her leave impassively. He knew about their relationship, but it was of no consequence. It would be a way of showing her loyalty. Or fear. Either way, he couldn't have Kaji snooping around any longer. Not when he was so close to completing his goals. Speaking of which, he looked back at another file. This one contained the data of his son, Shinji. Checking it over, he found that Shinji's synch ratio and overall control had increased dramatically over the past months. Despite his earlier curiosity about the boy's powers, it seemed irrelevant now. His training had worked just as Gendo hoped and Shinji's ability with the 01 was more than enough for him. Now all he had to do was wait for the final two angels. Then, with the new Rei that had been born, he will finish what he had set out to do.

_'Soon, Yui.__ Soon.'_

***********

The next day, Shinji was called in to Nerv by Misato. He knew it wasn't another harmonics test. Usually, they were informed by those ahead of time. _So what could it be?_ Shinji lined up in front of Misato, who wore a serious look on her face. Shinji sensed that she meant business, but also that she seemed to be hiding something. Something that she was trying to cover up desperately. Beside him, Rei also stood, her face an emotionless slate. Shinji glance at her, but she took no note. Leaving it alone, Shinji returned his attention to Misato.

"Shinji, because of Asuka's condition, you will be our main pilot. Rei, you will support him with the unit 00."

Rei simply nodded, "Hai."

Misato continued, "Also, a replacement was found for Eva 02."

_'Another child?'_ Shinji questioned. As far as he knew, he hadn't sensed anyone that would qualify. But perhaps this pilot wasn't Force-sensitive. Misato motioned to the door, letting the Fifth Child enter.

Shinji, Rei, meet Karou Nagisa. The Fifth Child."

Shinji blinked in surprise, not by the fact that he was a pilot, but by the fact that they met so soon. Karou turned and smiled at the young man.

"We meet again, Shinji."


	21. Chap 21

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

_AN: Does anyone know the correct spelling of Kaoru Nagisa? I'm not sure I'm getting it right or not. And as you can see, I'm trying out a slightly new format._

Chap. 21

"So you're the Fifth Child?"

Kaoru nodded, "Yes. That's why I came to Tokyo-3."

Shinji half-nodded to himself. Truthfully, he wasn't surprised by this. After All, Kaoru 

had shown a high sensitivity to the Force and it would only make sense that he would be 

a prime candidate to be an Eva pilot. But that in itself made him wonder. _Why were those _

_who__ were Force-sensitive capable of piloting the Evangelions?_ It was assumed that it was 

because of their birth and how they aligned with Second Impact, but there seemed to be 

more. Rei, Asuka. Touji, Kaoru and he himself were the only pilots and all were Force-

sensitive.

"You two know each other?" Misato asked, breaking his thoughts.

Kaoru answered first. "Oh no. I met Shinji on the way into town."

Misato glazed at Shinji and then gave a slight smile, "Well then, since you two are already I'll leave him with you Shinji."

Shinji blinked, "Me?"

"Yeah. I have something else to do so I won't be back tonight."

Shinji almost missed the tone in her voice when she made that last comment. _'Sorrow?'_

"Misato, are you okay?"

The lavender-haired woman simply waved a hand, "Yeah, sure. I'll see you later Shinji."

Misato quickly exited the room, leaving the two boys behind. Kaoru stepped up next to Shinji.

"She's sad about something. It hits deep into her heart"

"Yes." Shinji agreed. "But she can't tell me." 

Kaoru shrugged, "Not right now, but she will. You're the closest person she has."

Shinji now blinked, realizing the words Kaoru was saying. He turned to Kaoru, "How do you know that?"

Kaoru faced him and spoke, "Eyes are the windows to the soul, Shinji."

Shinji found himself continually surprised by this guy. Kaoru was showing a high level 

of perception. Such perception was hard to develop. It was another show of Kaoru's 

sensitivity to the Force. _But how could that be?_ It was just like Rei. Now that he 

mentioned it, Kaoru did look a lot like Rei. He already saw the crimson red eyes. He also 

possessed the same pale skin as she did. Perhaps he should learn more about Kaoru. He 

seemed friendly enough and the truth was Shinji needed someone to talk to now. With 

Asuka in the hospital, Rei's strange behavior, Misato's constant work, his two friends 

away form the city, and Qui-Gon disappearance, he was feeling a bit lonesome. Much 

like when he first arrived…

"I guess I better show you around."

************

_'I simply feel...what it is.'_

_'Shinji...taught me that I should...follow on my...instincts.'_

_'Darkness...grows.'_

_'Wondergirl...'_

With a snap, the First Child's eyes opened into the darkness. She didn't move and merely 

lay in bed as her thoughts went to work. The images and voice she had been hearing and 

seeing had become more consistent the past few nights. She didn't know where they 

came from or why they came to her. All she knew was that they...belonged. They weren't 

just random images that came to her in her sleep. In fact, at one time she was wide 

awake when it happened. But that didn't answer where they came from. _Were _

_they__...memories?_ But that couldn't be. She wasn't supposed to have the memories 

of her predecessors. But they were so strong within her, far too strong to ignore. Rei 

frowned. If this continued, it may affect her ability to pilot the Eva. _'The Commander _

_should__ know about this.'_

_'No. Shinji...'_

Rei blinked. _Was that...her voice?_ It didn't make sense. What does the Commander's son 

have to do with this? As far as she knew, he was just a pilot, like her. But there was 

something more to him. A strange power that she could feel from him. And connected 

with. But why is that? Why was this happening at all?

_'Perhaps...I should ask Ikari-kun.'_

It didn't make sense, but it felt like the right thing to do.

And that's when the alarms rang...

**********

_Nerv__ HQ_

Shinji, Rei, and Kaoru all assembled before Misato. Kaoru was dressed in a white and 

grey plugsuit which matched his skin and hair. Looking at Misato, Shinji could see that 

she was worn out and beat, but she was ready to take charge nevertheless.

We don't know the capabilities of this angel, but its AT field shouldn't pose too much of a problem." Focusing on the Children, "Shinji, you'll take point. Rei will back you up with 00. Kaoru, you stay behind. If anything goes wrong with either unit, you'll be our last defense. Understood?"

"Hai!" they responded simultaneously.

"Take your positions."

The three teens were inserted in their respective Evas; Kaoru within the Eva 02. 00 and 

01 were launched up through the elevator, leaving the red Eva behind. Shinji was 

boosted out into the streets of Tokyo-3 where he caught sight of the angel. Like the 

previous angel, it was made of nothing but light. It shimmered in the air as a ring of light, 

strangely like a halo. As it approached, Shinji began to move the Eva forward, suddenly 

remembering that it was no longer restrained by the umbilical cord. Beside him, the 

building/arsenal opened up, revealing a rifle. But...

"It's okay. I won't need it." Shinji half-whispered.

The Eva's AT field shimmered briefly and the machine raised its hand and created the 

same energy sword from before. Gripping it with both hands, 01 slid into stance and 

waited for the approaching angel.

"How is he doing that?" Misato asked from the control room.

Ritsuko, who looked almost as worn as Misato simply said, "Keep a close eye on his synch level."

"It's holding at...250%!" Maya gasped. "It's never been stable at that level before."

The angel continued coming at rapid speed. The purple Eva remained still until the angel 

came within range. But before Shinji could attack, the angel's AT field fired a beam of 

energy at him. Reacting quickly, 01 reversed the direction of the light blade and deflected 

the blast in another direction. At the same time, 00 grabbed a rifle and fired at the angel. 

But the angel instantly dashed away and suddenly swooped at her. The speed of the 

angel was insane as it came at the 00 and began to morph into a blade. Rei was 

completely helpless as the blade was about to impale her, but another blade of light 

appeared and stopped the angel. 01 had somehow moved beside 00 and stopped the 

angel's advance. The angel swooped back and lunged forward, still at the same speed. 01 

blocked the attack as the angel came repeatedly. Shinji wasn't sure he could keep up with 

the angel's unnatural speed and agility.

_'It doesn't matter whether your opponent is stronger or faster than you. Trust in the Force and it will guide you.'_

Keeping those words in mind, Shinji caused the Eva to plant it feet in the ground. The 

angel struck again and Shinji blocked, keeping a firm stance on the ground. The angel 

went into its rapid dance of swordplay and Shinji continued to block the attacks. But he 

needed to do better if he was defeat the angel. The angel spun backward and posed 

itself in a stabbing rush. Shinji watched the creature come at him with steady focus.

_'Stretch out with your feelings.'_

Just as the angel was about to impale it, 01 lowered and reversed the blade while Shinji 

leaned of to the side. The angel flew past and its core was slashed by the lightsaber. The 

resulting crack of the core caused the angel to suddenly shoot off away, but it was far too 

late. It hovered in the air briefly before reverting into its ring form. It then began to 

slowly descend to the ground. As the angel descended, 01 stood over the angel, ready to 

bring his blade down on the creature. But suddenly, the Eva stopped it attack and 

lowered the blade.

"Shinji, what are you doing? Finish it!" Misato ordered.

Shinji watched the angel slump down to the ground and answered back, "It's...already dying, Misato."

The strange tone of his voice caused Misato to blink. It was as if...he felt...sorry for it. 

The angel twitched more and remained still. The Eva's lightsaber vanished and the 

machine bent down beside the angel's body. Inside, Shinji's eyes were closed as he felt 

the angel's lifeforce leave its body. Despite everything that had happened in the past and 

the battle they fought, he felt remorse for taking its life. It was necessary, but the feeling 

was there. So much so that Shinji whispered a single word.

"Sorry."

Unknown to the others, Kaoru had watched the scene with great interest. Considering 

the purpose of Nerv and the Evas, he never expected to see such an emotion displayed 

for an angel. But it didn't surprise him too much that it was Shinji who showed them. 

Shinji had a strength that far exceeded anyone he knew. And the abilities he had shown 

were proof of that. But there was more. Shinji's calm exterior was enclosed around a 

fragile, but caring heart. He found that particular trait...endearing in a lillim. 

_'Interesting.__ Perhaps...I should wait a bit.'_


	22. Chap 22

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 22

A silent figure strode through the lower level of the Nerv HQ. The intense smell of blood

reeked the air as the figure walked up to what appeared to be a lake. However, this lake 

was colored in a translucent yellow. Also, standing over this strange liquid body was a 

distorted alien body. Arms were stretched out on what appeared to be a red cross. It had 

no legs and the same yellow substance dripped out from below and into the lake. The 

figure looked at this and mused.

"Adam."

Click

A metal object was lifted behind the figure, revealing it to be a gun. A female figure 

stepped out of the shadows, holding the weapon leveled at the first figure's head.

"I warned you, Kaji. You should have backed off."

Kaji simply closed his eyes and gave a slight grin, "Katsuragi. I guess I shouldn't be surprised." He slowly turned to her, "Well, I guess it's not so bad as long as it is you."

Misato kept her gaze on him before realizing the place smelled like blood. Looking up, 

she gasped at the horrific visage of the crucified angel

"What...is this?"

Kaji turned his head briefly, "This is Adam. The First Angel."

Misato's eyes were wide open in shock, "What is this doing here?"

Kaji turned back around to face the angel, "The Evangelion were created using Adam. In fact, the LCL used to control the Evas is actually the blood of this angel."

Shock increased on her face as she lowered the gun slightly, "What? That...can't..."

"This is what I was looking for, Misato." he spoke deeply. "There's more beneath the veil of Nerv that I have yet to uncover."

Misato struggled to recompose herself and leveled the gun on Kaji again, "No. Kaji, you have gone too far. And I...have my orders."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Katsuragi-san."

Misato blinked and turned her head to see the Jedi Knight standing beside her, his hand 

lightly planted on her shoulder.

"Qui-Gon? What are you doing here?" She looked back over at Kaji. "With him?"

"There is more going on here than simply battling the angels." Qui-Gon explained. "A darker design lurks and I fear it may have horrible consequences for the entire world. A fate a million times more devastating than Second Impact."

Kaji added, "Misato, please. There is more to discover. But if Qui-Gon is right, we do not have much time left." His gaze deepened, "Please..."

Misato looked at the two men and then at the angel. She knew what would happen to her 

if she didn't do this. _But, what if they were right?_ It seemed to make sense with many of 

the things that had happened. And she...just had to know.

Lowering her gun she muttered to Kaji, "You're going to get us all killed."

Kaji grinned; Misato frowned.

************

_Nerv__, upper level_

Shinji and Kaoru were walking down the corridor in their plugsuits. They were heading 

for the Eva cages for yet another synch test.

"So what are you doing after the tests?" Kaoru asked.

Shinji looked ahead and answered, "Well, I figured that I would visit Asuka again."

Kaoru smiled and nodded, "She's lucky to have a friend like you."

"I guess." he shrugged. "Do you want to come?"

"I'll pass. I have something else to do."

Shinji noted the brief tone of seriousness in his voice. Kaoru had never sounded like that 

before. But before Shinji could read any more into it, Kaoru's tone changed back to its 

usual light-hearted sound. "Besides, I don't really know Asuka that well."

"Well, when she awakens, you could meet her then." Shinji suggested, although he 

severely doubted that would happen. But then again, given Kaoru's personality, she may 

just be swayed. Kaoru was about to answer him when the locker room beside them 

opened up. Shinji instantly felt the unusual surge of the Force that could only be Ayanami 

Rei. The azure-haired girl stepped out and simply passed them going down the hall. 

However, her eyes swiftly shifted from Shinji to Kaoru and back again before returning 

her eyes forward and disappearing down the hall.

Shinji noticed the First Child's glance and briefly hoped there that she would...something. 

He wasn't sure. However, something else grabbed his attention. Rei's Force signature had 

increased slightly. It had been brief, but it was significant. And there was something else.

"Shinji?"

Shinji blinked out of his daze, "Hm. Oh sorry. I guess I dozed off there."

Kaoru just gave a simple smile and moved ahead of Shinji. However, he was well aware 

that Shinji was probing him. And he knew why. Rei's powers had increased briefly when 

she passed them. The reason Shinji was probing him was that Kaoru's own power...had 

increased as well.

*************

_Nerv__ Medical Ward_

Shinji was once again stationed beside Asuka's bed where the prone girl lay. Shinji had 

tried talking out loud and connecting to her through the Force but so far nothing. There 

was more to Asuka's condition than just physical injury. Shinji could feel the mental war 

that was raging inside of her psyche. Whether she could battle or not was solely up to

 her. But if he could reach her and help her, then she would have a better chance.

_'Asuka.__ I'm here. Can you hear me?'_

No response. Shinji sighed to himself. He didn't really expect a response, but he had 

hoped that there would be some sort of change or sign to show that his efforts weren't in 

vain. But it was still too early to tell. As these thoughts went through his mind, a familiar 

tremor course through him, telling him of who was approaching. Right at that moment, 

the door slowly opened and in stepped Rei Ayanami.

"Ayanami."

"Pilot Ikari." she answered back.

Shinji immediately noticed the uncertainty in her eyes and posture, "What brings you here?"

Rei looked down at the floor and answered softly, "I...am uncertain."

Rei quietly sat down by the side and lowered her eyes to the floor. Shinji looked at her 

from across, but didn't say a thing. Her thoughts were obviously troubled and she needed 

to compose herself before saying anything. He would wait for when she was ready. 

Finally...

"What...is...the Force?"

Shinji simply kept a steady gaze, although it was strange of him to explain this to her 

again. But then again, ever since the incident with her and Asuka, the whole situation was 

strange. Perhaps this would begin things anew.

"The Force is an energy that exists within all living beings. It connects us, binds us, and holds all life together."

Rei looked up at him, "I...do not understand."

Her gaze had shifted from uncertainty to slight curiosity. Shinji noted this, "Hm. Okay. Do you know how an AT field separates angels from Evas?" He waited for her to respond, which she did with a slight nod. "Well think of the Force as something like that, but also different."

"........."

It was obvious that this wouldn't be easy to explain verbally. So Shinji decided to try 

something else. "I have an idea. Close your eyes."

Rei simply complied without question. Shinji noted this also. She only did it because she 

thought of his request as an order. Brushing that aside, Shinji closed his eyes as well and 

focused, drawing onto the Force.

"What do you feel?" he asked.

"Nothing. I feel nothing."

"Okay. Try to focus your thoughts on me." He stopped briefly. "On...my presence."

Rei obeyed and the two were silent for a moment. Then...

"I...can feel you." she answered finally. "Your...soul...and...the Second's."

Shinji decided to try to use that to help her, "What do you feel of her?"

Rei seemed to struggle a bit, "Pain...struggle...fear...darkness."

Shinji expected her to say the first three words, but was surprised by the last.

"Darkness?"

"Not from her. Just...darkness." she responded.

Shinji remembered earlier how Rei sensed the foreboding darkness that loomed over 

everything. _'That's probably what she's feeling now.'_

"That's enough. You can open your eyes." Shinji ordered

The First Child complied and opened her eyes. However, she was plagued with the 

feeling that she had done this before; that she felt this before. _'But how could that be?'_

"How do you feel?"

Rei lowered her head slightly, "I feel...cold. But I also feel warm...here." She placed a 

hand on her chest. "I do not understand."

Shinji smiled lightly, "In time, you will."

*********

_Unknown..._

In a darkened area, a shadowy figure continued to scope out the outside of the Nerv 

geofront. He had spent the past several days analyzing the base for any and all 

weaknesses, patterns and movement. If he needed to, he could enter the highly secured 

base and leave without anyone noticing that he was there. It would be necessary if he

 was to carry out his assignments quickly. A single beeping sound alerted his attention 

and he looked at his communicator.

_"Eliminate the Third Child."_

The dark figure grinned toothily beneath the hood. He was hoping to do more than simply 

observe and now the time had finally arrived. Plus, the thought of getting rid of that Jedi 

brat was an extra bonus. 

_'Accepted.'___


	23. Chap 23

Disclaimer: See chapter one

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

Chap. 23

|

|

|

|

_Nerv___

|

Misato was a woman torn. She had failed to carry out the Commander's order and even 

worse, now she collaborating with Kaji, not to mention Qui-Gon. This was a situation 

that was bound to explode in her face. But she had to know. She had to know is she was 

really on the right side. In truth, she already knew that she was a pawn in Gendo's game, 

but she abided because as long as his goal destroyed the angels, it would be enough. But 

now, after learning about the Eva's and the angel in the Terminal Dogma, she had much 

to question. As she passed the halls, she caught sight of Ritsuko's lab door. A swell of 

fury suddenly arose within her and she stomped toward it. If anything, Ritsuko knew 

everything about this. And Misato was sure to get answers this time. As she drew closer, 

she saw the door slightly ajar. She was ready to slam it open when she caught sound 

of..._weeping?_ Misato slowed her pace and peeked inside. There see was greeted with a 

most surprising sight.

|

_'Ritsuko?'___

|

The blond-haired scientist was seated in the darkness, with only the light of the monitor 

illuminating before her face. But the striking part was that it was tear-stricken, with more 

flowing down from her eyes. The anger Misato felt disappeared in a flash and she moved 

away from the door. Never in her life had she seen Ritsuko like that. Ritsuko was always 

tough, right to the point of seeming cold-hearted. But Misato knew that wasn't truly her. 

She had seen her in various different faces. But never had Ritsuko cried. Not openly. 

Misato began to feel shame at what she felt earlier as well as how she treated her former 

friend. _'Former...'_ Perhaps she had been too harsh with Ritsuko. They have had their 

differences, but they remained friends regardless. Misato quietly moved away from the 

door, leaving her friend to her sorrow, for now.

|

_'I...should talk with her later.'_ she thought finally.

* * *

|

Shinji had just come out of school and was walking down the street. It had been a quiet 

day. Many of the students were absent, due to the fact that many of them had moved out 

of Tokyo-3 after the last angel attack. It saddened Shinji a bit that Kensuke was gone as 

well, but he knew that it was for the best. He didn't want his friend to get hurt in the next 

battle. That also reminded him of Touji, who had returned home, but he wasn't in school 

either. Shinji had visited him from time to time and he even helped out a bit. But the truth 

was that Touji seemed to react better with Hikari. Shinji smiled to himself. _'I guess I'll _

_leave__ them alone for now.'_ With that in his mind, Shinji headed for the hospital to see 

Asuka. He hadn't gotten anywhere with her, but it knew it would take time. He just had 

to...

|

_'Huh?'_

|

Shinji suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. Something had alerted his senses. His 

eyes roved around a bit, looking for whatever had caused the disturbance. As he 

searched, he noticed something was amiss. _'Where are the Section-2 guards?'_ Even 

though they hid themselves, Shinji usually knew where to find them. But now, they were 

nowhere to be found. Shinji's hand began to move to his belt. The last time this 

happened, he and Asuka were attacked. This time he would be ready.

Suddenly, Shinji ducked as a dark blur swooped right over him. Shinji stood back up just 

to see a figure in dark robes attack him. But Shinji was shocked to see the weapon the 

attacker was using.

|

_A gleaming red lightsaber..._

* * *

|

_Rei's__ apartment..._

|

The First Child sat in her room. There were no synch tests today and the Commander 

didn't have anything to do with her today, so she was pretty much alone. She had 

thought about seeing Shinji, but after the last encounter, she didn't know what to 

think. There was still much about that encounter that she couldn't piece together. It 

was as though something was trying to make sure she didn't forget. _'Forget what?'_ she 

pondered. It was making her restless and it had to stop before it intervened with her 

duties. But there was more to it than that. Unconsciously, she knelt down before her 

bed and folded her legs together. Taking calm breaths, she closed her eyes and let her 

mind open. As soon as it did, various images and voices entered in.

|

_-"May I join you, Shinji?"-_

_-"Darkness...grows."-_

Rei almost dismissed the visions, but she decided to observe them instead.

_-"What do you want, Wondergirl?"-_

_-"To...talk."__-_

The images began to speed up, almost threatening to overwhelm Rei. But she continued on as the images became clearer, but at the same time blurry. _'This is puzzling.'_

_-"Sohryu is right. There's no need for apologies anymore. But...it is accepted."-_

_-"Wondergirl..."-_

At that last image, a flash of light appeared, blinding her for a moment. When the light 

cleared, Rei found herself standing in the middle of a clear blue lake. There was nothing 

around except for dark clouds and fog.

|

_"You've come at last."_

|

Rei turned to the voice, only to come face to face with...herself.

"Who...are you?"

The figure gave an amused look _(As well as amused would look on Rei's face)_, _"I am you."_

Rei frowned, "That can not be. I am I."

The second Rei nodded and turned to the side, _"Perhaps. But I am also you."_

Rei looked at her counterpart, "What do you want?"

The counterpart began to move away a bit, but still answered, _"To be one with you."_

Rei became confused as the double continued, _"I am the Rei that existed before you. The second."_

Rei moved behind her, "That can not be. My predecessor no longer exists."

The second Rei turned back to her, _"The Force is strong within us."_

Rei blinked. It didn't make any sense at all, and yet it was clear as a bell. It just didn't add up.

You do not have the full knowledge to understand. Yet you do." She stopped briefly and looked up. There, a black cloud began to ooze out of the horizon. Its ominous visage caused Rei to feel..._fear?_

_"The darkness comes closer. But you know that, don't you?"_

Rei nodded. She knew she was talking about her role in Gendo's scenario of Third Impact. It was her purpose. Yet since her awakening, it had always felt...foreboding.

"Yes."

The second Rei moved next to her, standing side by side. _"You must remember. You must know. You must prepare. Are you ready?"_

Rei continued to look at the cloud. This...had to stop. It had to be stopped. And she had to know.

"Yes."

The moment she said that, the second grabbed her arm and began to glow in a 

shimmering, almost ghastly glow. The second began to move into the First Child and 

they both began to glow brightly. Rei gasped and the light began to return, but not before 

hearing the words...

|

_"The Force is with you...always."_

Rei's eyes snapped open...

* * *

|

_Nerv____Hospital__..._

The machine that droned beside the prone of body of Asuka began to beat rapidly...

* * *

|

_Rooftop..._

|

Shinji was trapped. Whoever this creature was, it wanted him dead. It was as though this 

guy had some sort of hatred against him. Shinji had tried to escape by leaping to the 

rooftops, but the phantom menace had jumped right after him, with the same abilities. 

That in itself caused Shinji to worry. Whoever this was, he had a connection to the Force. 

Not just a connection, he knew how to control it. And to top it off, it was the Dark Side 

that he was tapping into. Shinji couldn't run; he would just follow and hunt him down. He 

knew that much. There was only one thing to do. Shinji reached into his back and pulled 

out his lightsaber. He ignited the purple blade and held it forward, just as he would with 

his Sakabutto. The dark warrior didn't hesitate into attack, his red lightsaber flashing 

through the air. Shinji blocked, but the warrior came in again. And again. And again. And 

again. Shinji was being pushed back as the dark warrior pressed on, lightsaber 

hammering in on the young boy. Shinji tried hard to stop his assaults, but the creature 

seemed to be blocking his attunement with the Force, slowing him down. Shinji found 

himself on the edge of the roof with the dark one advancing on him. Shinji could make 

out an evil glare within the black hood and the creature lunged.

|

_"Let go..."_

|

Shinji suddenly sidestepped the lunge at the last second and whirled. A purple blur 

flashed and the dark warrior leaped away. He stayed back for a moment and raised a 

hand to his face. During this brief period, Shinji had seen what he had done. A trickle 

of blood came down from the warrior's face and into his hand. Shinji saw the instant 

fury of the dark one and felt the Dark Side grow even more. With a mere blur, the 

warrior leaped into the air and slashed down. Shinji barely managed to back away, but 

upon landing the warrior twirled around and lashed out with a powerful roundhouse kick. 

Shinji was smashed in the face and he fell to the floor hard as his lightsaber skirted 

across the floor. The dark warrior looked down on the young Jedi/Eva pilot. The boy had 

scarred him. And that was something he wouldn't tolerate. Spinning the blade in his hand, 

he struck down on the fallen boy, red light smashing...

|

...into a purple one. The dark warrior was shocked as Shinji somehow regained his 

lightsaber and blocked the attack. But even more so when Shinji suddenly rolled around 

and kicked him back. The dark one was furious and went in to attack, but again surprise 

came when Shinji attacked first. The purple lightsaber clashed with the crimson one as 

both of them slashed at each other. The dark one was shocked as Shinji fought him 

evenly. _'How could this boy...wait.'_

|

The dark one jumped back and examined Shinji as Shinji fell into stance. But the stance 

was different from the one he started with. And the dark warrior sensed more. The Force 

around this boy had increase dramatically. But it wasn't the boy himself. It was 

something else. As though...someone was controlling him, guiding him in what to do. But 

that wasn't possible. And yet, the way the boy was fighting, his stance, the Force 

signature; it was all too familiar. As though it was someone he faced before...

|

The dark warrior flinched. He heard movement coming up the steps behind him. Damn it. 

Nerv had sent reinforcements. He was supposed to have killed the Third Child a while 

ago. But with the Section-2 agents moving in, there was no other option, but to retreat. It 

had taken him too much time fighting Shinji and now he had to go. The dark one growled. 

|

_'Another time, Jedi.'___

|

Suddenly he jumped off the rooftop and onto the ground blow, barely making a sound. 

He then seated himself on a hidden motorcycle, gunned the engine, and zoomed away. In 

all of this, Shinji still held his stance, not moving for a while. He then blinked once and 

slumped to the ground. Right then, the Section-2 guards burst in. The only one there was 

Shinji, would was on the ground. As they called in paramedics, Shinji whispered one 

thing.

|

"Ke...nobi..."


	24. Chap 24

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chap. 24

"Kenobi..."

Shinji's eyes slowly opened to the clear white ceiling of the Nerv medical room. 

_'Familiar ceiling'_ he mused before slowly sitting up. Looking outside, he saw that

it was in the middle of the afternoon. Nearby, his lightsaber was neatly settled on a table. 

Raising his hand slightly, the weapon softly lifted in the air and moved to its master's 

hand. Shinji fingered it lightly, the memory of what happened resurfacing in his mind.

"Shinji?"

Shinji looked up to see Misato enter the room. Already she showed signs of increased 

stress and worry. _'She really should get some rest'_ he thought worried. She was stressed 

over something, but for once, it didn't seem to be about him. But in true Misato style, she 

didn't let it show and gave a sweet smile.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was really worried."

Misato settled down beside the bed and gave Shinji a firm hug. Shinji returned it, 

suddenly noticing that this is the first time she hugged him without cutting short his air 

supply. Breaking away, Misato expression became serious.

"Do you know what happened? Who attacked you?"

Shinji looked to the side, trying to recall what happened, "I don't know. It was...something. Covered in black...and..." Shinji's brain hit a jolt.

"He had a lightsaber, like me."

He indicated to his, to which Misato looked at briefly.

"Are you saying that he was like you? A...Jedi?"

"I don't think so. I mean, he was trained, but he was dark. Sinister. He was using the Dark Side.

Misato frowned even more. If what Shinji said was true and chances are it is, then the 

situation has just gone out of hand. Now there was a dark assassin out hunting Shinji 

with the same powers as him and possibly Qui-Gon. And there was still the Commander 

to worry about as well. If he finds out that Kaji is still alive and that she let him live, 

needless to say that there will be serious hell to pay.

Shinji on the other hand, was preoccupied with the fight. The last thing he remembered 

was being hurled to the floor and knocked out. After that, things were really blurry. He 

remembered feeling an unusual surge of in the Force and his body felt...different. Almost 

as though...it wasn't his own. As if there was someone else in control. _A name._ That's all 

he could recall now.

_Obi-Wan Kenobi..._

The name was familiar, but at the moment, Shinji was too worn to think. Clearing his 

mind, he tried to remember where he heard that name before.

_Yes. Two, in fact. The first one fell away and left me._

_What about the second?_

_He was one of the best Padawans around. And he became a great Jedi Knight. And he was a good friend._

_What was his name?_

_Kenobi.__ Obi-Wan Kenobi._

Shinji's eyes suddenly snapped in realization. Obi-Wan was Qui-Gon's former student. 

_But what had happened to him? Did he really help him? What was really going on here?_

***************

_Asuka's__ room, Medical Ward..._

Asuka's body remained prone in the bed while the machine nearby beeped on. But if 

anyone noticed, the beeping was different. Every now and again, the lines would spike 

briefly. But despite this, Asuka was still unconscious. It was at this point that the door 

silently opened. Entering in just as silently, Rei Ayanami made her way next to Asuka 

and sat down while the door closed behind her. Looking over at the Second Child, Rei 

simply closed her eyes.

_'Sohryu.__ It's time to wake up now.'_

***************

Misato walked with Shinji after he had been excused from the medical ward. The doctors 

where quite used to seeing him and they knew of the boy's fast healing ability, even if 

they didn't understand it fully. As they silently walked through the hallway, a figure 

suddenly stepped before them and blocked their path.

"Ritsuko." Misato said in half surprise. Remembering how she was earlier, she spoke in a more sympathetic voice. "How are you?"

Ritsuko however, didn't seem to notice and simply turned, "Come with me. Both of you."

Both of them gave her a strange look. Shinji found her behavior very confusing. Her 

emotions right now seemed to be absent from her face totally. Even her eyes were blank 

slates. Nevertheless, the pair followed her and they reached the elevator. Ritsuko pulled 

out her keycard and the doors opened.

Misato decided to delve deeper in order to find out what was going on, "What is this abo...?"

Ritsuko swiftly cut her off, "Just come."

With no other choice but to follow, Misato and Shinji entered the elevator. Ritsuko 

locked in the card again and the elevator dove downward. It fell even deeper than Misato 

even thought. It was clear that this wouldn't be the Terminal Dogma. _'What's deeper than _

_that__?'_ she questioned to herself. Finally, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. 

Ritsuko stepped out first and Misato and Shinji followed. As soon as she saw where they 

were, Misato gasped.

"Where are we?"

Before them were several dozen test tubes, each filled with LCL. But what was shocking 

was that each one contained a human figure. A figure recognizable as...

"What are...Rei?" Shinji finally managed to say. "They all look like Rei."

Indeed, each chamber had a copy for Rei Ayanami. They were all naked and wearing 

eerie smiles, but blank eyes.

"The First Child that you know as Ayanami Rei is in fact a weapon." Ritsuko said finally after standing in the midst to them. "She is the core of the Dummy Plug system." Looking at Shinji, "You remember that, don't you?"

Shinji struggled to control the tremble and anguish he felt after remembering that

incident. Misato took a step closer.

"What are you saying?"

Ritsuko answered her, her voice an eerie calm, "Rei was created for the purpose of creating a system that could activate the Evas without a pilot."

Misato's face curled into a frown, "You'd use a human girl to do that?"

"Human?"  Ritsuko asked softly before bursting in a soft fit of laughter. "Hahahaha. Rei is hardly human." She quieted down from her laughter. "In fact, you may be surprised by what she really is."

She looked at even further confused faces with amusement, "Ayanami Rei is in fact a genetic mix of human and angel." Then with a scowl, "A genetic mistake is more like it. A distorted mirror image of our greatest enemy and the very creator itself."

"What...do you mean...creator?"

"Shinji knows, right?" she replied, cast her gaze onto Shinji. "The way she looks, her appearance, even her very attitude at times. Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

Shinji blinked. _'I know?' _he wondered. '_What was she talking about? Why should he know?'_

_Your insight will show you what your mind is unable to sometimes._

Shinji thought about it, examining the times he's been with Rei. Unlike many others, 

Shinji knew Rei better than anyone, possibly even more than his father. Using Ritsuko's 

words as a basis, he let his thoughts focus in on her general attitude and appearance. 

Before he knew it, the answer appeared to him in a shocking revelation.

"M...mother?"

Ritsuko gave another smile at the proclamation, "That's right. Rei is nothing more than a distorted copy of Gendo's lost wife. Gendo..."

Ritsuko turned around suddenly, her voice beginning to break. Shinji broke out his 

realization and noticed this as did Misato.

"He never...never really loved me." she crackled lowly. "I was just his toy...something for him to play with and use...like a puppet." Her voice began to rise, "Well...I won't be used anymore."

Ritsuko suddenly reached over to a nearby panel and pressed a series of key. The tubes 

suddenly began to bubble and the clones began to struggle and scream.

"I won't be your puppet anymore!!!!"

The LCL turned red as the Reis began to dissolve in a horrific display. But Ritsuko wasn't 

finished and she grabbed a nearby metal girder and smashed it against the glass. The Rei 

inside spilled out and splattered over the ground before the two spectators.

"Ritsuko! Stop it!" Misato cried.

But Ritsuko paid no heed as she bashed against the next one and the next, Reis spilling 

out over the floor in a bloody display not unlike when and angel get destroyed by an Eva. 

Ritsuko's strength finally gave out and she slumped on the ground, not caring about the 

massacre she had created.

"I won't be used...I won't be used...I won't..."

Misato was completely shocked by what Ritsuko had done. She didn't know whether to 

be furious, disgusted, or sorry. Looking at Shinji, she expected Shinji to be just as 

horrified by this, but to her amazement, Shinji simply looked at the weeping doctor. 

Slowly, Shinji walked around the chaos and bent down before her.

"Dr. Akagi."

Ritsuko tried to raise her eyes, but the grief was too much for her and she wept again, "Shinji...I..."

Shinji placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, "I understand. My father...has hurt you a lot, hasn't he?"

Ritsuko finally managed to stop crying enough to look up at Shinji. She was surprised to 

see compassion in his eyes. She thought for certain that the Third Child would have been 

just as horrified as Misato, if not even more so. But that wasn't the case. Shinji saw 

beyond her current actions and saw the pain that he suspected was in the doctor for a

long time. Part of him wanted to keep his distance. But there was nothing forbidding a Jedi in comforting another person. Especially with one with this much grief. And his feelings wouldn't allow him to leave her in such a state.

"I...am such a fool." she muttered.

Misato watched the scene with possibly even more shock than before. This just didn't add 

up. She knew Shinji had changed, but he had never done anything like this before. It was 

even stranger than finding out about the First Child's origins. He was the same person as 

before, but at the same time, he wasn't. It just didn't make sense. Nothing seemed to 

make sense anymore. Everything was just getting worse and worse.

_'Shinji...what has happened to you?'_

The moment was suddenly disturbed as the elevator doors opened and a stream of 

soldiers flooded out and surrounded them. Misato blinked as she realized that they were 

Section-2 guards.

"Take them."

The guards moved in and grabbed hold of Ritsuko, nearly shoving Shinji to the ground. 

But as they did, a couple also grabbed hold of Misato. Misato looked in surprise.

"What is this?" she demanded.

The lead guard answered her as they restrained her, "By order of Commander Ikari, both of you are under arrest."

"What!?!"

"Misato?" Shinji questioned, but a few of the guards blocked his path to her.

Misato suddenly realized that Gendo must be arresting her because she failed to eliminate 

Kaji. Realizing this, she stopped struggling and let them escort her out, with Ritsuko 

beside her, equally restrained.

***********************

_Unknown…_

The shadowy visage of Darth Maul reappeared within what appeared to be his living 

quarter. The face of the Sith was twisted with rage as he still felt the searing mark of 

Shinji's lightsaber on his cheek. He began to reach to his pack to take care of it, but 

stopped himself. _'No. This will remain here as a reminder.'_ he mused. He had 

underestimated the boy and that angered him more than anything. This anger, combined 

with the pain he felt from his wound, transferred into the Dark Side, growing in rapid 

succession. He will not underestimate the boy again. _Never again_. Raising his lightsaber, 

he ignited it. Twirling it in his hand, he ignited the second end, created a glowing red 

lance.

_'Next time, you will die Jedi.'_


	25. Chap 25

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 25

Shinji strode home from school, once again alone. It had been three days since Misato's 

and Ritsuko's arrest and Shinji was left to himself during that time (with the exception of 

Pen-Pen). Now while Shinji was used to feel alone, this time wasn't as depressing as 

normally. But it did unnerve him still. As a Jedi, he was taught to value such times, since 

they gave time for meditation. But then that meant that Shinji would have to remember 

the things that had occurred recently, none of which were pleasant. The arrest, Ritsuko 

revealing the truth about Rei, the dark stranger that attacked him, all of this seemed 

overwhelming even now. Perhaps this quiet time was what he needed now to sort it out. 

Still, he wished he had someone around to talk to.

"Shinji."

Shinji turned, but he had already recognized that it was Karou. Not just from the voice,

but by the surge of the Force that he felt some minutes before.

"Karou. Hi."

The silver-haired boy strode beside him, his ruby eyes twinkling with an unseen 

amusement.

"Sorry I haven't been around lately. I've been real busy lately."

Shinji simply nodded in understanding, "It's okay."

Karou looked at his friend and realized something was amiss, "Is something wrong?"

Shinji sighed silently to himself, "Well..."

*********

Misato began to pace in her cell like a rabid animal. The prison itself didn't annoy her or 

even bother her that much. Compared to being stuck in a raft as Second Impact erupted 

around her, this was nothing. She was however worried about how Shinji was faring. 

With Asuka in the hospital, he was virtually alone right now. She didn't know why that 

bothered her too much. Probably past feelings of worrying about him. But they weren't 

needed now. She had seen the new attitude of the Eva pilot. Or maybe not new, just 

dormant. His eyes still remained sad, but the strength that only showed in his battles

with the angel was reflected in them more so now. She was just surprised to see that 

reaction from him in that situation. It was enough to shock her almost to silence. But 

Shinji reacted very calmly; an eerie sight for the Third Child. She would have to learn 

just what it was that made him that way. That is of course, assuming that she lived long 

enough to find out.

"Major Katsuragi."

The prison door swung open and two Section-2 guards stepped in. Misato didn't flinch and 

merely glared at the dark suited men.

"Commander Ikari wants to see you."

Misato simply stared at them and finally walked out of the prison, with the guards beside 

her.

_'This is going to be hell.'_

***************

The two youths continued on through the streets. As they walked, Shinji told Karou of 

everything that had happened up to this point. Karou took the information in silence and 

waited for his friend to finish.

"It sounds like you have much ahead of you."

Shinji seemed to have missed the hidden note in that message, "Perhaps. I just...I just 

wish the others were around as well." Looking up at Karou, he smiled, "But I'm really glad 

you're here."

Karou smiled back, "That's what friends are for, Shinji." He turned away, "Even in the 

end."

This time, Shinji noticed. "End?"

Karou didn't answer and went on, "Shinji, I want you to know the time I spent here has 

been great." A wishful look crossed his face. "Especially with you. You've shown me a 

light of heart that I've never seen before in a lillim." Turning to face the brown-hair boy, "I 

want you to remember this. I love you, Shinji Ikari."

Shinji was nearly taken aback by this proclamation, "Karou..."

Karou simply held his smile and then began to move away, "I have to go now, Shinji." He 

swiftly strode down the street, leaving the stunned boy behind.

"See ya."

Karou soon disappeared down the street, with Shinji still in the same position. Shinji 

couldn't help but feel..._happy_. No one has ever cared for him that way or even declared it 

in such a manner. But he felt that deep in his heart, it was true. Karou cared about him in 

a way he had never felt in his lonely life. With exception of his mother, there was no one 

else. Shinji was happy to have a friend like that.

_So then, why were his instincts bothering him?_

****************

_Gendo's__ office..._

Misato was once again brought into the dark chamber in which the Commander and 

Sub-Commander were at its center. The guard stood on both sides of her, but Misato 

wasn't afraid. Or even nervous for that matter. Why she wasn't sure, but she felt

strangely calm right now.

"Katsuragi." Gendo began his usual cold tone present in his voice. "You disobeyed a direct 

order and allowed the traitor, Ryoji Kaji, to escape."

"Yes sir." she responded neutrally.

"Because of this, you will be reduced in rank to captain. Consider your time in prison as 

time served."

Now her calm began to fade, dominated by sheer confusion. "S-sir?"

"Is there a problem?" he stated coldly.

Misato managed to speak again, "No sir."

"You are dismissed."

Misato immediately left, still in disbelief over what just happened. She had let Kaji, the 

traitor, live and all the Commander did was giving her a slap on the wrist. _'No, there must _

_be__ more'_ she pondered. This is Gendo Ikari we're talking about here. He doesn't just let 

things go. The only possible reason that she wasn't dead right now was that he must still 

have a use for her. And the only use left was the final angel. Once it was destroyed, then

her fate would be sealed. Provided it didn't destroy them and create Third Impact. It 

seems that either way, she would die.

_'Perhaps...I have no choice.'_

Unfortunately, that was when the alarms rang. Misato didn't seem to listen at first, but as 

the ringing rang on, she slowly moved to the command deck fully aware of her fate.

***************

The command center was crowded with activity as everyone moved to their stations. 

Through this activity, Misato entered in nearly soundlessly. As she watched everyone 

scramble, she was amazed that Ritsuko was there as well. Ritsuko was busy getting 

things in order. Ritsuko noticed Misato's entrance and the two exchanged a glance and 

then Ritsuko turned away. With that ended, Misato went into command mode. She may

not be a major, but she was still in charge at the moment.

"Report!"

Aoba and Shigeru were both surprised to hear Misato's voice, but Aoba managed to 

answer.

"We have a blue light alert coming from the Eva hanger."

_'The hanger?__ Just great.'_ she fumed inwardly. The last angel somehow got into the only 

defense they had.

"Can we get a visual?"

"Working on it." Shigeru answered. He began to furiously work on the control panel and 

then... 

"There."

The image came up and it displayed the Eva cages. The screen was still fuzzy, but a 

massive red object could be seen. As the screen cleared, the shape of the object became 

undeniable. Eva 02. Maya immediately went to check on the status of the Eva, only to 

find more disturbing news.

"This doesn't....there's no one piloting it. In fact, the entire entry plug is absent."

Ritsuko and Misato looked at her in shock. "No." Ritsuko cried. "That's impossible." 

Misato simply frowned. If it was an angel, it must have infected the Eva the same way as 

Bardiel. _But how come they didn't detect it before it reached the hanger? And how did it get _

_that__ far to begin with?_

"I've localized the blue pattern." Aoba announced. "It's coming from the hand."

The screen zoomed in on the left hand of the unit, showing that it was raised up leveled. 

A figure was standing within the Eva's palm.  _A humanoid figure._ Silver hair frayed upward 

as it glowed in a fiery red aura.

"That's...Nagisa?" Ritsuko gasped.

"Blue pattern confirmed. It's coming from him." Aoba said.

"He's...the seventeenth angel." Misato whispered.


	26. Chap 26

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 26

"That can't be. Kaoru...an angel? That can't be."

Shinji and Rei were both brought in soon after the angel alarm. Both Children were 

suited in their plugsuits and called before Misato. It was after the briefing when Shinji 

made the forehand comment.

"It is. He has also taken control of 02 and is making his way to one of the elevators. 00 

is in cyrostasis, so it's up to you, Shinji."

Shinji lowered his head. He still couldn't believe that Kaoru, his beloved friend, was an 

angel. It certainly explained a couple a things. Mostly of his appearance. But now he 

was being order go down there and stop him. _But could he?_

"You are the only one, Shinji." Misato stepped out of her commander-role for a 

moment and spoke softly. "You have to stop him."

Shinji closed his eyes as fear began to etch into his heart again. He could feel to 

hopelessness begin to grow in him and a sense of dread. But he pulled his head up and 

called his resolve. _There is no death. There is the Force._

"Roger."

*******************

Eva 02 stalked it way toward one of the elevator doors. Bending forward, the red 

machine reached out and pried the massive doors open in a great display of strength 

while Kaoru hovered beside it. When the doors were wide open, the machine stepped 

onto the platform. Kaoru started the controls and the elevator lowered into the depths 

of Nerv. As the Eva slowly descended, Kaoru simply stood in its open palm, hands in 

his pockets. 

_'He's coming. Shinji-kun.'_

Slowly, he raised his head to see another elevator descend in conjunction to his, but at 

a faster rate. And standing on this one was none other than the dreaded Eva 01.

"Kaoru..."

Kaoru simply levitated beside the red Eva and the monster machine stood in attack 

posture. 01 jumped off its elevator and onto the other. As soon as it did, 02 attacked, 

shooting it arms forward and grabbing 01 by the throat. Shinji was surprised by the 

speed.

"It's puzzling." Kaoru spoke. "Angels are hated by lillim, and yet the Evas, the replicas 

of the first angel, Adam, are their salvation."

Shinji continued to struggle, trying to get out of the Eva's death grip. Breaking the 

controls sideways, Shinji caused his Eva to shoot it arms up in between 02's arms and 

bashed them away. Then with a swift knee, 01 caught 02 in the chest plate, causing it to 

stumble back. However, before he could make another attack, 02 ducked down a punch 

01 in the face. 01 reeled back and the red arms came at him again. 01 did likewise and 

both Eva's wound up holding each other's shoulders.

"How...?" Shinji wondered out loud.

Kaoru answered, "As the Evas are copies of Adam, so am I. But they need other souls 

to guide them. This one's soul is vacant and so I am its will."

The two Evas continued to grapple for control and Shinji was fighting hard to keep 

himself standing. Shinji stared at the fiery Eva from his view-screen.

"Sorry, Asuka."

01 suddenly stopped struggling and fell back, taking 02 with it. But while it fell, Shinji 

twisted the Eva around and caused 02 to fall on the bottom, with him holding it down 

on top. 02 struggled to rise, but 01 hold was too great. Inside, Shinji struggled to hold 

down the Eva when he realized that his target wasn't 02, but rather Kaoru. 01's head 

turned to the silver-haired angel, who was still hovering in the sky with his A.T. field 

ablaze around him. Shinji was about to slip away one of 01's hands and reach out for 

him when he stopped himself.

_Use the Force. Let go._

Shinji blinked.  Why would he think that now? He felt that that wasn't the way to stop 

Kaoru. It wasn't...it didn't feel right. His feelings were telling him something else.

_Face him._

Shinji blinked repeatedly before realizing what had to occur. Shinji removed his head 

transmitter and released the controls.

"Shinji? What are you...?"

In the control room, "He's exiting 01."

Both Ritsuko and Misato exclaimed, "What?!"

True to those words, 01 knelt down as Shinji had ejected the entry plug and it opened 

up. LCL poured down from it as Shinji came out and leaped to the elevator floor below. 

Kaoru watched with interest and lowered himself to the floor as well.

"Kaoru. Why have you betrayed me?" Shinji immediately asked.

Kaoru smiled softly, "It is what I must do. To return to the beginning. To Adam."

"Even if it means destroying everyone on the planet?"

"I...It is my fate." Shinji looked surprised. Normally, Kaoru was so sure of things. Kaoru 

turned his head to the side, 

"I'm truly sorry, Shinji. But this must be."

Kaoru calmly closed his eyes and the shimmering AT field around him began to 

intensify and fold. Opening his palm, a blade of red light formed and solidified. Kaoru 

lowered the blade.

"I have no choice."

Shinji narrowed his eyes, but made no move. He had nowhere to go and his only 

weapon was now useless. He didn't understand why he had to face Kaoru face-to-face 

like this, but he was defenseless now.

_'Shinji...'_

Shinji suddenly shot his head upward and saw a glittering object falling down the 

elevator shaft. Raising his hand, Shinji called on the Force to pull the object toward it. 

Straight and true, the silver object fell neatly into his hand and Shinji looked in surprise.

_'My lightsaber.'___

He didn't know how it happened, but he would figure that out later. Kaoru looked on as 

Shinji activated his violet lightsaber and held it forward.

"So there it is." Kaoru nodded solemnly as his raised his own saber. "We are both are 

tied to this fate."

In that second, the two former friends kept silence, looking; hoping that either would 

back down or walk away.

The next second, their lightsabers clashed...


	27. Chap 27

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 27

_Shzzzzzzzzz__!!!!! Shhzzzzzzzzz!!!!!! Shhzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!_

Again and again, the blades of light clashed together in the deadly dance between the 

two. One, a Jedi Padawan who was fighting to stop the world from being annihilated. 

The other, an Angel who was trying to fulfill his fate by rejoining with Adam, the first 

Angel. Both are the best of friends, but their separate agendas have forced them into 

this desperate conflict. A conflict where only one of them can be the victor. Only 

one...could walk away alive.

"What do you mean, tied to fate?" Shinji asked as held back one of Kaoru's slashes. 

"What is all of this about?"

"Adam. Our mother being. Those born from Adam must return to Adam."

Shinji slowly stepped to the side, holding the lock between the blades. "Even if it 

means destroying everyone?"

"It must be." Kaoru said, following his movements, only in reverse. "We must all 

become one once again.

Shinji's eyes widened with surprise, "One?"

Kaoru swiftly pulled back and slashed across diagonally twice. The silver boy's face was 

still and neutral, with no trace of emotion. _Like Ayanami... _Shinji followed and their 

blades sizzled and clashed, with neither gaining any ground. Kaoru tried a different 

attack and slashed low, but Shinji matched it and the lightsabers locked once more. But 

Kaoru spun his energy blade around, breaking the lock. He then spun around in a 

back-slashes and Shinji evaded. Shinji finally went on the offensive, attacking with a 

vertical slash. But Kaoru leaped up into the air and landed on the 02's foot. Shinji 

followed and Kaoru struck out while he was in the air. But Shinji tucked his body into a 

ball and flipped over Kaoru. Turning, his blade soared at Kaoru, but Kaoru had already 

turned around and he parried the blow. He then followed with another low twirling 

slash, causing Shinji to jump away and land on the foot of 01 on the opposite side.

"Kaoru, listen to me." Shinji called out. "You don't not have to do this."

Kaoru pointed his saber at Shinji. "Sorry Shinji. But I do."

A surge in the Force suddenly alerted Shinji and Kaoru shot up in the air. Shinji raised 

his saber up to defend the incoming slash, but Kaoru made no attempt and landed a 

meter away from Shinji. Saber in hand, he swept in a low arch. Shinji hopped up to 

avoid it, but Kaoru quickly arose and slashed across again. Shinji held his saber forward 

in defense, but his block was awkward and the lightsaber flew from his grasp. Kaoru 

then slashed back and Shinji jumped back to avoid it, but he lost his balance and fell off 

the Eva's foot. Kaoru looked forward for a moment, waiting to see if Shinji would come 

or not. But it was then that the elevator stopped, reaching its designated floor. Kaoru 

turned and jumped off the foot, walking into the graveyard of the Evangelions; Terminal 

Dogma. His energy sword was still in hand, humming as he calmly strode up to the LCL 

lake and the distorted creature that was crucified above it. Upon seeing it, Kaoru 

frowned.

"No. This is different."

"Kaoru, stop."

Kaoru smiled lightly. _'Persistent. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me.'_

"Lillith." he aloud. "The mother of humanity."

"Lillith?" Shinji questioned. Taking a look up at the angel, "So that is not Adam."

Kaoru slowly turned to him, "I must seek Adam."

Shinji stared at him, "Kaoru, listen. You don't understand. You don't have to do this." 

His gaze became intent. "We do not need Third Impact for all to be one."

Kaoru narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"The Force." Shinji explained. "It binds all living things together."

"Impossible." he said quietly. "Nothing can break through the holy region of the soul."

Shinji didn't break his glance from the silver-haired boy, "It doesn't matter. The AT 

field. That's what I've been sensing from you. The AT field is like the Force. The only 

difference is that an AT field separates. But the Force works in harmony with it. That's 

why I feel stronger when I'm in the Eva. I bond with the Eva, but in a different way." He 

took a step forward, "So you see, you don't need Third Impact."

"No. I'm sorry, but...I'm not like you."

Kaoru suddenly whirled his energy saber in a wide arch, bearing it down on Shinji. 

Shinji's lightsaber ignited instantly and the blades crackled brightly. Kaoru pressed on, 

delivering shorter, but stronger attacks. Shinji was forced into the defensive stance once 

more. As Kaoru fought, Shinji kept his feet in place so that he wouldn't be pushed back 

further. As a Padawan, he learned to be defensive in his fights. But given the rate of the 

fight, he realized he couldn't stay this way for long. Shinji would have to think of 

another tactic. He called on the Force and he saw Kaoru's next slash. Shinji raised the 

blade, appearing to block again. But as soon as the energy sabers touched, Shinji pulled 

back, causing Kaoru's saber to slip down in a smooth parry. Shinji quickly raised his 

lightsaber and the energy found itself at Kaoru's neck.

"Yes you are." Shinji whispered. He leveled the saber down slightly. "Even with the AT 

field, I can feel the Force strongly in you. We don't have to do this."

Kaoru took in the words and lowered his head, ignoring the smelting heat from Shinji's 

saber. "Fate...will not allow it." he said sadly. "I have been destined to live forever, even 

with the destruction of mankind as a result."

"Kaoru..."

But then strangely, Kaoru lifted his head and smiled, "But I am now capable of dying. I 

can change my fate now. Be free."

Shinji blinked in confusion, "What are you saying?"

Kaoru looked at Shinji, his eyes hopeful and serene. "My last words. You must erase me 

Shinji."

"Erase you?" Shinji couldn't believe it. Despite their battle and fight, Shinji bore no ill-

will to him and still saw him as his friend. Killing him was...

"Kaoru, I..."

"You must. In order to survive, you must. If I am to die for others to live, then it is a 

price I wish to pay. I must die so you may live. I can't think of a better way.

Kaoru...

"You know I'm right." Kaoru slowly closed his eyes and knelt down to the floor. Shinji's 

blade still hummed before his face, but he was no longer bothered by it. Shinji frowned 

deeply, trying to think of a way to get out of this and stop it. But Kaoru was right. There 

was no other way. Slowly, the saber lifted up over his head and Shinji held it fast.

"The Force..." Kaoru said softly. "Do you think it binds those even that die?"

Shinji struggled, trying to find his inner calm. But it seemed to elude him now. Still, he 

was able to answer.

"With the Force...there is no death."

Kaoru's smile widened slightly, "Then...I am happy."

Kaoru then shifted his body, causing him to be knelt face-forward. Shinji blanched, but 

kept his saber on hold. Kaoru looked up at his friend...his best friend, smiled once more.

"Thank you Shinji. Thank you for being my friend...always." He blinked slightly and 

then whispered.

"The Force is with you. Always."

Shinji wanted the cry; wanted to break down right there and then. Rather he shut his 

own eyes, reeled back the lightsaber and struck...

...Nothing. He hit nothing. The lightsaber sizzled for a moment, indicating contact, but 

then...nothing. Shinji looked to see that Kaoru had disappeared. All that was left were 

his clothes, which silently slumped down to the floor. Shinji knelt down and his hands 

gripped the clothes. Kaoru...his best friend...the only one that said they loved him...was 

gone. Shinji struggled to compose him as he tried to feel his dying energy. It was a 

custom for Jedi to sense the departing energies of the dead, regardless of whom or what 

it was. It was their way of mourning. However, Shinji was too broken up to focus 

correctly and only ended up sobbing over the clothes, clouding himself from one little 

facet.

_There was no departing energy..._

***********

_Gendo's__ office..._

"The angel has been destroyed." Kouzou reported.

Gendo sat in his usual posture, but behind his gloved hands, a smile formed. "At last."

The sub commander continued, "You should know that the Third Child has 

disappeared."

"It doesn't matter. His purpose has been fulfilled. He is of no consequence anymore."

"Are you sure, Ikari?" Kouzou asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You question me?"

"Not at all." he replied calmly. "The Third Child may be an unseen factor."

"Nothing is unseen." The Nerv commander uttered. "Soon all will be as it should be."

*************

Misato returned home late in the evening. Her eyes were swollen and red to the point 

where it would put Rei's eyes to shame. Everyone in the command room had witnessed 

the battle up until Kaoru had moved away from the Eva's cameras. After that, it was 

mostly a blur, but they had detected the disappearing blue pattern, indicating Kaoru's 

demise. After the death of the seventeenth angel, she had sent a retrieval team to 

recover the Evas and Shinji. The Evas was right where they were, but Shinji had 

disappeared. She searched for him all over, but he was no where to be found. She sighed 

deeply. When Commander Ikari heard this, he didn't seem to care at all about his son's 

disappearance. Misato would have been mad, but she was far too tired to vent anger 

right now. When Shinji vanished the first time, it had been nearly impossible to find 

him. It wouldn't have mattered if he was a Jedi or not. If Shinji didn't want to be found, 

he would not be found. She just hoped that he would call or if he had left a note at the 

house. She had gone to the hospital to check on Asuka in case he was there, but it 

seemed that the Second Child had been moved to another ward. She walked to her 

apartment and unlocked the door. _'I don't think a beer will help this time.'_ But when the 

door opened, she was greeted with a most surprising sight.

"Asuka?!"

"Shinji left. But he'll be back."


	28. Chap 28

Disclaimer: See chapter one

_AN: Sorry for the long delay. I'm trying to get over a major writer's block. Thanks for waiting._

Chap. 28

Misato's mouth was agape as she saw the Second Child standing in the middle of the living 

room. She almost didn't believe it. The A-1 connectors that were once in her hair where now 

absent, letting her hair dangle out in the front and covering one of her eyes.

"Asuka! How...? You were..."

Misato was still trying to formulate words, but Asuka looked at her and cut her off.

"Misato." she started quietly; an unusual characteristic of the fiery haired German girl. 

"There's a lot I have to explain. But I guess I should start by saying..." She looked 

into Misato's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Misato blinked, "Sorry?"

She didn't know how much more of this she could take. First Shinji and...now Asuka. They just 

seemed to be changing before her eyes. Returning to the subject at hand, she saw the sad 

look on Asuka's face. Misato had never seen such a look before. Sure, she expected the 

fact that it was there, but she never willingly displayed it to her or anyone else.

"For everything I've done. For all the trouble I caused."

Misato took a step forward and spoke soothingly, "It's okay, Asuka. You just had a 

rough time."

Asuka turned her head away, "No, it's not. You don't know what I have done."

"Wondergirl..."

"Sohryu." Rei answered simply as the girl stood in her doorway, ragged and holding a sharp, 

but broken blade in her hand. Rei however showed no sign of fear as the Second Child 

slowly approached her. The Dark Side seemed to tumble about it her, conflicting with Rei's 

handle on the Force. But Rei was unperturbed. There was a great swell of pity to be felt 

here. And with that came...compassion.

----------------------

_Flashback, Chap. 19_

"If this is what it takes, then do it." Rei silently responded as she took a step toward the 

deranged girl. "I will not be angry."

Asuka seemed confused for a moment, but only a moment. A mad look enter into her eyes and 

with a cry, she lunged forward and stabbed the blade into Rei's heart.

"Yahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

Rei's eyes went wide and she fell back without so much as a cry. Her body smacked into the 

floor and lay still. As blood pour out of the lifeless body, Asuka simply looked at down at her.

"Hehehe...huh?"

She lifted her hands and saw the blood that was sprayed onto her hands. The laughter died 

immediately and Asuka looked back at Rei and her hands before reality smashed into her.

"Wh...what? What...have...I...What have I done?" She held her head in a frenzied panic and 

her knees bent to the floor. The floor stained with the blood of the First Child.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!"

------------------------

"After that, everything went dark."

Misato listened on, not wanting to let her emotions going riot at this confession. Asuka had 

just admitted to killing Rei. It was hard not to go crazy on her for that. But she 

remembered Asuka previous mental instability and figured that attributed to it. But in the 

end, the shock of seeing Rei's body on the ground and her blood on Asuka's hands must 

have pushed her beyond what she could hold and passed out into a coma due to the 

stress. Misato could definitely relate to that.

"I can't believe...of all people...Wondergirl gave up her life...to help me." Asuka continued, her 

voice beginning to break. "That even after that, she still helped me." Her hand clenched tightly, 

trying to keep the tears from falling. "I was so lost, Misato. I kept hearing baka Shinji's voice, 

but it seemed so far away. I couldn't reach it. But then, I heard her voice too. They both kept 

calling, one by one. I had to reach them." A single tear finally broke Asuka's defense.

"I had to come back."

"Rei?" Misato asked. What Asuka told her about Rei was a little hard to swallow. She 

understood Rei wanting to protect a fellow pilot, even if it meant her own life. But 

Misato always thought that for Rei, that only meant in battle. Helping Asuka with a personal 

crisis? _'What is going on with these Children?'_

"But why? I don't understand."

Asuka sniffed a bit, "I don't believe it either. But...it makes sense."

"What? What does?"

---------------------------

_Flashback, Chap. 24_

Asuka's eyes opened lightly at she awoke. A plain of white was before her sight and when she 

blinked to clear her vision; she realized that she was looking at the ceiling. _'The hospital?_

_How...?'_

Before another thought, a pile of clothes slumped lightly beside her. Asuka sat up slowly to 

see Rei standing near her. A flash of memory hit Asuka and she gasped at seeing Rei, alive 

and well. But that memory was also latched with a twinge of guilt.

"Wondergirl?"

"Sohryu." Rei started. "There is little time. You must save Shinji."

Asuka grasped her head to shake the cobwebs out, "What are you talking about?"

Rei began to move to the door, "I can not explain now. But I need your help. I can not help 

Shinji now." She paused briefly, struggling somewhat.

"Please."

Asuka frowned. Despite all that happened, her older traits seemed to brush to the surface. 

"Why? Afraid to lose you little boyfriend?"

Rei remained silent and opened the door to leave. But as she stepped out, she stopped 

and answered softly.

"He's my brother."

"Her brother?!" Misato gasped.

---------------------------

I don't get it either, but she'd said she'd explain it later. But she wanted me to help Shinji and 

she gave me his lightsaber-thingee."

Misato's mind went into warp. Rei saying that Shinji was her brother wasn't too hard to grasp. 

After what Ritsuko told her and Shinji, it was possible. But Rei was part angel. _How could that _

_be?_ But then, something else didn't add up.

"Wait. How did she know he was in trouble?" she asked suspiciously, "If what you say 

is true, then this had to have happened before the attack, since Rei was in HQ minutes before 

it began and hasn't gone anywhere since."

Asuka shrugged, "Don't look at me. I don't know how. All I know is that after she told me this, 

she left. Minutes later, the alarms went off and I left the hospital. Then I heard that the 

angel took over my Eva and I went toward the elevators. Then..."

Misato noticed her stop, "Then what?"

"I don't know. The elevators were gone and...I heard baka Shinji...calling out."

"To you?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean..." Asuka stopped to think. "I don't know what I mean. He needed 

help somehow and I dropped the lightsaber down the shaft."

_'This just gets weirder and weirder'_, "How did you know he would catch it?"

"I don't..." She went silent once again and Misato moved before her and held her shoulders. 

Asuka's eyes were down, but she managed to finish; speaking as if in enlightenment.

"Perhaps...the Force. I guess there's no other answer."

Misato shook her lightly, "What about Shinji? You said that he was here."

"Yeah." Her eyes were still looking down, but her voice was stead this time. "The baka looked 

pretty worn out. He said that he just needed some time away. I thought he was running away 

again, but he said that he would be back soon. Something about meditation."

Misato slowly released her. She understood Shinji's reasons. Although she wasn't around at 

the time, she knew that he had formed some sort of bond with Kaoru. Having to kill a friend 

would send anyone crazy, but Shinji seems to be dealing with it in his new way.

"Well, as long as he's okay." She frowned to herself though, "But this won't sound good to the 

commander."

"He won't care."

Both Asuka and Misato turned to the new voice coming from the doorway. It was Rei. 

At the appearance of the First Child, various emotions went through both Misato and Asuka. 

For Misato, it was both suspicion and caution. For Asuka, it was guilt, confusion, and a hint of 

anger. Rei seemed to detect hers first.

"There is no death; there is the Force."

Turning back to Misato, "Commander Ikari no longer needs Shinji-kun. The Seventeenth angel 

is no more."

Misato sighed and sat down on the couch. Surprisingly, a can of beer had been placed on the 

table before her. _'Shinji'_ she thought before she took the can and drank it. When she guzzled 

enough, he gave another sigh, "Well, at least we won't have to deal with the angels anymore. 

That's one thing down at least."

However, both Asuka and Rei gave dark glances and Rei responded, "I fear that the worse is 

yet to come."

All three girls were silent after the statement, each knowing that the future held some hard 

times for them all. A dark time was approaching for them. Whether they would be ready 

for it or not was the question that remained.


	29. Chap 29

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 29

_Ayanami__ residence_

Ayanami Rei sat in a chair stationed by the window. Her pose was very identical with

her usual sitting posture in school. And like school, her thoughts weren't as serene. In

fact, she had been more troubled than she had ever been. She knew what was coming.

She knew what would happen. Soon enough, the Commander would initiate his final

phase in the Human Instrumentality project. And once that is done, her life, her very

existence, along with the rest of the world, would be no more. She had been raised, bred

for this sole purpose. But she was different now. Now, she wanted to live as she does

now. To learn more about...life itself. She once thought that Eva was her link to people.

But now, she had a new link, a link that Shinji, her brother had shown her. _Brother..._

The azure haired girl soon blinked and turned an eye toward the door. She had felt it a

while ago, but decided now to give it some attention. A serious tremor in the Force.

Such wavelength of energy only meant one thing.

**Knock, knock...**

Rei simply remained motionless; not even answering the knock of what was soon to

be a frustrated Second Child.

"We need to talk now, First."

Rei still made no move and soon the door creaked open. Asuka peered inside and after

seeing Rei sitting there, growled.

"You could have answered, you know."

Rei finally turned her head fully, "What do you want, Sohryu?"

Asuka glared briefly, but stopped suddenly after taking her first step. Her eyes began to

cycle around the room slowly and Rei understood why. Asuka was just remembering

what happened the last time she was in her house. Though the place was clear, Asuka

remembered every detail vividly. Especially the floor she stood on. The blood...the

slump of a body falling...followed by the soul searing scream that echoed from her lips...

"Why did you do it?" Asuka asked softly. "Why did you let me kill you?"

Rei simply answer in her usual monotone, "It did not matter. I knew that I would simply

be replaced like my predecessors."

Asuka wasn't surprised by this. The day before, both Rei and Misato had already

informed her of Rei's origins. But that wasn't what was occupying Asuka's thoughts

right now.

"You didn't answer the question."

Rei turned her head back toward the window. Her answer was unsatisfactory to both

Asuka and herself as well as indirect. It wasn't like her to answer that way. But perhaps

she was used to thinking that way and answering that way. But not anymore. She was

different now.

"I wanted...to help you."

"Help...me?" Asuka gasped as her head snapped up to look at Rei. Pride began to

surface as Asuka took in her words.

"I never asked for your help, Wondergirl."

"But you needed it." was the simple response.

Asuka was stunned again, because she knew that it was true. Whether she wanted it or

not, Asuka had needed help. And out of all people, it was her azure-haired rival to

provide it. Asuka wanted to be angry, but found it unable to do so. This in itself was

strange. In the past, she would have exploded, ranting about how she was the great

Asuka Langley Sohryu and didn't need help from anyone. Perhaps it was where she

was or perhaps her experience with the Dark Side, or perhaps it was even how hollow

her ranting would be if she did, but whatever it was, she didn't allow her anger to

control her...yet. Frustration will have to do.

"You didn't have to stand there and let yourself get slaughtered like a dumb sheep just

to...help me."

"It is my purpose. We are fellow pilots, are we not?"

"Is that why you did it?" Asuka questioned, feeling her frustration grow into anger.

"Because we're pilots?"

"Yes." Asuka was about to burst when Rei continued, "And Shinji...would have been

sad."

Asuka paused after that. Shinji had tried to help her too, but she stabbed him instead.

Truthfully, Shinji had always tried to help her since the day they met. And she had

always been…ungrateful. She had slapped him, abused him, and ridiculed him. And he

always took it and continued on. Even after his training with Qui-Gon, that fact

remained unchanged. In fact, he had tried even more, calling out to her when she was in

her coma. Both him and Rei. _Perhaps…it was time to stop._

"You really care about that baka, don't you?"

Rei turned to her once again and answered simply, "He is my brother."

Asuka shrugged and stood by the window, next to Rei, "Okay, fine then. I guess I

can...cool down on you two a bit." She whirled to Rei, "But don't think that changes

things. I'm still the best Eva pilot there is."

Rei nodded and said nothing more.

==============================

_Highway_

It was a new record for Misato. This was the first time she drove on the highway at

normal speed. Normal as in really normal and not her usual break-neck speeds. She

figured she take it easy now. This whole time had been draining on the violet-haired

major. She was still in her position in Nerv and hasn't seen or heard of Commander

Ikari. She assumed that once the angels was gone, he would come for her. But that

hasn't happened. In fact, he's gone absent even to his second-in-command. The only

reason, she assumed, she was still alive was that either she still has a use or that he's so

wrapped up in something else that he's too busy to care. Either option didn't bode well

with her. Sighing, she tried to dismiss those thoughts with some positive ones.

Unfortunately, those were scarce these days. The only one she could possibly bring up

was Asuka's return. But even then, that in itself was strange. Asuka seemed to have

changed somewhat. Not like Shinji or Rei in that they remained the way they were, but

had a different aura about them. Asuka seemed to have mellowed out a great deal. Even

though they would have an argument here and there, it was mostly friendly banter,

nothing serious. Asuka was still a firecracker, but now she was less likely to fuse and

ignite. Maybe it was all her imagination. But the changes in the Children were actually

the only thing that seemed to bring her some comfort. Reaching a stop light, Misato

braked and sat waiting for it to change. Suddenly, the left door opened and before

Misato could say anything, a man entered the car. Misato quickly reached for her gun,

but paused when she saw who it was.

"Kaji."

The eternally unshaven man smiled at her, "Hey Katsuragi. Going my way?"

Misato frowned, wishing that that she had her gun at his head, "What are you doing

here?"

Kaji placed his hands behind the back of his head and sat back, "I just thought I'd catch

up with you. We haven't seen each other in a while."

"Yeah." she scowled. "And it's been paradise up until now."

Kaji was about to comment, but the light changed and Misato drove off. Her hands were

clenched around the wheel as she drove off.

"How are you?"

Misato scowled once more, "I'm just peachy." However, she couldn't help noticing that

he didn't ask in his usual manner. It was almost as if he was...concerned. She sighed

within and continued, "It's been a long month."

"Tell me about it."

Misato turned an eye to him, "So what did you really want? You know that you're a

marked man."

"I always am. In fact, I think they were behind me before you picked me up.

"What?!" she exclaimed. The steering wheel would now have nail marks in it as she turned the corner. "Damn it, I knew you were up to something." She braked the car abruptly, "Get out."

"Misato, please." he pleaded.

But Misato wasn't going to hear any of it, "No. Get out!

Kaji held his hands up, "Okay." He opened the door and stepped out. But he turned to

her and spoke again, "But I wanted you to know that Ikari is going to move soon. I don't

know when, but it's close. His absence is only one of the clues. There are others." He

stood up out of the car, "Just watch yourself."

Misato looked forward, quickly taking in the information. Kaji was about to shut the

door when...

"Wait."

Kaji stopped and peered inside. Misato was still looking forward, but continued, "A half

a mile and that's it."

Kaji flashed one of his ladykiller smiles, "I'll take whatever I can get."

Misato shook her head as he re-entered the vehicle. The car moved off again and

entered the highway.

"So what else is there?"

_'Right down to business.'_ "There's been a good amount of concern within SEELE. With

Ikari disappearing, they fear that he is up to something. They won't wait to start Third

Impact, so a confrontation with Nerv is inevitable."

"You'd think with the angels gone, our worries would be over." she grumbled. In truth,

she knew that wouldn't be the case. The Evangelions are essentially the most powerful

weapons on Earth. That alone would make them targets for others. But she had hoped

that it wouldn't come so suddenly.

"It's worse, I'm afraid." Kaji continued. "I did a little digging and I found out that they

want Shinji eliminated. Without him, Eva 01 will be stationary and easier to utilize."

Misato wasn't too shocked by that. Already someone had tried to kill Shinji, but failed.

It would only be natural that whoever it was would try again. But she was curious about

what they would want with the 01.

"Utilize for what?"

"Third Impact. That Eva is the key to it."

_'Eva 01 connected to...Third Impact?_' There seemed to be so many strings attached to

Nerv, the angels, SEELE, and the Evangelions, creating a web of shadows, deception,

and overall, power. It was far more twisted than she ever thought possible. She just

hoped that they could survive it all.

"Here's my stop."

Misato blinked and then pulled over to the side of the road. Kaji sat there a bit longer in

silence before he opened the door and stepped out. Closing the door, he bent down and

looked through the window.

"Be careful, Misato."

Misato finally turned to him and nodded, "Take care of yourself. And thanks."

============================

_Forest__ area_

_'This place hasn't changed.'_

The young apprentice stood before the small forest dwelling. It was a simple house,

with a small clearing in front. Shinji strode around slowly, remembering the time he

had spent here.

_-"You live here?"-_

_-"Yes.__ It's quiet here, so your connection with the Force will be easier."-_

All those days of training and quiet meditation had impacted his life in a way he never

expected. It gave him an inner strength that slept deep within himself, yet displayed

constantly. Shinji slowly moved around the house and into the back. There was a large

grassy clearing. Shinji remembered this well. It was here where the majority of his

training took place.

_-"Clear your thoughts. Let the Force flow through you."-_

_-"I did it. I felt it."-_

_-"Good.__ Very good. You've taken your first step. Now, let's try again."-_

_-"Yes Master."__-_

Shinji moved over to the center of the clearing and closed his eyes. The Force filled his

body like a calming music. It always impressed him how easily he was able to calm

himself here in this place. Even with all that had happened, he could reach a relative

peace here.

_-"Another nightmare, Shinji?"__-_

_-"Yes.__ I'm sorry if I disturbed you."-_

_-"Not at all.__ I'm here to help you, Shinji. You don't need to apologize."-_

_-"Right.__ I'm...Thank you."-_

_'I guess old habits die hard.'_ Shinji mused. But now was time to get down to business.

Like the others, he knew something was coming. A terrible darkness. He had to be

ready for it. Even with Eva 01, he would need more strength than he had to fight

through it. He just wished he knew what it was exactly

_-"The Force is the strength and the power of a Jedi. The more in tuned you are to it, the _

_stronger__ your connection will be and the stronger you will be."-_

While his eyes still closed, his hand reached and grabbed hold of his lightsaber. The

violet blade of energy sizzled out and Shinji held it forward. Letting the Force enter in,

Shinji slashed forward and turned around. He then raised it up in a high block and

twirled it in another slash, this time downward. The blade was low, yet just above the

grass to where it didn't burn it. Shinji then stood up and held it level again.

Concentration began to strain on the young boy's face and the lightsaber glowed

brighter. Shinji positioned his feet and suddenly slashed down, then upward. But during

his upward slash, his feet left the ground and Shinji went into a full forward backflip. He

twirled around in the air and managed to position his body into a diving slash. The blade

flew down quickly as Shinji touched the ground and again, the lightsaber didn't touch

the grass. Shinji stood up and held it positioned once again. He was about to initiate

another technique when he felt a tremor in the Force. It was close and powerful, but

Shinji wasn't worried. In fact, he was pleased. Finally opening his eyes, he saw the

source of the tremor. Qui-Gon stood beside the house, standing as though he had been

watching him. He could never figure out how his master does that.

"Master. You are here."

Qui-Gon strode toward Shinji and stopped right before him, "You know as well as I do

what is coming."

"Yes. I can't see through it. Nothing but darkness."

Qui-Gon nodded. It was the same with him. The usually cloudy and turbulent future was

now completely shadowed. It was as if he was blind.

"Such a time will dangerous for us."

"I came here to train and grow stronger." Shinji's head lowered, "But I fear my time will

be short."

"It's okay. You were wise to come." He then placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke

softly. "I heard about what happened to your friend. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. But something strange happened. When I...when I struck Kaoru, he...disappeared."

The Jedi master's eyes widened briefly, "He did? I have not heard that happening in

quite some time."

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

Removing his hand, Qui-Gon explained, "Your friend was connected to the Force so

strongly that in death, he became a part of it."

Now Shinji's eyes widened, "Kaoru's...a part of the Force?"

"I believe so."

Qui-Gon felt a slight frown on his face. Normally, he wouldn't give out this much

information to a Padawan. It could prove dangerous if he didn't understand what was

meant by the explanation. But with Shinji, it was different. Shinji had to understand

since his situation was unique. This information would be vital for him to know if any

of them were to survive.

"Master. There was another one." Shinji spoke after the long period of silence. "I think

he was a Sith."

"A Sith?"

"I'm sure of it." Shinji said. He didn't have the chance to tell his master this before and

he had to know. "He was controlling the Dark Side and using it against me."

"What did he look like?"

Shinji searched his memory, "He wore a black cloak and hood. But his face seemed to

be painted in red and black."

_'So he's here as well'_ Qui-Gon thought grimly. He was in no mood to face that

particular Sith. Especially given their past. He might also, in part, be responsible for the

dark cloud that hung over their heads. But not him alone. _No. Something far bigger._

Something that his instinct told him was generated within Nerv. Looking at Shinji, his

thoughts grew more troubled. Shinji has to understand everything that has happened to

him. Everything.

"Shinji. There is something that you must know. You remember what I told you about

the Jedi Knights?"

Shinji nodded in affirmation, "Yes. They were an ancient group of warriors that

protected the Old Republic generations ago."

"Yes. But what I have not told you is that at that time, I was one of those warriors."

Shinji blinked rapidly and gasped out, "But...then you would have to be..."

Qui-Gon turned his gaze to him, "No. I'm not immortal. But the Force has many

uncharted avenues and paths."

"Rebirth is one of them."


	30. Chap 30

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 30

_Forest__..._

The natural quiet of the forest was a thing of poetry. Aside from the occasional bird

chirping here and there, nothing disturbed the serenity of the silence. Not even the two

Jedi who were sitting motionlessly with their knees bent forward in the midst of the

trees. They remained so still and quiet that it would have been difficult to know if they

were alive or statues. However, Shinji's breathing began to go off. It wasn't noticeable at

first, but soon it became quite evident. Shinji's closed eyes began to crease in frustration

and effort, but they finally snapped opened and the young Padawan seemed to be

panting a little. This aroused the Jedi master beside him and his eyes calmly opened.

"What is it?"

"It is nothing, master." Shinji replied and a softly ragged voice. "I'm just having a little

trouble keeping my calm centered."

"It takes time and patience." Qui-Gon encouraged. "Don't rush. Clear your mind."

"Yes master."

Shinji shut his eyes once more and Qui-Gon did the same. But he knew what the

problem was. A few nights ago, Shinji started having some terrible nightmares. At first,

Qui-Gon paid no mind to it. Dreams are just dreams. They pass in time. And it was only

one dream. But then it began to happen the next night and the one after that. After the

third time, Qui-Gon had to take note. Shinji did his best to hide this from his master,

keeping himself silent and calming down whenever he had one. But Qui-Gon could

always sense the change of mood in his apprentice. Thus, Qui-Gon began focusing their

exercises more on meditation. He had hoped that Shinji would be able to clear his mind

and dispel the dark images of the night. But it seems that those images even disturbed

him when he was awake.

_-"It takes time and patience."-_

Qui-Gon remarked over the phrase he just said a minute ago. That was the right thing to

say. It would take time for Shinji to put his demons to rest and reach the Force fully once

again. But it would seem that Qui-Gon would be the one to have to be patient with Shinji

and hoped he pulled through.

It might be the difference between life and death...

==================================

_Nerv__ Command Room_

"I ever tell you guys that I hate the night shift."

Aoba muttered that phrase as he sat along with Shigeru and Maya; the bridge bunnies, as

they were called. _'And who started that anyway?'_ he thought in aftermath.

"Every time you're on it." Maya answered from her terminal. "So could you stop

complaining already?"

"Sue me. I'm bored."

"You could always walk out." Shigeru suggested. "Of course, then you'd have to tell

Maj... I mean Captain Katsuragi why you decided to derelict from your duties."

Aoba simply waved his hands in defeat, "Fine, fine. I was just kidding."

"But..." Shigeru continued, a little slowly this time. "Since the angels are gone, why be

here at all? I mean, what can we do now?"

"Don't forget, Nerv still houses the Evangelions." Maya reminded them. "Those in

themselves are powerful weapons."

Shigeru nodded in agreement and Aoba simply sighed, "At least the angels are gone and

that nightmare is over."

As the three continued talking, Ritsuko listened in from behind. She wished that she

could agree with them on that part, but she knew better. She knew the truth. And the

truth was that the worse was yet to come.

======================================

_"Gasp!"_

Shinji's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up from his bed. Slowly, he began to take

slow steady breaths, trying to calm his fear. _'The same nightmare again.'_ In his dream,

Asuka would be attacked by numerous opponents and be killed, Rei would scream out

as she fell into some unknown void, Qui-Gon would fall at the hands of the Sith that

attacked him, Darth Maul. And the worse part, Shinji would be left completely and

utterly alone as the darkness began to close in on him and...

Rousing himself, Shinji left his futon and strode outside. It was still night and the moon

glistened outside. Shinji lent on a tree and rested his head on it. With all that he

envisioned in his nightmare, the worse part to him was the part when he was left alone.

He had always been used to being alone. It had been his defense mechanism his entire

life. In order not to hurt others, he would stay away from others. It was also his way of

not being hurt himself. 'The hedgehog's dilemma' as Misato called it. But it was because

of this, he had always been so miserable and depressed. Now after all this time, nothing's

changed. He was still the weak little boy he was before.

"I'm so weak."

_"That's not true, Shinji. You are the strongest person I've ever met."_

Shinji's eyes went wide as he recognized the voice. He turned to the source and his

mouth opened as the ghastly image of the last angel strode over to him. His hands were

stuffed in his pockets and his face had his usual smile as he strode over to his friend and

leaned back on a tree on the opposite end.

"Kaoru? But...you...you're..."

Karou simply answered, _"Well, yes and no. I'm what's left of me...connected to the _

_Force."___

Shinji blinked and began to try and sense him. To his surprise, he discovered that it was

indeed Kaoru. The same strength of the Force was there, but without his physical body.

_Was he...a ghost?_

_-"Our flesh...our bodies are just shells. We are all luminous beings."-_

Qui-Gon's words came back to him like an ignited lightsaber. _'So this is what he meant.'_

he recalled, looking over at Kaoru. _'Luminous beings.'_

_"Nightmares?"___

Shinji snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh?"

_"I assume that's why you're awake at this time with those heavy eyes."_ He indicated

to Shinji's eyes. _"Want to talk about it?"_

Shinji cast his eyes down, "It's been the same dream over and over. We're in a battle of

some kind and all my friends are getting killed or worse. And I'm left alone

with...darkness."

Kaoru looked at him sadly, _"Are you worried that that may happen to you?"_

"Well, why not?" Shinji replied. "Everyone that I care about always gets hurt or worse. 

Touji, Asuka, Rei...you."

Kaoru cocked his head off to the side a bit, _"Shinji. Don't feel bad. You had to do what _

_you__ had to do. I knew that from the start. Leave your guilt about me."_

Shinji shook his head, "But even so, there are still the others. Something is coming and

I'm afraid that I won't be strong enough to deal with it." The young Padawan slumped

and sat down on the grass. "I thought I had changed. But I haven't. I'm still the same..."

Kaoru cut him off, _"Shinji."_ He paused in order to see if he had gotten Shinji's

attention. The brown-haired boy looked up and Kaoru continued.

_"You are right. You haven't changed. You are still the same. A young man with a _

_tender__ soul and incredible strength. I know this because I have seen it. Everyone has. _

_Your guardian saw it. Your friends see it. Your master sees it especially. Why else would _

_he__ take you under his wing and teach you about it?"_

Shinji opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Kaoru seemed pleased with

the effect and continued.

_"Shinji.__ The Force is strong with you. As a part of it, I know that first-hand. I also _

_know__ that whatever it is that's going to happen, you will be the one to save us. You _

_must__ trust yourself and the Force."_

Shinji turned his head forward and gave it silent thought. Kaoru said nothing else and

simply waited for Shinji to respond. After about a minute or two, Shinji spoke.

"Thank you, Kaoru. It means a lot."

Kaoru gave one of his genuine smiles, _"Think nothing of it, Shinji. I'm just glad I can _

_help__ you again this time. I...may not be able to again."_

Shinji blinked and looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

The silver-haired specter turned away, _"The Force is drawing me in more. Soon, I will _

_be__ a part of it fully. When that happens, I will no longer be able to talk to you like _

_this__."_

Shinji's face began to revert to depressed mode once again, but Kaoru quickly added,

_"Don't worry. I will be a part of the Force. Then I will be a part of you."_ Kaoru's

body began to fade away, _"So don't think of this as goodbye. More like, I'll be _

_watching__ you."_

Shinji stood up and watched as his friend faded away until he was gone completely.

Shinji remained in that position for a few minutes before turning around and heading

back to the hut. But as he turned, he saw the large form of his master standing silently

by the trees. Shinji looked into the eyes of the Jedi master and nodded, to which

Qui-Gon returned the gesture.

_'I must trust myself. I trust myself.'_

============================

_Katsuragi__ Residence..._

The apartment house was relatively quiet this time as Misato and Asuka sat down for

dinner. Askua felt that she had better make dinner before Misato even entered the

kitchen. Unfortunately, Asuka's cooking skill was just as void as the Nerv captain and

she wound up making ramen instead. Once dinner was made, the two simply sat down

and ate it, without a word passing through either of them. Misato's thoughts were largely

on what Kaji had told her about Eva 01 and its being connected to Third Impact.

Overhearing the conversation between the bridge crew didn't exact help things either.

She wished she could say that it was over. But given events that had occurred, she could

practically feel that it wasn't. Sometimes she wished that whatever that was supposed to

happen would just come so that she can get it over with. That she could look back on it

and say, 'we got through it.' Sighing inwardly, she took a glance at Asuka. The German

red-head was once again unusually quiet as she ate her meal. _'When did all of this _

_happen__? When did we all change so radically?'_ Taking a roll of ramen in her mouth, she

chewed thoughtfully. It was then that the doorbell rang. Asuka stopped eating and simply

became still and her eyes moved upward. Misato stood up to answer. _'Who could this _

_be__?'_ At least it took her mind off Asuka. Seeing the girl quiet unnerved her more than

anything.

Then she turned the knob...

"It's Wondergirl." Asuka muttered quietly.

Misato had just barely heard those words as she opened the door and found the First

Child standing behind it.

"Captain Katsuragi."

Misato blinked, both at Rei's arrival and Asuka's precise guess, "Rei? What brings you

here?"

Rei's eyes lowered and she answered, "I...I did not wish to be alone tonight. I..."

Misato blinked again. _'Have I just entered the Twilight zone or what?'_ Seeing the young

girl talking unsteadily, she was about to let her in when Asuka suddenly turned from her

seat.

"Would you two stop standing there and come in already?"

Misato blinked again, not sure she could take too much more of this. Rei remained

where she was, awaiting an answer from her. Misato finally got over her shock and

widened the door.

"Come in."

Misato closed the door after Rei walked in, "Take a seat. I'll make you some..."

Asuka suddenly stood up and dashed into the kitchen, "No! I'll make it. Just do not come

into this kitchen."

Misato gave her a weird look and suddenly frowned, "Are you implying that something's

wrong with my cooking skills?"

"What cooking skills?" Asuka scoffed back as she soon came out of the kitchen with

some fresh ramen in a bowl. "I refuse to have to spend the night in the hospital because

someone had a taste of your food and suffer of toxic indigestion."

"Toxic indigestion?" Misato fumed. "You should talk. I've eaten some of your food.

Trust me; the only one who makes toxic things around here is you."

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

A sudden slurp soon stopped the argument as they both turned to see Rei quietly eating

the ramen. She swallowed the food and after a minute, she took another and continued

eating. The two women looked at her dumbfounded before Asuka started laughing.

"Hahahaha!!!! See." she gloated, pointing at Rei. "That proves it."

Misato began to fume before a chuckle escaped her lips and she began laughing as well.

Rei swallowed once more and looked up at the two laughing women with puzzlement.

After about a minute of laughter, both women sat down and began to eat again.

"Hey, I have an idea." Misato announced. "I've never had a girl's day out with either of

you. How about we have one after work one day? We can shop all day long."

"Don't have to ask me twice. Hey, I can even invite Hikari."

"The more, the merrier. I can ask Ritsuko and Maya to come as well." Turning to the

silent member of the three, Misato asked quietly, "Well, Rei. How about you?"

Rei began to look a little nervous, "I...I would not know what to do."

"It's no problem." Asuka answered, much to the surprise of Misato. "We're just shopping

mostly. All you have to do is pick out some clothes. Trust me. You need it."

"I have suitable clothing, Sohryu." Rei replied

"Maybe, but you need to expand. You can't stick with the same school uniform. You

know, I may know a dress or two that would work on you."

"You...would assist me?"

Asuka couldn't believe she was answering like this. She had only meant to let the First

Child in and hoped to show a measure of civility. But instead, she had skyrocketed off

of that and was talking as though they were old friends. _'How did that happen?'_ She had

always seen Rei as her rival and their truce didn't change that. So what with the new

approach? Perhaps it was because everyone was feeling it. Something was going to

happen really soon. Much like their last day on earth or something. That was why, she

figured, Misato brought it up at all. She may not be Force-sensitive, but the ominous

feeling was great indeed. In this was, Misato was making a silent promise. And Rei

wasn't stupid enough not to see it as well, for Asuka felt the First Child disturbed by it

the most. Perhaps that was why Asuka had changed now. For her benefit.

"Of course. The world has to know that Eva pilots know how to look good."

"I'm...not used to so much company..." Rei answered slowly. "But I will accompany

you."

_'And Ayanami makes three'_ Misato thought. So the silent promise was made and Misato

would make sure that they would be able to live up to it. "Then it's settled. Day after

tomorrow, after our work shifts are over."

======================

Fuyutuki sat quietly alone at a table somewhere in Nerv. A chess set was set up there,

but he knew that he would not play today. Ikari had vanished, more or less. Not vanished

as to say that he disappeared. He was still around; based off the steady reports and orders

he has given. But not, he was making himself visible to no one, not even his former

mentor and second-in-command. But Fuyutuki expected this. Ikari was getting ready.

The time was coming when his scenario would be fulfilled. And though the elder man

didn't agree with his Commander's ideas, he didn't have much say, choice, or option in

the matter. Ikari will initiate his own Third Impact and that will be it. But before that

happens, SEELE will try to stop him by any and all means necessary. Even if it means

destruction of Nerv itself. But either way, there will be a battle. A battle that will surpass

the ones against the angels. Fuyutuki blankly picked up a chess piece. It hurt him that he

could do anything to stop it and spare people a lot of misery and pain. Especially the

children. They've been through more than enough nightmares for even an adult to handle.

But, it was out of his hands. Fuyutuki then stopped staring out and looked at the piece he

had picked up.

_Pawn...That is what we all are, aren't it?_ Pawns in a game of death. No say in what

happens and are merely there for strategic purposes, even if it means death. Unless...

Fuyutuki then picked up another piece and held it and the pawn together.

_Unless the pawn...becomes a queen…___

But that kind of move was next to impossible, he thought. A pawn would have to go

through many obstacles just to get halfway. Alone, a pawn would be eliminated. But

what if it was supported but another piece? Fuyutuki looked on the board once more and

picked the right piece for the job.

_Knight..._

=======================================

"The crystal is the Force. Calmness that is centered with clarity. The Force is my

strength. It is my ally against the darkness. My strength is the crystal. It is the center of

my focus. The crystal is the Force..."

Shinji repeated these words as he sat within the middle of the hut. Qui-Gon stood

watching as the young Padawan held up several materials before him with the Force.

Mostly metallic objects, but what stood out was the piece in the center. A violet crystal

which seemed to radiate and glow. The metallic pieces float around it as Shinji

continued on.

"My strength is the crystal. It is the center of my focus."

The pieces began to close in on the crystal, encasing it.

"The crystal is the Force. Calmness that is centered with clarity."

The metal closed in completely and began to link together, forming a cylinder shape.

The Force is my strength. It is my ally against the darkness."

Shinji slowly opened his eyes and looked at what he had created. A lightsaber. _His _

_lightsaber__._ The one Qui-Gon had made for him was a gift. But the Jedi master felt that

Shinji should construct his own. Shinji was clueless as to how, but he had seen the

design. All that was left was to trust in the will of the Force and bring it forth. And from

the looks of it, it came out exactly as he wanted it to. It looked similar to Qui-Gon's, but

the black cover was shorter and at the upper end instead of covering the body. Shinji

slowly reached up and tenderly grasped the weapon. It felt...right. It seemed to fit

perfectly in his hands. Shinji ignited the blade and the purple light shone forth. Shinji

waved it slightly, examining it carefully. No malfunctions or misplaced parts. It was

complete. Shinji de-activated the saber and hooked it onto his belt.

"I am ready, master."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Back to Tokyo-3 then."

================================

_Tokyo-3_

Atop a group of building just hanging over Nerv, the dark lord of the Sith stood over and

watched patiently. With all the information he had acquired, he learned that his masters

will soon move in to crush Nerv. At that point, it was his job to make sure that the Third

Child is eliminated. Maul had learned that the Jedi apprentice had disappeared, but he

would return. Maul felt it. Normally he would have gone out and hunted the boy, but it

was more prudent for him to wait and let his prey fall into the trap. Maul tightened his

grip on his double-edged lightsaber. The Jedi whelp had marked him and he would make

sure that Shinji paid for it. The boy will fight, the boy will lose and the boy will die. But

Maul pushed his eagerness back. He knew that Shinji could not have come up on those

skills on his own. It was only logic that he was trained by a far greater Jedi. But that

means nothing to him. The master will share the same fate as the student.

All he had to do was wait...


	31. Chap 31

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 31

_'Awaken...awaken...awaken...it is time...'_

Ayanami Rei's eyes opened into darkness. She slowly arose, slowly remembering where

she was. _Shinji's room._ Misato had let her stay the night there. Looking out the window,

she saw that it was still early in the morning, with the moon full on the horizon. Slowly,

she roused herself and dressed up. She felt it. The time had come...for her destined

purpose. But destiny...the future, was fluid. It wasn't set. And...she had promised. Still,

she had to heed the call she felt coming from her. Lillith. The mother of Humanity. She

also knew that Gendo would be awaiting her arrival. As she contemplated these things,

she exited the room and was about to leave when...

"First."

Rei stopped, knowing exactly who it was. Asuka...

"Be careful. I'd hate to have to deal with Shinji's blubber about losing his...sister."

Rei turned her head to the side and let a light smile show, surprising Asuka.

"You too."

==================

_Hours later..._

Nerv was in utter chaos. There was an invasion on the Magi supercomputer, but it was

stopped by the efforts of Ritsuko. However, that was far from the end of it. In a final

effort to claim the Evas, the JSSDF (under the indirect orders of SEELE) launches an

all-out assault on the base.

"Radar sites 8 to 17 have gone dead!"

The screens were full with various blinks, indicating the invading forces on the Nerv

geofront and other point. Unfortunately, they were everywhere on the map. Other

monitors showed the various points where the military forces had stormed in, killing any

Nerv member that was in their path.

"JSSDF tech battalion advancing through Goura defense perimeter!"  Shigeru

announced.

Makoto added, "Two battalions approaching from Gotemba! Three air squadrons

confirmed approaching from Mishima. Close down Futagoyama and Komagatake routes

at once! Invasion through Goura 2nd defense perimeter point A... Currently engaging

enemy.

Sitting up in the high seats, Fuyutsuki muttered, "It seems that man's ultimate enemy is

also man."

Beside him, Gendo, who had finally reappeared, ordered out, "General quarters. Go to

Level-1 Battle Stations."

The bridge crew blinked in shock at the order, but carried it out nonetheless.

"Battle Stations!?" Maya whispered. "But the enemy isn't an Angel... They're human

like us."

Makoto whispered back to her, "But they don't think that way."

Misato, who had been organizing efforts earlier, turned to Asuka, who was already clad

in her red jumpsuit. "Asuka, get to Eva 02."

"We're using the Evas?" Makato questioned.

Misato looked at the map, showing the invading army, "They're all we've got." Looking

around, she noticed the absence of the First Child.

"Where's Rei?"

"We can't locate her." Shigeru answered.

"Okay, then it's up to you Asuka."

Asuka nodded, "Hai."

"Wait, Captain." Makato warned. "E...enemy forces are swarming to that area."

"Okay. Get a security team there." The lavender haired officer then pulled out her

firearm and loaded a fresh clip in it. "Asuka, looks like I'm going to have to escort you

there."

"Okay. Just as long as I can get in my Eva."

With that said, Misato left the command room with Asuka closely behind her.

======================

Outside of Nerv, the troops continued to storm inside, leaving guards behind to make

sure no one entered or left. But it was one of these groups that is the focus now and as

they stood outside, two robed figures appeared in the distance and slowly closed in on

them. The soldiers saw their approach and raised their rifles.

"Turn around immediately!"

But the two continued to approach and soon, the soldiers all raised their rifles. The lead

officer repeated his earlier warning.

"Turn around or you will be shot!"

One of them waved their hands forward, "You will put that gun down."

The guard lowered the weapon and dropped it to the floor. The others, seeing this

leveled their rifles at him, but a motion from the taller one stopped them.

"You should follow his lead."

The soldiers lowered their weapons and dropped them to the ground as well. The lead

soldier remained before the smaller figure, who continued speaking.

"We have authorization to pass."

"You have authorization to pass."

The soldiers all moved aside, letting the two of them into the Nerv HQ. As they moved

through the war-torn corridor, they both removed their hoods.

"Now that the easy part is over, which way to the Evas?" Qui-Gon asked.

Shinji looked through the corridor, remembering which way to go. Misato hadn't been

too helpful in that part, so he took it upon himself to know how to get around the

geofront. Looking to the right, he sensed the faint surge in the Force, as did Qui-Gon.

Someone …_Asuka_.

"This way."

======================

The elevator door opened, but no one was in it. Or so it seemed until Misato stuck her

head out to check. Seeing the area clear, she moved out, with Asuka trailing behind her.

The security team she asked for had encountered the soldiers and taken down. Needless

to say, they were on their own. Misato was just glad that they hadn't reached this area

yet, but if they took out the security team that meant that they were close. Misato turned

around the corner, but pulled back after seeing a group of soldiers coming up from an

adjourning corridor. Looking out again, she saw them searching the area for more

targets. Already, many Nerv employees were dead at their feet.

"Damn." Misato swore as she pulling back. "I was hoping to get further down." She

raised the gun to her side and looked over. The soldiers were beginning to move toward

them with their rifles raised. She also saw another corridor off to the left. It was a long

shot, but if she was fast enough, she could outrun them long enough to serve as a

distraction for Asuka to make it to the hanger.

"Okay Asuka. I'm going to distract them. You run to the hanger as quickly as possible."

Asuka, who had been looking over the said as well, whispered back, "Wait. Give me a

moment."

Misato blinked and looked over to where Asuka was looking. Her gaze was in the

general direction to the second corridor.

"Asuka..?"

Asuka didn't respond as she slowly let her hand drift upward. A fallen beam in the

corridor began to vibrate slightly and then fall, clattering on the ground. The soldiers

heard the sound and rushed down the corridor, leaving the exit wide open. Misato looked

down at Asuka who just shrugged and smiled. Misato smiled back as they moved past

behind them.

"Well, that's a lot easier."

The two began to move when one of the soldiers turned back and spotted them. Gunfire

soon sounded as Asuka and Misato ran away, only to be confronted another troop. The

two women quickly dove into one of the rooms as the bullets flew through the air.

Misato looked around for a way out, but couldn't find any. Asuka saw it too, realizing

that they were trapped. Misato raised her gun once more and stood by ready to shoot

back, despite the bullets that were continuing down.

"Misato."

Asuka's call came just as the gunfire stopped. Misato figured they were reloading, but

there were also sounds of humming coming down from the area. Misato peeked over and

looked to see...

"Shinji!"

Shinji and Qui-Gon strode down the hall toward her, walking over the unconscious

bodies of the fallen soldiers. Asuka walked out, already knowing who it was.

"Hey baka, what took you so long?!" she snapped.

Shinji gave a light smile, "Nice to see you too, Asuka."

"We have to get to the Eva cages." Misato broke in. "They are the only chance we have."

Qui-Gon nodded, "We better hurry then. Reinforcements will come shortly."

No sooner than he said that, soldiers came in from the back end and fired. Qui-Gon and

Shinji activated their lightsabers and deflected the bullets, sizzling in the air. The display

stunned Misato, but only briefly and she jumped up and fired back. The soldiers were

forced to back away and the four managed to run away.

=========================

_Terminal Dogma_

Amid all the chaos above, Rei stood quietly in the processing chamber. Around and

before her were the destroyed bodies of her counterparts. Those who were supposed to

replace her should she had died. But now, that was no longer the case. Looking over the

dead bodies, she saw the true darkness of it all. But what she would do about it was still

in question.

"Rei... I thought you'd be here."

Rei didn't have to turn to know that Gendo had come up behind him. He had left the

command room shortly after Misato and Asuka had. He placed a gentle hand on her

shoulder.

"The promised time has come. Let's go."

The two walked away...

======================

Heading for the now battle-ravaged geofront, a single car drove full speed toward the

gate. The guards positioned their saw the speeding vehicle and opened fired, only to

jump out of the way as it barreled through. The car braked loudly and the door flung

open, revealing the driver as Kaji. Kaji quickly whipped out his gun and fired on the

fallen soldiers, causing them to drop again, this time for good.

_'Guess I'm late for the party.'_

Reaching inside, he grabbed another gun as well as a packet of clips and latched them

on.

_'I just hope I'm not too late.'_

=========================

The four managed to the reach the gate leading to the hanger on the other side. Misato

checked around briefly before pressing the panel to open the door. _'Strange.'_ she thought.

She assumed that they would have reach the Eva cages by now since they were the only

defense plus, that was what SEELE wanted. But the place was empty. With all the chaos

around and now nothing? It was far too easy. She looked over at the others and her

feeling was strengthened. Asuka seemed in shock about something and Shinji and Qui-

Gon had stiffened up. The door opened and she began to move in, but stopped short and

backed away.

_'I knew it was too easy to be true.'_

Standing in the doorway was a menacing, dark cloaked figure. His head was bowed

slightly with his hood, but his yellow eyes flashed out enough to invoke a certain

amount of fear. Slowly his head lifted, revealing his red and black marked face. Qui-Gon

and Shinji moved past the retreating Misato.

"We'll handle this."

Misato looked from Qui-Gon to Shinji and realized that this was beyond her. But she

still had to get at least one of them to the Eva and Asuka was the elected pilot. Grabbing

her are, Misato turned away.

"We'll have to take the long way then. Be careful, you two."

Misato and Asuka walked out of the hall, leaving the three Force-warriors alone. Maul

removed his hood and then his cloak while Qui-Gon and Shinji removed their robes.

Reaching back, the Sith twirled out with a grey metal rod and then activated it, revealing

it to be a two-sided lightsaber. The Jedi followed suit and pulled out their own

lightsabers, igniting them in stance. Shinji looked at the dark warrior before him, who

was glaring at them menacingly. He also saw a mark that was prevalent over the red and

black markings. Shinji distinguished it as a lightsaber mark. But most of all, he felt him.

Felt the dark aura that seemed to cloud over them all. Yet, Shinji felt no fear. He was

confident in the abilities that he had, the lesson he had been taught, and most

importantly, the Force. He will prevail. If not, then he will die. Either way, he was not

afraid. _Not anymore._

_He was a Jedi..._


	32. Chap 32

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 32

_'Some things never change.'_

This was what Qui-Gon thought darkly as he and Shinji fought the battled with the dreaded Sith. To his credit, Shinji was faring quite well, both against Maul's attacks and in fighting in union with him, connecting with the living Force as they moved in tandem with each other. But despite this, Maul's display of aerobatics and attacks were keeping them at bay. The battle moved through the corridor and wound up on a platform overlooking the Eva cages. The Sith cartwheeled backward and held his stance, waiting for the Jedi to move in.

_'He's leading us.'_ Qui-Gon noted. But unlike before, they would have the terrain advantage since Maul has never been inside the Geofront before. At least as far as he knew. If he was indeed leading them, then it was safe to assume that he knew the terrain just as well. Only Shinji knew it better. He just had to hope that his Padawan would realize this.

Shinji whirled his lightsaber as Maul backed away. It had taken a lot of his concentration and training just to keep up and even more to battle the Sith. The dark side of the Force had been clouding his connection, making it harder to react and giving the Sith a deadly edge. But even so, he continued on. Along with his master, they had been able to push Maul back in retreat. But that was what worried Shinji the most. Given the skills of the dark warrior, it shouldn't have been as simple as this, even with his master fighting alongside him. _'Is he leading us?'_ That would indicate that that Maul knew something about the structure of the Geofront. He would have to be really cautious now. He had to trust the Force, no matter how far off it seemed now.

Maul eyed both Jedi carefully. So far, they were moving just as he wanted them. Just like before …in a distant past. The only real difference was the apprentice that fought him. He was younger than the last one, but the Force was strong within him. But that didn't matter. Soon both master and apprentice would taste oblivion. But he couldn't afford to be overconfident this time. That's why he trailed the battle toward the Eva cages. Due to the battle erupting around them, he knew that Nerv would take to only action it could and that would be to start up the Evangelions. 02 was already in battle and that meant that soon, his masters would send in their secret weapon; the MP Evas. 02 will not last long in the fight and it will be enough to distract the apprentice for him to be slain. As for Qui-Gon, he may have been slightly younger than before, but Maul was confident that he would be able to kill him.

'_For good this time, Jedi.'_

Maul whirled the dual-saber above his head and clashed with the advancing Qui-Gon, parrying aside the Jedi's blow. But that wasn't enough as Qui-Gon spun around with the parry and slashed again, forcing Maul to duck down and block with the other end. But while he dived, he saw the approach of Shinji as he came in with a low slash, striking the lowered energy saber and pushing Maul off his feet. But the Sith rolled back and up to his feet, catching the next strike that Shinji let out. Growling, Maul whirled back, causing his opposite blade to backlash against Shinji's and knock it aside. Not giving him a chance to retaliate, Maul kicked the Padawan square on the jaw and flooring him. But he made no move to attack because Qui-Gon was there to cover Shinji. The emerald lightsaber whirled through the air, amazingly keeping in pace with the two ruby swords. Shinji roused to his feet and dashed back into the battle, his violet lightsaber locking into pace with Qui-Gon's and Maul backed away again, much faster this time. But the Sith broke away from the assaults momentarily, leapt downward off the rafter and onto one of the railings that were scattered around Eva 01. Without hesitation, Qui-Gon and Shinji dove down after him and landed on opposite ends where the battle continued.

Some things…

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away, Asuka had just reached the entry plug of her Eva and was now entering in. Checking the systems, she saw that everything was already prep and ready for her. Looking out for a moment, she saw the lightsaber battle above. But within, she could practically feel the fighting. The surges of the Force were erupting from out of the three warriors as they fought. Asuka was now thoroughly amazed by Shinji. Months ago, he was nothing more than a depressed wimpy little boy. Now, he was something else. A quiet, but fiercely determined warrior. It was as if his persona in the Evangelion had come to form on the outside. She smiled within. It was something she had also wanted to see. But enough of Shinji. She had a fight of her own.

Asuka re-entered the entry plug and closed it. Accessing the control, she set up the auto-startup system. The plug hissed and screwed into the back of the Eva. LCL poured in and soon, the eyes of the fiery mecha shimmered to life. As she settled in, Asuka felt a presence. And it wasn't Shinji. But it was…familiar…

"Asuka, do you read me?" Maya called over the comm.

Asuka blinked in surprise, "Where's Misato?"

"She hasn't gotten here yet. Enemy forces are everywhere."

_'Misato…'_ she thought worriedly. Shaking it off, she grasped the butterfly controls. The familiar grin of the Second Child crossed her face.

"Then we'll just have to teach them some manners, won't we?"

The Eva growled as it was shot up into battle…

* * *

__

_'Damn. Hell of a time to get lost.'_

Though that wasn't really the case, she was a bit misplaced in the Geofront. See, she was on her way back to the command room, but was blocked off by enemy forces. She tried to get through another way, but would up being sidetracked and losing her way. And she wasn't exactly in the best shape either. A few shots had hit her and though the wounds weren't serious, she was a mess.

_'I can just imagine the look on Ritsuko's face.'_

That thought made her worry about her estranged friend as well as the Children. Rei was gone and Shinji was fighting some unknown assailant. She almost didn't leave Asuka even after she got to the Eva, but she knew in order to help Asuka, she had to be at the command room. Moving though the divide in the hall, she finally found a familiar passage. Even better, she remembered that there was a route within that would go straight up to the command room.

_'Oh finally.__ A break.'_

Misato moved to the hall cautiously and checked behind. The hall was completely empty and the path clear. This alone sent a warning signal in Misato's head. It was difficult to believe that the enemy hadn't reached this part of the complex yet. A glint of light caught her eye and she jumped back just as a round of bullets shot out. She dashed back into one of the side rooms and fired back, but stopped abruptly when another round of fire came at her from the opposite end of the hall. She was now cornered in a room with the enemy moving in on both sides. Even worse, one of the bullets had hit the gun, jamming it. Now her only weapon was gone and she was in the middle of a trap.

_One that was about to close on her…_

__

* * *

It may have seemed a little much that an army of tanks would come in to assault a single place. But compared to their crimson opponent, they were outclassed.

_Seriously outclassed…_

"Yaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

Asuka, using her Eva 02, was practically stampeding over the assault tanks. The weaponry was no match for the Eva's AT field, which deflected every single one of their shot, no matter what it was. Although Asuka was armed with a rifle, she mainly stamped them down and crushed them beneath the Evangelion's monstrous feet.

"Not so fun when you're on the receiving end, is it?"

As the 02 continued it counterattack, a group of tanks had moved in from behind. But unlike the others, they had a different target in mind. And the worse part was that the first group was keeping the Eva still long enough for them to make it.

"Fire!"

Asuka quickly whirled around as the explosion hit. But it was her that was the target, but the umbilical cord that was attached. And since it wasn't protected by the AT field, it was easily destroyed. Asuka whirled the Eva and fired at the tanks, annihilating them instantly. A timer flashed on Asuka's console, showing the remaining power now left inside. 'Well, at least I got rid of them all.' She thought, even though she still had a bad feeling about this. It was far too easy.

And she was right…

"Asuka. To your left, over the waterfornt."

Asuka turned to the designated area and saw several objects coming at her over the water, all in the shape of…

"Those are Evas!"

Indeed that's what they were. Nine pale-white versions of Evangelion. All of them set to attack her. And with less than five minutes of power left in her machine, she wasn't sure she would be able to battle them, much less defeat them or even survive.

"Asuka…" 

The German girl gasped shortly at the sound of the voice. _'No. It couldn't be… I-I must have imagined it.'_ She returned her attention to the oncoming horde. If they were truly Evas, then her rifle wouldn't work on them. She would just have to get in close. 02 tossed the rifle aside and a hatch opened up on the back, revealing her prog knife. Holding it in stance, Asuka made ready to fight, despite the odds.

"Alright. Who's first?"

* * *

The battle raged on as the Jedi managed cornered in the Sith, hampering him in one area and leaving him unable to escape. Maul growled in anger. He didn't expect to be caught in like this. Both Jedi were blocking his escapes on each end and whenever he tried to flip away, either Shinji or Qui-Gon would cut him off and bring him down abruptly. This caused him to become frustrated. Frustration turned to anger, which fueled the Dark Side within him. Growling again, Maul whirled with an overhead strike at Shinji. Shinji lifted his lightsaber and deflected the strike, but it was just what Maul wanted. Using the deflection, Maul whirled the same blade at Qui-Gon while the second shot at Shinji to keep him occupied. Qui-Gon was already swinging in with a high blade, but the momentum pushed Qui-Gon's saber back hard enough to cause Qui-Gon to lose balance for moment. Seeing the opening, Maul swiftly twirled around and hit the elder Jedi with a sharp roundhouse kick.

"Uhh!"

Qui-Gon slipped back and fell off the railing, loosing his grip on his lightsaber as well. Reaching out, Qui-Gon grabbed hold of the railing and dangled just over the 01. Meanwhile, his weapon clattered down and settled in between the joints of the purple Eva. As the Jedi master struggled to pull himself up, Shinji was left alone to fend against the Sith lord, who unleashed a whole new assault on the Padawan. Shinji was beginning to falter back and maul pressed on even more, feeling the weakness of the Jedi student.

_'That's it, boy. Know that death is coming.'_

Maul shot his blade up in an arc toward Shinji's head. Shinji blocked it, but that didn't matter as the Sith kicked forward and hit Shinji's face. Shinji fell back on the floor, but managed to roll backward and rise to his feet. Maul pressed again, moving forward in a twirl and clashing with Shinji with another overhead attack, one that Shinji barely managed to block. Maul then whipped sideways twice, but both swipes were blocked and deflected and Maul rolled back to see Shinji.

_'Something…different.'___

That was when it happened. Shinji went on the offensive, moving at a pace that Maul never expected. The Force seemed to grow in him like a balloon. A brief glimpse in the boy's eyes showed something. Something that he couldn't explain. Maul didn't know this, but this was the same Shinji Ikari that battled with the angels. Shinji slashed and struck repeatedly at the Sith, actually causing him to back away for a minute. Maul became incensed at his apparent weakness against a boy. And an apprentice no less. _'Just like him!'_ The dark side was fueled once against and Maul battled back, assaulting the young Padawan with his double lightsaber. Maul went into a series of rapid spins and twirls, utilizing his deadly weapon to the full and putting Shinji in a cramped defense.

But Shinji, being trained to be defensive, managed to deflect one of the blows and flipped right over Maul. Maul turned around and Shinji did the same. An explosion rocked the docking area and Shinji suddenly felt Asuka's distress. He had to help her. _But how?_ The Sith wasn't exactly just going to let him go. Judging by his way of attacks and his previous attack on Shinji, he was the main target. Proving this to be true, Maul came at Shinji again with another series of deadly attacks. Shinji blocked most of them, but was forced back further.

"Go Shinji!"

Qui-Gon suddenly rushed out from behind, lightsaber in hand. Maul quickly turned around to confront him and wound up locking blades with the Jedi master.

"Help her."

Shinji froze. He didn't want to leave his master behind with this deadly adversary. But he couldn't just ignore Asuka. She needed his help now. Maul realized this as well and tried to break away from Qui-Gon, but Qui-Gon attacked savagely, keeping the Sith occupied. By the time Maul managed to break away fully, Shinji was gone. Rage filled his every being and he glared at the source of his anger. Qui-Gon had slowed him down and for that he will pay with his life.

Just like before… 


	33. Chap 33

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 33

"Yaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

The fiery-crimson evangelion charged with wild fury as it engaged the nine white MP Evas. 02 shoulder-rushed the first one in her way, knocking it down to the floor. As it rolled back onto its feet Asuka wasted no time in swinging her Eva to the side and smashing its clawed hand straight into the next opponent, tearing up the face. 02 then ripped its hand back, bringing the head with it along with a portion of its shoulder. Without even thinking, Asuka whirled to the next one to attack. But the third was too swift and sidestepped the blow while a fourth one grabbed hold on the Eva's arm. 02 struggled against the hold and saw the other quickly moving on her.

_2:05___

Realizing that if that all grabbed hold she would be finished, Asuka powered out and flung the MP that was holding her arm. Then with a roar, 02 launched both its arms out and grappled with the attacking Eva. The two struggled briefly until 02 hopped in the air and smashed its feet straight on its chest, resulting in the white Eva getting its arms torn right off. 02 rolled to it feet and faced the remaining six.

_'Wait a minute. Six?'_

Asuka soon gasped in pain as she realized that the seventh MP Eva had come up behind her and slashed her side. 02 staggered and the Eva continued its assault while the other closed in. Fighting hard to dismiss the pain she was feeling, Asuka backed her Eva away and unlocked her progressive knife. The small blade shimmered to life and Asuka held it forward, ready to fight.

_1:43___

A roar emitted from the Eva once again and 02 leapt high into the air. The prog knife facing downward, Asuka stabbed the weapon into the next Eva, crouched low to render it in half and the shot up to cut off the right arm of the nearest Eva. But this act gave two of the others enough time to grab hold of 02 by the arm and waist. As Asuka struggled once again, another one dove at her and tackled 02 to the ground. 'Not good, not good.' She was grounded, with three MP Evas holding her down. In near panic, she rolled the Eva side to side, shoving one of the two holding her down. But before she could attempt to rise, the MP Eva standing over her formed a blade of its own and stabbed down. Asuka rolled again, but the blade found its mark in the Eva's upper thigh.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!"

And it was then that all turned white.

* * *

__

_Terminal Dogma_

Lillith hung on the crimson cross before the lake of LCL. Yet despite its captured condition, the angel seemed to pulsate as two figures approached her from across the lake. Gendo and a naked Rei both stopped before the massive angel and stared up. For Gendo, this would be his chance. All of his work, all of his ambitions and sacrifices, they would all be realized at last. For Rei, it was another story. She felt the drawing of Lillith and the angel resonated with her. But she also felt…cold. A shill that shivered from within her. While she was in her trance, Gendo had reached to the side and pulled out a small bag-like package. Removing one of his gloves, he opened his palm as he opened the package with the other hand. A splash of liquid dripped out and a small meaty figure splattered on his palm. The thing pulsed slightly before sinking into a small slit in Gendo's hand. The slit then sealed close behind it.

"Adam and I are now as one...", Gendo said. "For this is the only way to be with Yui again. The forbidden joining of Adam and Lilith." He turned to Rei, who seemed to still be in trance, "Rei, take me to Yui's side."

Rei began to glow lightly as her AT field came to life. Gendo lifted his hand to her and moved in close when…

"I'm not your doll."

Gendo blinked as she whispered those words. Rei blinked once and the glow around her stopped before turning away from Lillith.

"This will not bring her back."

"Rei…?"

"She does not exist that way anymore."

Gendo was baffled by Rei's words, but shook them away and ordered, "Complete your destiny. Fulfill your purpose."

Rei shook her head and replied quietly, "Destiny…is fluid. Like the Force. It does not have to be this way."

Gendo's exposed hand tightened into a fist, "Do it! Now!"

Rei took a step back. She expected rage, but there was something else. Something she hadn't realized before until now. She had never tried to sense the commander or his life-force. But now that she had, she felt nothing. An emptiness that was slowly being filled by something else. As Rei looked on, she saw that his eyes began to shift from their normal color to crimson red. Just like her. Now she was no longer looking at Commander Ikari. She was now looking at the First Angel.

_Adam..._

* * *

_Srrrraaahhhhhh!!!!! Krrrssshhhh!!!_

The fight between the Sith Lord and the Jedi Knight took on an epic turn as both warriors exchanged viscous slashes. Maul, being the aggressor, was having a tough time getting through to the Jedi, who was deflecting every one of his blows. _'He is stronger than before. But that will change nothing.'_ If anything, the Sith was thrilled by the extent of the battle. In the years of service to his masters, he hasn't faced such an opponent who can match his skill and strength. He will remember this moment when he will finally and utterly crush the Jedi. He had failed before, but now he will not.

Qui-Gon continued to move around the Sith's attacks and countered with many of his own. But Maul was as fast as before, if not faster. Qui-Gon thanked himself for training his Jedi powers more readily than before. It allowed him to match the Sith blow for blow. But the Jedi master could feel himself being pushed back from Maul's relentless assaults. So much so that the fight had escalated outside onto the top of the Geofront. The battle between the Evas could be seen a distance away, but Qui-Gon had other concerns at the moment. His strength was starting to ebb and his attacks more strained. He had to stop him now, before history repeated itself.

_'Huh?'_

A flash of light suddenly snapped into his vision. It was brief, but it was clear in his mind. _A half-circle?_ The vision went as soon as it came and Qui-Gon was brought back to reality. And not a moment too soon, as Maul twirled around and brought his lightsaber toward Qui-Gon's head. Reacting on pure instinct, Qui-Gon swung his lightsaber upright, catching the red saber, but was pushed back by the force of the blow. Qui-Gon stumbled onto the floor and rolled back. Why would such a vision occur now, during a fight no less? Qui-Gon had never favored visions and dreams, but he had learned to pay attention to them. And this one was very familiar. But what did this have to do with what was happening now? Qui-Gon dismissed it as he refocused on the fight, whirling his lighsaber as he steadied himself for the next barrage of Darth Maul's deadly assaults.

* * *

The white light cover all over as Asuka's view was blinded. Asuka could feel the panic well up in her at the possibilities.

_"Am I…dead?" _she wondered shakily. _"No. No. No, no, no! I don't want to die... I don't want to die... I don't want to die..."_

_'You're still alive'_

Asuka's voice rang throughout the void, drowning out the secondary voice _"I don't want to die..."_

_'You mustn't die yet.'_

_"I don't want to die..."_

_'You must live.'_

The last call echoed out enough for the German redhead to hear and she ceased in her own cries. It was distant, but she knew that voice. She turned around and saw a tall form standing behind her. Only it wasn't tall, but the fact that she was now a little girl. And the form that stood before her was a woman. Someone Asuka could never forget.

_"Mama..."_

The woman gave a light smile as nodded and bent down to her daughter. Asuka looked around and began to realize where they were. Using her senses, she felt the living energy all around her. Around them. Around and between them. Everywhere. Collective…and binding. _'So the baka was right after all.'_

_"So this is where you've been?"_

Another nod was the answer, causing Asuka to smile. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to tell her. But the look in her mother's eyes was enough to know that she knew, so Asuka only managed to take hold of her hand. As soon as they touched, the light returned, blinding her once again.

_'Huh?'_

Asuka was back in the cockpit of her Eva, with the MP Evas overhead. _'No. I not dying just yet!'_

The eyes of the 02 shimmered and it swiftly shot its fist upward in a powerful punch. The approaching Eva was knocked back and the other two backed away in caution. Using this time, Asuka pulled out the blade that was stabbed into her side and held it. Retaking her fallen prog knife, she held both weapons crossed before her and charged furiously.

"Mama!!!!"

_1:01___

* * *

In the Eva docking bay, Shinji had just reached his Evangelion after changing into his plugsuit. As he approached the purple behemoth, he managed to feel the disturbances in the Force around him. Everything was chaotic, to the point where the young Padawan could barely discern it all. He felt the deadly battle with his master and the Sith nearby. He hated leaving Qui-Gon to fight alone with such a deadly adversary, but he knew that reaching the Eva was more important. That was mostly due to Asuka's battle, on which he was able to feel an increase in the Force, telling him that she was actively using it. But even with her being as powerful as she was, she would still need help. But even deeper still, he was barely able to feel Rei somewhere. But whether she was in any trouble or not was unclear. The darkness seemed to blind his senses greatly and it was a sheer miracle that he was able to sense anything at all. _'One problem at a time.'_ He entered the entry plug and the auto-systems went to work, inserting him within the Eva and flooding it with LCL. As Shinji took it in, he began to connect with it even more, letting the Force grow around him and make him a part of the Eva, just as he would with his lightsaber. As the main systems came on line, a warmth flooded his being.

_Mother…_

Shinji allowed a smile to come over his face as he placed his hand on the butterfly controls. She would protect him, but the rest was up to him. Settling into position, Shinji signal the command room, hoping that everyone was still alive and well there. _Especially Misato._ The signal was received and the doors opened, exposing the whole of the Geofront and the battles taking place. 01 stepped out into the chaos and bent low.

_You must trust yourself and the Force…_

_'Kaoru's words'_, he recalled. _'I do.'_

Giant wings sprouted out from the back of the Evangelion, confirming Shinji's resolve. Shinji focused on the battle in the distance between Asuka and the MP Evas.

_'I'm coming, Asuka. I'm going to help you just as you helped me.'_

Evangelion 01 stormed into the air and into battle.


	34. Chap 34

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 34

Rei stood in silent fear as she realized that the commander she had known was gone, replaced by the presence of the First Angel himself. Adam looked around the Dogma in examination and his crimson gaze ultimately settled and stopped upon the crucified Lilith. He then looked down at his hands and clenched them into light fists.

"Foolish lilim. Thinking he could change the destiny of things." His eyes then turned to Rei and he faced her fully. "You are different. A part of you is a part of the mother."

Rei knew what he meant by mother. _Lilith_

"Yes."

An eerie smile came over his lips, "You must awaken her now. The time has come. The Impact must come and cleanse what is left."

But Rei answer was just as short and quite the opposite, "No."

"You refuse? You can not." His gaze shifted over to the hanging angel for a second and then back to her, "Do you not hear her song?"

Rei didn't know why she felt fear, but she knew how to control it. To let it wash over her and release it until it was no longer a problem or an issue. It was the only way to keep the Force strong within her. "I hear it. But I will not listen. I will not destroy the lilim."

Adam narrowed his eyes, but the smile never disappeared. "Yes, you will."

No sooner than when those words left his lips did his AT shimmer to life like a brilliant fire. On some unknown instinct, a second AT field arose, summoned by Rei and encircling her. But Adam's AT field clashed heavily against hers and Rei was hurled back.

"Aaahh!!"

Rei hit the floor and then gave a low moan as she tried to arise. But standing over her was the reborn Adam, glaring down at her with the same red eyes as her.

"You can not escape your destiny. Yours, or the rest of humanity."

* * *

_0:57_

"MAMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Eva 02 raged toward the nearest MP Eva, the fist of crimson beast-machine clenched tight. With incredible force, Asuka punched straight into the white Eva and the fist bore on right through it. As the impaled Eva jerked around, Asuka reeled around and tossed it off, sending it crashing into two other and flooring them. One of the three still standing lunged at her, but Asuka's was long aware of it and sent an open hand straight into its face. She then gripped on to it and shot her arm downward. The MP Eva followed but not enough to prevent its face from being ripped off. The two last two came at her from both sides, but Asuka somehow jumped upward and let them crashed into each other. The Eva flipped in the air and landed on the ground, grabbing the fallen progressive knife. The weapon shimmered to life and Asuka rushed forward and stabbed the two through each other.

_0:52_

Asuka's eye quickly flashed on the screen to see how much time she had left. _'Five seconds? I've never been that fast before.'_ She wanted to attribute that to the fact that her mother was helping her, but there was more than that. _'The Force…'_ She could feel energy surge through her, strengthening her and making her more aware of everything around her. The two remaining MP Evas arose and Asuka focused back onto the battle. She was about to pull of the progressive knife and continue to fight with it when she remembered Shinji's battles with the Angels. 02's hand stopped reaching for the knife and then pulled back. Focusing her thought, Asuka caused the AT field to shimmer and then solidify in the Eva's hand as a lightsaber.

_0:48_

02 remained in place as the white Evas came at her. Seeing the lightsaber in her hand, the two began to form solid blades of their own from their hands and jumped high in the air. Asuka leapt up with then and the first one stabbed in. Asuka rolled the Eva, causing it to make a twirling slice and cut it in half. She splashed down in the water and the second one did the same. Asuka rushed at the final target, but the MP Eva raised its AT field. However, Asuka wasn't perturbed and continued her charge. The saber clashed into the field for a moment before it tore through the field and the Eva as well. In a final move, 02 snapped backward while raising its arm, causing the saber to rip across the body of the Eva and send it to the ground. 02 bent down on in the water, with it pilot amazed, but calm at what happened.

"I…did it…" she breathed. Looking at the clock, it read _'0:40'_ "With seconds to spare…" Asuka relaxed and the lightsaber disappeared.

"Mama. Thank you. We did it."

Unfortunately, it wasn't over. The sensor light blipped and caught her attention. Turning around, she saw three of the seven MP Evas standing up, as though they weren't damaged. Her eyes widened with shock as the fourth, fifth and sixth Evas arose too, and each one regenerating from the damage Asuka had given them.

"No…way…"

* * *

Misato stood in the middle of the room, surprised at the person that stood before her in the doorway.

"You."

_Back, five minutes…_

Misato was in bad shape. She had managed to escape the first group of soldiers by climbing into an air vent and moving over to another room. But then soldiers in that area found her and fired at her. With no weapons to fight with, Misato was forced to run in the opposite direction that she needed to go. She ducked into another room, but not before one of the bullets caught her in the shoulder. With a cry of pain, she fell into the room and shut the door. Luckily, the wound wasn't too serious, but it would slow her down. Looking around, she saw that there were no air vents for her to escape through this time. And the feet of the soldiers were heard marching close to the door. Looking around, she grabbed a metal plate and hid around the side of the door. _'Maybe I could disarm one and grab his weapon.'_ But she knew that wouldn't work. Chances are that they will shoot through first. Even if they didn't, she was outnumbered and outgunned. They would pour in there before she had a chance and gun her down.

_'Asuka…Shinji…I'm sorry.'_

The marching came close and she raised the plate. Suddenly, the marching stopped and gunfire was soon heard. From the sound of it, it seemed that the soldiers were firing on someone. _'No. Someone's firing on them.'_ Since Second Impact, Misato had been a firm believer of miracles and she wanted this to be one of them. But considering the way things are, there wasn't anyone around that could fight back. It was possible, but she wasn't sure. And she couldn't take that chance. The gunfire slowly ceased and footsteps were still coming toward the door. Misato raised the plate again and the door opened. With a cry, Misato swung…

"Whoa!"

At the sound of the voice, she stopped midway in her attack and stood in surprise at her rescuer.

"Nice to see you too, Katsuragi."

Ryoji Kaji…

_Present…_

"You…"

Kaji grinned lightly until he took note of her bleeding shoulder, "You okay?"

Misato shook off her stunned silence, "Yeah I'm fine. But we had to get to the command room. Asuka needs all the help she can get."

Kaji nodded, "I saw 01 leave a little while ago, so I wouldn't worry too much."

Misato took in this information, _'Shinji left? Does that mean they took out that assassin?'_ If that was the case, then Qui-Gon is probably looking for them now, provided he hadn't been killed.

"In any case, I still have to get to the command room."

"Right. The path is clear from sections 3 - 6." When Misato gave him a strange look, he admitted, "I've been a little busy. But we better hurry before reinforcements get here."

Misato nodded in agreement and moved to the door. However, she stopped in the path just in front of Kaji, turned to him and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. This caught Kaji off guard and before he could even organize his thoughts, Misato moved away.

"Now let's go."

Kaji shook his head and followed, not even thinking about retorting with a comment, much to Misato's added pleasure.

_'That makes us even.'_

* * *

On the top of the Geofront building with the sapphire pyramid in the background, the lightsaber battle continued, with Qui-Gon on the receiving end. Maul was beginning to wear on him with lightning quick slashes and swipes. Qui-Gon had been on the defensive throughout the fight and was being pushed back because of it. On occasion, Qui-Gon changed the pace of the fight and went on the offensive, but the Sith would always find away to reverse it and get back on the offensive once again.

_'This is not good.'_

Qui-Gon decided to press forward again, whirling his emerald saber over his head in order to strike at Maul's neck. The Sith saw it coming and lifted one end of his saber to block. Then in a single whirl, he brought the other end to clash with Qui-Gon's lightsaber, knocking it away and giving him room to strike back. Qui-Gon brought his lightsaber around struck downward, but Maul ducked the strike and swept down with both blades. Qui-Gon hopped over and stepped back, giving him room away from the dark warrior. Maul seemed to grin at this and stabbed forward. Qui-Gon deflected the strike and it allowed Maul to spin around and swing high at the Jedi's head. Qui-Gon saw the incoming attack though and ducked. An opening in sight, Qui-Gon shot his blade upward. Maul brought his saber back though and blocked the blow, though it clashed heavily and nearly put Maul off-balance. Qui-Gon pressed the advantage, bringing his saber to the midsection. Maul cartwheeled back out of the way and as Qui-Gon came again, he lowered his hand, summoned the Force and hurled a nearby pipe at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon ducked and Maul charged savagely, coming with a three-strike combination. Qui-Gon was forced back and now it was Maul's turn to press the advantage…again.

_'I can't keep this up too long. I have to stop him.'_

_Fssshhh!_

Qui-Gon suddenly blinked as he saw what was before his eyes. A blue-white half circle. _'The same as before.__ What is this?'_ But the image disappeared as fast as it came and Qui-Gon shot his arm up instinctively to parry an incoming blow from the Sith. Qui-Gon whirled his saber in a circle, causing Maul to whirl back and giving him time to think. _'That vision again…What does it mean?'_

Maul struck high with his saber and Qui-Gon locked his blade with it. Maul swiftly whirled backward with Qui-Gon spinning along with him. Maul took a forceful step forward and aimed for the head again. Qui-Gon blocked, but Maul suddenly swung downward. Again, Qui-Gon block and again, Maul swung, aiming for the midsection. Qui-Gon blocked once more and when Maul repeated his attack on the other end, Qui-Gon managed to parry it into a swinging slash, aiming for the Sith lord's back. But Maul used the momentum of the parry to swing his lightsaber around to his back and defend against the attack.

_'Why is this so familiar to me?'_

Maul spun his lightsaber out of the block, with Qui-Gon's saber following the spin and returning to his side. The two warriors glared at each other and Qui-Gon felt a sudden sense of dread.

_'Something is wrong. Something will be wrong.'_

With a sneer, Maul went on the offensive once again, attacking with two high strikes, both of which were blocked. The sense of dread grew in Qui-Gon. _'What is wrong, aside from the obvious?'_ Qui-Gon thought as he returned with a high strike. His mind recalled the vision he had of the half circle. _The half circle…Obi-Wan…Bandomeer..._

_The circle that brings the past to the future, yet does not meet. He must make the circle meet. He must bring the past forward. He must…_

_'Half circle…no, the complete circle.'_ Qui-Gon swung low, but it was easy blocked. He then swung around to the other end with another low strike which that too was blocked. _'The circle…the cir…no…the past.'_ At that time, the half-circle meant the past. In that case, his past with Xanatos. But his first apprentice's defection caused Qui-Gon to be reluctant to take another student. It was Obi-Wan's insistence that made him realize that he had to put the past behind him. The full circle. It had saved their lives. Qui-Gon attacked high, but Maul caught it and pushed it back. Qui-Gon spun and block a mid-strike and rolled around for an overhead chop.

_'The past…the future…dread…death…'_

The emerald lightsaber came down and clashed with Maul crimson saber. Maul pushed up again and in a swift action, he hit Qui-Gon's chin with the metal end. Qui-Gon blinked dazedly, but the Force was alerting him strongly, warning him of something.

_'Death…'_

And that was when Maul, in that split second, whirled around and set his lightsaber in to impale him.

* * *

Panic soon gripped Asuka as the pale-white Evas charged in unison, tackling her into the water once again. The crash brought Asuka back to her senses and she began to shove back. The weight was almost more than she could stand, so she only forced enough space for her to slide out from underneath.

_0:29_

The crimson Eva stood in battle stance while the six white Evas reassembled in formation. _'Wait a minute? Six? Weren't there seven?'_ She glanced at the remains of the seventh, the one she had punch through and saw the hole in its chest. Remains of its core were shattered on the ground behind it. _'That's it. I have to hit them there.'_ Asuka dashed at the first one before they attacked her. But upon reaching it, she leapt over and landed behind. The Eva's clawed hand opened and she drove it into the back of one of the Evas. But before she core reach its core, one of the MP Evas had whirled around. She didn't understand why until a sliver of light caught her eye. The pale Eva's arm was a blade and bearing down on her.

_'NO!'_

The blade cut right through her and Asuka grabbed her own arm in sheer pain, screaming in agony all the while.

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"******

The red Eva's arm flung limp in the back of the white Eva and Asuka stumbled back, trying her hardest to dismiss the flaring pain she felt in her nerves. But she wouldn't have the time, because the others had turned around and they all lunged in an all-out assault.

_0:15_

02 was getting battered by the six. Despite her efforts to thwart them off, they were too strong and she had been weakened by the initial injuries. Regardless of this, she continued to fight them, shoving them back and hitting them whenever she could. Her own body was feeling the fatigue and drain and her connection to the Force fell short. One of the blows knocked her Eva to the ground

_'I…won't…let it…end like this.'_

_0:10_

Suddenly an object glimmered in the skies above. The MP Evas stopped in their attack and focused in on it. The object sped straight toward the battlefield and stopped between the pale Evas and the fallen red Eva. A red and black lance weapon. The Spear of Longinus.

_'Have…to…'_

But she was far too weak to move fast enough as one of the MP Evas grabbed hold of the weapon. Two of the other Evas grabbed hold of 02's arms and lifted her up as the one with the spear held it against her. She saw what they were going to do. They were going to finish her off by impaling her. She tried to struggle, but her strength had fled from her. _'So this is it. This is how I'm going to die.' _The girl closed her eyes, preparing for the inevitable when she felt it. A tremor in the Force…

_0:03_

Her eyes opened to see something else coming toward them. An object blasting across the waterfront and flying right at them, holding an energy blade in its hands. It was the Eva 01. Meaning…

"Asuka!"

"Shin…ji…"

_0:00_


	35. Chap 35

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

AN: This chapter is a little short, but I'm driving for a good conclusion later on

Chap. 35

The pale-white MP Evas seemed to back away at the arrival of the Evangelion 01. The purple machine stood over its fallen crimson counterpart, wings spread over and holding an energy saber in its hands. Inside, Shinji remained focused on the Evas, but opened a communication line with 02.

"Asuka? Asuka, are you okay? Please answer!"

A low moan could be barely heard before a quiet answer came back over the comm.

"Baka. What took you so long?"

Shinji smiled lightly, "Sorry."

Asuka shook her head, "Now what did I tell you about that? Stop wasting your apologies."

_'She really is okay.'_ He had already sensed her through the Force, but hearing her speak was good all the same. Turning his attention back to the opposition, Shinji raised the lightsaber to the side in stance. Despite the imposing appearance of the purple Eva, the eight Evas seemed to have regained their 'nerve' and attacked. The lead attacker raised its blade arm and slashed down on Shinji. Shinji twirled the lightsaber and dashed upward. The blade reversed and Shinji brought it straight down the middle of the white Eva

**_Sssskkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!_******

The Eva fell into two halves, which fell to two separate sides. But the other Evas ignored it and all came in. Sensing their movements, 01 leaped into the air. It wings shimmer as Shinji soared high, spun around and brought the lightsaber down, this time slicing off one of the Eva's arms. Touching the ground, Shinji targeted the next Eva, slicing forward with his sabe4r. But the white Eva was quicker and managed to evade the lightsaber slash before it rendered it in half. Shinji didn't let that stop him, however as 01 twirled in the midst of the group and slashed across, catching another Eva and decapitating it before it could attack him. Shinji soon found himself right where he started, standing before 02 in stance.

_'Huh?'_

The question was prompted by the regeneration of the Eva whose arm he sliced off. As he looked, he also saw that the one with the missing head was still moving as well. However, the first one he sliced through remained still. _'They're like the Angels'_ he realized. _'I have to hit them at the core.'_ Yet, even with this realization, Shinji began to wonder if he could beat them all. Despite his Jedi powers and the energy from the core of his Evangelion, he was still outnumbered seven to one. And time he felt wasn't something to be wasted right now.

_Keep your focus on the here and now…_

_'Qui-Gon…'_ He really hoped his master was okay. But for now, his words were enough. He just had to deal with this problem first and worry later. Seeing the approaching Evas, he raised his lightsaber higher and it glowed brightly.

_Let's go…_

* * *

Adam steadily approached the now fallen Rei, who was still staggering from the AT field blast. Rei pushed herself to her feet, but her entire body felt fried. So much so that she was surprised that she was able to move at all. But she knew better. Adam didn't want her dead. He still needed her after all to initiate Third Impact. When she managed to get to her feet, a strong hand swiftly gripped onto her throat and held tight. Adam was holding her throat and lightly choking her. Rei struggled as Adam held fast.

"Now, complete your purpose, First Child." he demanded coldly. "Begin the final Impact of mankind."

Adam's AT field flashed once and Rei's eyes shot open. Pain began to surge into her body and she was in shock at what was happening. Adam was using his AT field to break hers down. The azure-haired girl felt her body beginning to separate from itself in a light blue glow.

_'No. I…can't….'_

In desperation, Rei looked around, seeking to find something to stop him. Her eyes fell upon a piece of discarded machinery on the ground. But that was useless. She couldn't get out of the angel's iron grip.

_Stretch out with your feelings…_

Remembering the verse Qui-Gon had taught her, she shut her eyes and focused on the machinery. The pain in her body began to grow as her AT field began to weaken, but she kept her focus on the object. The machinery twitched and shook and soon it flew through the air, smashing into the back of Adam's head.

"Guaahh!"

Adam forcefully released Rei, who fell limp to the floor, her body wracked with pain. Adam rubbed the back of his head before glaring at her.

"Why do you continue to resist? This must happen." His voice seemed to darken, "It is your destiny."

Rei struggled, but was unable to rise. Her concentration had taken a lot out of her and she was still pained from the still pained from Adam's attack on her AT field. Her body shook in her effort to get up, but nothing more. As Adam drew near, he suddenly stopped and looked upward.

"Those foolish lillim…still trying to control what is not theirs to command." Looking back at Rei, "But they will fail."

He bent down to reach for Rei when a click caught his attention. Casually, he ceased his advance and remained still as he realized that a gun was trained on him.

"Dr. Akagi."

Indeed, it was Ritsuko, holding a pistol in her hands…

* * *

**_Shracccckkkkkk!!!!!!!!_******

Shinji's lightsaber ran across another Eva, slicing the lower half from it body. As it fell, two more jumped up at him and managed to grab hold. Shinji struggled with them, but was unable to break free. Looking up, he then saw another one of the MP Evas lifting up a strange red and black spear. The MP Eva lifted it high and made ready to stab it into 01. Shinji struggled in the hold and finally managed to power out. With its wings, 01 heaved the Eva on the right arm toward the Eva with the lance, causing them to collide heavily. With the one on the left arm, Shinji repeated the action, tossing it into the two Evas that were charging at him. One Eva was left to itself to attack, but Shinji was already free and his lightsaber flared out. Shinji sliced the incoming opponent across, taking out it left arm and causing it to fall. Not wanting to take any chances, Shinji rotated around and stabbed down the center of the Eva, shattering whatever was left of its core.

_"Shinji!"_

Shinji blinked. _'Rei?'_ It was a disturbance in the Force. Rei was in major trouble, but he couldn't quite sense it. That only meant one thing. Whatever that was really going on, the elusive darkness that loomed over them, she was in the middle of it. He had to get to her fast. But…he couldn't just leave Asuka. He had to finish these Evas off, but he feared the time spent in doing that was time he didn't have. Shinji suddenly felt himself torn between helping Asuka and saving Rei. It was that moment of hesitation and doubt that allowed the Evas to catch him and tackle him to the ground next to 02. 01 struggled to rise, but the mass holding him down was too great. Shinji tried to power out as he did before, but one of the Eva's arms became a blade and it stabbed 01 right in the side.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As Shinji clutched his side, the Eva with the Spear of Longinus moved over Shinji and twirled the weapon face down in stabbing position. Shinji forced the pain to leave his mind and tried to move again, but the spear soon made its descent, straight for his chest.

"No!!!"

The spear suddenly stopped; its point an inch or two away from 01. Shinji looked up to see what had happened and was surprised to see a crimson arm holding the lance and preventing it from getting any further.

The crimson arm…of Evangelion 02…


	36. Chap 36

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 36

Shinji was stunned by the sudden action of the Eva 02 as it slowly began lifting out of the water, stilling holding the lance held by the MP Eva. But it wasn't the rescue itself that caught his attention, but what he was sensing. The Force was coming strongly from the Evangelion, too strongly to be Asuka alone. There was only one time he felt this kind of power and his eyes widened further as he realized this.

"Karou…?"

As in response, a ghastly image shimmered on the Eva's shoulder and looked up at Shinji. A faint, but all-too familiar smile creased on the lips of the angel, but that disappeared as he turned to the struggle at hand.

_"Go to your sister. I will help Asuka."_

Shinji hesitated. Despite the despair he was sensing strongly from Rei at this moment, he still didn't just want to leave Asuka behind. But he had to go to her. Everything that he was told her that he had to go to her now…before it was too late. Kaoru noticed his hesitation and encouraged him.

_"Trust me. Now go."_

Shinji nodded and 01 lifted out of the water and moved away. Inside 02, Asuka was still trying to wonder how her Eva managed to arise as it did. She was even more puzzled when Shinji broke away, but not before she picked up his communication. 'Who is he talking to?' she wondered. But she was feeling another presence…somehow. And it wasn't her mother. And as if that thought was answered, the same specter walked into her view and soon into the entry plug.

_"Hello Asuka."_

Asuka looked at him with confusion and surprise. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

_"My name is Kaoru. I am a friend of Shinji."_

A rumble took his attention away from her and he concentrated on holding the MP Eva back. Then in a change of tactics, he caused 02 to kick the MP Eva into the remaining ones, flooring them somewhat. He turned back to her.

_"I'm here to help you. But I can only give it power for so long. You are its living soul. You must fight them quickly."_

Asuka still didn't know what to make of this character. The blood-red eyes made him look somewhat like Ayanami. But she couldn't dwell on that now. She felt no deception from him as far as she could tell and she had to stop those guys from killing her. And if this guy is trying to help her, there was no point in arguing.

"Alright, fine. You pedal and I'll steer."

* * *

Adam arose from the ground up from Rei as he addressed the woman holding a gun on him now. Ritsuko looked worse for wear and given the situation, that was understandable. But her eyes were the worse. They showed clear signs of stress as well as what seemed to be an inner turmoil within her. Nevertheless, her grip on the weapon didn't loosen. She gave Rei, who was still on the floor, a brief glance.

"Leave now."

Adam smiled an eerie smile, "She can't leave. It is her destiny to be here in order to bring Third Impact."

"Don't talk to me about Third Impact, Ikari!" she snapped. "All of this, everything I had done for you and more, just so you could be with your lost wife. I gave you everything. My skills, my intelligence…my body," Her voice dropped on the last words and so did her eyes. But in a flash, they arose with renewed anguish and her grip on the gun tightened, "But even then, she always took first place. I won't have it anymore!"

Adam cocked his head slightly and suddenly laughed; an act that caused her to practically shiver with fear. Ceasing his laugher, he looked back at her.

"You lillim…so fragile, so lost, so weak."

Ritsuko blinked at his statement and it was then that she got a look at his eyes. A real good look. They weren't the deep brown eyes that were usually seen, but the blood red eyes that mirrored Rei's, except that there was amusement in them. Cold, malicious amusement. Her mouth became agape as she realized just who she was looking at.

"Adam…"

Adam continued to grin, "Now leave, insignificant one. I promise that once this is over, your pitiful pains will be no more."

Ritsuko took a step back, shaken by what was going on before her. It was so heavy that she began to consider the angel's words. She had suffered so much, many of it being her own doing. Perhaps…this was the best. Whether death came or Third Impact was initiated, it didn't matter to her. Nothing did now. She was so broken. She looked back at Rei once again, who was still rising from the floor, but now looking at her. But the flickers of emotion she saw in those eyes surprised Ritsuko. _'Concern…for me?'_ She didn't understand. She had always harbored an animosity for the First Child, even though it was uncalled for. Why should she feel concern? Or is it pity? Has she really sunk so low that a person like her would feel either for her now? _An emotionless doll?!_ But the gaze of the First Child continued to reflect.

_No…Not emotionless…_

Ritsuko swallowed deeply and lifted her gun again, despite the fact that she was halfway on the floor.

"Let her go."

Adam's smirk deepened, "And what will you do if I refuse?"

Ritsuko strained her hand just to tighten her finger on the trigger, but she was still shaking enough to notice. But it wasn't out of fear. She was wondering if she could really do it. Adam saw this indecision and spread his arms open, letting her get an open shot. She had to do it. She had to now. Her hands shook more, causing the gun to rattle.

_'I…I…I…I can't…'_

New tears came down her eyes and cheeks and she finally dropped the gun, sobbing to herself and trembling. Rei watched this and couldn't help but feel sorrow and pity for the woman. Despite the threat he was, despite all that Commander Ikari had done to her, she still couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger. As sad and as pitiful as it was, she was in love with Commander Ikari. But she had continued to forget one thing.

_This was not Commander Ikari._

"So weak." Adam muttered with disdain. He soon returned his attention to Rei, who had finally gotten to her feet only to face him again.

"Now where were we?"

* * *

Kaji and Misato continued their way through Geofront, continuously avoiding the soldier forces that were still on the premise. Fortunately, it seemed that their presence was less active and they were able to reach their destination. An entry tunnel they could use to climb into the vents just beside the command room. Misato opened it and began to climb in when she noticed Kaji didn't move after her.

"This is where we part ways, Katsuragi."

She blinked questioningly and partially stepped out of the tunnel to look at him, "What?"

"Trust me." he replied. "It's better if I keep a low profile for now."

She nodded understandingly. As far as people should know, he should be dead. And given the events of the day, if they managed to survive at all, he will need that to deal with whomever it was that orchestrated all of this.

"Guaahhhh!!!"

Kaji suddenly fell back against the wall on the opposite side clutching his shoulder. Misato ducked back into the tunnel as more shots rang from down the hall. A group of soldiers had spotted them and were now gunning them down from around the corner. She pulled out her gun (she had acquired one on the way there) and fired a few rounds out, causing the soldiers to back off momentarily. She then jumped out of the tunnel and over to the fallen spy.

"Get going." he grumbled to her. "I'll hold them off."

But Misato looked over at his wound, which was bleeding badly. "Like hell you will." More shots fired and Misato pulled Kaji and herself tight against the wall. They had to move, now. Placing his opposite arm around her neck, she began to lift him up.

"What are you doing? Get going."

Misato shook her head, "And you say I'm stubborn. Just shut up and let me get you out of here."

Kaji frowned, but even he knew he wouldn't last a second by himself. It was strange. He had came all that way to save her and help out, but now the roles had reversed. Misato hauled him down the hall, shooting back a few times to keep the soldiers at bay. But that wouldn't last. It couldn't. And those shots would have alerted other soldiers in the area.

_'Back to square one…'_

* * *

"Now…finish it."

Adam had Rei by the hair, back before the lake of LCL and Lillith. With Ritsuko broken nearby there was no one to stop him from completing…from fulfilling his destiny. His and hers. Meanwhile, Rei gritted her teeth in pain as Adam held her, repeating what he did before and slowly shattering her AT field. Through all the pain, she called for her sibling and could feel his rapid approach. But it would not be fast enough. Soon it would be over.

_Shhhhhhhkkkkkkkkkk!!!!_

The pain left her and she slumped to the ground again, but she was unable to lift herself this time. Weakly, she opened her eyes and saw Adam was now facing another figure. Her vision was a bit blurry, but she was able to make out a thin column of light from the opposing figure.

_An emerald lightsaber…_


	37. Chap 37

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

_AN: Sorry I took so long to update. I lost my focus for a while there._

Chap. 37

_Flashback, ten minutes ago…_

The emerald lightsaber came down and clashed with Maul crimson saber. Maul pushed up again and in a swift action, he hit Qui-Gon's chin with the metal end. Qui-Gon blinked dazedly, but the Force was alerting him strongly, warning him of something.

_'Death…'_

And that was when Maul, in that split second, whirled around and set his lightsaber in to impale…

_'No!'_

Without thought or even the beginnings of a thought, Qui-Gon whirled around the finishing stab of Maul's lightsaber, missing his body totally. However, the energy blade nicked him just on the forearm, singeing it. Qui-Gon moved away while Maul whirled his weapon, reading for the next attack. Qui-Gon grimaced in pain. The blade had come in deep on his right arm, which prevented him from using his lightsaber. Switching hands, he readied his blade with his left hand and awaited Maul's assault. Maul growled, seeing that his attack had failed to finish of the Jedi and he spun his body around for a forcing blow. Qui-Gon lifted his blade to block and then he countered with a diagonal slash downward. Maul evaded the slash, but Qui-Gon spun around and slashed out again with a horizontal slash. Maul blocked this time while Qui-Gon pressed further, whirling his lightsaber out of lock and slashing upward.

Qui-Gon wasn't as good fighting with his left hand than he was with his right, so he had to rely solely on the Force to guide him through the fight now. He tuned out the battle, focusing solely on the Force and letting it guide him though it. Maul came at him with increased fervor, but Qui-Gon was able to keep in tandem with him, despite the blinding effects of the Dark Side that was emanating from the Sith lord. Enraged, Maul pressed harder, whirling in a deadly cartwheel combined with his lance. Qui-Gon was forced to step back, but in a change of movement, Qui-Gon sidestepped and lashed out. The slash flew outward and when Maul came out of his cartwheel and saw the green blade come at him, he reactively lifted his saber to defend. But Qui-Gon's slash came in lower than he anticipated and the saber cut the lance in half. Maul wheeled away, now holding a single blade saber, as Qui-Gon came at him again, striking high and locking on. The two warriors struggled with each other for a long while before Maul pushed up and kicked forward. Qui-Gon staggered backward and Maul press with a spinning roundhouse kick. Qui-Gon was smacked backward against the railing, almost falling over the side of the pyramid. The Jedi Knight groaned and arose sluggishly. His body was long past fatigued and his arm wound wasn't getting any better. Darth Maul circled slowly, as if stalking a wounded prey. Qui-Gon held himself upright and leveled his emerald saber upright.

_If it is to end, it will be now._

Time seemed to slow upon this realization. Maul's face etched into a sneer and he spun in, bringing his saber around. Qui-Gon was unable to see where the blade was coming in. He had to rely on the Force solely to tell him. The two sides of the Force clashed one final time, determining who would live through this and who wouldn't. Qui-Gon felt his body charge with the pure living Force all the while; Maul felt the same flaming surge of the Dark Side through his body. His blade emerged around his body. Qui-Gon moved his arm to lower the lightsaber downward. He still couldn't see what kind of strike it would be. The Force was guiding him as best as possible within the onslaught of conflicting forces. Maul's body came in close and turned in fully, bring the crimson blade in low. At the same time, Qui-Gon motioned his saber upward, coming in low. He knew what was at risk here. He would be unable to avoid the Sith's cutting blow and his body would be slashed in half.

_Unless he reached him first…_

**_Skkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!! Psssshhhhh!!!!!_**

The slice of the lightsabers was soon followed by a searing hiss. The Sith lord was in a stunned silence as the full realization of what happened hit him. His attack was perfect. There was no way the Jedi could have dodged or blocked it. The kill should have been his. The Jedi should have been slain. But he wasn't. He was alive.

_With his lightsaber slashed across him…_

Qui-Gon had slashed upward and across Maul's abdomen a second before Maul lightsaber could even reach him. Now only that, but Qui-Gon had positioned himself extremely close so that the crimson lightsaber had just missed by a hair.

"Not in this lifetime." Qui-Gon muttered softly. Maul didn't hear him though as his body fell back across the railing and down the sapphire pyramid. Qui-Gon didn't even bother to look as he struggled to regain his strength, knowing that it wasn't over yet…

_Present…_

Qui-Gon stood before the NERV commander who was currently about to lift up Rei when he sensed his presence. His face scowled with annoyance at being intruded upon again and he lifted his head up to face the intruder. Qui-Gon gave a quick glance at Rei. She was fallen and hurt badly, but alive. Her life-Force was still present in her, which is more than he could say about his current opposition. He could just barely sense an alien presence inside Gendo, spread through him like a virus. But beyond that, he still couldn't sense Gendo himself. It was just like before; as though Gendo…wasn't even there.

_'A void…'_

The word rang a bell in him. Voids, though not common, did exist. Living beings in which the Force was literally void of, or nonexistent. It was something Qui-Gon never fully understood, since he believed that the Force flowed through all living beings. Still, the facts were undeniable as it was standing right in front of him.

"I can not allow you to go through with Third Impact, Ikari."

Adam shook his head, "Why do you lillim persist in saying that? Why can't you realize that you can not stop fate?"

"I do not believe in either fate or destiny." the Jedi replied defiantly. Time, like the Force, is fluid and always changing.

"Yet, you believe that the Force led you to Shinji for a purpose, yes?" Adam questioned back. "Does that not consist as fate?"

Qui-Gon frowned inwardly. He had somehow expected such a response from him, but he knew better. The Force draws sensitive ones together so even though he was guided by it, that didn't mean it was predetermined.

"No."

Adam blinked and cocked his head to the side in a un-Gendo like manner. "Such a paradox you are, Qui-Gon Jinn. Regardless of what you say, this can not be stopped." He then waved his arm back and opened his palm. His AT field flickered brightly for a moment and then disappeared, save for around his hand, which soon formed into a bright red saber.

"Not by you or by anyone else."

* * *

_Geofront lake_

"Ha!"

With that cry, Asuka tackled the MP Eva to the water. Then before she could fall fully herself, she arched 02's, turning her fall into a low backflip and splashing down over the white Eva's head. The crimson Eva then shot its clawed hand down full-force, striking deep into the chest and shattering the core. The Eva wriggled and struggled, but eventually became silent in her death grip.

_"Asuka."_ Karou warned.

"I see them! I see them!" she shot back, looking up to see one of the pale Eva's dive in on her from the sky. Pulling back, Asuka jerked her Eva back and in a surprise twist, she jumped up toward the MP Eva. If there was a pilot, they would certainly been surprised as 02 came at it in the air and strike it with its knee. The MP Eva's snapped back and it hit the water with a splash and a slight crunch. But Asuka's attention was already on the next target, the Eva holding the Spear of Longinus. Before her Eva started to descend, Asuka pushed the controls forward. By doing so, she caused her Eva to lean forward and when it descended, it went into a forward roll and allowed her to smash the Eva's heel down to the targeted Eva. The crunch that resounded verified this as the MP Eva was floored, dropping the spear in the process. Asuka landed heavily in the water, but she didn't let it stop her from charging in on the punching down, aiming for the chest. But the MP Eva caught her arm just before it hit and held her in place.

_"Dodge left and elbow back."_

Asuka thinking even think about the instruction Karou issued to her as she followed it. 02 dodged off to the left and struck back with her elbow. What resulted was that she dodged one of the MP Evas attacking her from behind. The MP Eva had struck its own counterpart, impaling it with its blade arm and hitting the core. At the same time, Asuka had shot the elbow back, knocking it away. She couldn't believe it.

"How did you…?"

Karou gave her another one of his light smiles before his glowing body flickered and he grimaced in seeming pain. At the same time, Asuka felt a drop in…power and 02 froze for a moment.

"What's going on?"

Karou straightened out his face, _"The Evas…Each time one is destroyed, my connection is disrupted. You have to move quickly."_

What he didn't tell her was the reason why. Each one of the MP Evas was being piloted by a dummy plug of himself. Whenever one is destroyed, it is as though he was dying again and that rippled through the Force in a disruptive manner, affecting him as well. That was also how he knew what moves to tell Asuka to make before they made them. Luckily for him, Asuka didn't have time to ask as the Eva she hit came barreling right at her. Thinking quickly, Asuka grabbed the fallen lance and swung back. The MP Eva ducked the swipe and stabbed upward with its blade arm, slashing across 02. Asuka grit her teeth in pain from the attack and she kicked back. But her attack was again dodged and the pale Eva skipped aside. Bringing it blade in forward again, it made ready to stab her this time, right in the chest.

_"Spin left and slash out."_

Again the mysterious command and again, Asuka followed it instantly without thinking about it. She spun around, barely dodging the stabbing blow and with the lance, she slashed out. Her counterattack severed the Eva's head, sending it flying off into the water. Seeing the pale machine still moving, Asuka reversed direction, stabbing the back end of the lance into its core, finishing it off.

_"Get…away…"_

Asuka blinked at his new suggestion as it came out garbled, but she stepped back just before another blade slashed out at her. Her hesitation though, cost her and the blade severed the hand that held the lance, causing it to splash in the water again. Stifling a cry, she pulled her Eva back more fully to see the two remaining MP Eva's coming in at her at the same time. Meanwhile, Kaoru flickered rapidly before her, his face strained. The controls and lights in the 02 flickered as well and the red machine began to slow down.

"Kaoru!"

_"I…can't hold…it much…longer."_ he forced out. Asuka frowned. _'Oh man! Not now.'_ The two remaining Evas were bearing down on her and she was having trouble making the Eva walk simple steps. Her hands gripped the controls tightly in an effort to get her Eva to go, but to no avail.

_"Asuka…"_ Kaoru muttered, his figure beginning to fade. _"You have to…do it…without me."_ He looked over at Asuka and smiled one final time.

_"Tell Shinji…I am glad…to be his friend."_

Kaoru soon faded away completely and the 02 Eva stopped dead. Asuka continued to struggle with the controls in near panic, vainly trying to get her Evangelion to move.

"No! Now what." She thought back to Kaoru's words. "I can't power this up. It's a machine for goodness sake!"

_-"You can do it, Asuka."-_

The softened voice caused Asuka to blink. "Mother? You're back."

_-"You can do it. I will help you, but you have to focus."-_

The rumbling of from outside grew louder and was shortly accompanied by the Eva 02 falling to the ground as a result of a blow from one of the MP Eva's. Luckily, it wasn't with a blade so Asuka only moaned at the blow. The two stood over it and the latter one jumped backward to retrieve the fallen Lance.

_-"Don't worry about that. Keep your focus on the here and now."-_ Her voice was now starting to interchange, sounding like Qui-Gon's. Asuka allowed herself to relax and closed her eyes.

_-"Calm and centered. Size doesn't matter. Feel the Force. Feel me."-_

Asuka breathed slowly, seeming to be unconscious when in fact her awareness was beginning to expand and grow. She picture herself looking outside of her Eva, seeing the red machine lying on the water, feeling the warm aura of her mother from within. She just had…to reach for it. Outside, the Eva stalked up to the 02 and raised the Lance over its head, preparing to strike down.

_'I…I feel…it…I…can…do this!'_

The Lance came down with a swoop just as the 02's eyes shimmered to life. In one swift move, 02 shot its head up, allowing the lance to pass just over head. Then with a clenched fist, Asuka drove a powerful fist into the Eva, sending it sprawling across the water. The second Eva grabbed Asuka from behind before she could rise, but the crimson Evangelion reared its arms back and heaved the pale Eva overhead, sending that one flying into its counterpart with a crash. The two MP Eva's arose and came in to attack and Asuka charged in as well and with lightning speed, she dashed across the charging Eva on the right. The pale Eva turned around to attack again, but it suddenly exploded and fell apart in half. As Asuka turned to face the final Eva, a bright glow was emitting from the 02's hand.

_A lightsaber…_

* * *

_Terminal Dogma_

A new battle emerged near the LCL lake as Adam and Qui-Gon squared off and fought each other. However, Qui-Gon was vastly weakened and fatigued from his horrific battle with Darth Maul and he was still limited to using his left arm. Because of this, he was left staying on the defensive, blocking Adam's attacks just barely. Yet, judging by the way that Adam fought, he knew that he was too powerful to simply tire out.

"Stand down." Adam taunted. "You can't defeat me. You can't even stand up to me."

Qui-Gon tried to ignore him, but he knew he stoke the truth. His body was far too strained to fight. And when he lifted his arm to deflect a blow, Adam's lightsaber snapped across hard, causing Qui-Gon's to leave his hand and skitter across the ground. The force of the strike was also enough to push the Qui-Gon off his feet and onto the ground. Adam then swiftly brought his energy blade to the Jedi's throat, freezing him in place.

"You are different, Qui-Gon. Unlike the other lillim, you know who I am." His eyes narrowed slightly, "Or at the very least, who I am not."

Qui-Gon looked into the blood-red eyes of the creature before him. He then also noticed that the forearm that held the lightsaber was covered with distorted ugly veins that reached up to his elbow over the jacket he wore. Qui-Gon used his senses to probe the energy felt from him and soon put two and two together.

"You're an Angel."

Adam smiled, "I am Adam, the First Angel. And I will complete what I am destined to do."

Adam move away from Qui-Gon, leaving him grounded while he moved back over to Rei, who lay still on the floor. Yet both the Jedi and the Angel could sense that she was still alive and Adam knew that she could still be used. Qui-Gon struggled to rise, but he was too exhausted and hurt to move much and only wound up sitting up. Even if he could rise, he wouldn't have the strength to help Rei or fight Adam.

_'Shinji!'_

The thought came into his mind before he realized it. But he knew that if anyone could save them now, it would be his Padawan.

_'Master? I'm coming!'_

The reply camealmost immediatelyand strongly, indicating to Qui-Gon that Shinji was close. And true to that thought, a massive stomping sound came up from behind, shaking the ground. Adam stopped once again, turning around and witnessing the arrival of a giant, purple behemoth with several glowing wings shimmering behind.

_Evangelion 01…_

The machine stepped up just behind of Qui-Gon and bent down. The wings disappeared and the hissing noise of the entry plug resounded. Shinji emerged from the plug and jumped over to the shoulder and then onto the knee and finally on the ground. Adam looked at him duly and shook his head.

"Third Child…"


	38. Chap 38

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 38

_Terminal Dogma_

Shinji leapt down from the purple Evangelion and landed before Commander Ikari. Before he even touched the floor, he felt a strange but powerful aura coming from his father. Taking the briefest glance, he took in the scene before him. Rei was on the ground beside him, seemingly unconscious but alive. He also saw Qui-Gon on the floor behind Gendo, also alive but wounded in various places. The battle with the Sith must have taken a great deal from him, but at least he is still alive. _'But how could my father have taken him down like this?'_ His attention back on Gendo, he tried to place the energy he was sensing from him. It was familiar, but from where he couldn't say at the moment.

_Stretch out with your feelings..._

Shinji let his thoughts and feelings expand, delving into his memories until the answer hit him like a flash. _'An Angel.'_ His father was being controlled by an angel. The weird veins that were reaching up his hand and over the sleeve as well as the red eyes were clear proof of it. In some ways, Shinji thought, it was quite ironic. His father was usually the one controlling people, in order to kill the angels. Now the very thing he had been destroying has control over him.

"Third Child..."

"Adam."

Adam tipped his head off to the side in slight amusement"So you can tell." He looked over at Qui-Gon briefly"He has taught you well."

"Why do you want to hurt us"

"Why do you lillim want to hurt yourselves" the angel retorted. "You can not be trusted to guide your own steps. I am only doing what is fated to occur."

Shinji frowned lightly, "I don't believe you."

"The belief of an individual is meaningless. Third Impact will happen, regardless of what you may try to do."

Lifting his distorted hand, Adam summoned forth his AT field once again. At the same time, Shinji unbuckled his lightsaber from his plugsuit, hoping that the LCL had dried off enough for it to work. The violet blade of light hummed out, much to Shinji's thanks and he held it forward in anticipation of attack. The AT field continued to shimmer around Adam and then centered in on his hand, forming a crimson blade of pure energy. Shinji felt anxiety creep over him, but he allowed himself to relax and hold his ground. Ignoring the usual method, Shinji attacked first, swinging his saber high. In a simple move, Adam lifted his blade and deflected the strike. He then followed up by twisting his wrist back and hitting the saber on the opposite end, causing the violet blade to go downward. He then moved back again in a finishing move, but as he swung upward, Shinji ducked and rotated around him. The young Jedi swung back in an upward slash to his back, but Adam flipped his hand around, blocking the strike and pushing back by rising his arms forward as before. Shinji backed away and it was now Adam's turn to be on the offensive as he came at the youth with a high slash downward. Shinji came at the same time and the two sabers met with a hiss. Shinji struggled with the lock and slipped his saber out, but not before Adam came at him with another powerful strike, this one being low and coming upward. Shinji had to move fast to defend against it, otherwise he would have been rendered into two. The clash came hard, causing Shinji to wince in pain, something that was expected upon by the angel who quickly locked his blade with Shinji's again and spun it around. This resulted in Shinji loosing his handling and the lightsaber to fly out of his hands. The weapon clattered on the ground and Adam lunged with a forward slash. Shinji sidestepped the blow and jumped high into the air as Adam swung in a backlash blow. As Shinji soared, he reached his hand out and his fallen lightsaber flew up from the ground toward its master. At the same time, Adam jumped up as well and as Shinji landed on the foot of the Eva 01, Adam came diving in on him. Their weapons locked once again and Shinji was once again forced down by the strength of the attack.

"Stop fighting me, Third Child. Your use is over."

The last words hit a cord in Shinji and he blinked in shock. Seeing this, Adam lunged again with a sideswipe, nearly pushing Shinji off the Eva's foot. Shinji quickly regained his balance, but Adam came with a swift stab. Guided by the Force, Shinji somersaulted over Adam and felt a tremor in the Force as he did. _Qui-Gon..._ Automatically, Shinji's hand reached out again and it grasped hold of something. It was Qui-Gon's lightsaber. Looking down, he saw the Jedi master looking up at him from the ground. In a flash, Shinji ignited the lightsaber and the emerald blade hissed into form. Adam wheeled around with a spinning slash, only to be surprised by the appearance of the green blade. Shinji pushed away and struck back with his violet saber, forcing the angel to defend. Shinji then came again and again it was blocked. But this time, Adam felt the strength of the boy grow in his strike. Shinji came relentlessly with three more attacks, moving gracefully with the two blades. In the last strike, Adam jumped off the Eva and back on the ground. But it was Shinji that followed him, continuing his assault with those words echoing in his mind.

_"Your use is over."_

* * *

_Geofront_

Misato and Kaji rushed back through the corridors with the soldiers mere footsteps away from them. Misato had to move fast. She had managed to evade them due to her knowledge of the structure (Thanks to Ritsuko's constant drilling and taunting) and the corners, but that wouldn't keep up and they both knew it. Worse yet, Kaji's shoulder wound was practically leaking, blood dripping down his jacket and onto the floor.

"We better split up." Kaji suggested in mid-gasp. We have a better chance of loosing them that way.

Misato turned to him with a look of incredulity"Are you serious? You'll pass out before you can take five steps."

Kaji strained and forced himself up away from her"I can ballpark it."

However, his stand was wobbly and he was forced to lean on the wall. Misato shook her head and retook his arm on her shoulder. "Yeah right."

Kaji weakly resisted"Stop being stubborn, Katsuragi."

"No, you stop it." Misato argued. Funny that after everything that is going on, they can still wind up arguing. "I'll not going to leave you."

Kaji snorted and Misato dragged him onward. They nearly turned a corner, but paused when they saw a patrol just leaving into another area. Misato peeked out both way and then continued on.

"Funny." Kaji retorted. "And before you did everything you could to aviod me. Now you want me close to you."

Misato scowled quietly"Don't push it, Kaji." The pair quickly sped down another corner. "I just don't want to owe you later on."

She expected Kaji to return with another comment, but he became silent. Misato continued to carry him on through one of the longer corridors. It was a risk, she knew, as they would be sighted there more easily. But they didn't have too many options now. As they reach the lower end, Kaji muttered to her.

"Misato...we should stop..."

"Not yet. Those guys are still behind us." She turned her head to check and true enough, the lights were coming into view on the walls adjacent to them. It wouldn't take them long to find them now.

"I don't mean that." Kaji replied. He panted a few times and continued speaking, "This pretense between us..."

"Kaji, this really isn't the time..." They reached the other end where a gate elevator was awaiting them. Leaning Kaji against the side wall, Misato pushed the button and the whirl of the machinery came up. She continued to press the button in a vain effort to make it go faster, but was stopped when Kaji took a hold of her hand

"I know, but we may not get another chance." Misato turned her eyes to him and saw that they were locked on to hers. He seemed calm, but his eyes told of the worries he had, the fear he felt deep down. Not of dying, but not letting her know out loud. Misato held her gaze. He had come for her, risked his cover and his life for her. She already knew what was coming and despite everything that was going on now, this made her the most nervous.

"Misato..."

But the words never came. Light flashes soon came down from down the hall and rounds of gunfire soon followed. Misato ducked beside the opposite side of the elevator and the bullets flew past her just barely.

"Damn! These guys just don't quit." Raising her gun, she waited for the gunfire to stop before sending out a round of her own. The soldiers on the opposite side ducked away from the sound, giving them a few seconds of breathing time. The elevator finally reached them and Misato pulled the door open. Moving over to Kaji, she shoved him in.

"Get in."

Kaji hit the back of the elevator hard, eliciting a low moan from the spy. More bullets flew out and Misato ducked back again. She then reached in, pressed one of the buttons and pulled the gate door from the outside. At this, Kaji nearly jumped.

"Misato, what are you doing!"

"Throwing them off of you." She turned around to let out another round of fire, "You should be able to make it out through the emergency chute by jamming it between floors."

"Katsuragi, don't do this!"

But there was nothing he could do. The elevator had already begun to descend and he watched as Misato's form began to lift away from him. But before she disappeared from view, he called up to her.

"I love you."

"I know." where the last words he heard from her.

* * *

Qui-Gon watched the fight between the angel and his Padawan as their lightsaber battle moved them away from the area and briefly into the backdrop of the Terminal Dogma. He could feel Shinji's strength growing through the fight, something that he hadn't exhibited early. Not even against the other angels. Qui-Gon would have liked to think that Shinji's training with him had allowed the boy to delve deeper into the Force, but he couldn't. Because what he was feeling was a growing aggression in his fighting, forming from a darkness that seemed to be brewing within him. Qui-Gon was afraid of this. Ever since Shinji had first come, the Jedi had feared what a head-on confrontation with his 'father' would mean. A lot of negative emotions must have been whirling through Shinji's mind right now and it seemed that his anger was beginning to surface.

_'Shinji, no.'_

But Qui-Gon said nothing aloud. He wasn't able to aid Shinji now and Shinji was their only hope now. Long before they arrived back in Tokyo-3, Qui-Gon was aware that there was a possibility that this would happen. It would be Shinji's test and as such, Qui-Gon would have to allow Shinji to make his own choice, without him. But the stakes were so high now and humanity's future was in the balance, that choice might have great consequences on everyone.

_'No...'_

Qui-Gon shook it away. He had to trust Shinji to do the right thing. And he had to do whatever he could as well. With that in mind, Qui-Gon struggled upright and crawled over to Rei, who was beginning to stir. He pushed himself right next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her over. The azure-haired girl seemed to be holding herself in pain and she was rolled upright.

"Ayanami. Wake up."

Rei's closed eyes were etched in a deep frown"Shin...ji...Soh...ryu...Pai...n..."

* * *

_Fsszzzzzhhhhh!_

Another MP Eva fell apart from 02's lightsaber as Asuka steadily regained her foothold on the battlefield. There were only two MP Evas left now, one of who was holding the Lance of Longinus. However, they now seemed hesitant to attack her as she had brought down the last Eva so cleanly and quickly. Soon, one of them lunged forward and the second one followed directly behind. Asuka slowly etched the lightsaber back, quiet in the seat but ready for the attack. The first MP Eva came in close and suddenly leapt up high over 02's head. But Asuka didn't seem concerned and rather, focused on the second one behind it who was moving in with a stabbing blow. Moving gently, Asuka caused her Eva to just sidestep the attack, causing it to fly past the side of the Eva. Then with a twist, she moved the lightsaber in a spin downward, slicing the pale Eva's blade arm. Then with a spin, 02 rolled around and sliced downward, taking its head off as well. Asuka then posed to finish it when she paused.

_'Rei...?'_

The hesitation was brief, but it allowed the second Eva to move in and punch her in the head. At the same time, the first Eva, which was still sliced up, shot its hand back and caused her to fall back in the water. With her falling down, the second pounced with the lance pointing downward. But Asuka managed to roll through the water and flip back on her feet just as the MP Eva stabbed down and hit the water. Now in position, Asuka swung in a downward wide arc, severing its head and both arms. The lance splashed down and 02 wheeled the blade upward, bringing it down on the Eva and sliced it down the middle, finishing it. Asuka kept still as the bio-machine fell apart and sighed after it exploded.

"Finally."

She then turned her Eva around. She had felt distress from the First Child and it seemed connected with Shinji. _'Figures.'_ She began to maneuver her Eva when her senses finally snapped. _'Oh crap!' _She had forgotten about the last Eva that although sliced, was still active and crouching in the water where its 'kin' was destroyed. Asuka turned back to see the Eva had regenerated half its head and most of it arm and hand, which had molded into a blade. Asuka decided to finish this one off quickly. She still felt Rei's distress call and she didn't know how long she could hold her control on her Eva. Moving the butterfly control tentatively, the Eva raised its lightsaber and rushed at the recovering Eva. The water practically exploded as she made her charge and her lightsaber soon bore down on the Eva. However, it didn't get any deeper than its partially formed head as it stopped midway. Asuka had been impatient and it now cost her, for the Eva had stabbed her in the midsection with the weapon it was holding in the other arm.

_It was the Lance of Longinus..._

* * *

The battle between Shinji and Adam continued. Shinji's renewed vigor from earlier seemed to be giving him the edge in this fight as the angel was repelled by the Jedi's attacks. But as Shinji fought, he felt a small emptiness within himself, like he was an empty vacuum. After an exchange of strikes, Adam backed away, leaving Shinji to ponder this. He was holding his own against the angel, but that didn't start happening until a few minutes earlier. As he wracked his memory, he suddenly remembered what had caused him to be driven so much.

_"Your use is over."_

It reminded him of when he first arrived in Tokyo-3 and Nerv; when he first encountered the Eva 01 and saw his father again. His father had no real desire to see him and was only interested in Shinji piloting the purple behemoth. He...had a use for him. Shinji couldn't believe it. He had always hoped... but it wasn't to be. His father had abandoned him fully, leaving him with a new life of pain and suffering as the Third Child, pilot of the Evangelion 01. There was nothing else for them beyond that. And when his father...when Adam said those words, it was as though he was truly being discarded...

But before Shinji could reflect on it any further, Adam came at him with a savage lunge. Shinji brought Qui-Gon's lighsaber up to defend and Adam allowed the clash, only to slip through and come in with a stab. Shinji stepped back and twirled, allowing his violet saber to connect with the incoming blade and deflect it. Adam continued the pressure, using the deflecting blow to whirl in close and come down with an overhead strike. Shinji jerked his forearm upright to catch the incoming blade, but Adam passed through it and came for the boy's body. In a quick reflex, Shinji brought the emerald lightsaber to bear, stopping the crimson saber from cutting across his body and holing it in place along with his own lightsaber. The three blades crackled loudly in the lock, but Adam didn't allow it and slipped his lightsaber downward, nicking Shinji's left arm.

"Guah"

His arm singed, Shinji was forced to drop his master's lightsaber as Adam wheeled in again. Still with his own lightsaber, Shinji shot his sole arm high and intercepted Adam's saber. Seeing the angel about to slip out again, Shinji swung his lightsaber around and pushed, causing Adam to lose his momentum and allowing Shinji a clean opening. But before he could do anything, the angel shimmered for a moment and a blast of energy hit Shinji and hurled him to the floor. Shinji groaned miserably and moved to get up, but Adam was already upon him. With a swipe, Adam disarmed Shinji once again and held the crimson blade to the youth's face.

"You are beaten." Adam sighed. "Now stay down."

"No." Shinji gasped, despite the weapon held before him. "I won't let you...hurt them..."

The angel tipped the blade closer to Shinji, causing him lurch back. "You just don't get it, do you? You don't have a choice." The angel's face soon lifted upward. Shinji wondered about it and looked up as well. Though tired, he was able to make out Asuka up above. But something...was off. Something was wrong. He felt...he couldn't explain it. But he knew something was really wrong.

"Hm. So they still oppose me." Adam spoke as he moved away, seeming to dismiss Shinji altogether. "But it will not be enough. It's time for the First Child...for Lillith, to complete her task."

Shinji soon realized he was talking about Rei and struggled to get off the ground"Leave...my sister...alone."

At this, Adam stopped walking and let out a short laugh"Sister? Pitiful lillim." He tilted his head to the side a bit"It is her destiny, one that you can not understand." Facing forward again, he continued his walk"All you can do is stay there and await oblivion like her and the rest of mankind."

That did it for Shinji. He was simply going to do what he wanted, knowing that Shinji would be powerless to stop him. It's just like before, when his Eva went out of his control and almost killed Touji. Controlled by his 'father', Commander Ikari. Shinji began to tremble. Now it was happening again. Now the Commander...this evil creature would hurt his only sister just to get his way and in doing so, destroy all of mankind. _'I won't allow this! I won't allow you! I won't run away!'_ In a flash, the violet lightsaber was back in Shinji's hand, fully ignited and with a cry, Shinji dove at Adam.

**"I WON'T"**


	39. Chap 39

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

_AN: This one may seem a little short, but trust me. It'll make sense later on._

Chap. 39

Adam wheeled back, his own AT saber emerging with a hiss as Shinji charged and slashed forward. Adam caught the blow with his own saber, but Shinji forced it aside and lunged again. Adam had to back away to avoid it and Shinji came again, striking low this time. Adam blocked it again, but the blow was powerful. If it had been a lightsaber, it would have flown right out his hand. Furious, Adam went on the offensive, locking up with Shinji's next attack and pushing back before coming with an overhead strike. But rather than blow, Shinji met the blow with one of his own. Sparks flashed out and Adam was surprised, both the Third Child's strength and aggressiveness.

Shinji soon pushed the crimson saber back and whirled around with an overhead slash of his own. Adam leveled his blade to parry and succeeded halfway. Shinji had allowed the parry in order to brush past and let Adam make his counterattack. When Adam struck down, Shinji suddenly whirled and slashed upward hard. A flash of light and sparks were the result and Adam was practically pushed back. Shinji moved his saber forward to push away Adam's and he attack with a forward thrust. Adam backed away to let the attack go by, but Shinji simply whirled the blade and brought it in again. This time, Adam met the strike and intended to push Shinji back for a change. But Shinji didn't hold his position as he reared his saber back and then struck forward from a different angle. Adam was again forced to defend, albeit awkwardly. Shinji didn't let up and repeated his attacks of the Angel, forcing him to back away toward the Evangelion. Adam saw this, realizing that Shinji was growing more aggressive in his attacks, not giving him a chance to fight back and limiting his defensive maneuvers. It was very different from the way the youth had battled before.

Meanwhile, Shinji had lost himself into the fight. He felt the Force surge through him, but he also felt…something else. But he didn't care. He had to stop this monster at all costs. Asuka had at one time teased him, calling him the slayer of Angels. In this case, that allowed him to press his attacks further, causing Adam to reel back totally until they had reached the area where they had first started their fight at the foot of the 01.

_He threatened Rei…_

Shinji continued to swing viscously, driving him back another couple of steps. Adam soon found his back about to press against the foot of the Eva. Forcing himself out of it, he swung back hard and Shinji deflected the attack as before. But instead of trying to press on him further, Adam jumped straight up and landed on top of the Evangelion's foot. Shinji followed after him immediately, but as he soared up Adam swung out, ready to decapitate the boy. But he had underestimated Shinji's jump and reflexes and Shinji managed to deflect the attack while still soaring over Adam's head and landing behind him. Adam whirled around in shock. _'How did he…?'_ But he was unable to complete the thought as Shinji continued with his assault.

_He hurt Qui-Gon…_

With Adam on the edge, Shinji saw his opportunity to stop this evil. He swept his blade low and Adam blocked it. Shinji pulled back and came in with another sweep, this time high. Adam blocked once more, looking for a way to escape the Third Child's wrath. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that the boy had gone into berserker mode. With no escape from the furious attacks, Adam soon fell over the side and onto the ground below. Shinji looked down as the Angel glared venomous at him and dispersed his saber in order to call his AT field.

"I will not be stopped by a child!" he roared. With the AT field aglow, Adam unleashed a blast of energy at Shinji. The blast shot high up in a cross-like shape just in front of the 01. When the light cleared, Adam saw no sign of the Third Child for a moment. But when the light dimmed enough, the descent of a violet blade of energy brought him to his feet. Shinji slashed down, just missing the Angel by a hair and Adam was backed up against the Eva's foot once again. Shinji reeled around quickly and struck, but his blade clashed with the barrier of the AT field, which was being held up by Adam's up stretched hand.

"You will not…stop me!"

Despite this, Shinji continued to press his blade in, sparks flashing all over the place as he tried to cut through the AT field. Adam relaxed for a moment, knowing that the AT field was impenetrable. But he was soon in for a shock, for the violet saber of the Jedi apprentice was beginning to tear through the AT field.

**"IMPOSSIBLE!"**

Shinji continued to press for all it was worth, slowly slicing his way through and toward the Angel. Adam glared, increasing the power of the field and slowing Shinji's approach. _'No. No! NO!'_ With a cry, Shinji forced the saber through, the Force powering his slice and the blade cut through and sliced off the outstretched hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The hand snapped right off and fell onto the ground while the rest of the body cried in pain and fell of in the opposite direction. With the AT field no more, Shinji moved over to the fallen body, who was grimacing and cradling his severed arm. Shinji held the point of his lightsaber on him, ready to finish him off.

_He nearly killed Touji with the Eva…_

_'Huh?'_

_Nearly got Touji killed?_ Shinji didn't know why this repeated in his mind, but it was barely enough for him to hold his position. Adam had nothing to do with Toji's injury from the Evangelion. That was his father. _But he was fighting the angel now, wasn't he?_ He blinked his eyes repeatedly. _What had just happened? Who was he really fighting? The Angel or…the Commander? Did it really matter?_ The scariest part about that last question was…

_He wanted to say no…_

* * *

High above them, Asuka was trying to fight away the shock of her impale. The MP Eva was holding her in place, keeping the Lance jammed deep in her. Fighting the pain, Asuka began to force herself to recall her lightsaber. But before she could try, a light began to shine on the lance, between her Eva and the pale one. The light shone brightly and Asuka suddenly felt a shredding pain all over her body.

"GuuaaahhhhhHHHHHHHHH!"

The light continued to glow and both Evas began to float above the reservoir. The MP Eva began to glow along with the lance and both Evas began to float up into the air. Asuka had to practically fight just to prevent herself from passing out from the enormous pain. Forcing her eyes open, Asuka barely managed to look at the screen, only to see the light growing and starting to blot out her vision. But that wasn't the worse of it. Asuka knew what was happening. The joining may be small, but it would be enough to start the catalyst.

_Third Impact..._

_'No!'_ Asuka grabbed the controls of her Eva and concentrated. The machine made no move as the light began to engulf her. 'Please, please!' Asuka focused her thoughts solely on moving the hand of her Eva, but they did nothing but hang limply at the sides. Asuka was on the verge of panic, but remained focused. _'If I could move it before, I can do it again. I...just...need help.'_

_'Help...me...please...'_

* * *

_Terminal Dogma_

_'Help...me...please...'_

Rei blinked as the voice filled her mind. _'Sohryu...'_ Rei looked up and saw the light that was shining in the sky. Being part Angel, mainly Lilith, she was well aware of what that light signified. Someone else had initiated Third impact. Already, she could feel the energies above beginning to affect to world around. The light continued to grow, but she could still feel the Second Child's resistance. _'She fights it, even now.'_ But even with this in mind, she can feel that it is a losing battle. Asuka was simply not strong enough on her own. Wincing quietly, she staggered to rise up from the ground. She was still hurt from the blast Adam had unleashed on her, but the determination of Asuka fueled her own. Qui-Gon watched her slowly rise up and felt the Force surge out of her. _'What is she doing?'_ He had felt the disturbance above them earlier, but he couldn't discern what it was exactly.

"Ayanami?"

Rei didn't look back as she quietly answered. "Sohryu...is asking for my aid. I will give it to her."

Closing her eyes, Rei began to reach out to Asuka...

* * *

_'Wondergirl...?'_

Asuka didn't understand how, but she knew that she felt Rei's presence. The pain began to subside and Asuka felt stronger than before. Renewed somewhat, Asuka began to concentrate once again on moving the arms. This time, the limbs began to lift up slowly and lightly grab hold of the lance. Asuka pressed her fingers into the controls, all the while keeping her concentration on the removal of the lance. But despite her struggle, she was unable to get the hands to pull out the steadily. The light was growing even more as Asuka strained to get the Eva to pull out the lance. However, another force, most likely the second Eva, was holding it in too tight.

"Too...strong..."

* * *

On the grounds below, Rei too was straining with the force of energy. The coming of Third Impact was too much for either her or the Second Child to handle, even together. They needed help. At that moment, a large hand touched her shoulder. She didn't have to turn to see that it was Qui-Gon, She felt him at he directed the Force to aid them. His connection to the Force was much stronger than that of the Children, but his fatigued state made it difficult for him to focus enough. They needed more help.

_'Shinji...'_

* * *

_'Shinji...'_

Not too far away, Shinji was still holding his lightsaber on the downed man when he heard the call. However, he was so into his own thoughts that he didn't hear the plea for help. He saw the situation he was in. This was the creature that had created all of this tragedy and pain. It would be so simple to just run him through and end its life.

_'I have the power...'_

Thoughts of this act replayed in his mind, tempting him into carrying out this act. Only his own hesitation was preventing him from doing so. Why should I hesitate? I won't have to run anymore. Shiinji lifted his lightsaber, ready to strike down with all the hatred and anger he had felt. An entire life's worth of suffering would be felt in this blow. It should be liberating. But if that was the case, then why couldn't he bring himself to do it?

_'Shinji...'_

The call came as a whisper to him, but he heard it. His hand began to tremble and the lightsaber shook slightly. They were calling him. But he couldn't move. The nightmare replayed itself in his mind over and over again. The darkness…the terror…the fear…death...the closing darkness… Looking back down on his fallen opponent, he felt convinced that he was to source of it. He had to be.

_'Why?'_

His entire body began to tremble and he closed his eyes. _'Why did it have to be him? Because he was an Angel, or because he was…his father?'_ The anger that fueled Shinji had been through his hatred for his father. But he hadn't felt it since he took up his training, except for that one time when Touji was injured by the 01. But his father…the Commander…Adam…? Shinji was having trouble discerning between the two. Were they even separate beings at all?

_'Shinji, please…'_

Time was running out. He had to make a decision. A choice. One that would forever determine what kind of person he was. And what kind of person he would be. His eyes flashed open and with a swift drop, he slashed down...

* * *

_AN: Yes I know. Another cliffhanger. But the last one for sure._


	40. Chap 40

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 40

Shinji panted heavily as he held the lightsaber down over the now scorched flesh of the dead Angel. He remained motionless for a good moment, trying to steady himself. With a sigh, he lifted himself and de-activated his lightsaber. His gaze looked upon Adam and then over...to his father.

He had slashed his father's hand, with the Angel now dead within it.

He looked back at his father, who remained immobile, but a low groan from him indicated that he was alive. Shinji looked him passively and then dropped the lightsaber. It may not have seemed that way, but that in itself took great effort on his part. He could have done it. He could have slew his father and no one would have disagreed. In fact, everyone would have expected or even welcomed it. Everyone, but him. It wasn't an act he couldn't fulfill, despite the reasons for doing so. It wasn't the right thing to do.

After all, he was a Jedi...

_'Shinji.'_

_'Rei. Asuka.'_ Hearing their call for him, he quickly ran away from the scene and toward the source. After a minute of running, he found them near the LCL lake. Rei and Qui Gon bent on the ground, seeming exhausted and looking upward. Rei turned to him first and then Qui Gon.

"Shinji."

Qui Gon gave him a quick glance, but whatever he was thinking was dispelled by the current chaos. Shinji moved near then and then looked up as well. A light was steadily growing far above and energy sparkled out.

"Is that...Third Impact?"

"No." Rei replied. "Second Impact." At this, both Qui Gon and Shinji blinked in surprise. She finished her explanation. "Joining Adam with Adam will recreate Second Impact."

Qui Gon mused over the full scope of what that meant. Another Second Impact now would completely annihilate Tokyo-3 along with Japan. But that wouldn't be all. The first Second Impact threw the entire planet into chaos, both economically and climate wise as it knocked it off its axis. Another such change would literally destroy the planet and kill everyone on it.

"We must stop it before it's too late."

Shinji looked at his master in wonder and then his face softened. He looked over at Rei again and she nodded as well, understanding what they had to do. Rei closed her eyes, letting her mind reach out to the conflict above.

"There is no emotion; there is peace."

Shinji blinked as he heard Rei whisper those words. But then he mimicked her exactly, closing his eyes and reaching out with his feelings and he spoke the next phrase.

"There is no ignorance; there is knowledge."

Qui Gon followed suit, smiling inwardly at the two Children as they reached out together.

"There is no passion; there is serenity."

With the three together, the Force began to manifest physically, waves of energy that simply hovered and floated around them and then floated up into the sky toward the light.

"There is no death; there is the Force."

* * *

Asuka was beginning to succumb to the pain of the expanding light. _'I'm...sorry...Mama...I...tried...so hard...'_ Slowly, her hands began to move away from the controls, a sign of her defeat. But before her hands could move away, she felt it. A tremendous wave of energy filled her very being. Her eyes were widened as the Force flowed into her like a flooding river.

_'Shinji. Wo -Ayanami.'_

Asuka didn't know how she knew it was them, but she knew. Looking forward, she saw the Lance that was impaled in her Eva rattling violently, with the MP Eva seeming to struggle to keep it in. Regardless of how, she felt renewed and strong. Strong enough to move her hand back to the control and focus once more.

"All right. Let's do this."

Calming her nerves and opening her senses, Asuka put everything she had left into her Eva. Since the Eva's hands were still holding the lance, she only had one task to perform. Prying it out. The hands tightened around the Lance and began to pull. Asuka strained as the light continued to grow.

* * *

Below, the two Children strained as they felt the backlash of energy against their use of the Force. Even the Jedi Master was beginning to buckle from the pressure. But rather than try to counter back, he called to the two youths before him.

"We have to do it."

Shinji began to grit his teeth. "I'm...trying..."

"No, Shinji. Do it." Qui Gon replied.

Shinji a baffled for a moment and then realized his mistake. He had been trying. With the Force, he either did it or didn't. There was no middle ground.

"There is no try." Rei realized at the same time.

With this in mind, the Children became visibly calmer and simply stood still. They were going to get the Lance out. There was no uncertainty about that now.

* * *

Meanwhile as Asuka continued to wrestle with the Lance and the pale Eva that was holding it, she felt another wave of energy course through her. It felt different than before...more alive...and certain. Whatever it was, she felt confident about it. _'I can do this. We can do this!'_ Renewed once again, Asuka let herself go completely to the Force, pressing her hands into the butterfly controls in the process. Outside, the crimson Eva tightened its grip on the Lance and began to pull. The expanding light suddenly stopped and began to restrict instead, going inward. Now it was the MP Eva's turn to struggle againt the new might of its fiery counterpart. At times, the light seemed to go in and out as they continued to fight with the Lance. Asuka had reached a point where she didn't een feel the struggle anymore. There was calmness...and purpose. She could almost see the others in her mind. Shinji and Rei standing with her. It made her smile. And they all smiled in unison with her. Her mind switched back to reality where she saw stunned. The light was gone and the Lance of Longinus was lying in the water. The pale Eva went to reach for it, but its action was halted by Asuka.

"Oh no you don't!"

02 let out a roar and shoved the MP Eva before it could reach it. The pale Eva splashed through the water as it rolled and it managed to jump to its feet. But that proved to be for naught for Eva 02 was already on it, with a lightsaber in hand.

"Rahhhh!"

The MP Eva didn't even realize that it had been slashed in half because Asuka moved so fast. It moved to attack again, only to fall apart in mid-slash and explode before Asuka's eyes. With the last MP Eva destroyed, Asuka let out a great sigh. _'Finally...'_ Her eyes soon moved over to the fallen Lance and she moved her Eva to it and picked it up. She didn't even give it a second thought as she arched the arm back and flung it up to th sky, where it continued until it was out of her sight.

Then the power cut off...

Asuka had forgotten that she had been pushing her Eva the whole time herself. Well, not by herself. They had helped her. Her mother, Kaoru, Qui Gon, Rei, Shinji...they had all helped her. They had all been there for her at her most desperate moment. And she felt that somehow, especially with the last two, they would always help her.

And she smiled...

* * *

In the hallways, Misato trudged painfully around the corner. She was wounded at her shoulder, not as badly as with Kaji, but it was still slowing her down. On top of that, she had twisted her ankle a while back, not to mention that she was exhausted from running and dodging and she had once again lost her only weapon. And the soldiers were still on her tail. She kept running still, but she knew she wouldn't last another minute now. She had used up all her resources and knowledge, but it seemed that they were cutting her off wherever she went. The running footsteps were closing in and her fatigue was getting the best of her now. She nearly collapsed on the wall and looked back with hopelessness.

_'I'm sorry...my children...Kaji...'_

Lights flickered close and she shut her eyes in acceptance of her fate. Listening only, she heard the approach of the soldiers and the cocking of weapons.

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

It took her a second to realize that she wasn't shot and another second to know that they weren't shooting. Without opening her eyes as yet, she ducked down to the ground as the gunfire erupted. After about some time, the bullets stopped and Misato dared to open her eyes to look. Another troop of soldiers had come in, walking over the dead ones that had cornered her in. These soldiers were dressed differently from the others they had just gunned down and from looking over on their soldiers, she saw they were U.S. soldiers. One of them aimed his light at her and she covered her eyes from the light that shone on her.

"Major Katsuragi."

"Who are you?" she asked. Even though she didn't want to seem ungrateful, she had to know what they're purpose was.

"U.S. Special Forces. We're here to rescue you."

Later on, Misato, escorted by a group of the soldiers, reached the Command Room. The place was in shambles, but beyond that, everything seemed to be fine. Maya, Makato and Shigeru along with a few other personnel were all at their stations, although they looked worse for wear. The soldiers soon turned and left as the others looked over at her.

"Major!" Shigeru said a little too happily. In truth, they were all glad to see her now. Misato was equally glad, but she had to find out just what was going on.

"Report."

Maya blinked before quickly answering "Oh... U.S. forces have secured the Geofront from levels 2 through 17. The remaining levels are being brought under control now."

"Okay. Now the big question. Where the hell did they come from?"

"The Sub-Commander sent out a message to them." Makato answered. "Said something about someone owing him a favor."

_'Must have been one heck of a favor'_ Misato thought. It then came to her attention that Fuyutsuki was nowhere to be seen "Where is he?"

"Our transmissions were being jammed, so he went to one of the lower levels to get it through."

"Really?" Considering all the troops and forces she had encountered, she was surprised that he was able to get through at all. _'But it looks like he did it.'_ Next question. "What about the Evas?"

The three related to Misato what had occurred, from the battle with the MP Evas, Shinji's arrival and dismissal, the arrival of the Lance of Longinus, and finally the near occurrence of Second Impact and Asuka's ultimate victory in stopping it. Needless to say, Misato was stunned.

"And I thought I had a long day. What about 01?"

Maya replied. "01 is being detected in the Dogma. Shinji isn't inside though."

"What? You don't mean...?"

"No." Maya answered quickly, realizing what Misato was beginning to think. "The plug is ejected so that means he left it."

Misato let out a sigh of relief. "Okay." Looking at the screen with the battle ravaged 02. "How about Asuka? Is she alright?"

Shigeru turned to one of the forward screens. "Power is down, but as far as we can tell, she's alright. Her vitals are stable."

_'That's two.'_ "And Rei?"

"Nothing since all this started."

Misato began to despair, but forced it away. "Alright. We have to retrieve the pilots as well as the Evas. I want a team with me to head to the Terminal Dogma to get Shinji while you guys get to Asuka."

"Are you sure you want to go?" Shigeru asked.

"Yeah." she answered. "Compared to what they've been through, I've had it easy."

She waved for a group of remaining personnel to come with her and she left the room. In truth, she wanted to make sure that the two Children were alright. And deep down, she hoped that she would find Kaji.

_'Please be alive, all of you.'_

* * *

Beneath the hulking 01, Shinji returned to find his father still and unmoving. His severed hand, which had the Angel in it, had vaporized into dust. Shinji stood over him for a brief moment before bending down. With a shred of cloth that Qui Gon gave him earlier, Shinji slowly wrapped Gendo's arm. The Commander strained from the pain, but his eyes didn't open, so Shinji continued.

_'Father... I...I think I understand you now.'_ He began to put the cloth in a tie. _'You just missed her, like I did.'_ He tightened the cloth and it held in place. _'And somewhere along the way, you got lost.'_ At that moment, Gendo's eyes opened and he looked up at his son. Shinji fought the reflex to back away and finished his work. The Commander said nothing, but Shinji could tell from his eyes that he felt defeated. Shinji simply stood up and briefly looked up at the 01, the vessel that held his mother's essence still. _'Mother...'_ Shinji felt a twinge of pain and sadness at the tragedy of his parents. But he couldn't let the past affect his future. It would be like trying to swim upstream a rushing river. It was impossible and would only serve in hurt oneself further. With this, he moved away, not bothering to look at his father.

"I'm sorry...Shinji."

It was a low whisper, barely audible, but Shinji heard it clearly. Because his back was turned to Gendo, the surprise on his face was unseen to the Commander as he stopped in his tracks. Shinji didn't know whether Gendo was being sincere or trying to manipulate him again. But given the look in the Commander's eyes, he believed it was the initial. Still, too much had happened. Simply understanding him was not enough to erase all the damage that had been done. That would take time. Still...

"I understand...father."

Shinji continued on, leaving him behind to dwell on all that had happened. As he returned to Rei and Qui Gon, the Jedi Master watched Shinji with a sense of pride. Despite the odds against them and the temptations of the Dark Side, Shinji and the others had managed to come out of this alive. And Shinji, he saw, was now a better person because of it, just as Qui Gon knew he was.

_'You will make a great Jedi Knight, Shinji Ikari.'_

* * *

_AN: One more to go, I think._


	41. Chap 41

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 41

"There! Shinji! Rei!"

Misato and her group spotted the three waiting figures in the distance, just underneath the bending form of the unit 01. Shinji turned to Misato and waved out to signal to her. As expected of Misato, she wasted no time in rush over to him and enveloping him in her arms tightly.

"Shinji! I'm so glad you're alive!"

Shinji was barely able to stammer out a response. "Nice...to see you too...Misato."

Remembering the situation, she quickly released to youth, face flushed with slight embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I guess I just got carried away."

Her eyes swept over to Qui-Gon and Rei who had approached from behind Shinji. Qui-Gon nodded to her and Rei remained still, wearing Qui-Gon's outer robes to cover herself and Misato almost thought she would salute to her.

"Captain."

"Rei." Misato replied simply. While she stood with them, the team that came with her gathered around Commander Ikari, who had drifted off into unconsciousness again. The four watched as they tended to him and carried him away. Misato noticed the severed arm, but didn't voice it. Rather, she turned back Shinji.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Her eyes lifted up. "All of you."

* * *

Some time later, the four were on the elevator (now operational) heading up to the command room. During the trip, Rei Shinji and Qui- Gon explained everything that had happened since Misato left them in the entrance of the Eva hanger. Qui Gon, his fight against the Sith and his arrival to the Dogma; Rei, her summoning to the Dogma and refusal to cooperate with Gendo/Adam; and Shinji's fight against Adam and their collective helping Asuka in diverting Second Impact. Misato didn't understand much of what they told her, but she though it better just to be glad to be alive. Reaching the center, they were soon greeted by Asuka.

"It took you long enough. What were you guys doing, having tea?"

Despite the remark, it was in a friendly tone, with a smile that followed. Shinji smiled back. "Nice to see you too, Asuka."

Auska's gaze turned upon Rei and Rei simply stared back. A moment of silence and Shinji began to worry a bit. But finally Asuka gave her a light smile.

"Thanks for the help, Ayamani."

"You're welcome, Sohryu."

Shinji was a little surprised by this, not being in contact with either girl for several days up until now. Something obviously changed and had been resolved between them for they had called each other by name and not by the usual tags. Qui Gon though expected this. Their being opposites on the same goal would only lead to a mutual respect and eventual friendship between them. The Force was with them after all.

"Captain. There's...terrible news."

That came from Aoba and at this Misato looked over at his now-stunned face. "What is it?"

The young technician worked to compose himself. "S-Sub-Commander Futyuki is dead."

At this, everyone in the room eyes widened in shock and surprise. Aoba continued. "A unit found him in at communications terminal. He...still had the radio on-line."

"He sacrificed his life...to help us..." Maya whispered.

A beeping was heard through the silence and Hyuga answered it. Turning to Misato, he spoke out. "U.S. Forces is on the line. They're requesting to set up a perimeter in the northeast area."

Misato looked over, with empty eyes. With Futyuki gone and Commander Ikari indisposed, she was in charge of Nerv now. She didn't know how to feel about it, but a reassuring hand from Qui-Gon calmed her down before she began panicking. _'How does he do that?'_ Nodding an okay to him, she got right to work. "Grant it. Tell them not to make it look obvious though. It'll make it easier to catch any of the intruders that may try to escape by making it seem light.

"Roger that."

* * *

Several hours passed. With the help of the U.S. forces, Nerv was secured and the invading forces were cleared out. With Misato as the new commander of Nerv, she was set with the responsibility to repair and restore the wrecked fortress. Unfortunately, many people were killed in the attack, leaving her with the heavy burden. As restoration progressed slowly, Misato went to check the elevator where she left Kaji. All she found was trace blood on the floor of elevator. Whether that was a good thing or bad, she did not know. But she hoped for it to be good.

After two days and when Nerv was restored to partial order, a report came in worldwide that several prestigious and influential men of power had been arrest and or killed. It was revealed that each man was part of a secret group know only as SEELE. Information had been leaked out regarding their activities and plans for Human Instrumentality. With Nerv as a key witness, each member was questioned in court by the UN in the months that followed. Misato requested to take full responsibility, but that proved unnecessary since many of the dark workings of Nerv were carried out in secret by Commander Ikari and SEELE. As such, he was put under arrest for crimes against humanity and sentenced to prison for life as well as the members that were captured. Only one, Chairman Keel, was unaccounted for and had disappeared. When that settled, Nerv was once again restored, but with all the angels destroyed, its purpose seemed to have diminished. Nevertheless, things ran as they did before, with one or two exceptions.

* * *

_Nerv Mental Institution_

"Please, go in."

Nodding solemnly, Misato entered the room were other patients sat around with their own activities and visitors. However, the lavender-haired woman's attention was focused on a single person, who was sitting at a single table and writing on paper.

"Hiya, Ritsu-chan."

The blond-haired scientist raised her eyes to her visitor. "You're late again, Misato."

"Yeah, well I've been busy. Sue me."

"Maybe you should stay there." the blond snapped

"Maybe..." was the saddened reply. Misato began to turn, thinking that today may have not been a good day. But as she did, Ritsuko quickly spoke up. "Wait. I'm sorry. It's just...this place is so..."

Misato turned back. "Yeah I know. This place is the pits." She grabbed a nearby chair and sat down. "Just another week, okay?"

"Another week..." Ritsuko echoed lightly.

"Think about it. That'll give me time to plan for your welcome home party. It'll be great!"

The blond shook her head. "Ugghh, Misato."

"Don't worry." Misato pressed, glad to get her friend acting as she had before. "You'll love it. Oh, I've been hearing that Maya had been visiting you too."

Ritsuko nodded. "Yeah. She helped me out quite a bit, especially with getting me my notes." She indicated to the papers before her.

"Geez, don't you ever stop working?"

"Just because I'm stuck here doesn't me I have to be lazy." Ritsuko shot back.

Misato chuckled. "Fair enough. At least it's better than writing on the walls with your toes."

"Real funny." Ritsuko replied to the light tease. She then became silent for a moment and then asked. "How about you and the Children?"

Misato leaned back in her seat. "We're doing well. Not much has changed, aside from everything. Asuka's less of a pain nowadays."

"Her...Jedi training, right?"

"Yeah. I honestly don't know how they get through it, sitting around meditating with Qui Gon."

When Misato became silent for a moment, Ritsuko's eyes narrowed. "Something else?"

"Yeah. Shinji went off to...visit his father..."

"Really?"

Misato began to breathe again. Mention of their former commander wasn't exactly good for Ritsuko. The last time she heard his name while in here, she almost went berserk and that was followed by her dropping down in tears. _'Well, she's not tearing at my hair this time.'_ Continuing the conversation...

"Yeah. He asked me to grant him clearance to the prison. I couldn't believe it."

"As you said, everything's changed." Ritsuko pointed out.

At that point, an attendant moved over behind Misato and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me. Times up."

"That's your cue to return to reality, Misato."

Misato frowned, realizing that she had just been teased back. "Yeah thanks for the reminder." Misato stood up fro her chair. "Are you going to be okay? Because, if you want..."

"Hey, I've survived this long. What's one more week?"

"Ristu..."

"I'll be fine." Ritsuko knew what Misato was thinking. As commander of Nerv, she could extend the time to however long she liked. But that wouldn't have been fair. Misato was doing so much already and there was no need for Ritsuko to slow her down with her own problems. "Besides, you have more important things to do than worry about me."

"Worrying about you is one of my more important things."

Ritsuko's eyes widened briefly, before she shut them and waved. "Go on, before I start tearing up."

Misato smiled. "Okay. Tomorrow then?"

"Okay. Just be here on time for once."

"Well, I have a lot of stuff to do today. Work to do, promises to keep, things like that. But I'll try my best."

"Fair enough." She paused. "Misato...Tell everyone...I said hello."

"Will do. See ya."­

* * *

_Ravenhold Maximum Security Prison_

"Shinji Ikari. You have five minutes."

Shinji calmly entered the single bare room with only two windows, two chairs and a table. Shinji took his seat and waited until the door on the opposite end opened and the guard brought in a shackled Gendo Ikari. His face was void of emotion as he took his seat. His stumped arm now bore a mechanical hand attached, almost like a metal skeleton. Despite this, Gendo lifted his arms up on the table and linked his fingers together, his usual pose. Yet it no longer intimidated Shinji.

"How are you, father?"

"Alive."

Silence. _'This is harder than I thought'_ Shinji mused to himself. He wasn't even sure why he requested to come at all. He thought that maybe he could make some peace with his father, but how could you make peace with someone you barely know and what is known brings up negative thoughts? _'Not everything is bad, is it?'_ Shinji searched his mind to find sometime where he and his father interacted without fear or resentment. For a long minute, Shinji couldn't think of one and he began to despair, thinking that there wasn't any.

Except for one time, when they were together at the graveyard...

"So is mother."

Without his glasses, Gendo's expression was clear for Shinji to see; A mixture of shock and anger at the mention of her. Shinji wasn't surprised. He knew that was a very sore spot for him. After all, that was what he had been trying to achieve for the past several years and failed. But there was nothing else. The love for Yui Ikari was the only thing both men had in common. It wasn't the best start, but it was the only one.

"I...I can't see it straight, but sometimes, when I'm near the Eva, I can hear her speaking to me. It's like she whispers to me...in my mind."

Shinji continued to look for a change in his father's countenance, but it had returned to being stiff and cold. Shinji was beginning to think that it was pointless to even continue. But he wanted to have something with his father besides anger, hatred and deception

"She once told me...that she felt alone...trapped inside the Eva. But when I piloted it for the first time, she wasn't alone. She was grateful for that. And...she was grateful...to you...for giving her the chance to protect me."

Silence continued on and Shinji soon lost any hope of talking to him. _'Perhaps...we are too far gone...'_ The guard knocked on the door, indicating that Shinji's time was up. With a mental sigh, Shinji lifted himself from his seat and began to move for the exit. But then, he heard his father's voice.

"My desk...third draw, beneath the metal."

Shinji blinked at this, not quite understanding what he was telling him. But before he could ask anything else, the guard on the opposite side had lifted up Gendo and guided him out of the room, leaving Shinji behind with a sense of mystery...andperhaps hope?

* * *

_Promises to keep..._

"Commander, are you sure this is appropriate at a time like this?"

Rei, Asuka and Misato were all in the women's clothing store in the mall. They had been in there for at least an hour and already they had gathered a large assortment of clothes. Since clothing had never been an issue for her, Rei had trouble trying to pick out what clothes she wanted, largely because she didn't see them as necessary. But the clothes weren't really the point. The company was.

"Rei, we're off-duty." Misato said while examining a black lace dress against her body in the mirror. "Just call me Misato."

"Whatever you say, Commander."

Misato sighed as she glance at Rei, only to just catch a small smile leave her face. This cause Misato's eyes to widen in stunned silence. _'Did she just...tease me?'_

"Are you trying to be funny, First? Getting better, I see."

Asuka strode into the area they were in, holding a scarlet sleeveless gown with matching gloves. Misato blinked at the agreement between the two former rivals.

"Wha...Aghhh!"

"Misato."

Misato returned her attention to Rei and realized that she was still awaiting an answer to her earlier question. Sighing away her earlier embarrassment, she replied.

"Rei, I understand what you mean. But I made a promise. We made a promise. Nerv could wait." She looked back toward the mirror and after a minute, decided to take the dress. "Besides, we could all use the break and a new wardrobe." Looking back at Rei, she smiled. "Especially you, Rei. You only have two to three uniforms total and for a woman, that is unacceptable."

"For once, I agree with Misato." Asuka added, picking up a pair of shoes from nearby counter. "You need variety. Lots of it."

"I only wish we had a guy here to carry the bags."

"We should have dragged baka Shinji with us." Asuka said lightheartedly.

Looking over at a dress that caught her attention, Rei spoke. "Shinji has gone to see his father."

This stopped Asuka in her tracks. "What? Why?"

"He didn't say." Misato replied. "When he asked me if he could go, I was shocked to say the least. Took me a while and a lot of string pulling just to get it to work too."

"But why?" Asuka repeated. "What was he thinking?"

Rei lifted the dress in her hands, a sapphire gown. "Peace."

A moment of silence passed between them, all knowing how Shinji's attitude was, especially nowadays. After the battle in the Terminal Dogma, Shinji had been quiet (More so than usual) and had spent much time in meditation. It took him a good week before he finally returned to reality per say. Qui Gon had suggested that Shinji was simply trying to sort through everything that had happened, but for the most part he was fine.

"Well, well. Look who it is."

That came from Misato, who had looked out the window of the store and saw both Hyuga and Aoba walking through the mall. They seemed to be window-shopping through the nearby shops. Misato and Asuka smiled.

"It looks like we've found our bag carriers."

* * *

_My desk...third draw, beneath the metal._

These words repeated in Shinji's mind as he entered the command room within Nerv. It was mostly unchanged, although Misato had made it a plan to change it. The image of the Tree of Sephiroth still illuminated above as he approached the desk. Sitting in the seat and opening the bottom drawer, he pulled out the folders inside until it was emptied out. His hand traced the inside and his hand tapped against it, revealing a hollow space beneath the metal. Lifting the plate, his eyes widened as he found what he found there. It was a small photograph, old and weathered, but still in good condition. But what Shinji focused on was the person

"Mother..."

The image was of Yui Ikari, dressed in a lab coat and smiling at the camera. Shinji stayed still, slowly tracing his finger around the image. _'I thought...all her photographs were gone...'_ But it seemed that his father had kept this one image of her. An image that was now granted to Shinji to keep. Shinji closed his eyes and smiled warmly.

_'Perhaps it's not too late after all...'_

* * *

_'You think you're so sly' Misato_ smiled as she silently slipped open the door. After her afternoon with Asuka and Rei, she had departed early, not before issuing an order to the two young men that they had to carry the bags to their home. She didn't explain her reason for leaving and informed them that she might be back until tomorrow. She knew he was still alive. His body was never found after the incident and for a while, she believed that he was truly gone. But when the SEELE representatives were all apprehended, she knew that it was of his doing. He was the only one that could. She expected him to return to her, but that would have been too simple for him. He would have to disappear for a time in hiding. But she knew where.

_'Hiding out in the last place anyone would think to look for you. Your own house.'_

Her eyes peered through the house, listening carefully for sounds while slipping in silently. She soon heard sounds from his bedroom, which was partially open. Inching closer, she saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt. For a moment, she believed that he may have been here with another woman. After all, that would be so much like...

_"I love you..."_

Those words... they alone dispelled the negative thoughts she had and she continued closer. She reached the door and pushed it, revealing Kaji's bare back to her. Hearing the creaking, the man suddenly whirled around to her, gun in hand and at her face. Yet that didn't surprise her. What did was that his face was now shaved clean, leaving only the darkened mark around his lower face. Kaji blinked at seeing whom it as and lowered the gun.

"Katsuragi. I didn't think you'd find me so soon. You're..."

He was suddenly cut off when Misato leaned right up to his face and locked him in a passionate kiss. To intensify it further, she placed her hands on his face, drawing him in closer if possible. Kaji's mind was completely blown away by this, leaving him stunned. After a full minute or two (Though to them, it seemed much longer), Misato parted out of the embrace, and gazed at his now dazed eyes.

"We'll talk later." she whispered just before kissing him once more, with him to return it this time.

_Much later..._

* * *

Despite the faint signs of damage that still remained from the battle months ago, the city of Tokyo-3 was largely restored. The lights sparked in the fading sunlight sky, illuminating the beauty of the city. A solitary figure stood on a hill overlooking the marvelous city.

_'It's a great view.'_

Qui Gon Jinn stood in place on the hill, looking down at the city with the wind lightly whipping his robes and hair. After the battle in Nerv and the near destruction of the planet, Qui-Gon had spent his time healing from the injuries and wounds he had suffered from his battles. During that time, he had thought a lot about what would happen now. It seemed as if everything was now a clean slate. Except for one thing that had kept nagging at him. The Sith lord... _'Always two there are'_ he remembered the words of the ancient Jedi master. _'One master, one apprentice.'_ And Qui-Gon was certain that though powerful, Darth Maul was nothing more than an apprentice in the past. That didn't necessarily mean that there was one here, but that was a chance he couldn't. Especially after hearing about the disappearance of the single SEELE member, who may had sent Maul in the first place. If any of this was true, that meant that there was a master of the Dark Side alive out there. Would he be ready for them, he wondered? Alone, he knew not. But...perhaps...

"Master."

Qui Gon was so locked in his thoughts that he didn't even sense the approach of his Padawan. Shinji moved over to his side, looking out over the city at well. Shinji didn't have to look at his master's face to tell that he was disturbed over something. But Shinji made no effort to voice his question. There was no need to. It was almost as though master and student knew what the other was thinking. Qui Gon smiled beside himself. It wasn't like the relationship with his previous Padawan, but it was special nonetheless. Qui Gon sensed a shift in Shinji's attitude.

"Without the Evas, I'm not sure of what else I can do." Shinji said simply. "I'm not so sure of my purpose anymore."

Qui Gon turned to him, feeling a bit of comfort that he wasn't the only one uncertain of the future. But it was his job to assure his apprentice. In that way, he would be reassuring himself as well. "Yes, you are. You have been since we first met, Shinji Ikari."

Shinji turned to look at his master, a lightened expression slowly coming over his face as he remembered their meeting. The Force had guided them, brought them together, and created a bond between the two. Because of it, Shinji had begun to move on to be a better person, affecting and helping those around him to do the same. Qui Gon turned to him and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"You will be a Jedi. I promise."

* * *

AN: This is not the last chapter. Just wanted you to know that


	42. Epilogue I

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

_AN: Sorry for being out of it for so long. My home is going through a bit of remodeling and my computer had to be disassembled for a while. But now I'm back, more or less. Also, I meant for this epilogue to be a shorter, one-final chapter thing, but I guess I got too into it, so now it's a two-part epilogue. Oh, well. More reading for you guys. _

_**Epilogue (I)**_

3 years has passed now. Tokyo-3 and Nerv had finally been restored since the attack on it and the resulting battles. But with the angels now no more, Nerv's purpose seem to be over as well, aside from housing the Evangelions. The populace had returned about four months after the battle and it seemed that they would no longer have to worry about invading angels or fear of death. The three Children resumed both school and their Jedi training and Qui Gon had marveled at the strength of the Children together.

_The Force was strong with them…_

When graduation came, so did a new purpose for the Jedi Master. Qui Gon had long debated over whether or not to create a new Jedi Order on this world. After all, there where many Force-strong people in the world and Qui Gon felt it necessary to teach them in the Jedi arts. But in doing so, he could quite possibly bring forth a new force of the Sith, whose presence had already made itself known to them.

_One master, one apprentice…_

He knew the apprentice was slain. That left a Sith Lord out there somewhere, waiting to strike and destroy the few possible Jedi or even worse, turn them to the Dark Side. Asuka, Shinji and Rei still had their points and it only took a clever Sith to exploit them. But Qui Gon trusted that as long as they stayed together, no force could turn them.

_Separate however…_

As Qui Gon wrestled with the decision, the others had gotten of fairly well. Rei had become a more open person, although still a quiet one. This was largely due to Asuka's influence, who had also changed a bit in that she not as volatile as she used to be (although she still has a kick for hurling objects with the Force). As for Shinji, both the battles and his visit with his father changed him more. He wasn't the shy child who was afraid of everything that hurt him anymore. Basic nature aside, Shinji had finally learned to take in pain with happiness; that one was necessary for the other at times and if he tried his best, then that would enough. He had a family now and for the time, he was happy.

_And then, the Sith struck back…_

* * *

_A week after graduation…_

Shinji and Asuka were walking home from the DMV. Asuka was smiling broadly, showing her new drivers license before her face.

"Finally, freedom. Now I don't have to deal with Misato insane driving anymore."

Shinji gave a half smile, knowing that given Asuka's temperament, she might be just as bad, if not, worse than Misato. They both knew that the Force had given her a great aptitude with cars and possibly other vehicles. Her near flawless score on the test was proof of that. She only had one problem. Her speed.

"So we'll have to deal with your insane driving?"

Asuka blinked and that gave way to a slow frown. "Was that a smart remark, Third? Because if it was…"

Asuka suddenly stopped talking and Shinji seemed to tense. The area seemed darker to them right now and they both sensed something amiss. A disturbance…

"Get down!"

Shinji tackled Asuka just as a round of gunfire shot out from the side, just missing either Child. Asuka was stunned, but only briefly and as she hit the ground, she pushed Shinji to the side, causing him to roll and avoid the next round. The two quickly scrambled upright and ran, with gunfire at their heels. They continued down the street, but a glint from in front of them caused Asuka to push Shinji aside and dodge herself. Just then, more gunfire emerged from in front of them and they split up for a second. Asuka finally had enough as she rolled back into the street, reached into her back and ignited her red-orange lightsaber. Shinji must have had the same thing in mind because he rolled back, his sapphire saber igniting and he stationing himself back to back with Asuka. The shooters must have been surprised by this new stand because the shooting stopped for a moment. But the gunfire returned, raining death on the two. But the bullets never hit their mark as Shinji and Asuka waved their sabers around, deflecting every bullet that came at them. But it was only a stalling measure and if they didn't go fast, they would get killed.

_**SHHHHHHCCCCCCCCRRRREEEEEEEEEE**_

Sudden, a blue car drove right up from the street behind them and the doors flung open. On the back end, Kaji popped out and fired his gun and one of the shooters while Misato shouted from the driver's seat.

"Get in now!"

The two Jedi wasted no time in jumping in while Kaji gave them cover fire. Misato hit the pedal as Kaji jumped back inside and the car screeched down the street again, taking a few shots in the back.

"That was too close." Misato said as the car sped for what they assumed was back to Nerv HQ." Looking back for a moment. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine." Asuka replied. "What's going on?"

"SEELE has decided to eliminate everyone in and related to Nerv." Kaji answered, reloading his gun just in case.

"But I thought SEELE was gone."

"All except one. Chairman Keel has decided to make a return."

* * *

Indeed he had. With his hope of Human Instrumentality down the drain, Keel had decided to eliminate all the key workers of Nerv. Asuka and Shinji weren't the first. Misato was almost taken down, but Kaji, who had discovered Keel's plans, had got to her first and saved her just in the nick of time. Ritsuko was targeted as well in the institute but Misato had called word to Nerv as she made her escape and a security force was sent to protect her. But no word had been heard since. Rei was already in Nerv by the time of the assassination, so everyone assumed she was safe. 

They couldn't be more wrong…

The attacks were just ploys as a way to divert everyone attention from the secondary objective. A plan that would cripple and destroy them all.

_The destruction of the Evangelions…_

As everyone had scrambled under the safety of Nerv, a lone agent had managed to enter into Nerv undetected and set up detonation devices that almost equaled the power of an N2 mine. No one saw it coming, until it was too late.

**KA-BOOOOOMMMMMM**

The entire hanger sections were completely destroyed along with several adjuring section and killing hundreds of Nerv personnel. The explosion had ripped right across Nerv and out into the city about. Men, women, children, all gone in a single blast. Shinji was the first to sense the deaths, although that was moot due to the explosion in the sky as indication. When the arrived, Nerv was wasted. Forty percent of the pyramid was left barely standing and a massive hole was ripped up into the surface. The Evangelions were gone, completely annihilated and with them, the ones they carried inside. It was the darkest time for all of Nerv, more horrifying than the angel attacks and the invasion combined. Asuka had lost the chance to talk with her mother again, as did Shinji with his. Many had died from the blast alone. More died from whatever injuries they sustained from it and the few left alive were suffered horribly. One of those was Hyuga, who had been wounded and his arm amputated. But the nightmare for him would come to learn that both Maya and Aoba were dead. Maya was in the hanger area when it went of and Aoba died from the massive injuries across his body an hour afterward. Misato felt the nightmare of Second Impact come to her in full force and wept for many days afterward. The UN sent in relief troops to aid, but the damage had been done. It took a year and a half to rebuild the structure, but that was all. Nerv was no more. The Evangelions, the only reason for its existence was gone and thus there was no need to even rebuild it.

And Rei was missing…

It was assumed that she had been one of the casualties of the explosion, but Shinji insisted that she was still alive somewhere. Work crew searched the entire facility, but there was no sign of her. Misato would have dismissed it for denial, but Shinji seemed so sure that it was difficult to refuse. She was nowhere to be found.

As though she had dropped of the face of the Earth…

Two months after the destruction, Misato demanded payback. This act of force by Keel showed that he was a danger to everyone and had to be stopped. Appealing to the UN council directly, she requested help in finding Keel. At first, the members were skeptical, but they soon realized that Keel was indeed a threat, as many of them were potential targets to him. Thus, they allowed her whatever resources she needed, under their supervision of course. At first, her efforts were menial, without any sort of results. But then something unexpected happened. They got him from a very unlikely source.

Gendo Ikari. Former Commander of Nerv…

At first, Misato refused. If it was one thing that was worse than Keel is putting Gendo back in control of Nerv. But time was running thin and she was fresh out of ideas. Gendo was the only person alive who knew Keel first-hand. If there was any chance of stopping him, they would need his help. Though Gendo was released, it was clear that his only role was to provide information, all of it. He was not put back in control of Nerv and he would have an armed escort with him at all times. Surprising, Gendo didn't mind. He didn't care. He was surprised however by the fact that Asuka made herself one of the escorts to him. She never trusted him and wanted to keep her eye on him.

* * *

_Gendo's quarters (secured)_

"I was expecting the Third."

"Well, you've got me." Asuka retorted. "Get used to it."

"Not much choice." Gendo turned to the wall and quietly asked. "How…is he?"

"Why do you care?"

"He is…my son." The words felt strange coming out of his lips. As commander, that had meant little to nothing to him. But Shinji's visits over the past few years had changed something within him. But those words were even stranger to Asuka, who whirled on him.

"That didn't stop you from hurting him before, almost getting all of us killed for you plans." Her voice was controlled and even (a Jedi trait), but her disapproval was quite evident.

"That is true." he replied. "But you should understand that."

"What?"

"What it's like to lose someone you loved so much and have the chance to bring them back. I may have been…what's the word?" A flicker of a smile crossed his face. "A bastard. But I would have done anything to bring Yui back to me." His eyes lowered. "But now she is gone. And I can't change that."

"And you want revenge." Asuka said, attempting to voice his thoughts.

Gendo looked straight ahead. "Revenge is an emotional response. I've lost that long ago. This isn't revenge." The final words were graven. "This is simply punishment."

With Gendo's aid, the search began to progress. Taskforces were sent in on his key facilities around the world. Joining these forces were the three Jedi; Shinji, Asuka and Qui-Gon. With them at the forefront, they were able to track down Keel's forces and ultimately, they found his stronghold. Misato had misgivings though, feeling that the hunt had been too easy for someone like Keel. Gendo too agreed with her, but it was an opportunity they couldn't pass up, especially when Shinji attested that Rei was close. Qui-Gon sensed his urgency to find his sister, but warned him not to let his desire blind him to the danger. If Keel was truly the Sith Lord, then they had to be cautious.

_Do not underestimate the power of the Dark Side…_

With this in mind, the Jedi along with Gendo, entered the stronghold while the remaining forces waited outside to move in. The process was relatively easy and the guards were quickly dispatched. That was until the trap was opened up and the forces outside were attacked by what appeared to be machines in the shape of Evangelions, but human sized and mass produced. These weapons rained down fire upon the army forces and a battle quickly erupted. Those inside found that they were trapped, but saw no other option other than to forge ahead. But as they did, they encountered a new figure. Another that was from Qui-Gon's past.

_His first Padawan apprentice…_

* * *

"We meet again, Master." 

"Xanatos." Qui-Gon replied, his tone leveled, but pained as well.

"Aw, you're not happy to see me? I'm kind of hurt by that. But then again, we never did part on the best of terms, did we?"

Qui Gon saw that he was the same person as before. Young, with jet-black hair and a billowing black cape. He even bore the half-circle scar on his cheek, showing that he remembered what happened when Qui-Gon was forced to kill his father.

"Why are you here?"

Xanatos smiled. "The same as before. To make you suffer the way you made me suffer before."

Xanatos reached into his cape and held up his lightsaber. But before igniting it, he looked over at Shinji.

"Ah, the famous Third Child. I've been looking forward to meeting you." Returning his attention to Qui-Gon. "As much as I would like to show you my new powers, my master is waiting for you. However, I will be more than happy to show them to your apprentices."

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes and began to reach for his lightsaber when Shinji stopped him.

"Master, you must go. If you stay, Keel will get away."

Asuka nodded. "We'll handle him, no sweat."

Xanatos laughed aloud

"You think you two could topple me?" Xanatos finally ignited his lightsaber, letting the crimson blade hum in the air. "Let's see if you are a powerful as you boast, little lady."

Both Shinji and Asuka ignited the sabers in unison while Qui-Gon and Gendo made their way past them. Qui-Gon didn't like the idea of leaving his students against Xanatos one bit. He knew that Xanatos was very clever and deceptive, not to mention powerful. But he had no choice. Someone had to stop Keel. Xanatos was just a distraction for the moment, one he couldn't afford to deal with. He had to trust the Children and move on. When the two men disappeared, Xanatos smirked.

"Well, let's go."

"We'll have to take it in slow." Shinji voiced quietly.

Asuka nodded. "Just like synching."

Shinji moved first, slashing upward at Xanatos. Xanatos deflected the attack and swiftly twirled to catch Asuka's blow, which stabbed in to the mid-section. Asuka brought her arm back and struck down and Xanatos again caught the attack. He then leveled his blade in order to catch another one of Shinji's high strikes. Pushing back, Xanatos whirled his saber and parried Shinji's next blow downward. Asuka rushed in as Shinji was forced back and swung out to the side, but the Dark Jedi was too fast as he ducked under her swing and spun around in wait.

"How predictable. Qui-Gon hasn't changed a bit. In his teaching or his choice of successors."

Asuka and Shinji returned side-by-side, holding still as they looked for a way to disable him. However, Xanatos didn't give them that time as he charged at them with a wild cry.

"Yaahhhhh!"

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon and Gendo approached a closed chamber which opened on their arrival. Both were cautious now, knowing that he was waiting on the opposite side. Sensing the chill of the Dark Side, Qui-Gon ignited his saber as they both entered into the darkness. Gendo recognized the room immediately. It was the chamber where he would often be summoned to by the council of SEELE. And as usual, the room was only lit by beams of light that barely illuminated the darkness. As they strode in, Qui-Gon could make out a silhouetted figure in the center of the darkness. The figure strode out into the central light, cloaked in black robes and hood.

"Keel."

The robed figure responded by swiftly lifting his arm and using the Force to propel Gendo across the room and into the wall. Gendo was slammed hard and slumped on the shadowed floor.

"You should have died long ago, Ikari." He said in a graven voice. "Fortunately, that can be easily rectified."

With his hand still raised, Keel let loose a bolt of dark Force lightning at the downed Gendo. But in a flash, Qui-Gon stationed himself between Gendo and the lightning and raised his lightsaber to intercept the energy.

"You will harm no one else, Keel."

A smile could be seen under the cloak. "Malice. I am Darth Malice." He lowered his arm briefly in order to grab hold of his lightsaber. "And I can promise you that the suffering will continue. With you, Jedi!"

In a flash, Darth Malice flew at Qui-Gon, the red lightsaber cracking alive and coming down on Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon met the blow with one of his own and retaliated with a double strike. Malice deflected both blows and swung in with a stab. Qui-Gon swung low to parry and Malice came again with two quick strikes. Qui-Gon avoided the first and blocked the second, locking up the lightsabers. Malice grinned again and pushed upward, almost knocking Qui-Gon off his feet. But the Jedi regained his balance and rolled aside as the Sith Lord swung at him. Whirled his emerald lightsaber, Qui-Gon came at him furiously, putting Malice on the defensive for a while. Malice suddenly parried one of Qui-Gon's blows and as the Jedi slipped past, Malice swung with a deadly rising slash. But Qui-Gon was quick enough to pull his lightsaber in to stop in, push it down and rotate into a high arc slash, which Malice caught and locked with one of his own.

"Most impressive, Jedi. But your powers are feeble in comparison to mine!"

Meanwhile, Asuka and Shinji continued their fight against Xanatos, who seemed to harass and taunt them at every turn, frustrating their efforts to subdue him by dancing away.

"Boring. Is this really all you've got?" he taunted as he deflected one of Shinji's strikes. Asuka came in from behind, but Xanatos duck under her swing and rotated to clash with her lightsaber briefly. Taking a step back, he gave a wicked grin.

"I'm sure Rei would have done better."

This caught their attention, particularly Shinji's who asked. "Rei? Where is she?"

Xanatos waved his lightsaber lightly. "She's quite the lovely one, I'll say. It's fortunate that I found her at Nerv before the explosives went of."

Asuka gasped and Shinji's fist tightened around the lightsaber. "You set those explosives up? Do you know how many people you've hurt? How many you've killed?"

Xanatos gave a thoughtful look. "I'm not sure. I lost count at two thousand and fifty one."

Shinji seemed ready to explode when Asuka soon came and touched his shoulder. Though brief, Shinji knew what she meant by it. Xanatos was trying to get them to lose their temper and fall prey to the Dark Side. Shinji was a bit surprised that it was Asuka who reminded him, but then again, she had experienced anger more than any of the others and she knew better how it seeped into a person.

_Calmness…_

With this in mind, Shinji's grip on the saber loosened and his rage was replaced with a set determination. Asuka moved past him in the meantime, keeping her saber forward as she approached slowly. Xanatos cocked his head to the side humorously.

"You haven't had enough?"

Asuka gave a smile of her own. "I'm the great Asuka Langley Sohryu. I haven't even gotten started."

Asuka suddenly rushed in with a wide arch slash, to which Xanatos blocked. But the blow came more powerfully than he thought and he was pushed back a bit. At that moment, Asuka flipped backward suddenly and Shinji swept in low underneath her. This act surprised Xanatos and he jumped back and leveled his lightsaber down in an awkward defense. Shinji continued on a pressed in with an upward slash, knocking Xanatos's lightsaber up in the air. Asuka then jumped in over Shinji's head and with another wide swinging arc, she knocked the lightsaber from his grasp. Asuka rushed in to knock him down, but a sudden blur of blue caused her to raise her lightsaber in defense. Asuka had clashed with a blue lightsaber that Xanatos had pulled out with his left hand. Both Jedi blinked in surprise at the sight.

_It was Rei's lightsaber…_

Using the distraction, Xanatos used the Force to push Asuka backward. Asuka flipped through the air and just barely landed on her feet. Shinji moved to cover her, but Xanatos slashed heavily against the Jedi, causing him to slide backward. Fueled by his rage, Xanatos turned his attention back to Asuka, who had just regained her bearings and lunged at her in a mad dash, bringing the lightsaber in for a deadly strike. Without even thinking, Asuka ducked under the angry attack and with one upward swipe, severed Xanatos's arm. Xanatos let out a howl of pain and staggered back as his arm sizzled on the floor, still clutching the lightsaber. Rage lit up in Xanatos's now fiery eyes as he realized he was defeated and in it, he dashed away into one of the corridors. Asuka, still after her last attack, deactivated her lightsaber and moved over to Shinji.

"Come on baka. On your feet."

Shinji struggled himself upright. "I knew Rei was alive."

"Hey, I'm not the one you need to convince." Asuka shrugged. "Let's just find her."

* * *

Shinji nodded and began to move off, but stopped when he saw Xanatos's severed arm. Opening his palm, Shinji pull the lightsaber out of its grasp and into his hand. Hooking it to his belt, he soon accompanied Asuka down the corridor. The two Jedi soon went down the same path that Qui-Gon and Gendo had gone, only to be held up by the security force inside. Meanwhile, the battle went badly for Nerv as their forces were getting crushed in by the MP Eva forces. In the thick of it, Misato fought with her people to stop them, but they seemed to possess the same regenerative abilities that a full sized Evangelion would have. If they had AT fields, the battle would have been long over. But as it stood, at least they had a fighting chance, which was unfortunately diminishing. Inside the citadel, Qui-Gon continued to battle with Malice and for a moment, it seemed that victory would be his. But the Sith Lord managed to score a critical blow on the Jedi Master and ended it a strike of dark Force lightning. Qui-Gon would have been finished if not for the timely appearance of Asuka. Despite the odds against her, Asuka made a determined stand against the Sith Lord. But Malice had other plans and indicated to a silhouette in the corner that had been watching the whole thing until now. Asuka was in shock as to the new figure, also wearing a black cloak and hood, but who discarded it to reveal their identity.

* * *

"Rei!" 

Rei's only response was an attack with a lightsaber. A red lightsaber… Asuka barely managed a defense as Rei came at her, her savage attacks masked by a face lacking emotion. Asuka managed to fight back, but was hesitant to fight back. As Malice watched, the fight between the two went back and forth until finally…

Asuka stopped fighting…

"Your thoughts give you away, Ayanami. You don't want to fight me any more than I want to fight you. I can feel the conflict within you."

Asuka lowered her lightsaber and shut it off while Rei stood with hers still set.

"I'm not going to fight you Rei. So if you need to kill me to snap out of it…" Asuka shut her eyes. "Then do what you've got to do."

Despite her emotionless appearance, Rei seemed hesitant to attack. _Was this a trick?_ But Asuka wasn't doing anything of the sort. Rei had given her life once to help her when she was tormented. It seemed only fair to that Asuka do the same. _'Never say that Asuka Sohryu didn't repay her debts'_ she thought as she sensed Rei's slow approach to her. The conflict was still there, but Asuka knew she would strike. The lightsaber hum grew louder and soon…

Hissed against another one…

Asuka's eyes snapped open as she saw a violet lightsaber just over her head and blocking off Rei's crimson saber. She didn't have to look to know who it was.

"What kept you?"

Shinji didn't respond though; his attention was now on his sister as to why she was fighting Asuka in the first place, not to mention why she was wielding a red lightsaber. _'There is no why…'_ echoed into his mind, forcing him to see to obvious truth. Rei had succumbed to the Dark Side. _But how?_ Before he could reflect, she suddenly lunged at him, causing him to step back and defend. Again she came and again he blocked. As they exchanged blows, Shinji realized that he had to do something and fast. Despite being a more experienced Jedi, his sister was part angel, thus giving her a sizable advantage. And with the Dark Side fueling her piece by piece, it would only be a matter of time before his defense was broken. _'But what can I do? Why is she like this at all?'_ Again, no, why. How? How did she turn to the Dark Side? Why would any turn to the Dark Side?

_Fear, anger, aggression…_

Aggression… Rei never exhibited any aggression. Even when she briefly battle against Adam, there was no aggression. Anger… Once, when Asuka called her Wondergirl, there was anger there. But they had made peace with each other, didn't they? No, there had to be more. And looking at her eyes, it all came down to one.

_Fear…_

Unlike the other two, Rei had her own fears. Hell, everyone single one of the Children had their own dreaded fears. And the greatest fear was one they all shared… _Of course!_ He soon realized. The disaster at Nerv and their separation must have shaken Rei somewhat. And the Sith was there to turn her. But not completely. She wasn't a Sith now; she had completely gone into the darkness. She simply needed help and reassurance.

"Rei, listen to me. This isn't who you are."

Shinji backed away and settled his weapon to his side. "Remember back….those times when you saved our lives. Saved my life."

"Pain…" she whispered back before coming at Shinji with a whirling slash and followed up with a low slice and a high chop. Shinji deflected the first two and then locked up with the last. The saber blazed in between the two and Shinji continued.

"You're stronger than this. I know it. And I'm here for you. We all are."

"No…"

Rei stabbed upward and Shinji deflected the blow. But that attack wasn't the intended one as Rei used the deflection to swing low at Shinji's legs. Shinji hopped over and Rei brought it back again to his head, with Shinji almost getting beheaded if not for his quick reflexes in bringing the lightsaber up again in another clash.

"Rei…"

"No, Shinji." Rei said quietly. "It's too late for me."

Rei began to back away so she could have room to go in for another attack, but Shinji held the lock and followed, preventing her from doing so. He felt the conflict within her grow more turbulent. He just had to break through.

"It's not. I won't leave you." Shinji suddenly snapped his weapon downward, causing Rei'' to follow and allowing him to rush at her. She was caught by surprise as Shinji suddenly grabbed around her back with his right arm and held her close. "No matter what happens, we will always be together."

Rei shook in his embrace, weakly trying to escape it. Shinji knew there was a risk here. If she had truly gone over to the Dark Side, she could kill him right now. But he had to try this. It was the only thing he could think to do after all that she had done for them. Rei soon stopped struggling and then began to tremble in his embrace.

"I don't…want to be alone…I don't…"

"You're not alone, sister." Shinji assured her.

"So be it." Malice spoke as he reemerged from the shadows. "As I promised, you will not be alone…in death!"

In that instant, the Sith raised his fingers and shot a deadly stream of dark Force lightning…


	43. Epilogue II

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

**_Epilogue (II)_**

In a flash, the dark Force lightning flew at the Jedi siblings, ready to tear them apart and extinguish them. But in the same moment, a figure rushed in the path and blocked the deadly energy. Shinji gasped in shock. It wasn't Qui Gon this time.

It was his father…

Somehow, Gendo Ikari had rushed in the way of the lightning and took the blast himself. The lightning tore all over his body and Gendo shriveled to the ground, energy still rippling on him from Malice. The cries of agony caused Shinji to instantly spring into action, lightsaber out and attacking the Sith Lord. Malice was surprised by the young Jedi's suddenness and lashed back with equal ferocity.

"What is this I am sensing from you, my young Jedi?" he sneered. "Is this anger?"

Shinji didn't answer and Malice grinned at the implications of it. He knew about the Third Child's history and he knew that if anyone were more prone to the Dark Side than Rei, it would be Shinji. Rei had been a little difficult to break. After Xanatos abducted her from Nerv, he had Rei sealed up in a dark room with no food or water for nearly a month. At first, Rei had held on, using her strength to endure until help arrived. But as time passed and no one came, she began to break down. And it was at that moment that Malice chose to 'rescue' her. In her weakened state, he told her about the status of the remaining two Children and the exploits, leaving out the fact that they were searching for her too. Rei felt too weak to try and reach out with the Force and Malice promised her that he could help her so that she wouldn't be lonely any longer. The only catch was that she was to confront the other two Children. At first, that seemed like a simple request.

But when the Sith are concerned, there was always more to it…

Malice, under the identity of Keel, trained Rei in the ways of the Dark Side. Rei wanted so much to communicate with Shinji, but deeper she gone, the harder it became. Eventually, Rei became frustrated and with Malice furthering her teaching, she was convinced that she was doing everything right, but it was Shinji and Asuka who had abandoned her. In the end, her desperation had betrayed her and the lure of the Dark Side seduced her.

But enough of Rei. Shinji would make a far better Sith if properly…motivated.

"That's it. Use your anger. Let it make you strong."

Shinji didn't respond, but Malice felt the first flickers of conflict within him. Malice pushed back and swung his saber across. Shinji blocked it easily, but Malice simply laughed.

"Is that all you have? You must not care about your dear sister if that all the fight you have." He slashed upward, pressing Shinji back while continuing his dark influence. "Come. Strike me down. You know you want to. I can feel it."

"No."

Shinji suddenly backed away, rolled behind Malice and swung and his head. The Sith deflected the blow and caught another one incoming.

"I'll never turn to the Dark Side."

Malice narrowed his eyes. "So be it, Jedi. If you will not be turned, then you will be destroyed!"

Malice stretched his hand out, summoning his power to pull Rei's red lightsaber to his left hand. Igniting it, Malice suddenly unleashed an all-out assault on Shinji. Shinji deflected the blows as best as he could, but he was steadily loosing ground.

"I…I…"

Rei was bent on the floor where she was before, watching the fighting unfold before her. She didn't know

It felt just like the early days of the predecessor. The second Rei... When she didn't know how to feel or what to feel. It was so…empty. The Dark Side had given her power, but she had lost everything else in return. _'What have I done? All because I couldn't control my fears?'_ Now, she was back at square one. She felt like…nothing.

She was nothing…Just a mindless doll…

"Are you going to sit there, or are you going to help your brother?"

Asuka came up from beside Rei, she too watching the fight and wanting to help Shinji. But the turbulence within Rei had not stopped and it had to be addressed.

"…"

Asuka frowned, feeling ready to go off on the First, but refraining from doing so. Rather she simply moved off, but not before picking up Rei's fallen lightsaber. The original one…

"You made a mistake. You have to get over it, that's all."

Rei stood motionless and Asuka sighed. She figured Rei must have been through a lot. If the dark Side seduced her, it must had been a whole lot. Still, what was done was done. _'Keep you mind on the here and now'_ Qui Gon had always reminded them. Returning her attention to Shinji's plight, she tossed Rei the lightsaber, letting it skitter across the floor in front of her while igniting her own.

"Was I right all those years ago? Are you really a doll?"

Rei blinked, but no more…

Shinji continued his defense against Malice, but with the extra lightsaber Malice was overwhelming the young Jedi. With a crackle, he swung the first saber forward, knocking down Shinji's. He then swung in with the second in order to decapitate him. But Shinji wasn't out just yet and managed to dodge the killing blow and wheel around with a strike of his own. But Malice caught that one just before it could do anything.

"Young fool. Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side."

Malice brought his second saber in fast to clash with Shinji's, literally hurling him to the ground and knocking the saber away. Malice whirled his sabers into a cross and raised them high over his head. Rei's head lifted slightly at the sight

"Now young Ikari. You will die."

The sabers flashed down on Shinji, but the boy was unharmed by them. That's because two more lightsabers had crossed before him to protect him. One orange-red and one blue…

"This makes us even, baka." Asuka replied.

Shinji smiled and called his lightsaber back to his hand. Malice whirled back as the three Jedi assembled together, lightsabers drawn and ready to fight. But more than that, Malice felt the purity of the Force within them, flowing like a steady current through the three in a power like he had never seen before. He was even surprised by the fact that there were no ruptures in it, especially from Rei.

Rei hadn't believed that she moved so fast. Asuka was halfway there, so that was understandable. But her…she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to defend him. And now, standing beside him, she knew she had made the right choice. The connection between them filled her, reminding her of what she had missed for so long.

The bond through the Force…

"I'm sorry, Shinji."

"It's okay. I'm just glad to have found you again."

Malice scowled at them as he slowly lowered the two sabers to his side. In a flash, he charged at the three, sabers slicing through the air. But just as fast, the three of them crossed their sabers to block the blow. The battle picked up with intensity as Malice battled with the three Jedi simultaneously. But he had underestimated the power of the three as they became stronger than anything he's ever faced before. It was more than just three-on-one. The way they moved, predicting each of their own moves fluidly. It was as if he was facing a single Jedi. Together, the three had become a force of unparalleled power.

But even they had a weakness.

Malice crossed his blades after Asuka struck out in attack against him. But while he did that, Shinji was moving in from the side to attack. In a quick reflex, Malice separated his sabers and moved to deflect Shinji's blow. With it deflected, Malice again moved in for the kill, only to be blocked by Rei. However, that was what Malice was looking for and he lifted his hand, causing Rei to choke under the power of the Dark Side. Rei staggered back, grasping her throat as she sought to breathe. Asuka and Shinji rushed to help, but Malice suddenly released her, only to lash out with a wave of the Force and hurl all three of them away. Malice grimaced as they fell; The Jedi Children had drained him severely and his move had strained his remaining power. He wouldn't stand for this. Since they wouldn't be turned, then he will rid them off the face of the planet. The thought made him smile and he looked over to his first victim.

_Shinji…_

Looking up for a moment, he lifted both hands toward the blackness of the ceiling. Cracks of light came through and soon, a large portion of the ceiling tore off. He looked down at the Jedi boy while positioning the debris over him.

"Hahaha!"

Malice swiftly dropped his arms, causing the debris to follow fast. The scattered objects dropped in on the Third Child and it seemed that he would be crushed. That was until the debris…stopped falling.

"You."

Malice turned to the source; Qui Gon. He had revived from his earlier battle just in time to stop the debris fall and save Shinji. But he was still weak and just barely holding it up. Malice laughed at this display.

"And the valiant Jedi Master comes to the rescue." Lightning began to crackle in his fingertips. "But who will save him?" Malice pointed his fingers at him and the lightning began to swarm. Shinji began to revive, but by the time that happened, it would be too late. But at the very least, he would be able to avoid the debris. In any case, that would be it for Qui Gon. He looked on knowing what was to come, but braving it regardless. He had to face death whenever it came.

It was the Jedi way…

"The Sith have always been stronger than the Jedi. Know this truth in your…"

**BANG!**

Malice's eyes widened and the lightning dimmed in his hands. Qui Gon looked on as a line of blood dripped on the floor from the Sith Lord's chest. Malice slowly turned around only for another shot to ring through the air. His last sight was that of the shooter before the bullet drove through his forehead. Gendo Ikari…

"For…Yui…"

As the Sith dropped to the floor, Gendo too dropped the gun and his hand slumped down as well. Shinji got up just in time to see it and moved from under the debris, much to Qui Gon's relief as he lowered it to the ground. Shinji moved over to his father and rolled him over.

"Father…"

Gendo's eyes flickered open, looking at the fuzzy image of his son above him. Despite his revival, he knew that he was too far gone. The dark Force lightning had literally torn him apart and he felt his own life slipping away. But he didn't care. He had expected that he wouldn't leave here alive. But he was glad that he was able to accomplish his mission. He even got to see his son in a light he never expected. No longer was he the weak boy he always believed he could control, now he was a strong, noble man. More than he ever was or could be.

"My…children…"

Shinji blinked at this for a moment, but that only until he realized that Rei was standing right behind him. Her crimson eyes simply stared down at him and for once, Gendo couldn't tell what she was thinking. Rei bent next to him, continuing to stare, but not saying a word.

"Both…look so much…like her…" he whispered in finality. His eyes lid close and he remained close. The two Children simply stared, their face blank and unsure. After a minute of silence, Rei whispered to Shinji.

"All this time…I still don't know…how I should feel in moments like this."

Shinji continued to stare down at him and softly spoke back. "I'm sorry, Rei. I'm…not sure…either."

Unbeknownst to both of them, a single tear trickled down the opposite sides of their faces…

The battle outside ended right after the fight within the citadel. Misato had managed to reorganize her forces with the help of some data that had mysteriously appeared, which displayed the core weaknesses of the MP Evas. She would have to thank Ritsuko later, if she ever found her. The fighting now over, Misato joined the Jedi on their way out, but found that they were carrying the dead body of Gendo. Days later, Gendo was buried in a funeral pyre next to the grave of Yui. Gendo had long told Shinji that Yui's grave was empty, so it seemed only fitting to them that he'd have no real gravesite either.

Let the Force take them as they will…

With Keel disposed of, the organization of SEELE was no more. However, in this, Nerv had found a new purpose in protecting others around the world from such threats and thus Nerv was reborn. It was now dedicated to saving the world once again, but this time, not with Evangelions and not against menacing angels. And as the backbone of it, a new program was instituted to serve to train recruits to go out and deal with the problems firsthand.

The Institution of the Jedi Order…

While Misato remained the commanding officer of Nerv itself, Qui Gon was given the task of training these students and teaching them about the Jedi way. With three Jedi already trained and potential students in the world, it was an assignment Qui Gon could not refuse.

It was his idea anyway…

When they returned, Qui Gon severed the ponytail on the back of Shinji's head, showing that he was now a full-fledged Jedi Knight. Shinji smiled at this, not out of pride, but out of honor. It took another couple of months before Qui Gon gave this same right to Asuka and then Rei, who had meditated some time to think about what had happened to her the time she was away. It would take her a good two months to get past her own inner demons, but Shinji was there for her.

Xanatos, Qui Gon's past student, returned to fight them. More importantly, Asuka, for severing his arm. Asuka met the challenge and they dueled, with Asuka coming out on top. However, rather than allow himself to be taken captive, Xanatos jumped into a chemical pit, leaving Qui Gon these last words.

"See you in the next lifetime, Master."

The last element of the Sith gone, Qui Gon continued his quest to find other Force sensitive people and train them as Jedi. However, he could not use the old ways of teaching here, so he improvised a new fashion of instruction, careful not to break the old ways off completely, but while getting around them at certain points. He had already bent one rule of the old code; to only take one Padawan at a time. But he had taken three under his wing, with few adverse effects. Still, he preferred it if his new proteges took it slow with one at a time.

And with this, the Jedi Order was reborn.

* * *

_Years later…_

_Foreign Affairs Residential Area_

"Well this is a simple assignment."

Asuka and Rei were sitting in one of the rooms of the large building. Their mission was to protect the son of the vice minister of western European (After Second Impact, Europe and the countries within changed, solidifying into two segments, west and east). It didn't seem like such a assignment for Jedi, but the Vice Minister had insisted on the aid of the Jedi, whom he had heard through his reports of their progress and hoped that their presence would ward off any possible threats to his family in the upcoming convention. His share of information was sketchy though and they had their misgivings about accepting it. But in the end, Misato and Qui Gon sent them out, with a note of caution. So long as their assignment went on, they would carry out their directive, one that Asuka was now having trouble with.

"I said, well this is a simple assignment."

Rei, who had been sitting near the window, answered her. "I heard you the first time, Sohryu." She turned to her partner and gave her a light smile. "Try to contain your boredom."

Asuka sighed and took a seat nearby. "Well you have to admit. This is tedious, especially for Jedi. Babysitting doesn't seem like a Jedi assignment."

"Perhaps." Rei agreed. "But this is our obligation."

Asuka held up her hand. "Don't even start. I get enough words of wisdom from Qui Gon and Shinji."

Rei turned away to look out the window again, but Asuka managed to catch another smile grace her lips. Asuka sighed to herself. _'Well, I guess it's meditation time.'_ In an attempt to practice her meditation techniques, Asuka would often take the time for it, but only when she was really bored or had nothing else to do. In this case, it was both. She guessed that Rei was doing the same thing right now, the First Child being an avid fan of meditation. But before she could slip into trance, she saw a vision of Rei jumping up from her seat. A nanosecond later, Rei did just that.

"What was that?"

"I didn't hear anything." Asuka replied as her eyes opened. But she rose up anyway, lightsaber in hand. Rei had sharper senses than most people and she who have never spoken out unless it was something out of the ordinary. Rei moved away from her seat and into the next room. The boy was still asleep in bed and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Except for the red dot that was creeping up on the bed…

In a swift reaction, Rei's sapphire lightsaber ignited and swung down over the beam. At the same time, a beam of light flashed outside and through the window, hitting Rei's saber and reflecting outside. Asuka moved in and grabbed the boy out of the bed.

"Guah!"

"Don't worry!" Asuka shot back as she carried the youth out of harm's way. More beams fired from outside and Rei continued to deflect them. The window was shattered completely from the repeated laser fire and Rei continued to deflect them. But she couldn't do it from inside the house. She couldn't see the shooter like this. Asuka soon re-entered the room and together the two Jedi jumped out the window and on the leveled ground. As soon as they did, they were face to face with their assailant.

'_An Eva droid!'_

The machine continued to fire a slew of energy beams at the two. Both women flashed their lightsabers in defense and deflected the beams away. The droid continued to fire and Asuka redirected her saber slightly to deflect it back at the droid. The blast hit, but the machine took the shot and continued to shoot at them. The Jedi continued to reflect and the droid continued to fire at them, taking the shots all the while and regenerating from them.

"This isn't working." Rei said.

Asuka nodded. "Time for plan B then"

Asuka soon broke out of her defensive position and charged. The droid fired on her, but Asuka continued to deflect the beams as she closed in. Lightsaber high, Asuka slashed down on the machine. But the droid dodged aside and aimed the weapon at her again. However, it failed to notice that Rei had ran right behind Asuka until her attack and when the droid sidestepped, it left itself open for Rei's attack and was slashed in half.

"Well, that was simple enough."

Rei's attention however, was on the destroyed machine. "An Eva droid… Who would send this against the vice-minister?"

An attack by an Evangelion droid meant one thing; someone seriously wanted the vice-minister dead. But that didn't make sense.

Asuka narrowed her eyes in a frown. "I think there's something about the vice-minister that we don't know about. I better contact HQ."

Asuka pulled out a communicator and activated it. The mini-screen lit up, revealing a young man with glasses. He smiled broadly as he saw Asuka.

"So how's the lovely the duo of Fire and Ice?"

Asuka's frown deepened. "Save it stooge. This isn't a social call."

Kensuke sighed. "It never is. So what do you need?"

"We need some data on Vice Minister Ackbar. Deep data."

Kensuke blinked, realizing what she was asking for. "I see. Anything in particular?"

"Whatever it is that would get him or his family attacked by an Eva droid."

"An Eva droid?" he exclaimed. "I'm on it. I'll contact you guys when I have something."

* * *

_Two days later…_

Entering the small isolated town, the two young men seemed passive in their walking, but in fact they were keenly aware of their surroundings. One wore dark blue robes and a hood over his head. The other wore plainer clothes, although he too had lower robe garments. Both had on concealed utility belts as well.

"Nice place. Kind of quiet."

"Yeah. It's the last place anyone would look."

Shinji and Touji strode into the town with a mission of their own. After Asuka's report, Misato dispatched a Jedi team to track down and bring the assassin to justice before he tried again. Shinji and Touji were chosen to take on the mission.

"Yeah." Touji seemed to keep his eyes ahead, but in fact they where searching around the environment. "It's just out of the way and big enough not to gain anyone's attention."

"Not to mention that it's only an hour's ways from the city where the conference it taking place." the robed Jedi added. "If the assassin were using an Eva droid, it would be easy just to send them in while they skip town. That would render them untraceable."

"Let's just be glad Kensuke is such a computer geek." Touji smiled.

Shinji smiled back, glad that Touji chose to come with him. Asuka and Rei were still out on their previous mission and Qui-Gon was busy with the trainees at Nerv. Touji was the only person who had sufficient training in the Jedi arts, even though he wasn't a Jedi. At least, not anymore. Formerly a Jedi Knight, Touji had decided to leave the Order. Qui Gon was sorry to see a talented student go, but the Jedi path was not for everyone. Besides, he had his reasons, the main one that Shinji was about to bring up right now.

"How is Hikari?"

"She's okay." Touji sighed. "You know her."

Shinji's head lowered within his hood. "I'm sorry to have worried her by calling you for this."

"She always worries. She just doesn't like to show it at times. Besides, she understands." The man smiled a bit. "It's funny. You sounded like before in the early years. You know, when you apologized for everything."

Shinji exchanged a smile with him again. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

Touji's gaze hardened. "Anyways, back to the mission."

"Yeah. Asuka and Rei were attacked by an Eva droid while protecting the Vice-Minister Ackbar's son. Kensuke discovered that Ackbar had some ties to SEELE, but broke away and hid. After SEELE fell, he emerged and rose to vice-minister. But it looks like there's someone left in SEELE that wants him dead. While Asuka and Rei are protecting the vice-minister, it's our job to find the assassin trying to kill him."

"Figures you wouldn't call me on an easy mission." A grin lit up on his face. "On the plus side, I can just imagine Asuka's face."

Shinji chuckled, too knowing the limited patience of the Second Child. Bringing himself back to the subject. "Kensuke tracked the droid's design to this location. We have to find the assassin before the conference the day after tomorrow."

Touji's eyes suddenly lifted for a moment and Shinji's as well. Touji sighed lightly. "It looks like he found us."

A large, burly man suddenly walked up in front of their path and turned to them. In his hand, hidden from sight was a gun. As they stopped, two others came up from behind them, armed as well.

"Let's keep this quiet, shall we?"

Shinji and Touji gave each other a glance before they lifted their hands in surrender. The men from behind moved in and checked them, removing their lightsabers and comms from their possession before ushering them into a nearby alley where a large truck awaited. The two were practically shoved in and the doors closed behind them. The engine started up and the truck rolled away to parts unknown.

"I didn't think it would be this easy."

The truck didn't go on for long as it stopped a couple of minutes later. The doors opened and the men dragged the Jedi out. They took a quick scan of he area. They were in a warehouse, empty and with solid metal-plated wall. They were led into a smaller area and then stopped. A door opened in the side and a single lean man strode out in front of them, wearing dark shades.

"So these are Jedi. Somehow, I expected better."

"Who are you?" Shinji asked.

"Syris Deacon. A man whose life you ruined." The two could just sense his enmity as he continued speaking. "If not for you Jedi, I would be part of the council."

"You mean SEELE?" Touji questioned.

"Exactly. The power would have been mine, until you came and destroyed it. But I intend to revive SEELE and continue its projects."

"Do you even know what SEELE was about?" Shinji now said. "They were planning the destruction of the world just to gain power."

A deep frown furrowed on his shaded eyes. "Save your lies and half-truths. I just wanted to see what was so special about you Jedi Children and from what I see, your reputations are exaggerated."

'_Time to get to the heart of the matter'_ Shinji thought. "If you hate us so much, why are you trying to kill Vice-Minister Ackbar?"

Rage flared from Deacon. "He was a deserter and a coward. And we don't allow desertions among us." Having enough talk, he signaled his minions. "Kill them."

The guards raised the weapons high up and aimed them at the two. But in the second they took aim, the Jedi had dashed down low and out of the way. Touji reached both hands out and snagged the captured lightsabers with the Force while Shinji rotated to their sides and lifted his hands, using the same tactic, only to push the guards down to the ground. The leader in panic pulled out a control device and activated it. On the command, five slits opened from the warehouse walls and out stepped five Evangelion droids, each armed with energy rifles. Touji tossed Shinji his lightsaber and ignited both of his, golden in color. Shinji caught his saber and ignited it just as the laser fire erupted and came at them. The two Jedi closed in on the group of machines, deflecting the fire as they approached. Shinji deflect another beam and then shot his saber forward, impaling the first droid. Meanwhile, Touji spun around and slashed off the legs of another one, shot his arm back and stabbed into the third one. Simultaneously, both Jedi whirled around, severing the heads of the droids and stabbing them through, finishing them off. Nearby, the leader was in complete shock at the speed, the way the Jedi moved and destroyed his machine forces so easily. Without thinking, he turned and made a run for the gate outside, only to have it close in front of him by some unseen force. Turning around, he found the two Jedi were right behind him.

"You are under arrest for the attempted assassination of the Vice-Minister."

* * *

With their mission complete, Shinji and Touji returned to Nerv and reported the news. The vice-minister and his family arrived safely to the convention thanks to Asuka and Rei, who had to fight through a group of Eva droids in order to arrive safely. Deacon was arrested and imprisoned for his crimes and the Jedi women returned to base, after have the thanks of the vice-minister.

The Jedi would go on to other missions, other fights for peace and order. Qui Gon continued his training for recruits, but aside for himself and the Children, there were very few to teach them. But time didn't matter. He would take things slowly in order to bring the Jedi order to this world. But then something unexpected happened.

Another from his past arrived…Someone he never thought he'd see again…

* * *

_Nerv, Jedi Training Circle_

Whack!

The sound of the kendo sticks cracked against each other as the two students circled each other. Around them, several other students of various ages sat around the ring, with Qui Gon standing along with them, watching the progress of the two in the ring. So far, they were doing well, beginning to tap into the Force to stretch out with their feelings and anticipate their opponent's move. In no time, he would entrust them to construct their lughtsabers as he had allowed a limited few to do when they reached a certain level of attunement. Qui Gon soon stepped into the circle and the combatants backed away from each other and sat down with the others.

"You two have done well. You have learned how to stretch out with your feelings and connect with the Force."

One of the youths raised their hands and Qui Gon nodded to him. "Master. I could just see the movements of Kenji in my mind."

The other one, a girl name Alicia nodded. "I could too. It was a little weird."

"That's good, both of you. You've taken your first steps into a larger world. There is still much for all of you to learn, but with time, patience and training, you'll will get it."

Qui Gon made sure to complement his students, but at the same time, he made sure to remind them that it would not be easy and that it would take time, especially since many of them were in their pre-teens. But he was only training them to be potential Padawans for Shinji, Rei and Asuka, and they in turn to train others. It was a start, but he would manage. The Force would guide him.

"Hello everyone."

By the now-open elevator, Misato had arrived in to see the class. The students turned and all said hello to her.

"Misato-san!"

Qui Gon gave her a quick glance before returning his attention to his class. "Now remember. Work on your meditation and then return for evening class. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Master."

The students rose up and bowed to him and after he returned it, they all scattered off to their own directions. Misato waved to a few of the departing ones and Qui Gon stealthily made his way over to her.

"I'm beginning to think that you enjoy doing that."

"Doing what?" she asked innocently.

Qui Gon narrowed his eyes. "Challenging my students."

She smiled at him, continuing to play innocent. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You're not a very good liar."

The students found the head of Nerv as a friendly person to all of them, but more so the male members and she knew it. In times of training, she would sometimes become a distraction for them. Even though Qui Gon taught them focus, some impulses were harder to ignore and Qui Gon was annoyed by it at times.

"You sound like Kaji." she pouted.

"Doesn't mean I'm wrong."

Misato held her hands up. "Take it easy. A little crush never hurt anyone. Didn't you ever have a flame for someone, Master Jedi?"

Qui Gon became silent and judging by the look on his face, it wasn't anything pleasant.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No. It was a long time ago." The saddened gaze left his face and returned to the normally serene look he usually wore. "And I have my duties here to keep me occupied."

"You sound like Ritsuko." Misato sighed. "A total workaholic."

Misato had made contact with Ritsuko a year ago, but she had yet to actually meet her friend. After her disappearance from the attack from SEELE, Misato had been searching for her. But as her duties took precedence and her search kept turning up empty, Misato began to believe that her friend had disappeared off the face of the earth. That was until Ritsuko contacted her via e-mail, telling Misato to stop looking for her. Misato didn't understand why or how Ritsuko even knew that, but Ritsuko said that she had her reasons. From then on, Ritsuko would contact her by computer, usually about some disturbance or possible trouble in the world that she had to look out for. Ritsuko also wanted to remain anonymous and Misato never informed anyone of her presence or help. Only the four Jedi knew about it and they swore to secrecy.

"Commander."

A voice came over the comm Misato was wearing. Picking it up, she answered.

"What is it?"

The voice came back. "I have a visitor for Qui Gon down here."

Misato gave Qui Gon a strange look. Normally, Qui Gon introduced any new students to her before taking them in. "A visitor? Who?"

"She won't say. She refuses to give her name. Just that he would know her."

'_She?'_ Misato grinned at the implications of this. _'Finally, some teasing material for him.'_ Trying to keep herself serious, she spoke back. "Let her come up here. I've got to see this." Realizing that her grin was still etched on her face, she turned to the Jedi Master. "Well, it looks like the lonely Jedi's story is coming into a little focus here."

Qui Gon was a little confused by this announcement. "I'm not sure. I don't…"

The elevator soon approached, but what silenced him was what he felt. There was a strong surge in the Force, a verge that was approaching them. _'I would know her?'_ Qui Gon didn't know what to make of it, but whatever it was, he would soon find out. The elevator opened and the guard stepped out, with their guest beside him. Qui Gon's eyes were wide with shock as he saw whom.

"Jedi Master. The least you could have done was invite me to your little gathering here."

"Tahl?"

The woman smiled. "We meet again at last, Qui Gon Jinn."

* * *

_OMAKE (I would have thought up more, but I just couldn't think of anything. Imagination overload, I guess)_

Misato head to the refrigerator after a long day of work. Without a second delay, she grabs a beer and plops down in her seat. Pen-Pen hears her entry into the house and pecks her to get her attention, but Misato does not move. The penguin continues to peck her and frustrated, Misato sits up to shoo him away. But in that moment, her eyes lock with his and she stops and becomes still. The penguin cocks its head slightly and Misato rises up from her seat and moves back toward the kitchen.

"I will get you your fish."

"Whark, whark!"

"And the rest of my beer."

Pen-Pen squawks jovially and follows her to the refrigerator where she had already unloaded both the fish and the numerous cases of beer. Shinji and Asuka, who were in their rooms at the time, watches the scene and glance at each other.

"The Force is strong with this one." Shinji mumbles.

* * *

My thanks go to

DarkPower1, hunter23, black dragon, Hatcheter, Wolvenrider, Marcos Edison, Death Machine Epyon, RuneKnightPictures, Macavity the Mystery Cat, Vash0006, Xeo, Alexei Seranov, D14852001, China-boy, Ran Hoshino, Junho, ssj-kabuto, Knight's Shadow, Luis, Se, Cyblade Silver, Fusion Blaster, Rion, Andross937, Knight-Owl 13th, JMD, B.C. Sealey, …, Steel Jaguar, Grand Admiral Gin, Azzitay, jennyjennai, Steve VADER Otaku D-Man, GundamAzurain, Alpha Draconis1, Angel Highlander, mattman65, Adyen, Anon, Nabeshin Danbei Ayanami, Brax, Sim Syew Chye, Another Dark Bring, DragonLord4250, Ronn, ShadowSonic1, Jim Ohki, utopia, Dan Inverse, Master Elora Dannan, Brol the Destroyah, The Forth Man, Dark-Titan, Konous the grey, Peteram, systema sephirotica, TopQuark, nova10, Lord The Night Knight, buck, ET, Isamu, Rion, millenium-writer, KevinEC, random preson, Hank, funvince, Librarose, Librarose, Yuusakku, Nightwish001, Feyrbrand1, sktchycharacter, Aznkendoboy127, Marl, Wow, ziki, Viper, Akuma-sama, tiberus, PhilG, X-Over, A Reviewer, JC Fabulous, JR, nobody, Rafa, Doss, NefCanuck, Duo, Sarius Odarian, D-sama, matrix1000, Brax The Great, Dark Fusion, daeyeth, The Evincar, Ryder of the Shadows, ordinary Joe, Deathsyte, demecowen, vic, Iceman, Zack M, Strith, Kei Ikari, eyeofthetempest, Kathellar, The Shazaminator, chero666, sirhcnotilih, MoOn-ShInE-LoRd, alfie7188, TheReader, The Monkey King...

for a successful story (Whew, that's a lot of people). This was really fun to write and I am glad that you have enjoyed reading this as well. Sayanara, for now…

And may the Force be with you…


End file.
